


Backfired

by Emerald1



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Borderline Non-Con (off-screen), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 95,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald1/pseuds/Emerald1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two agents wake up in bed together with no memory of how they got there, it starts them on a path to where they never thought they'd go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n - This is still a WIP, but I am currently working on chapter 25, so I am going to go ahead and post the start of it. This is slash, and I'm not sure how graphic it will get in the later chapters, so I may boost the rating up later on. Yes, I am still working on Hello, New Years, the sequel to I'll be Home for Christmas. I'm also working on six gen stories and several more slash. Yes, I am nuts, thanks for noticing.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs awoke to a vague feeling of unease. Flashing lights had made his sleep fitful and restless. The remains of a hangover pounded at his eyelids, but he didn't taste the usual accompanying fur in his mouth. The naked body spooned underneath his shifted slightly and he pulled it closer to him. Without opening his eyes, he started nuzzling his partner's neck as he slid his hand around to cup a breast. Instead of a soft breast, under his hand was the torso of a man. He pinched and rolled the nipple, bringing it to a peak before sliding his hand down to stroke the sleep lax genitals. The cock in his hand was thick and not too long, the perfect size to suck. Behind it were balls that made a nice handful as he gently rolled them in between his fingers.

It had been a long time since he had indulged like this and when his memory did not kick in he forced himself to wake up the rest of the way. His hand moved back up to a shoulder and he rolled his bed partner slightly onto his back to look into the terrified face of Timothy McGee.

Both men froze, staring at each other. Gibbs recovered first and started to move away to give his young agent some semblance of privacy. As soon as he moved, he realized that his own cock was not only semi-hard, it was nestled tightly in the crack of McGee's ass and starting to itch from the dried semen coating it. He slipped his fingers in between the cheeks of the other man's ass to help ease himself free. He didn't plan on it, but his fingertips brushed against McGee's rosebud. Tim was already starting to hyperventilate and the panicked gasps for air at his touch alarmed Gibbs.

"Easy, Tim, easy. I'm just going to get us separated." Once he was able to move freely, Gibbs raised up on one elbow to better see. McGee scooted to the far edge of the bed before rolling over to face him.

"Boss, I don't understand… how… what…"

Gibbs tried to help him focus and calm. "What's the last thing you do remember?" He laid very still as to not spook him.

McGee's eyes got that faraway look that always meant he was in deep thought. "We drove out to meet with a witness for the Hobson case, but he never showed. We were walking back to the car. The next thing I remember is waking up here." He self-consciously rubbed the spot on his neck that the senior agent had been nibbling on only moments earlier.

He started to agree with him. His own memories followed closely, only with an odd memory of flashing lights, but his eye caught an image just past McGee's shoulder. He reached out and picked up a photo propped up on the nightstand. It was not of the best quality, apparently printed from one of those portable machines that came with some digital cameras, but the subject was unmistakable. The two of them were in what appeared to be the throes of passion. However, upon closer examination, both of their eyes were closed. Either it really was a wild night neither of them could remember, complete with a third party to take pictures of the event, or they were drugged and unconscious at the time. Gibbs turned the picture over to find a message.

We'll be in touch

The threat was clear even if the perpetrators weren't. Don't ask, don't tell was still an awkward situation in the Navy; at NCIS it was totally uncharted waters. Decision made, he reached out and touched McGee's arm. "Our clothes are here. Don't try to get cleaned up at all. Just put your clothes on and let's get out of here." McGee gave a shaky nod and struggled to his feet. Whether it was the differences in their metabolisms, a difference in whatever they had been dosed with or simply the shock, the younger man did not seem to be shaking off the effects as quickly as Gibbs.

By the time Gibbs had most of his clothes on, McGee had just managed his own boxers. His boss gently pushed him into a chair and dressed him as if he were a child. The fact that McGee didn't object worried Gibbs more than waking up naked next to the man. Gibbs took note of the address of the small cottage as they walked out. The car keys were in his jacket pocket and he had them in the car and moving within moments. There was only one road leading away from the house and within a mile there was a sign for the interstate. Once Gibbs knew where they were and how long it would take to get back to town, he called Ducky.

-NCIS-

The silence as they drove through the countryside of Virginia became oppressive and Gibbs decided to sound the other man out to better gauge his reactions. "Any ideas what we were dosed with?"

"Not really." McGee frowned slightly as he thought the options. "We were outside, so I think we can rule out any type of gas. We didn't have anything to eat, so that eliminates any drug that has to be taken by mouth. I'm not feeling any kind of puncture wound, but we're missing over six hours so I wouldn't expect to feel anything after this long."

Gibbs nodded as he listened. McGee was obviously still shaken, but he was able to focus and analyze. For now, that was good enough. "We'll have Ducky look for any puncture marks when he examines us."

A few more miles passed before Gibbs brought up the elephant that was sharing the car with them. The fact that he had been happily exploring the male body in bed with him before he knew it was McGee proved his experience with a male lover. Now he needed to know McGee's level of experience. He pulled off the road and parked under a large oak tree that shaded the ground. "Under the circumstances we need to be totally honest with each other." He waited until the other man nodded; his wide eyes making McGee look even younger than he was. Gibbs took a deep breath and continued. "I have some experience with men, as you probably have figured out. I need to know any encounters you may have had."

The interior of the car was silent as McGee studied his hands. Gibbs waited a few minutes before prodding him again. "McGee?"

"My only experience," his voice was very soft and Gibbs had to lean closer to hear him. "It's been about twenty years and it wasn't consensual."

"Crap." He reached out, but didn't take it personally when the shoulder under his hand flinched. McGee turned the conversation back to the events of the day.

"Is someone trying to discredit us, or is it blackmail? The Hobson case isn't that big of a deal to pull something like this."

He gut was telling him that McGee was probably right. "No, I think the Hobson case was just a convenience. We'll just have to wait and see who comes out of the woodwork." He shifted the car back into drive, then changed his mind and put it back in park. McGee watched him, but didn't say anything, instead waiting for him to speak.

"Are you going to be all right?"

McGee licked his lips as he slowly nodded. "I guess it all boils down to what they're going to do with the pictures and what else they did to us while we were unconscious. I know you would never hurt me, Boss." He looked down at his legs, but they both knew in his mind he was seeing the dried semen stains on the back of his thighs. "As long as it was just you, then I'll be fine."

The trust on that eager face almost took his breath away and without thought, Gibbs reached out and stroked the back of his fingers down McGee's face. "I'll kill them before I let them touch you again."


	2. Backfired Chapter 2

Ducky was waiting for them when they pulled in the driveway at Gibbs' house. The three men entered the house without conversation. Once inside, Gibbs handed McGee a stack of evidence bags. "Use the master bedroom at the top of the stairs, bag all your clothes. Ducky will be up in a few minutes." McGee took the bags and went up the stairs, leaning heavily on the banister. Ducky waited until the door closed behind McGee before he turned on Gibbs.

"What in the world is going on? You asked me to bring sexual assault evidence kits, was Timothy raped?"

"I'm not sure, Duck." Gibbs leaned against the back of the sofa, feeling the exhaustion catching up with him. He told the medical examiner exactly what he could remember of their day.

"Oh, Jethro, I can't imagine anything good coming out of this. Timothy is not the only one I need to examine, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but Tim first. Whatever they drugged us with, he's having a harder time shaking it off and he was on the receiving end of what happened." Gibbs didn't even try to hide his worry. "He was molested as a child, Ducky. This has got to be bringing up some pretty bad memories for him."

After that moment of open worry he saw on his old friend's face, Ducky saw the wall come back down as Gibbs pulled out his cell phone to call the director. He wanted to ask more questions, but instead decided to start with his patient upstairs.

-NCIS-

Ducky lightly tapped on the door before he opened it and let himself into the bedroom. McGee was standing listlessly next to the bed in his boxers. The rest of his clothing was neatly folded and placed in evidence bags laid out on the bed. Ducky tried to give him a reassuring smile and handed him an evidence jar along with another evidence bag. "I think a urine sample should be the first order of business, don't you?" McGee took the offered items and moved towards the en suite bathroom. He hated to issue the reminder, but Ducky wanted to be sure there would never be any question about the chain of evidence. "Leave the door open." McGee looked like he was going to argue, then let his shoulders slump as he walked through the door and left it open behind him.

While McGee was in the bathroom, Ducky moved the filled evidence bags to the dresser and folded the bedding back before laying out what was necessary to document what had been done to the young man's body. McGee came out of the small room and added the bag that now contained his boxers and the filled jar to the stack on the dresser. Still silent, he climbed onto the bed before giving a short, shaky laugh.

"What is it?"

McGee shook his head as he tried to explain. "This is because I woke up naked in bed with Gibbs a few hours ago, so now, I'm naked in Gibbs' bed. Sorry, I had to laugh at the irony of it."

"Because if you don't laugh, you'll cry?" Ducky wasn't expecting an answer as he pulled the pillowcase off one of the pillows and draped it over his patient, giving him a modicum of privacy as he began the examination.

-NCIS-

He knew he wasn't shaking, but it still took three attempts to hit the speed dial for Vance. When the other man answered, Gibbs momentarily was at a loss for what to say.

 _~Vance~_

 _~Hello? Who's there?~_

 _~Gibbs?~_

Hearing his name shook him out of his stupor. "Yes. We've got a problem, Leon."

 _~What's happened?~_

"McGee and I were kidnapped. The rest… I can't do it on the phone."

 _~Are you and McGee safe?~_

He could hear the concern in the other man's voice and it unnerved him. "Safe? Yes, when they were through with us, they let us go."

 _~Are you or McGee injured?~_

"Not physically." Gibbs knew his answers were not enough to satisfy the other man, but he couldn't bring himself to explain more, even as he tried. "Ducky's here."

 _~Where?~_

"My home." He gave Vance the address and started to hang up before he remembered. "Wait, we needs teams to collect evidence but don't use the rest of my team." He gave the address of the cottage they had awakened in and the location of the missed meeting where it had all started. Vance assured him it would be taken care of, but he had one final question.

 _~Is the rest of your team in danger?~_

"No, I don't think so. We're just not ready to deal with them yet."

 _~ I'll take care of it. Will you be all right until I get there?~_

Gibbs shut the phone without answering.

-NCIS-

Vance knocked once on the door before letting himself in. Gibbs was sitting on the sofa in the dark with his SIG Sauer in his hand, so Vance was sure to not make any sudden moves as he turned on a light. He took the gun from Gibbs and set it on the coffee table as he took a good look at the other man. Gibbs looked haunted, but the only mark visible on him was covered by cotton and tape on the inside of his elbow. He pointed at it as he sat down.

"Did Dr. Mallard take a blood sample?"

"Blood and urine, both." Gibbs still had not looked up at him. "There's almost a six hour gap between the last thing we remember and when we woke up. We weren't beaten, so…"

Vance finished for him. "Chances are you were drugged to keep you unconscious. Was that what it was? Did somebody just want to keep you out of the way for a while?" He waited, very few things in life made Leon Vance nervous, but he had never seen Gibbs like this before.

"We were moved, Leon."

He nodded. There was almost thirty miles between the two locations Gibbs had asked to be checked. "I know you were. This was obviously planned out, do you have any ideas what they wanted."

"Whenever it's necessary, you'll have my resignation. No arguments, no questions asked."

"Why? What on Earth are you talking about?" Vance reached out to grasp his arm, hoping to gain his attention and possibly his trust. "You're talking like they did something that they could blackmail you with. That's not something you give in to; especially not you, Gibbs."

Gibbs shook his head as he pulled away and started pacing. "McGee's been hurt enough."

"Hurt how?" Vance also stood and blocked his path. "You've managed to work up a pretty good head of steam since you called me. What the hell is going on? How was McGee hurt? What the hell happened to the two of you today?"

Once he got started, Gibbs didn't mince words. "They stripped us and put us in bed together. They used my body to rape him." His anger made his voice tight and his hissed words hard to hear. Hard enough that Vance wasn't sure he'd heard them correctly. When he started to question, Gibbs handed him a photo, encased in a sealed bag.

He stared for a long time. It appeared to be a real photo, not their heads stuck on someone else's body. A shadow interrupted the light shining through it from the lamp and he turned it over to look and saw the message, quietly asking his question. "Is it possible they just staged the whole thing?" He still hadn't been able to look the man directly in the eye.

"There was…" Gibbs paused, flexing his hands and staring at them. "There was definite signs of sexual contact."

"But there was no penetration." Both men were startled by Ducky's arrival, but Gibbs recovered first.

"McGee was unconscious for most of it, he can't know for sure. You found evidence on him, I know you did."

"Yes, I did." Ducky thought for a moment, then decided to be a blunt. "I found dried semen on the back of Timothy's thighs and buttocks, nothing beyond that. There is some external irritation, but medically I can tell you that there was no penetration."

Gibbs dropped into the nearest chair. "Oh, thank God. How is he?"

Ducky gave him a hard, probing look before he responded. "He's deeply shaken by what has occurred, as are you. He's also very torn emotionally at the moment." The doctor pulled a foot stool over and sat directly in his old friend's line of sight before he continued. "On one hand he is hoping that the samples I took will prove to all be from you, because he can't stomach the thought that a stranger was touching him like that. If it was a stranger, then it truly becomes a violation. On the other hand, if it was only you, then he is worried that you will feel guilty and that it will hurt you in some way.

"Ducky needs to examine you, Jethro." Vance hoped his soft tone and rare use of the other man's given name would tell him that he wasn't alone and could lean on him and on Dr. Mallard. "While he's doing that, I'm going to check on the evidence gathering and get something for you and McGee to eat." He turned to Ducky, "any restrictions?"

"Under the circumstances, I'd suggest something mild rather than spicy. Perhaps some soup. There is a very good deli over on Parkway, right off of…"

"Oak Street, I know the place. Is there anything else you need done tonight Gibbs?"

He thought for a moment. "DiNozzo and David need to be told something so they don't start questioning why we didn't come back into the office."

"Easy fix. You and McGee are taking care of a sensitive matter for me. I'm going to also assume that you don't want Miss Sciuto doing the lab work on this?" One look at Gibbs' face told Vance he would be calling in a favor with Fornell.

"And," Gibbs hesitated, looking up the stairs. "McGee was molested as a child. I think I need to know more details. We don't need to make this worse for him than it already is."

Vance winced at this news. "I'll see what I can find out about it."

Ducky interrupted the uncomfortable moment. "Let's get you checked out while the Director is fetching dinner. Now that I found the puncture marks on Timothy, it should go a bit faster with you."


	3. Backfired Chapter 3

Bracing himself, Vance strolled into the squad room like nothing was out of the ordinary. Ziva David was apparently cross-referencing the information on the files spread over her desk, while DiNozzo attempted to look busy while he was glancing between the empty desks and the clock on the corner of his computer monitor. "If you are waiting for Gibbs and McGee, they are working on something for me for a day or two. Go ahead and pack it in and go home." He continued through to the stairs, hoping the two would take the hint. DiNozzo was never one for subtle hints.

"Sir, the Boss didn't say anything about working on anything else but the Hobson case."

"It's a need to know, and you didn't need to know, DiNozzo. Now get out of here, you'll probably be putting in overtime when they get back." He didn't turn around to see if they were following his orders, he trusted Gibbs' people to do what was asked of them. Without even acknowledging his temporary assistant, he closed his office door behind him. After a quick phone call to Fornell and a longer one to apologize to his wife he left his office once again.

If the teams were surprised to be met at the garage by the Director asking for the evidence they had collected, they didn't let on. He signed for it, and then locked the boxes in the trunk of his car. They were curious but silent as his car left the Yard.

-NCIS-

Tobias Fornell waited in the park where he usually met Gibbs. Over the months since Vance had become director after the death of Jenny Shepard he had never had the opportunity to meet the man outside of official duties and regular channels. Obviously something had changed. He saw the car pull in and walked over to meet Vance.

"Director."

"Agent Fornell."

They waited as each man sized up the other. Eventually Vance was satisfied and nodded. "Gibbs trusts you almost as much as he trusts his own team. He needs your help."

He just nodded. Over the years, enough had happened between the two men that there was no question if he would help, only what he could do. As Fornell waited, Leon opened the trunk and pulled out both boxes. Once the trunk of Fornell's sedan was open, the boxes were placed inside. "Gibbs trusts Miss Sciuto."

"I know, but he wouldn't want her to be testing this. Do you have a technician you trust implicitly? I want no paper trail, no official findings in the FBI records."

Curious and worried, Tobias looked at the boxes. "Is this everything?"

"Ducky is still collecting the rest." Vance didn't think how that statement would be received.

"What! Gibbs is dead?" Fornell paled as he leaned against the car and Vance realized what his words had sounded like.

"No, no he's not. I'm sorry."

Fornell sagged and waved away Vance's concern. Leon didn't seem convinced, but continued to explain. "The situation he's in is difficult, but it's up to him to decide how much to tell you."

He'd been friends with Gibbs long enough to know how little he would be told by the man in question. "I'll get my people working on this right away. How soon before I can get the rest?"

Vance was kicking himself for not waiting until Ducky was finished with Gibbs. "Ducky should be just about done. I can bring the rest to you as soon as…"

"No, I'll follow you and pick it up myself." He saw the expression on Vance's face and held his ground. "It's not that I don't trust you, Director Vance, but Jethro is a friend and has always had my back. Even when my own agency wasn't there, he was. I'm not going to push him for anything he can't or won't tell me. I just need to make sure he knows this time I have his back." The two men glared at each other, Vance was the first to crack.

"Damn, the two of you are a lot alike. Thank God you don't both work for me." For the first time since they met, Fornell cracked a smile.

"My director says the same thing."

-NCIS-

A phone call from the Attorney General set off alarms in Vance's head as he waited for his order at the deli. Out in the parking lot Tobias Fornell waited for him, not helping his mood. Once the box was carefully wedged into place on the floorboard of his car, Vance headed towards Gibbs' home, Fornell always four car lengths behind him.

Gibbs didn't react when Fornell walked in behind Vance, which set off even more alarms for the Director as he explained the other man's presence. "If we can't use our lab, then we needed someone we trust with access to a lab." A slow nod was the only indication Gibbs had heard him. Since Vance had left, the other man had showered and was now sitting in the living room, dressed in sweats and a bathrobe. Worried because he had never seen Gibbs in any part of his home other than the basement, Fornell added his own reassurances.

"You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready, Gibbs. Just know that I'm here when you need me." Another slow nod, then Gibbs was again staring into space. Discouraged, Fornell picked up the evidence box Ducky had ready for him. He was almost to the door before it registered what kind of evidence collecting kits he was holding. Tobias turned back and this time Gibbs looked him in the eye. Fornell gave his own slow nod before heading out the door.

Once the door was closed, Vance turned back to Gibbs. "I got a call from the AG's office that may be related. Where's McGee, he'll want to hear this too."

"I'm here, Director." McGee came down the stairs. He and Gibbs were only an inch different in height, but he was apparently much longer in the legs than his boss, as the borrowed sweats showed. Obviously many things about the day made the younger man uncomfortable, but this one was an easy fix. While Ducky dished up large bowls of the Parkway Deli's famous Cream of Potato and Bacon, he went out to his car for his gym bag. Jackie was very good about making sure he always had a clean pair of sweats and as he quickly checked the bag, today was no different. He tossed the longer pants to a grateful McGee as soon as he walked back into the house.

McGee quickly changed and met them at the table. Everyone was picking at the food, waiting for Vance to tell them what he had learned. Although he would have liked to see the two men eat more, he understood their lack of appetite and didn't drag it out for them. "Marcus Sutton was overheard in prison telling someone that the charges against him will be dropped because the investigators in his case will be too embarrassed to testify at his trial."

Gibbs leaned back in his chair, letting his spoon clatter into the bowl. Sutton had been a thorn in his side for years, as one continuance after another delayed his trial. Tom Morrow had still been the agency director when the arrest had first been made, and McGee had been a very green rookie. "So, he'll 'out' us if we testify?" He glanced over at the younger man as he continued. "If we back down, the case gets thrown out of court and he walks. If we don't back down, he uses the pictures to cause enough of an uproar to get a mistrial."

"There has to be a third option." McGee looked agitated as he got up and started to pace around. "That dirtbag was laundering money for terrorists. There's no way we can just let him walk. The trial isn't scheduled to start for a few weeks; that should give us time to track down his accomplices.

Vance had given it a great deal of thought since the phone call about Sutton. "We have a third option, but I'm not sure how much you are going to like it." When Gibbs raised an eyebrow to question him, he just shook his head. "I think the rest of this conversation should continue downstairs after dinner." To make his point, he picked up his spoon and began eating in earnest. Realizing that no more information would come until his requirement was fulfilled, after a moment, they rest of them followed suit.


	4. Backfired Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - here it is, the next chapter. There's going to be some major twists and turns along the way. Trust me, it's all part of a master plan and I guarantee you'll be happy with the end result. Thanks for all the wonderful comments.**

Refusing to allow alcohol until the blood tests were done, Ducky made a pot of coffee and brought it downstairs when they all retreated to the basement. Instead of telling them his plans, Vance started out by questioning them. "McGee, are you dating anyone at the moment?"

"Me, sir?" McGee blinked in surprise as he stared at the Director. "Not at the moment. I've gone out for coffee a few times this month with Rebecca in the legal department but that's about it. Our schedule isn't really conducive to a real busy social schedule."

"And you, Gibbs?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he studied the other man. He didn't like where this was headed. "I think I'm pretty much a confirmed bachelor at this point, Leon. Why are you asking us?"

Vance braced himself for the explosion he knew was about to occur. "You two need to come out of the closet. Tell people that you're a couple."

"What?"

"Are you nuts?"

He decided to address the senior agent first. "No, I'm not nuts, Agent Gibbs. By striking first, we eliminate all the firepower of his attack. You can't blackmail someone over common knowledge. We make it common knowledge, end of problem."

The use of his title didn't deter him. "No, that is just the beginning of the problems, Director Vance. I may be closer to the end of my career than to the beginning, and Lord knows I'm not political enough to move any further up the chain of command, but what about McGee? He's one of the rising stars of this agency, and you know it Leon. What is this going to do to his career prospects?"

"Don't worry, when it's over I'll take care of it. It will be treated as any other deep cover assignment. By the time I'm done, his successful undercover work will do wonders for his long term career goals. Trust me."

That was the gist of the problem, Gibbs wasn't sure if he did trust Vance. His own life and reputation was one thing, but trusting the man with Tim was another matter entirely.

The man in question finally spoke up. "Can we have some time to think about this?"

"Stay here tonight and talk it out. If no one has come up with option four by morning, then there is no other choice. The agency has spent too many years working on putting that bastard away to abandon the case now." He looked at the two exhausted men and behind them, the doctor who seemed ready to put his foot down with all of them. "I'll be back in the morning. Unless someone has had a breakthrough and has found Sutton's accomplice by then, I'll help McGee pack up and move in here."

"Actually sir, I need to go home tonight." McGee looked at Vance and held his ground. "If nothing else, I've got to go home and take care of Jethro. He's been there alone since the dog walker dropped him off this afternoon."

Vance had always wondered why McGee's dog had been named for the senior agent. "Fine, I'll drive you and we'll bring the dog back with us." McGee looked like he was going to argue for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

-NCIS-

Gibbs waited until he heard the upstairs door close before he turned to the remaining person in the basement with him. "You've been awfully quiet about all of this, Ducky."

"Yes, well I didn't think the questions I have for you should be asked in front of the Director or Timothy." Ducky leaned against the workbench and gave him a knowing look. "We've been friends for too long, Jethro. I know you."

"You've never pulled punches before, so don't start now." Gibbs spun a chair around and straddled it, crossing his arms and leaning against the backrest.

"Are you really worried about Timothy's reputation or are you worried about the temptation of pretending he is your lover? Unless I am very mistaken, you have been secretly lusting over that young man for a long time."

Gibbs hung his head. Ducky was right, Timothy McGee had been the subject of his fantasies and longings since that first day in Norfolk. "You're not mistaken, so what do I do, old man?"

Ducky smiled at him. "You're the only one that can answer that, I'm afraid. What I can tell you is that Tim idolizes you, he always has."

"That just makes it harder." Gibbs picked up the abandoned coffee mugs and walked up the stairs.

-NCIS-

Vance kept glancing over at his passenger as they made their way to Silver Spring. McGee was quiet, only speaking to direct him for the last few turns to reach his apartment complex. Once they were parked, he reached out and stopped McGee from getting out of the car. "You're very uncomfortable with all of this, aren't you?"

McGee looked around, his eyes darting back and forth as he struggled to explain. "I don't think anyone is considering the consequences of the Boss and me pretending to be a couple."

"Are you expecting trouble?" Vance had been surprised to find there were no openly gay employees at Headquarters when he had moved east. He assumed that the Eastern Seaboard was just more conservative, but perhaps there was something there he needed to worry about. "Have there been any incidents that you're aware of?"

"Sort of." McGee shrugged as he looked out the side window. "My first year at the Yard, DiNozzo told some of the ladies that work downstairs that I was gay. Apparently he thought I would be competition for dates with them. It took a while for the rumors to die out and they kinda spread before they did. I never got jumped but there were a few times I was glad I was armed."

"Did you report it?"

"You're joking, right?" McGee finally turned and looked at him. "I was the rookie geek. It just would have made it worse if people thought I couldn't handle some hazing."

Vance didn't like the sounds of that. "If we do this, my office will announce a zero tolerance policy right from the get-go. Any trouble at all, I want you to report it immediately. That's not just for your protection, but for any other personnel that may be afraid to come forward."

"I don't think too many folks would be stupid enough to try to bash someone they thought was Gibbs' lover." McGee gave a short laugh, then turned serious again when Vance continued to question him.

"Honestly, are you going to be able to handle this if we go through with it? Do you trust Gibbs enough to pull it off?"

"Honestly, Director?" He waited until he was sure he had the other man's full and undivided attention. "I think Gibbs is the only person in the world I do trust that much."


	5. Backfired Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this one.**

That late in the evening traffic was light and the round trip to Silver Spring took less time than Vance would have expected. He cringed at the thought of the dog hair in his car, but Jethro was surprisingly well mannered for a dog of his size. When McGee explained his history, it made sense although he was a little annoyed to learn that NCIS had a trained drug detection dog at their disposal and they weren't using him as such. Putting that aside, he decided to bring up something else.

"Are you worried about the memories this may drag up?" When McGee frowned, Vance hurried to explain.

"Gibbs was afraid some of this might bring back what happened to you as a child. He wanted details of the case so we didn't make it worse for you. If you don't want him to know, just say the word and I'll tell him the records are off limits."

"This is Gibbs we are talking about, remember?"

Vance realized the other man had a point. "Sorry, for a moment there I thought I was the one in charge of the agency."

"The agency, yes, but Gibbs will never back down when it comes to his team." McGee chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to explain the details the records would show. "What that man did to me was bad enough, but…" He struggled to find the right words. "My family, actually my dad, didn't deal well with what happened."

"McGee," Vance cleared his throat and tried again. "Tim, if an animal did that to my child, I wouldn't react well either. Hell, I'd probably be in jail for killing the bastard."

"Would you want to kill your own child?" After he asked his question, McGee turned to look out the window, but Vance could see his reflection.

"I'm afraid you lost me."

"They told my dad about how many child molesters were molested themselves as children. Apparently it was so he'd make sure I had therapy to deal with what happened." Tim swallowed hard, hating what he had to say, but knowing neither the Director nor Gibbs would walk away without all the facts. "Dad became obsessed with the idea that I was going to become a monster. He told one of the doctors at the hospital that maybe it would be better if I didn't have a chance to grow up if that's what I was going to become."

Not trusting himself to drive after hearing that revelation, Vance quickly pulled the car over to the curb. "My God, what happened? They didn't let you stay with him unsupervised, did they?"

"No, foster care for a few months until they were sure it was safe." McGee leaned against the glass and closed his eyes.

"Was it safe?" Vance didn't get an answer, but he could see that the younger man had reached his limit.

Once they were back at Gibbs' home the four men made quick work of unloading the car before Ducky and Vance left them for the evening. Vance managed to pull Gibbs off to the side long enough to bring him up to speed on what he had learned about McGee's childhood. Overhearing, Ducky made noises about spending the night to keep an eye on them, but Gibbs assured him they would be fine. After a promise to call if they needed anything and an assurance they would meet up in the morning, he got the door closed behind them. Gibbs leaned against it for a moment before searching for his new housemate.

McGee was in the kitchen, filling the refrigerator from a box on the floor. Curious, but patient, Gibbs moved closer to take a look, picking up a head of lettuce that McGee was reaching for. "This is food."

"Umm, yeah." McGee frowned at the obvious fact his boss had just recited while he explained why he was loading his own groceries into the fridge. "I went shopping yesterday, and since Director Vance is pretty adamant that I stay here until all this is sorted out, it seemed pretty silly to waste it."

Gibbs was still clutching the lettuce so McGee leaned past him to pick up a bag of jalapeno peppers. "How spicy do you like your food?"

"You cook."

McGee wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question. "I eat, therefore I cook." He glanced at the refrigerator that had only contained a carton of eggs, some take out boxes and a few ancient condiment bottles before he started to load his own food onto the shelves. Apparently the older man leaned towards the 'I eat, therefore I buy' method of survival.

"You cook." This time it was said with a grin as Gibbs tossed him the head of lettuce. "So, what's for dinner tomorrow?"

The grin was shyly returned. "How about marinated pork chops with a pineapple salsa, Boss?"

Gibbs' smile grew even wider. "If nothing else, I'm gonna eat well until we get this sorted out." He stepped closer and lowered his voice. "And Tim, if we are going to let people think we're lovers, then away from work it shouldn't be Boss or Gibbs."

"You're right Bo…Jethro."

At the sound of the shared name, the other Jethro came bounding into the kitchen, his paws sliding on the tile floor. Both men shared a laugh as the four-legged Jethro sat between them expecting a treat from the open refrigerator. Tim snapped his fingers and pointed to the corner. "Go lay down."

After the dog circled and then settled in the open corner Gibbs shook his head. "I knew it was a bad idea to let Abby name that dog."

McGee tossed the oldest looking boxes of Chinese food into the trash to make room for the beer he had brought. "I've been trying to train him to respond to Jett instead."

"So did my mother."

"Yeah? Well, I'll let the two of you sort it out in the morning." Tim put away the rest of the cold food and closed the door. "Show me where I can hang my suits so they don't wrinkle and I'm done for the night."

McGee picked up his suit bag along with his overnight bag, planning on leaving his other bags until morning. He wasn't even sure what clothes he had, as Vance had packed them while he had boxed up the food. He'd raised an eyebrow at the amount of clothing the Director had packed, but decided it wasn't worth the bother. Now he wasn't about to worry about unpacking more than a few days worth of clothing. Gibbs didn't say a word, just grabbed the other bags and headed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he opened the door to the master bedroom. He turned to address the surprised man behind him.

"Once we're publicly out, some people are going to get pretty nosy."

"You think that Tony's going to sneak over here and go through the closets to see if…" Tim paused and hung his head. "We're talking about DiNozzo; of course he's going to sneak over here. It'll serve him right if Jethro bites him in the butt."

The human Jethro laughed at that image as they entered the bedroom. He stopped and took the bag off McGee's shoulder, tossing it and the ones he already had onto the bed. Now serious, he stepped closer to the other man. "Tim, with any luck, Fornell is going to show up here in the morning to tell us that he broke the case, the people who grabbed us are in custody and we can go on with our lives. Until that happens, we need to spend every minute pretending to be a happy couple until it's second nature. That means we share the closets in here, we share the bed, and we look comfortable in each other's personal space." To prove his point, he brushed his hand down the side of Tim's face, secretly enjoying the license to touch the other man before he stepped away and opened one of the closets in the large bedroom.

"This closet is yours, along with that dresser." He pointed out the low dresser with a mirror. "Most of my exes were clothes horses, so there should be plenty of space for you. You know where the bathroom is, the drawers on the left side of the vanity are empty."

McGee nodded, and then started hanging his suits and blazers. He was right; Vance had packed almost every garment he owned. He wasn't the clothes horse any of the ex-wives had been so in only a few minutes he had everything either hanging or put into a drawer. He took his toiletries into the bathroom with him and closed the door.

To give the other man some privacy, Jethro busied himself turning down the bed before taking his own turn in the bathroom. Once they were sliding into the bed, an inhuman sound started echoing from the lower level of the house. Gibbs reached for his gun while McGee started laughing. "Jethro."

"What?" When Gibbs realized Tim was talking about and to the other Jethro, he put his gun away and started laughing. "Some ferocious guard dog we've got there, Tim."

"He was a drug dog, not a guard dog, and his bed is still at the apartment. Vance refused to let me put it in his car." Another mournful howl came up through the stairway and Gibbs glared at his laughing bunkmate.

"He is not sleeping on my bed."

McGee shook his head. "Of course not, he knows better. Do you have an old blanket he can use for the night?"

"Yeah, I can come up with something." Grumbling under his breath about how he had never made this many concessions for any of his ex-wives, Gibbs went into the guest bedroom and pulled off the comforter Diane had paid way too much money for and dragged it back into the bedroom. Once he had it wadded up between the two dressers he whistled, and then got out of the way as seventy pounds of German Shepard bounded up the stairs to his new nest. The two Jethros grinned at each other as they each settled in their respective beds.

Gibbs turned serious while he observed McGee as he stretched out on the far side of the bed. The other man couldn't quite hide the shiver as he pulled the blankets up. "You okay, are you warm enough?"

"I'm all right. Ducky said the drugs they used on us might make us feel a little chilled for a while." Tim didn't object as Gibbs rolled onto his side and tucked the blankets closer to him, pulling Tim onto his side in the process.

As the two men faced each other in the dark, Gibbs reached across and laid his hand on McGee's arm. "You know how I feel about apologies, but I am sorry I got you in this mess. You would probably be more comfortable with Tony rather than me."

"Hardly," Tim gave a sleepy snort without opening his eyes.

"You don't really trust him, do you?"

In the dark, sharing a bed like this, it was impossible to even shade the truth. "In a gunfight, I'd trust him almost as much as I trust you, but on a personal level, no, not so much."

Jethro thought about the interactions he'd seen between the two over the years. "Is this your gut talking or are there specific reasons you don't trust him?"

If Vance didn't already know, Tim might have kept silent, but he couldn't keep something like this from Gibbs. Not now, when it was so close to what they could be facing. "Do you remember the gay bashings in the Yard a few years ago?"

He did remember. It started out as just rumors; luckily the first confirmed attack had been followed minutes later by an arrest by a group of vigilant MP's. "You were targeted? Why?"

Tim shrugged as he tried to explain. "Tony didn't want any of the women there to be interested in me. He thought it was funny to tell people I was gay."

"Why didn't you come to me, Tim?"

"At first, I thought I was just being paranoid because the Yard is kind of creepy at night. Then I thought it was just some prank of DiNozzo's and it would just get worse if I fell for it. The night it got really bad and I had to defend myself, the MP's were patrolling and the guys heard them and took off. I gave all the information I had to the MP's and the patrol caught up with them as they were attacking someone else. Because of the rumors, the sergeant listed me as an anonymous witness in his report. I would have testified if they had needed me to, but they copped a plea so it never went to court." McGee shrugged again as he drifted off to sleep. "His idea of funny can really hurt and it was kind of hard to trust him after that, at least about personal stuff."

"I almost lost you." The words were so soft no one else in the room heard them as he let his hand ghost across Tim's head before returning to his arm. Just as he was trying to force himself to sleep, something cold and wet brushed against his back where his shirt had ridden up. He froze, and then slowly looked over his shoulder.

The battle of wills would have been a disappointment to anyone awake to watch. Gibbs jerked his head and pointed. "Other side." With one Jethro gently pulling and one Jethro gently pushing, they had Tim scooted to the middle of the bed without ever waking him. Both now happy, they joined him in easy slumber in the bed.


	6. Backfired Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - They're settling in, and I hope you are enjoying the domistic bliss. Thanks for all the great comments. For those of you who normally don't read McGee and Gibbs, I'm thrilled you're giving this one a chance.**

Tim woke rested and contented just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. It wasn't his mattress underneath him, this one was hard and unforgiving, and the arms around him were not totally familiar, but unlike the last time he awoke in a strange place he didn't feel frightened or threatened. Resisting the temptation to slip back into sleep he opened his eyes to look directly into the blue eyes watching him. Instinct forced him to move backwards to give the other man some space, but his escape was blocked. Tim looked over his shoulder to find the far side of the bed filled with a sprawled, sleeping, drooling mass of dog. Embarrassed by his mutt's lack of manners, he turned back to Gibbs.

"How did he…"

"Don't look at me; he's on your side of the bed. Go back to sleep, Timmy, it's still early." To punctuate his words, Gibbs reached out and gently pressed McGee's head back down onto their shared pillow. Too shocked to do otherwise, Tim allowed himself to be lulled back to sleep, not quite able to catch that stray thought that wondered when Gibbs started calling him Timmy or why it felt so right.

The next time he woke the sun was completely up and Gibbs was on his side, resting on one elbow, watching him. There was no furry warmth at his back this time, Jethro was curled up on his bedding in the corner, and he wondered if he had dreamed the whole thing. "Good morning, Vance and Ducky will be here in about an hour, so we should probably get up." Gibbs climbed out of the bed as he continued. "Why don't you take the first shower, since you're the one fixing breakfast?"

"Umm, sure." McGee scrambled to his feet, automatically straightening the blankets as he stood. "While I shower, why don't you take Jethro out and show him which part of the yard he can use? Maybe the back corner where nothing is growing, that way it's easy to clean up after him." He couldn't help but blush as he stood there near a very relaxed Gibbs, not moving until both Jethros were headed down the stairs.

-NCIS-

Dressed in his most comfortable jeans and a pullover sweater, Tim dried his hair as he looked out the window. Jethro was prancing around, looking for the proper spot, with Gibbs looking on in apparent amusement. Tim laughed and opened the window so he could call down. "He needs something to aim at."

Gibbs looked around, then up. "What?"

"Put a stick in the ground or something. He needs something to aim at or he's never going to go. Oh, and turn around. He can't go with an audience." Without waiting for a reply, he closed the window and headed down to the kitchen.

Down in the yard, Gibbs shook his head at his namesake as he shoved a broken branch into the ground. "There's your target, happy now?" When Jethro continued to prance, Gibbs threw his hands up in the air. "You were in the military, dog. You were a Marine, for God's sake, how can you have problems like this?" They stared at each other until Gibbs turned around. Seconds later, he heard the sounds of success. Looking back, he saw that the target had been missed by a good two feet.

Pounding feet signaled their arrival back in the kitchen. He had a prime view of Tim's backside as he was digging through the refrigerator and stopped to enjoy the view. "That dog of yours has lousy aim."

Tim laughed as he beat the eggs, adding fresh herbs and a touch of milk. "I never said he had good aim, just that he needed something to aim at. Do you like onions?"

"Onions? Sure, what are you fixing?" Whatever it was it smelled good as Gibbs leaned over Tim's shoulder to take a better whiff, enjoying the smell of a freshly showered Tim as much as the sausage, bacon and onions that were frying in the electric skillet.

"Go take your shower." A swat on the hand sent him upstairs, laughing. Gibbs was half way to the bedroom before he realized just how comfortable it had been having Tim cooking him breakfast.

The coffee was already done when he came back downstairs, so Gibbs pulled down his favorite mug and poured a cup. He stepped back out of the way as McGee moved to the stove, lifting his mug in greeting. "Not bad coffee for a Navy brat."

"Yeah, well I was in charge of the coffee at home when I was a kid. You never forget." Gibbs was watching in such amazement as Tim whipped up omelets like a pro that his words took a minute to penetrate.

"You were the coffee maker in your family? What about your mom?"

A flash of sadness crossed Tim's face before he answered. "Mom died in a car crash. Dad remarried, but my stepmom never could master anything to do with the kitchen." He could see the question forming, so he went ahead and answered. "It was about a year after I was molested."

"That had to be rough." Gibbs fixed a second cup and handed to McGee. "Vance told me about your dad."

"Yeah, I figured he would." The arrival of the man in question ended the conversation. Gibbs sighed as he watched Vance climb out of his car, then looked back at the food McGee was cooking. McGee saw the long face and chuckled.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of food."

"Maybe I don't want to share." Gibbs wouldn't admit, even to himself, if he was talking about the breakfast or his morning with Tim.

-NCIS-

Whatever guilt Leon Vance felt at arriving early vanished the moment he stepped inside and smelled what was cooking in the kitchen. Even if they didn't offer him any, the smells were more satisfying than the high fiber Cream of Wheat he'd had earlier with skim milk. Gibbs met him at the door, smirking at his deep breathing, and led him into the kitchen. McGee was piling home made hash browns onto a platter as they walked through the door.

"Good morning, Director. Don't let Gib… Jethro con you, there's plenty of food."

Vance set down his briefcase and opened his mouth to assure them that he had already eaten, but then he took a look at the omelet McGee was now rolling together in the pan. The egg mixture was fluffy and speckled with herbs that smelled so good and the filling was an intoxicating mixture of bacon, sausage, onions and something else. "Are those portabella mushrooms?" Smiling, he took one of the offered plates as McGee quickly started the third omelet. By the time he and Gibbs had finished filling their plates with the potatoes and toast, McGee had joined them with his own plate. He took away the salt shaker before Gibbs had a chance to salt his food.

"At least try some before you start preserving it with a salt bath, Jethro." Gibbs grumbled as he took his first bite, and then smiled and ignored the salt for the rest of the meal. Across the table, Vance laughed at them.

"It looks like the two of you have gotten the domesticated part down pat." He, too, quieted as he started to eat

The three men ate in silence until Gibbs stood to refill everyone's coffee. "Was there a point to this morning's visit, or are you just here to raid our kitchen, Leon?"

Vance looked up from eyeing the last of the hash browns, admitting to himself that thirds might be a bit rude. He ignored the wide smirk on Gibbs' face as he remembered what his early morning checks at the office had uncovered. "I've made some quiet inquiries in regards to Sutton. No unusual visitors at the jail in the last few months. A large cash withdrawal showed up in his financials, but until we can actually connect him with your kidnapping or another crime our hands are pretty much tied."

The news wasn't good, but it wasn't surprising either. "So why did this bring you here early, or is there something else going on?" Gibbs studied him carefully, watching for a reaction. Vance leaned back in his chair shaking his head slightly. He wasn't used to people being so good at reading him, and was beginning to believe there was something to the rumors about Gibbs being psychic.

"I was worried, to be honest. Spent half the night thinking about this situation we've gotten you into." He reached out and snagged his cup, giving himself a few seconds before continuing. "Risking Sutton's case is something I don't want to do, but under the circumstances, I don't feel right in ordering you two to do this." His eyes flickered at McGee as he spoke.

"By circumstances, you mean what happened to me when I was a kid." When Vance winced, McGee knew he was right. "If that's the case, then I become a liability to the agency."

"No!"

"Absolutely not." Vance pressed forward, voicing his concerns. "McGee, Tim, any undercover assignment that has an unusually high risk of devastating results, either physically or psychologically is always voluntary. The directors in the past have always encouraged the agent in question to think long and hard about what they're being asked to do. Now that I know more about your circumstances, I have to give you the same consideration."

"You've read the file on my case." It was a statement, not a question.

Vance nodded as he opened his briefcase and took out the file before laying it on the table. "We've got some time before we have to make a firm commitment to the plan. I'm waiting on the test results from Fornell and hopefully that will give us something to go on. In the meantime, take some time and really think this through. No one will think any less of you if you decide not to go through with it, McGee.

"I will." It was barely a whisper, but Gibbs heard it all the same and hated Sutton, Vance and the senior McGee all for putting that doubt in Tim's head.

"How much time do we have to make a decision, Leon?"

Vance thought about it. "Even if you go through with it, you need a few days to settle into the role. Your team isn't scheduled to work the weekend so that gives us a little more time. If we do this, we'll plan on outing the two of you next Monday. Ducky had to go to the nursing home to deal with his mother – something about hiding a butter knife in her brassiere. Not sure if I want to know the details. He said to call if you need anything, otherwise he would see you later today."

"Thanks, Leon, and you're right. You probably don't want the details about Ducky's mother." After the Director left, the two men sat and stared at the folder laying on the table between them. Eventually Gibbs stood up and grabbed it.

"I'll lock this in the drawer for now. We can both look at it later, alright?" McGee nodded and Gibbs headed to the basement. When he returned, McGee was loading the dishwasher. "You cooked, I'll do that."

Tim backed off, dividing the last of the coffee between their two mugs as Gibbs finished loading the dishes. As soon as the dishwasher was running, the men joined Jethro out on the back deck. It was peaceful out there, Tim decided, peaceful except for the twin snoring Jethros parked on each side of him.


	7. Backfired Chapter 7

Ducky arrived as the two men were thinking about lunch. The roast beef sandwiches he brought were a surprise to McGee and a disappointment to Gibbs who was wondering what Tim would have fixed for lunch. Ducky filled a glass with water and set in front of McGee, adding to the coffee he had already poured for himself. "Dehydration is the last thing you need right now, young man. You still have that headache, right?"

"What headache, why didn't you say something, Tim?"

McGee grimaced as he took the offered water. He needed to remember the doctor was experienced at diagnosing patients that didn't voice their complaints. "It's not that bad, it's not like I have a migraine or anything."

"You get migraines?"

"I have medication that usually stops them, but yeah, I still get one on occasion."

It wasn't totally part of the assignment when Gibbs reached out and rubbed Tim's back. "No more hiding stuff like this; if you're hurting I want to know about it." His hand moved up to rub Tim's neck as the younger man leaned into the touch. Ducky watched, both amused and concerned at how easily his old friend had fallen into the role of concerned lover.

Hoping to bring them back onto task, Ducky discreetly cleared his throat before getting down to business. "Yes, well, I've spoken to Agent Fornell. Not all of the lab work is in yet of course. The DNA results won't be back until later this afternoon, but the workup on the blood and urine samples are done."

"And?" They may be old friends, but at times Gibbs wished the Scotsman would just cut to the chase.

Ducky smiled to himself, knowing that Jethro's patience was at its end. "First off there was the residue of a fairly quick acting sedative in both of your urine samples. More than likely it was on the darts you were both hit with. For some reason, the levels of that were much higher in Timothy's urine than in yours. The rest of the drugs in each of you were different, as your kidnappers apparently wanted different responses from the two of you." He looked fairly disturbed by that admission and Gibbs and McGee exchanged worried glances. Tim was the first to speak.

"Different how?"

"In your blood, Timothy, we found more than one type of sedative in addition to a paralyzing agent. They certainly didn't want you capable of fighting back. It also explains why it was more difficult for you to shake off the effects, as some of the sedatives were long lasting."

McGee nodded in understanding. Even now, a full day since they were captured, he still felt tired with a nagging headache that sapped his strength. "Wouldn't Gi… Jethro have been more of a threat to them than I was? If they wanted me to be helpless and unable to defend myself, then what did they want with…"

Ducky tilted his head in acknowledgement as Tim's voice faded off and Gibbs paled. "I'm afraid you're correct. The drugs in your bloodstream, Jethro, were designed to make you more aggressive and sexually aroused. There was enough of a sedative that you would not be aware enough to understand what was happening, but…"

This time it was Gibbs picking up as Ducky's words faded. "They wanted me to violently rape Tim, didn't they?" His expression turned to one of horror as he said the words and Tim grabbed his arm.

"It didn't happen that way so don't even think about it. You didn't hurt me." The younger man was rarely assertive; it just wasn't in his nature, so when he did assert himself it was noticeable, and Gibbs noticed.

Ducky noticed too. There was a subtle shift taking place in the dynamics between the two men. He couldn't quite put his finger on exactly what it was, but it did appear to be more than two agents settling into undercover roles. Checking his watch, he pushed back his chair. "Unfortunately I have to be at Headquarters to sign for a body in just a bit. I can come back later if you need me for anything, otherwise I'll wait until sometime tomorrow."

The other two men shared a look before Gibbs answered Ducky. "I think we're all right."

"Very well, if anything happens or you have any questions, call me and I will be right over." He looked at the half eaten sandwiches they both were picking at. "Do try and eat a bit more, both of you. Starving won't do a bit of good."

McGee chuckled quietly as Gibbs explained. "We had a pretty big breakfast, even though I thought I was going to have to arm wrestle Vance for it." When Ducky gave him a questioning look, he continued. "Tim here is an amazing cook, so you don't have to worry about us getting enough to eat unless Vance keeps coming over." McGee was laughing openly now and Gibbs joined in a moment later.

-NCIS-

It seemed like the door had barely closed behind Ducky before Fornell was letting himself in. Since he and Tim were still barefoot, Gibbs led the man into the den, much to his surprise.

"I was beginning to think you didn't have furniture." The comment was droll, but didn't quite hide the worry Gibbs saw in the other man's eyes.

Gibbs just shrugged and called out as he headed for the sofa. "Tim, Fornell is here." The shock on Fornell's face increased when he heard the other man refer to McGee by his first name, and then increased even more when McGee took the spot next to Gibbs on the couch, scooting close.

Trying to focus on what was important, Fornell turned his attention to Gibbs. The other man seemed unharmed from whatever had happened to him the day before even if he was resting his hand now on McGee's thigh. "Vance didn't tell me anything about what happened, but I can make a guess based on the evidence that we tested."

Gibbs just indicated with a tilt of his head that Fornell should continue. Fornell opened the file he brought and took out the photos taken at the scene. Several small feathered darts were laying in the grass in one; tire tracks in the dirt were the subject of another. "It looks like they were waiting for you. You both dropped pretty quickly from the sedative tipped darts. The vehicle they used was a full sized, dark colored Ford Econoline van. We couldn't see the license plates on it in any of the surveillance footage Vance had pulled. They were wearing masks, so we don't have a look at their faces either"

"What could you see on the video?" Both men were speaking in hushed tones while Tim listened to them.

"McGee saw the attackers come up behind you, I think. He reacted to something off-camera, threw himself between you and them. That's why he got hit by so many more of the darts." Gibbs' only reaction was to tighten his grip on Tim's knee.

"What about the evidence collected at the cottage and from… the evidence Ducky found?"

As Fornell watched, they shifted around slightly on the sofa. It wouldn't have been apparent, except when they settled, Gibbs had McGee's head tucked against his shoulder, his cheek resting on the top of the younger man's head. Fornell waited until they seemed comfortable, and then explained the results from the rest of the evidence. "Somebody wiped the cottage clean. The only fingerprints found were yours, Jethro, on the doorknob and on the nightstand. The semen on the sheets was from both you and McGee, the blood on the sheets was just McGee's."

"Blood?"

Gibbs stiffened as he asked, turning to look at McGee, who rushed to assure him. "I'm all right; Ducky said I bit the inside of my lip at some point." Much to Fornell's amazement, McGee held still as Gibbs brushed his fingertips against the slight mark, tugging his lip down to better see the damage.

He waited for the moment to pass before continuing to explain the results. "All the semen samples pulled off of McGee's body were yours, Gibbs, and I gave the results of the blood and urine tests to Ducky already. Do you want me to go over those with you?"

"No, Ducky was here earlier." He pulled Tim closer, resting their foreheads together. "No one else, no one else touched you, Tim." McGee seemed to sag in relief against Gibbs before standing up.

"I'm going to get the meat in the marinade. Thank you, Agent Fornell, for your help with this." Gibbs and Fornell watched him until he turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Is he all right?"

"He will be. It was a worry not knowing if it was just me."

Fornell nodded even though he didn't understand at all. "I won't pretend to know what is going on, but you've always had my back no matter what and I'm offering the same."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Gibbs walked with Fornell to the front door where the other man paused, looking closely at him. "I hope you know what you're doing with McGee."

Gibbs closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "So do I."


	8. Backfired Chapter 8

The jalapeno and the lime tickled his nose, but the view warmed his heart as he stealthily watched Tim chop and stir. Apparently not as stealthy as he thought, because Tim spoke without even turning around. "Is there gas for the grill?"

He thought about it for a minute. The last time he'd grilled anything had been in July when Abby had insisted everyone invade his house to watch the fireworks. He'd filled the tank for that day but it had only taken a few minutes for DiNozzo to scorch all the hot dogs. "There should be plenty. Hasn't been used since the fourth. By the way, why was DiNozzo turning hot dogs into charcoal when you and Ziva are such great cooks?" He got a grin as Tim poured the marinade into a plastic bag with the meat and sealed it. "Tony brought the hot dogs so he had to cook them remember? Ziva brought that fruit salad that everyone inhaled."

He did remember, frowning. "You brought a cake from some bakery."

"Nope, I brought a cake in a bakery style box." The young man waited, his smile growing wider as he watched the thought process on the face of the other man.

"You made that? Why the box; why not just put it on a plate to bring it?" He did remember that cake, in fact he looked in the window of every bakery he'd passed for weeks afterwards trying to find where it had come from. "Most importantly, can you make it again?"

McGee had to laugh at the eager face. This was a side of Gibbs he never dreamed was there. "Sure, I can make it again." He started to wash his hands, being careful to get all the traces of jalapeno off his fingers. "As for why the box, it was easier than having Tony and Abby assume that I was trying to pass of a purchased cake as one I made."

As much as it pained him, he could see Tim's point. "Not Ziva?"

"We trade recipes. She thinks it's funny that Tony hasn't figured it out."

Gibbs thought it was, too. "Say, can you get that recipe from her, that beef thing she makes?"

"Actually, she got it from me." McGee looked around the kitchen, and apparently satisfied tossed the hand towel on the countertop. "I'm going to change and take Jethro for a run. Where's the nearest park around here?"

"There's an off-leash park about a mile from here. I'll go with you."

-NCIS-

Jethro looked on in amusement as his namesake pranced at the door, holding his leash in his mouth while Tim sat on the bottom of the staircase and tied his shoes. "Just how does the Marine Corps train their dogs nowadays?"

Shoes tied, Tim stood up headed for the door and Jethro, taking the leash as it was dropped in his hand. "He's got some quirks if you hadn't noticed." The snort from behind him told that the other man had noticed. "Hanson put up with it, but after he was dead, the Corps didn't think it was worth it to retrain him with another handler. Why did you think they were so willing to hand him over after it was proven he wasn't a killer?"

"Guess I never really thought about it. You ready?"

Gibbs pointed out the turns, but let McGee set the pace, surprised when it turned out they had a very similar running style. Once they were at the park, Jethro was happy to lose the leash. From the pack Tim had at his waist he produced a ball and the two men took turns throwing it for the very happy dog. A neighbor from down the street approached them with his partner and their small dog. Gibbs laid his hand on Tim's back as he tried to remember their names. "Kyle, Martin, I'd like you to meet Tim. Tim, Kyle and Martin live about a block from us in the brown and green split level we pass on the way to work."

Tim nodded, leaning back into Gibbs as he offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, this is Jethro, our dog." Jethro came back with the ball and dropped it at Gibbs' feet before retreating to his water bowl.

Martin looked at Tim, smiling. "You named him Jethro? That is so sweet." His partner grinned at the couple.

"It's about time you gave up on all those silly red-headed women, Gibbs. We'll have to get together and go out clubbing one of these nights now that you're out of the closet." After another round of handshakes, the two couples separated as Kyle and Martin continued on their way.

They waited until the departing men were well out of earshot before even moving. Gibbs turned to him with a straight face. "Well, that was easier than I thought." He managed to wait almost three seconds before bursting into laughter. McGee slapped at his arm, pretending to be offended, biting back his own laughter while Jethro circled around them, barking happily.

The trip back to the house was made at a much more leisurely pace as Gibbs pointed out the houses of people he knew, giving tidbits of gossip about each of them. Tim was enjoying this playful side of Gibbs and it wasn't until Jethro started barking that he noticed the smoke pouring out of their next-door neighbor's kitchen window. Both men broke into a run, meeting the elderly woman on her front porch.

"Oh, Jethro, it's my casserole."

Understanding that it was dinner burning and not the house, the two men entered, leaving Jethro on the porch with her. Gibbs got the back door open and the vent running while McGee pulled out what was left of a broken ceramic dish and began scooping out the smoldering remains of its contents from the bottom of the oven. Over his shoulder, Gibbs explained in a quiet voice that his neighbor was Mildred Brewer, a seventy-five year old widow that most of the neighbors called Mrs. B. Gibbs had started doing some of the basic maintenance around the house for her after her husband died. Tim nodded in understanding and as soon as he had the worst of the mess cleaned out of the oven he moved back out onto the porch, kneeling down beside the distraught woman. Quietly, Gibbs followed him.

Tim waited for her to look up before he said anything. When she finally made eye contact, he squeezed her hand. "Mrs. B? Hi, I'm Tim." From the thick bifocals and the cloudy film of cataracts he was pretty sure what had happened. "That was a pretty old casserole dish you were using, wasn't it?" She nodded as he continued. "I think it had a crack in it that finally gave way from the heat. I've got most of it cleaned up and after the oven cools off, I'll get the rest of it cleaned up. Now why don't you just sit here for a few more minutes while we get the smoke cleared out of there for you and then you come have dinner with us?"

Before she could turn the offer down, Gibbs stepped forward. "I insist you come have dinner with us. Tim's a wonderful cook, and by the time we're done, we'll have your house all aired out."

"I don't want to be a bother." She started to tear up as the stress began taking its toll. Jethro nudged his nose under her hand, demanding to be petted and she started laughing. "All right, all right, I'd love to have dinner with the three of you." She continued to pet and coo as she asked his name. When told, she looked up at the two men standing side by side. "You named him after Agent Gibbs? That is so sweet." McGee managed to subtly kick at the other man before Gibbs retreated to gather fans from his basement, choking back laughter as he ran.

Dinner was a fun affair. Gibbs fired up the grill while Tim made the pineapple salsa and tossed a salad. He was unsure about offering beer to their guest, but she happily took the offered beer with a wedge of lime. The three of them ate out on the back deck, Jethro waiting for one of them to drop something his direction. When Gibbs picked up a bone, Tim put his foot down.

"He doesn't get pork bones; they're too small." He wasn't sure which Jethro looked more disappointed, while Mrs. B. giggled at both of them. When he took in the empty plates, he could hear the conversation behind him.

"He's such a sweet young man, Jethro." Mrs. B. reached out and patted Gibbs' arm. "This one's a keeper; much better than any of those red-heads you keep finding." Tim chuckled as he dished up slices of the frozen lemonade pie he had stashed in the freezer. On a warm, muggy night like this one, the pie would be the perfect finish.

Balancing three pie plates, he backed out of the door, letting his hip open it for him and making enough noise that he didn't catch them unaware. The grin on Gibbs' face told him the older man knew exactly what he had overheard and why he was so noisy coming out.

After dinner both men walked her back home, Gibbs checking to make sure everything was secure, while Tim made sure the elderly woman promised to not tackle cleaning the bottom of the oven herself. He would be over in the morning to take care of it for her. On the way back, under the watchful eye of Mrs. B, Gibbs took Tim's hand as they walked.

"Remember, you cooked, so I clean?" Gibbs gave a playful sway to Tim's backside as he started to clean up. Laughing, Tim detoured to give Jethro his dinner before sitting down at the kitchen table. Gibbs froze as he finished loading the last of the dishes and slowly turned around. "What is he doing?"

Tim smiled at the familiar sound. "He's stirring his food."

"With his nose?"

"Yep." Tim causally continued to read the newspaper that had been on the table since that morning. "Counter-clockwise, to be precise."

Drying his hands, Gibbs walked over to better watch the dog. Sure enough, he would take a bite of the dry dog food, then stir two complete revolutions counter-clockwise with his nose before repeating the entire procedure. "Is he hoping something better will pop up?"

Tim didn't even need to look up to know what Gibbs was considering. "You've snuck him enough treats today."

The ringing of his cell phone saved Gibbs from admitting anything, but he smirked when he saw the caller ID. "Dinner's over Vance." He turned serious quickly which gained McGee's attention. "No, we haven't looked at it yet. We'll talk to you in the morning about it." When he closed his phone, Tim set down the paper and used his foot to push one of the other chairs away from the table.

"The file?"

"Yeah." He sat down in the chair Tim had pushed back for him. "We don't have to do this. At least not tonight, we can wait and look through it in the morning. We've had a good day today."

"Exactly, today has been a very good day considering. So, let's look at it and get it over with rather than having it hanging over our heads." When Gibbs didn't look convinced, he continued. "If I could live through it as a kid, I can handle reading about it as an adult."

Once Gibbs had retrieved it from the basement, the two men settled in what was becoming their favorite spot in the house. Tim was much taller than the women in Jethro's past, but eventually they found a way to be comfortably snuggled together and began to read.

"It seems so different to read about what happened."

"Can you tell me what you remember?"

Tim shifted slightly and Jethro tightened his arm around him. "I was walking home from school when he grabbed me. I was only a few blocks from the base; I could see the gate, so it was supposed to be safe."

"Why weren't you riding the bus?" A shrug was his only answer and he knew just how young the bullying had started.

Staring at his hands, Tim continued in a soft voice. "I just remember being in the dark and hurting so badly. He kept me tied to the bed the whole time."

"Oh, Timmy."

"The worst part wasn't what he did; it wasn't even the threats, or being bounced around in foster care. It was afterwards, after Mom died."

"Your dad hurt you?"

"No, he never laid a hand on me."

"But you said…"

"He never hit me, he never hugged me, never patted me on the back, not even a handshake when I graduated. Like I said, never a hand."

Jethro didn't say a word, couldn't even if he'd had the words to say. All he could do was tighten his arms, hold on tight and swear that Tim would never again know such loneliness.


	9. Backfired Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - Glad you're stil with me. Now, it's Tim's turn to take care of Gibbs tonight. Ive been asked by several people how canon it is to have Gibbs smiling and laughing. Watch the 'poofs' at the breaks in the show. I started really paying attention to those and noticing how often Gibbs is turned away from the others, with a sly grin on his face. We've also seen how happy he was with Shannon. The man can be happy, if he just gives himself permission.**

The sound of whining and claws tapping on hardwood could be heard as Tim awoke. He and Gibbs were still on the couch with Gibbs' arms around him. Instead of the nightmare he expected to wake him, it was the cramp in his leg that pushed him into wakefulness. He couldn't imagine what Gibbs would be feeling when he woke. He watched carefully as he nudged him.

"Jethro, Jethro?" He could see the pain in the other man's face when he opened his eyes. "Let's go to bed where we can stretch out." Gibbs nodded and together, they stood. Tim could feel the tight muscles in his back as Gibbs tried to subtly work out the kinks. Gibbs couldn't help but sag in relief as Tim expertly worked on the worst of the knots in his neck.

Tim smiled to himself as he leaned to whisper in Gibbs' ear. "Take off your shirt when you lay down and I'll give you a back rub after I take Jethro out."

Gibbs had every intention to claim he was fine, but by the time he got around to it, he was shirtless on the bed and McGee was warming a bottle of massage oil. He felt the side of the bed tip down slightly as Tim straddled him. Warm, oiled hands rested briefly on his lower back before skimming upwards, finding every sore spot and working them out. By the time the hands reached his neck, he was a puddle of contented goo, his only clear thought was how he had never realized what strong hands McGee had.

-NCIS-

The sun was shining through the window the next time Gibbs was aware. He could feel the warmth on his closed eyelids while his memory supplied the feel of Tim's hands stroking along his back. Half asleep, defenses down, a large part of him wanted to pull the other man close and ignore the start of a new day. He opened his eyes when he felt a slight shift of the mattress. Tim was sitting on the edge, tying his shoes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I'm going to finish cleaning Mrs. B's stove before she tries to get down on her hands and knees and do it herself. Why don't you go back to sleep for a while?"

The temptation to do just that had vanished when Tim left the bed, so Gibbs sat up. He couldn't remember the last time his back felt so loose and relaxed first thing in the morning. He watched carefully as Tim finished getting ready. "How are you after reading that last night?"

Tim had just started to stand, but changed direction and sat back down when the question was asked. "You know, I'm better than I was expecting to be."

"Being here like this with me doesn't make you uncomfortable?" He reached out and laid his hand on Tim's arm. Tim responded by reaching around and resting his other hand on top of Gibbs' hand.

"It should, but it doesn't; not at all." He seemed lost in thought for a moment, so Gibbs waited patiently for him to continue. "I guess I understand now why I didn't like some of Abby's games when we were dating. Bondage was a little too close for comfort."

"You never told her about what happened to you?"

McGee blushed. "We didn't really take the time to get to know each other that well first, and now, well now we're better as friends than we were as a couple. We just wanted different things."

Neither of them had moved a muscle. "Different how?"

"Abby want fun and casual."

"What do you want, Tim?"

"To feel loved, cherished." He moved slightly, to look at their joined hands. "I want to be with someone whose life is so entwined with mine that after a while we can't tell where one starts and the other stops. I want to be able to spend the evening writing and have my life partner right next to me with their own project, neither one of us feeling neglected, just being comfortable silently sharing our lives." Tim finally looked up at him, a sad smile on his face. "Probably why I'll end up spending my life alone."

Tim stood, trying to end the conversation. "After I finish next door why don't we take Jethro for another run? Then we've got to go get his bed." Both men looked over at the dog sprawled out on the pad that was his temporary spot. His ears perked up when he realized they were talking about him.

"Sounds good, I'll take him out to do his business while you're next door." Gibbs waited until Tim was almost to the door before he said anything else. "Promise me you'll never settle."

-NCIS-

Mrs. B had the coffee on when McGee arrived at her kitchen. The night before he had sprayed a heavy layer of cleanser on the bottom of the oven which made quick work on what remained of the baked on cream sauce and noodles. Chatting with the elderly woman made the time go even quicker.

"Have you lived here long, Mrs. B?" He tossed a handful of paper towels in a garbage bag before reaching for his coffee.

She smiled as she looked around her homey kitchen. "My Richard bought this house for us when we got married. We hoped to fill it with children, but we were never blessed. Instead, we became aunt and uncle to the children in the neighborhood over the years."

McGee knew what she was not saying. "You knew Shannon and Kelly, then?" He smiled, letting her know that he had no problems with the memories of Gibbs' first wife and child.

Mrs. B refilled their coffees while she gathered her thoughts. Richard always teased her that she tended to speak first and think later. "Shannon was a lovely woman, and Kelly was the light of our lives. I didn't think I'd ever see Jethro happy again until last night."

"What do you mean? After all, he remarried after Shannon and Kelly died." He'd only seen one of the ex-wives, but he'd heard stories about the others. In spite of that, he'd always assumed that there had to have something positive about them at some point.

"Oh, there've been several wives and even more girlfriends, but I've never seen him as relaxed and carefree with any of them as he is with you." She reached out and patted his arm. "You young people put so much emphasis on passion, but it's the day to day that creates a lifetime with the right person."

Tim continued to work as they talked. "Does it bother you, two men together?"

She turned serious as she set her coffee down. "My younger brother never liked women. In our day it was called being light in the loafers, and he spent his entire life unhappy because he was alone. Our father disowned him, and I can't tell you how many times he was beaten or lost his job because of someone's prejudice. I just wish he could have had the chance that you and Jethro have."

As Tim bagged the last of the trash from the clean-up, she rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Be happy, Tim. The two of you deserve it."

-NCIS-

Gibbs tried to go back to sleep after Tim left, but the brown eyes staring at him from across the room made it impossible. He rolled over to glare at the dog but Jethro seemed immune. After the third canine sigh, Gibbs gave up and climbed out of bed. A quick trip to the bathroom, and then he was dressing in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. As he was pulling the shirt over his head he realized that it was the one Tim had worn that first night at the house. It still faintly smelled of his cologne and the fragrance he now thought of as pure Tim. Pulling it on the rest of the way, he looked around for his shoes. He vaguely remembered kicking them off when they came upstairs last night, but they were not in the usual corner. A movement caught his attention and he turned to see Jethro sitting at the door, both of Gibbs' shoes dangling from his mouth by their strings.

"Okay, dog, I can take the hint." He managed to get the shoes away from Jethro virtually slobber free and headed down the stairs. After the target was thoroughly missed again, the two of them explored the back yard. The majority of the yard was fenced in; only a gate at the driveway and a six foot section at the other side of the house would enclose it completely. In less time than it would take for the cement to harden for the posts, he and McGee could have the yard completely secured for Jethro. He heard Mrs. B's back door open and moved to meet Tim at the trash can.

-NCIS-

McGee shook his head as he closed the door behind him. Mrs. B reminded him so much of his grandmother, it was uncanny. As he tossed the garbage bag into the outside can one of the other neighbors walked by, apparently on his way home from the nearby market.

"Good morning, Tim."

"Morning, Kyle, how are you?"

The other man seemed pleased to run into him again. "I don't have to be at work until tomorrow afternoon, so I'm great."

"Yeah, we've got a few days off too." He thought about it for just a split second before he continued. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Kyle shifted the bag as he stopped moving.

"Yesterday, at the dog park, you didn't seem surprised when Jethro introduced us."

Kyle but back his laughter as he explained. "That mood he's always been in and that stream of women, can we say clos-set? That man of yours pinged my gaydar the day we moved in." Again a conversation turned serious on McGee. "He's a good man and he deserves to be happy. I'm happy for the two of you. Like I said, give us a call and we'll introduce the two of you to some nice clubs in the area."

On the other side of the partial fence Gibbs bit his knuckle to keep from laughing when he heard the singsong comment about his life in the closet and grew thoughtful as the conversation continued.


	10. Backfired Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - a good day for the guys, can it last?**

As they jogged, Gibbs waited for McGee to seem uncomfortable after Kyle's comment. If anything Tim was amused as they passed Kyle and Martin's home, and Gibbs relaxed and focused on the question that had been nagging him since last night. "How'd you learn to give massages like that? That was better than the last time I was in physical therapy."

McGee laughed without breaking stride. "You know I didn't do too well in my fencing class in college."

"Yeah..." Gibbs wasn't seeing the connection.

"I still had to have a credit from the phys-ed department, so I took a sports medicine class. Actually it was the only one that fit my schedule and still had openings. I got an A in that class."

"No kidding."

"I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?" This time McGee did slow a bit. "Without a narrow massage table, it's hard to really work on both sides of the back unless you're straddling the person."

"Nope, but if Tony knew what you can do, he'd be calling you Magic Hands McGee. Did you ever work as a masseuse?"

Tim sped back up, no longer worried that he had crossed a line. "By then I was working as a bank teller, but I did travel with some of the teams as their masseuse, even the football team."

"You can't tell me that MIT had a serious football team." Gibbs picked up his pace just a bit to see if McGee could keep up with him.

"They most certainly did; okay, their last winning season was back in 1999, but they still take it seriously." Tim's laughter defeated the claim of taking it seriously, but Gibbs just laughed with him.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"What about you, you played football, right?"

A snort, "hardly."

"But I've seen you throw a football. How could you throw like that and not be on the school team?" They had reached the park and by unspoken agreement turned in.

Gibbs waited until they were through the gate and had the leash off of Jethro. "Stillwater's team was sponsored by the local mine." He pulled the ball out of his pocket and gave it a toss.

The ball had quite an arc to it, and Jethro bounded off to chase it down, giving Tim a chance to think about what he'd heard. "When your dad left the mines and opened his own store..."

Jethro was already back with his retrieved ball and Gibbs squatted down to greet him. "Old man Winslow couldn't exactly brag about a player that wasn't dependent on him. Besides, I had to help my dad with the store. What about you, you wrestled in high school, didn't you?"

They started walking further into the park. "Sure did, state champ in my division."

"Really?" Gibbs stopped in his tracks.

He was grinning. "Yep."

Gibbs started moving again. "Does Tony know?"

"Nope." Tim was walking backwards, watching Gibbs. "Not yet."

"Do me a favor. Makes sure I'm around when you tell him."

-NCIS-

After an hour of the two men tag teaming Jethro with the ball, the German Shepard was glad to curl up when they got back to the house, not even going up the stairs. Tim made sure he had a full bowl of water before patting him on the head. "Did we wear you out, boy? Well, we're going to go get your bed." Jethro's ears perked up when he heard the word bed and both Gibbs and Tim laughed at him.

"We'll take the truck. Is there anything else you want to grab while we're there?"

Tim glanced up at the rack next to the stove. "Since I think some of your spices came over on the Mayflower, I think I'll raid my kitchen for some more supplies. Probably bring back my computer and the television while we're at it. The Redskins are playing Denver this weekend."

"What, my TV isn't good enough?" He looked through the archway at the old tube set with the faulty vertical hold. "Don't answer that."

Tim didn't need to answer, his grin said it all. Instead, he pulled two baggie out of the freezer and popped them in the microwave. Before Gibbs could ask what he was doing, he was being handed a hot breakfast burrito. "I put them together yesterday with the leftovers from the omelets."

Scrambled eggs, sausage, cheese and the salsa Tim had just added were all wrapped up in a tortilla. Gibbs looked back at the freezer. "How many are in there?"

"Just a few, remember, we fed Vance yesterday." Tim shook his head at the scowl the reminder had brought. "If you like them, I can make more."

Traffic was heavy that morning, but McGee pointed out a shortcut Gibbs didn't know about, much to his surprise. Once they arrived at the apartment building Gibbs carefully pulled the truck into the small garage McGee unlocked for him. "Your tiny apartment came with a garage?"

Tim held his breath until the side mirrors cleared the garage door. "No, the garage units are rented separately. When I bought the Porsche, I wanted the extra protection for it."

"I'm pretty sure none of your neighbors are going to steal this old truck."

"No, but it's going to take more than one trip to get everything loaded up."

Gibbs knew Tim was right, and that those electronics would be too tempting for someone if the truck was just parked in the main lot. He waited while McGee locked the garage and then followed him up the stairs. Once in the apartment, he looked around for the television, using that as an excuse to study the apartment. He'd picked up and dropped off McGee several times, but he hadn't been inside the apartment for years. It was still the cozy, quaint place it had always been, just the quality of the toys had improved. Gibbs knew nothing about computers past the basics the job required, but he did recognize that the components were expensive, top of the line items. There was one thing he didn't see. "Where's your TV?"

McGee was already on his hands and knees, pulling some pans out of a lower cupboard, so his voice was muffled. "It's in the bedroom."

Now that he had a direction, Gibbs went into the bedroom and stopped. The television was huge and mounted on the wall, giving the occupants of the room a perfect view from the bed. Piles of pillows and a thick comforter made the bed look like it had just been lifted from a luxury hotel. He sat on the bed and groaned as the memory foam mattress conformed to his lower body. Intrigued, he fell back, spread-eagle, onto the bed and pulled a corner of the comforter back to feel the sheets underneath. "Tim, is this a king sized bed?"

Tim had heard the groan and knew exactly what it meant. He quietly moved to the bedroom door before the question was asked. "It's a California king, so it's longer. I hate to have my feet hang off the edge."

"Satin sheets?"

"Please, they might be romantic, but have you ever tried to actually sleep on satin sheets? Those are Egyptian cotton, fifteen hundred count."

Up until the moment he felt them, thread count was just a bragging point to Gibbs. "We're taking the bed with us."

"Do you know how hard that's going to be?"

"We're men, we can handle it."

The two halves of the box spring were difficult, but manageable, while the frame broke down easily to slip between the two pieces in the bed of the truck. The large mattress reminded Gibbs of wrestling an octopus: heavy, slippery and limp. The only redeeming factor was the fact that they were carrying it down three flights of stairs and not up. By the time they were down in the garage they were both drenched with sweat. He turned to McGee as the other man leaned against the truck. "How in the hell did you get it up to your apartment?"

Tim rolled his eyes at the question. "It was new, I had it delivered."

"I hope you tipped them good." Gibbs tugged his jeans up and they worked the foam mattress up into the truck. Jethro's bed went on top and everything in the bed of the truck was tied down. The bedding made a great pad to protect the plasma TV. It and the typewriter were tucked into the jump seat of the cab, while the computer was on the floorboard, between Tim's feet. The pans they had gathered were filled with bottles of spices, herbs and condiments and were piled on McGee's lap. Gibbs gave him one last look as he climbed behind the steering wheel. "We didn't grab the wall mount for the television."

"I'll pick up another one. There's a steel beam in my bedroom wall; it took the building maintenance guy three hours to get that one safely anchored." Tim shifted, hoping to scratch his nose. "Believe me, I'd rather pay the twenty bucks for another mounting bracket than undo all that work."

"Twenty bucks? Sounds like a bargain to me." Gibbs watched another unsuccessful attempt to reach his nose before he reached over and scratched the end of Tim's nose for him.

"Thanks."

Once they were in Gibbs' driveway, the process had to be reversed. Before they got started, Tim reminded Gibbs of one simple fact. "We need to set up Jethro's bed first."

"Why?" The human Jethro looked in his rear view mirror, imagining how that California King would look in his bedroom.

McGee's explanation was simple. "When we lug that mattress up the stairs, he can either be under our feet, trying to help us, or laying happily on his own bed."

"Good point."

Once Tim was proven right and Jethro was joyfully sprawled across his bed in the den and the kitchen items were stored, they tackled the bed. The old, extra firm double sized bed was disassembled and moved to an empty bedroom down the hall. The frame was fastened together and placed in the bedroom, and then the box springs made a quick appearance. It was only one flight of stairs, that's what Gibbs kept telling himself, but manhandling that massive piece of velour covered memory foam up those stairs was quite an adventure. The narrow hallway of the older home was not designed for oversized beds and they had to bend it slightly to get it through the door, and then lift it over their heads to clear the tall dresser. It finally landed on the box springs and both men fell onto the bed in relief.

Catching his breath, Tim looked over at Gibbs, next to him on the bed. "You know, if we'd waited until we're officially outed on Monday we could have made DiNozzo help."

Gibbs started laughing. Since they were still both prone on the bed he couldn't headslap the other man, so he settled for whacking his arm. "Now you think of it? You're supposed to be the brains of the outfit."


	11. Backfired Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - They've created this wonderful world away from the stress of everyday life, is it any wonder that they are getting lost in the assignment? What happens when reality rears its ugly head? Is everyone going to be happy with being lied to? Is anyone going to ask why him and not me? Glad everyone's still with me.**

Gibbs insisted on picking up the wall mounting bracket for the television and casually steered McGee into the kitchen before he left. The blatant hint was amusing, but it was nice to cook for someone who appreciated his efforts in the kitchen. They had grabbed quick sandwiches while unloading the rest of the truck and dinner would only take a few minutes to prepare, so he set about making cinnamon rolls for the next morning.

Ducky was waiting at the coffee shop when Gibbs arrived. Once Gibbs was fortified with an extra large and Ducky had his Earl Grey, the two men found a bench in the park across the street. "So, tell me, how is Timothy settling in?"

Gibbs hid his smile behind his cup. For someone who loved long, meandering stories, Ducky could come straight to the point when he needed to. "Doing good, we went back to his apartment and got more of his things this morning. In fact, I'm on my way to pick up the bracket so we can get his plasma up on the wall."

"Jethro, I'm not worried about where he sets up his computer." Ducky gently scolded as he watched him. For someone who had been kidnapped, drugged, manhandled, and was now being blackmailed for something he hadn't even done, Jethro Gibbs looked amazingly relaxed and happy.

He let the other man see his smile. "Ducky, I've shared quarters with a lot of men in the service, had an assortment of wives and lady friends share my home, but I've never felt as comfortable with anyone in my space as I've been these last few days. Not since... not since Shannon." Suddenly uncomfortable, Gibbs shrugged. "I'll take care of him, Duck."

"I'm sure you will, Jethro. I'm also sure that Shannon would want you to find happiness again."

Gibbs stood, finishing the last of his coffee. "I've got to get that bracket for the TV. I'll see you later, Ducky."

"How long can you pretend this is just another undercover assignment?" The retreating figure just raised a hand as he disappeared around the corner.

-NCIS-

"Director Vance?" DiNozzo stood up tried to catch the other man's attention. When Vance ignored him, he double timed it to the stairs, cutting him off. "When's Gibbs and McGee coming back? It's not like the Boss to not check in."

Vance was pretty sure that would have been check 'on' DiNozzo, not check in, but he didn't give in to the temptation. "They won't be back until Monday. If you finish up early, you might get yourself a long weekend out of the deal, Agent DiNozzo." It was meant as an incitement for the brash agent, but all it did was increase his curiosity.

Ziva watched Tony as he returned to his desk. "Whatever you are up to, I want nothing to do with it. If Gibbs wanted you to know, he would have told you."

-NCIS-

Tim was slicing the dough into individual rolls when the truck pulled back into the driveway. He grinned to himself as Gibbs walked past him, being so subtle as he checked out what was in the pan. "Did you find the right bracket?"Gibbs held it up and he nodded in approval. By the time McGee had the cream cheese frosting made for the rolls and the kitchen cleaned, Gibbs had all the wall anchors in place and was ready for an extra set of hands.

Wiring was second nature to McGee, so he handled the technical part of the installation and Gibbs provided the muscle. In less than an hour the high definition version of Gibbs' favorite movie was playing and they were in their favorite spots on the den sofa. As they watched Harrison Ford rescue his family from the terrorists aboard Air Force One, Gibbs looked around the cozy room. The only flaw was the afternoon sun caused a glare on the television since it was higher up than his old tube one.

Tim wasn't bothered too much by the glare, but he knew it was an easy fix. "We could pick up some curtains for in here since there's already a curtain rod. Something thick enough to block out the sun would make it perfect for movie watching in here."

Gibbs turned and looked at McGee, opening his mouth to agree, when he remembered. "I have curtains, just never put them back up after they were cleaned." A quick trip upstairs and they were hanging them during the next commercial break.

After the final credits rolled across the screen, Tim stood up. "I'll get dinner started. Do you want to eat in here? ZNN is going to have a special report on the terrorist activity along the African coastline; we should probably watch it."

A working dinner sounded practical and almost disappointing. "Do we need trays?" Gibbs tried to remember if the TV trays that had been a wedding present with ex number three were in the attic or if they had left with her.

"Nah, I'm just fixing nachos."

"Nachos?" Intrigued, Gibbs followed him into the kitchen. A week ago he'd have been expecting stale chips drowned in cheese sauce; now he was curious exactly what McGee would do with the old stadium stand-by. His mouth started watering at the odors created when Tim added the chopped onions and garlic to the ground beef he was frying. Taco seasoning was added to the meat mixture next along with a drained can of black beans and Gibbs moved closer to smell it, prompting Tim to put him to work.

"Here, Jethro, why don't you grate the cheese?" Once he had him put to work, Tim checked the deep fryer and then started cutting the fresh tortillas into wedges. Hot, fresh chips put anything in a bag to shame, especially when sprinkled lightly with salt and a touch of chili powder for a kick. The chips were piled on a platter and then layered with the meat and bean mixture with the cheese on top to melt. Chopped green onions, black olives, diced avocado, sour cream and salsa were the next layers along with some chopped jalapeno peppers. While Tim cut into a lime, Gibbs grabbed two of the beers out of the fridge. A squirt of lime juice over the nachos and wedges of lime for the beers and they were ready to move back into the den.

An end table was pulled closer to set the beer bottles on, while the platter was balanced on their joint knees. Tim was just getting ready to change the channel when there was a knock at the door. Gibbs looked through a gap in the curtain and groaned. "I'm beginning to think Vance has the kitchen bugged." A second knock could be heard right before the door opened. "We're in here, Leon."

Gibbs was glaring and Vance was sniffing the air as he came into the den. McGee decided quickly to stay quiet unless spoken to. Vance sat in the chair Gibbs pointed to, but he was leaning as far forward as he could, breathing deeply.

"Doesn't your wife feed you anymore?"

Vance looked slightly embarrassed, but he didn't stop staring at their dinner. "Sure she feeds me. Tonight is going to be steamed tofu and vegetables. She has me on a diet."

The other two men sighed and McGee stood up. "I'll get a plate. Do you want a beer, Director Vance?" He stopped in the doorway and grinned over his shoulder at Gibbs while the other man's defenses melted just a little bit more.

Vance watched the exchange, but didn't comment on it. "Sure, McGee, since you're already up." When the younger man returned to the den he had not only a plate and a bottle of beer, but a package of breath mints. At the raised eyebrow, he explained.

"You can't go home to your tofu dinner with your breath smelling of nachos and beer."

Gibbs was pleased to note that filling Vance's plate barely made a dent in their food. "Did you know he was coming?"

"Nope, but I agree with you that he must have the kitchen bugged. I'm thinking haggis for dinner tomorrow." Tim still had the platter in his hands and Gibbs pretended to weigh the two options in his empty hands.

"Haggis, tofu, I don't know, Tim, that one's too close to call." The two of them started laughing while Vance just stared.

Gibbs was laughing, Gibbs was joking, Vance had a sudden desire to see if the Earth had fallen off its axis. He watched as McGee settled back onto the sofa, the large plate balanced on his and Gibbs' knees. While he continued to watch, he took a gulp of the beer to prevent himself from from saying what he was thinking at that moment.

-NCIS-

The slight nip in the air told that Winter was just around the corner. After a good meal and a challenging debate on the options presented in the special report, Vance was ready to head home. He was pleased that McGee was obviously handling the situation, but worried what the fallout would be when it was done. Knowing that nothing could be done at the moment, he waved at the two men and pulled out of the driveway.

Gibbs was feeling mellow as they stood on the front porch, Jethro at their feet, watching Vance leave. He'd always known McGee had a sharp mind, that was why he'd added him to the team, after all. What he hadn't realized was the sharp wit that went along with it. Seeing Vance snort beer after one of Tim's better comments had been one of the highlights of the evening and he'd almost hated to see it end. Without discussing it, they both joined Mrs. B. on her covered porch when she waved them over. Jethro bounded over with them, but stopped to explore the smells of the late season flower bed.

"Did you boys have a good day? You seemed to be working hard with moving that bed."

"It will be so worth it tonight." Gibbs was thinking how nice it was going to be to sleep on that large bed, but their hostess took his words a different way and started giggling.

"Really, Jethro, at my age that is way too much information."

Gibbs' embarrassed sputtering was cut off by a shrill howl of pain from his namesake. Both men scrambled off the porch and across the yard as Jethro continued to yip and howl as he rubbed his muzzle on the ground. Gibbs got to him first, but backed off and let McGee handle it.

Tim was pretty sure he knew what happened and the rapidly swelling lip confirmed it. "Hey, boy, just couldn't leave the bee alone, could you?" Even after all this time it was still nerve wracking to have his hands so close to Jethro's teeth when he was this distressed, but he carefully used his fingernail to scrape the stinger free.

"Does he need a vet?" Gibbs knelt next to them, watching Tim deal with the injured animal while Mrs. B remained on the porch, wringing her hands.

"Tim, is he all right? I'm so, so sorry."

McGee stood, hanging onto Jethro's collar. "It's all right, Mrs. B. He's a retired drug detection dog, he's always getting his nose into something, so it's not the first time he's been stung. I've got medicine in the house for him." The last words were for Gibbs as much as they were for her as he started to walk Jethro across the yard. The first time Jethro stopped to rub his face on the grass, Gibbs picked him up and carried him the rest of the way.

Tim opened the door and led the two Jethros into the kitchen, grabbing the doggie first aid kit from the shelf next to the back door. He sat on the floor and Gibbs laid Jethro down with his head in Tim's lap. By now the swelling was bad enough to pull his lip away from his teeth. Tim carefully cleaned the site and applied a numbing agent while handing another bottle to Gibbs, instructing him how much to pour into the cup that was attached to the bottle.

Gibbs followed his directions and handed over the cup of pink liquid before it registered what the medication was. "Children's Benedryl?"

"Yep, and he prefers bubble gum flavor."

"You're kidding, right?" Gibbs shook his head at the former Marine Corps canine. Somewhere, Rin Tin Tin was probably turning over in his grave. "Now what?"

"Keep an eye on him for a few hours. Let him sleep, he should be fine by morning." Tim stood and started guiding Jethro into the den. "Come on, boy, let's put you to bed."

The Benedryl was already starting to kick in and Gibbs watched as Jethro listed to the side. As Tim settled the German Shepard onto his bed, Gibbs picked up the kit and studied the contents. It was a carefully put together collection of medical supplies for a dog, but there was one bottle he didn't understand. When McGee came back in, he held it up in question.

"It's a hydrogen peroxide mix in case he eats something he shouldn't. Think of it as the doggie version of syrup of ipecac."


	12. Backfired Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - Anyway, don't panic if you don't like the end of this chapter, I have a plan. For those of you who read my other stories, you should know I always have a plan.**

Once Jethro was sleeping soundly, McGee went upstairs for a shower. Gibbs continued to watch the late news as he listened to the dog snore. He heard McGee come back downstairs just as the news ended. Needing coffee, Gibbs followed McGee into the kitchen, but detoured to see what he was checking on in the refrigerator. Hearing his footsteps, Tim smiled without turning around. "It's cinnamon rolls for tomorrow. I'll bake them in the morning."

"Sounds good." Pleased with what awaited him for tomorrow, Gibbs moved off to the coffee maker to discover that what was left was pretty strong, even for him. He scowled at the carafe as he swirled it. "It's probably too late to make another pot."

"How about an Irish Coffee?" McGee moved from the refrigerator to the cabinet where he'd seen the bottle of good Irish whiskey. "You need good, strong coffee for that."

"I haven't had one of those in years." Gibbs was pleased to see that Tim had made himself at home in the kitchen. He wanted the young man to feel as comfortable as possible while he was there. Not wanting to remind him of the abuse he'd suffered as a child, Gibbs had made it a point to be obvious when he came up behind him since this had started. So far it appeared to be working. Now, wearing boxers and a faded t-shirt, with his hair still damp, Tim looked at home as he rooted around the kitchen for what he needed. A car in the driveway pulled him back from his thoughts. "If it's Vance again, I'm not letting him in, we've fed him enough today. Why don't you take our coffee upstairs and I'll meet you up there?"

Tim turned his face so Gibbs couldn't see his grin. The battle of wills over food between Vance and Gibbs had amused him more than he would ever admit to either man. "Sure, besides there's not enough of the coffee for all three of us."

-NCIS-

His date hadn't held his attention so he was on his way home. It wasn't often that Anthony DiNozzo struck out, but his heart wasn't in it tonight. Whatever Gibbs was working on involved McGee and not him. He couldn't imagine what his boss could be doing that needed the skills of a geek instead of him. Unconsciously, he turned left instead of right and found himself only blocks from Gibbs' home. Since he was in the neighborhood, he'd stop by and offer his help.

Pleased with his line of logic, DiNozzo swung his car into the driveway, noting that Gibbs' truck was out and his Charger was in the garage. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his boss drive the truck since he brought the car back from Stillwater. Dismissing the question, and noticing lights and movement through the front door window, he climbed out of the car and walked up the steps, whistling.

"DiNozzo, it's late, what are you doing here?"

Anyone else would have taken the hint when Gibbs only opened the door partway and braced it with his body. Tony just grinned and bounced up onto the porch. "Hey, Boss, just wanted to know if you needed any help."

"Help? With what?"

A little flustered with the question, Tony waved his arms around. "Well, with whatever Vance has you working on. I mean, I'm your Senior Agent, not McGeek. It should be me helping you."

"McGee," Gibbs put the emphasis on the correct version of the younger man's name, "is more than capable of what we've asked him to do, DiNozzo. You concentrate on what is on your desk until we get back."

"But, Boss..."

"Good night, DiNozzo." Ending the discussion, Gibbs closed the door on the persistent man, but not before Tony got an eyeful of a freshly showered Timothy McGee climbing the stairs in his boxers, two cups in his hands.

DiNozzo made it back to his car more by instinct than any planned action. "McGee and Gibbs? What the hell, McGee and Gibbs?" Talking to himself, he circled the block and came back, watching as the downstairs lights turned off.

Gibbs went through the house, turning off the lights as he went. He was half way up the stairs before he returned and switched on a small table lamp in the den. He was pretty sure Jethro would sleep through the night, but if not, he didn't want him tripping over his own feet. As an afterthought he went into the kitchen and retrieved Jethro's water bowl and placed it near the doggie bed. Once all that was done, he joined McGee upstairs.

He paused at the door and just looked. The oversized bed with the thick comforter pulled back looked inviting, the steaming Irish Coffee on his bedside table was icing on the cake. Tim was sitting on what Gibbs already thought of as 'his' side of the bed, his own drink in his hand.

"Was Vance disappointed?"

"It wasn't Vance, it was DiNozzo, and he was very disappointed when I didn't let him in." Gibbs picked up his cup and took a deep breath. He'd forgotten how good whiskey and coffee smelled together. Add in the brown sugar and the layer of cream on top and it was the perfect way to end the evening.

McGee, for his part, was enjoying the opportunity to cook for someone who so obviously appreciated it. Cooking for one was no fun and when he had been with Abby it was too domestic for her tastes. "We don't have enough food to feed both Vance and Tony." He turned serious after a moment. "How do you think Tony will react when we go in on Monday?"

"He'll deal with it, don't worry about it." Not wanting Tim to get worked up about something he was sure would be fine, he decided to distract him and lifted his cup slightly. "How do you get the cream to sit on top?"

"You pour it over the back of a spoon." Tim groaned slightly as he swung his legs up onto the bed. "If you pour it slow enough, it creates its own layer." Gibbs automatically looked him over when he heard the groan. Tim's right knee was bruised and slightly swollen.

"What happened to your leg?"

"It's no biggie." If anything, McGee sounded a little embarrassed. "I banged it when I was fixing her stove this morning, then I twisted it when we were running, and then I tweaked it again when we were bringing the mattress upstairs."

Gibbs carefully poked and prodded at the swollen tissue. "You should have said something. Do you want to ice it for a while?"

"Nah, it's fine. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix." Tim finished his coffee and set the cup on his nightstand.

Wanting McGee to rest, Gibbs set his own cup down and moved to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "All right, but you're going to take it easy tomorrow and let me walk Jethro." The last of his words were slightly muffled by the closed bathroom door. Tim smiled as he leaned his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes. It was nice to have someone pamper him for a change, even if it was part of the job.

-NCIS-

Tony pulled away from the curb and circled the neighborhood one more time before parking in front of the house next to Gibbs'. He quietly opened the door and slipped inside, surprised to see a light on in the den. That was his first destination and he stood, stunned in the entryway. A large flat screen television that looked suspiciously like McGee's was now mounted on wall. Curtains hung over the large window, giving privacy to the once open room. The most glaring change was the large dog bed in the corner with McGee's mutt sleeping soundly in it.

Not knowing exactly what he was feeling, Tony crept up the stairs. He'd been here enough to know which steps to avoid to make his journey as silent as possible. Once on the upstairs landing, he waited and listened. Their voices were too soft to hear more than a few words, but he heard laughter and he heard his name. When Gibbs climbed off the bed – McGee's bed – and pulled the covers up over McGee, he felt his anger explode. Only seconds after the bathroom door closed behind Gibbs, Tony charged into the room and grabbed McGee, dragging him out of bed and slugging him before slamming him face first into the wall.

Eyes closed, half asleep, Tim didn't see the attack coming. Before he knew what was happening, he was being thrown across the room and it felt like his head was exploding. Just as suddenly, it was over and he was falling to the floor.

Gibbs had only managed to unbutton his shirt when he heard the shouts; one of anger one of pain. By the time he had rounded the bed, Tim was sliding down the wall and Tony was pulling his fist back for another strike. He never gave DiNozzo the chance to hit Tim again, as he grabbed the moving arm and twisted it behind Tony's back and pressed him against the wall. He heard DiNozzo grunt when he impacted the wall, and twisted his arm higher, making sure he didn't get away from him.

"Touch him again and I'll kill you, you got that?" Without waiting for an answer, he started to frog march DiNozzo out of the room. In the hall they met up with Jethro, who was dragging himself up the stairs to protect his master. Not trusting DiNozzo at that moment, he yanked him hard to the side to give Jethro plenty of room. Gibbs barely slowed down enough to get the front door open before shoving him through. He didn't let go until they were at Tony's car and he opened the door and threw Tony into the driver's seat. "Get out of here before I change my mind and have Metro throw your sorry ass in jail." He slammed the door shut and glared at Tony, breathing hard, until the other man got his car started and pulled away.

"Jethro, what on Earth..." Mrs. B came out of her home, tying her robe around her waist. "What happened?"

Gibbs was still gasping for breath. "He attacked Tim. He just walked into our bedroom and attacked him."

Over the years, she'd seen all of Gibbs' agents come and go from his home and had recognized the brash agent he'd just thrown out. "Oh, Jethro, I thought he was your friend."

Choking on his words, Gibbs turned towards his house, towards Tim. "So did I."


	13. Backfired Chapter 13

Gibbs took the stairs two at a time and caught Tim as he was trying to stand up. "Easy, easy, how bad is it?"

Despite the arms around his waist, Tim stood up, supporting his own weight. "I'm all right, where's Tony?"

"Gone. He won't hurt you again." Now that there was no doubt that McGee could stand up on his own, he loosened his grip to better look at the younger man's face. His lip was split and he had the beginnings of a black eye already starting to form. "Let's get you fixed up." Behind him he heard another set of footsteps coming up the stairs at a slow, determined pace.

"Jethro, Jethro, is Tim all right?" Mrs. B came into the bedroom and stopped while Gibbs walked McGee to the bed and sat him down. "Oh, that's going to swell. My Richard always said the best thing for an eye like that was a good steak. I'll just go down and..."

"No." The last thing Tim wanted was a piece of meat plastered against his face, but he needed a reason that wouldn't offend the elderly woman. A wet, cold nose against his knee gave him his answer. "We have a house rule." He glanced at Gibbs, hoping he'd go along with it. "No first aid supplies that the dog finds edible."

She giggled at that and even Gibbs gave a snort before he agreed. "We've got ice packs in the freezer. I'll go grab them." He left the two of them and the dog together and went into the kitchen for the packs and a metal spoon that he always kept in the freezer. When Gibbs returned upstairs, Mrs. B was dabbing at the blood on Tim's lip and Jethro was trying to ooze onto the bed. Gibbs snapped his fingers at Jethro and pointed at his makeshift bed still on the floor before checking under the damp washcloth. The bleeding had almost stopped and the pressure was controlling the swelling. Satisfied with that, Gibbs sat on the bed behind Tim, pulling him back to rest against his chest. Tim was slouched down enough that Gibbs was able to see his face. He pressed the back of the cold spoon against the goose egg that was forming over Tim's eye. The spoon did the trick and a few minutes later, the swelling was almost totally gone.

Gibbs smiled sadly as he replaced the spoon with the ice pack. "That was a little trick I learned when Kelly was learning to walk."

"I bet she wanted to run before she could walk." Tim didn't open his eyes as he leaned back against Gibbs.

"Yeah, she did," His smile grew wistful as he remembered her toddling around at a full run, driving Shannon nuts with worry. He looked up at their visitor. As kind and thoughtful as she was, he wanted privacy as he tended to McGee. "Tim, will you be all right while I walk Mrs. B home?"

He nodded and sat up, taking control of the ice pack on his face. "I'm okay, really. Go ahead and take her home."

Gibbs couldn't really rush the elderly woman, but he didn't waste any time coming back from her house. Tim was on the phone when he got back, just hanging up when Gibbs walked through the door.

"Tim..."

McGee didn't let him say anything further. "We're partially to blame, we should have told him. He trusted us, trusted you, and trust isn't easy for him. You know that." The young man looked heartbroken.

"Yeah, I know. I know." Suddenly exhausted, Gibbs sank down on the bed. "I need to call Vance, figure out what to do."

Tim shivered, but it was more stress than cold. "Not tonight, and nothing official, please. If this tears the team apart... then Sutton wins."

Gibbs wasn't happy, but he didn't argue as he helped Tim lay down and covered him with the blankets. Finally, he laid down on top of the blankets, propped up against the pillows and pulled Tim against him, his uninjured cheek resting on Gibbs' shoulder so Gibbs could keep the ice pack in place. The fact that he was so complacent at being handled told Gibbs he was still in shock. "Who did you call?"

"I called Ziva; I asked her to take care of Tony tonight, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

At first Gibbs didn't know what to say to that as he lay in the semi-dark room, lit by the hall light. His hands were shaking as he brushed Tim's hair back repeatedly, hoping to soothe him to sleep. Tim was almost asleep when the answer finally came from Gibbs.

"Thank you."

-NCIS-

"What are you doin' here, Ziva?" There was only a slight slur, but that was due to intense concentration rather than a low blood alcohol level.

"McGee asked me to come check on you. He sounded worried, apparently he has reason to be."

"Worried, that's a laugh." Tony waved his empty glass at the bartender. "Why should he be worried, he's got everything now. What do they need me for?"

Ziva had no clue what was going on, but she knew that if she kept him talking long enough, he would eventually tell her. When the bartender came back with Tony's drink she ordered two coffees. He nodded in understanding and quietly handed her Tony's car keys.

Tony downed half of his drink in one swallow. "They're together."

"Of course they're together, they're working together on something for Director Vance."

"Not that kind of together." He swirled the amber liquid, watching how the lights caught the droplets on the side of the glass. "Boffing like bunnies kind of together."

Ziva almost choked on her coffee. "How did you decide that?"

Tony slammed his drink down as he stood and faced her. "I caught them in bed together, all right?" His voice was loud enough to catch the attention of several of the patrons, including a bachelorette party in the corner. Embarrassed, he lowered his voice and leaned closer. "I went to Gibbs' house. McGee's television was on the wall, his dog was sleeping in the den."

"Televisions look alike, Tony." Ziva tried to find a reasonable explanation. "Perhaps McGee is keeping Jethro there while they are working. There would be more room and Gibbs has a yard." She moved his glass to the side and replaced it with the coffee cup.

"Then why did Gibbs redo his bedroom with McGee's bed? They were together, Ziva, laughing and talking. They were talking about me. I heard my name, and I just lost it." He flexed his hand and Ziva looked down for the first time. Dried specks of blood were across his knuckles and the back of his hand.

"Why are you so mad at them, Tony?"

"Damn it, Ziva, they lied to us."

"Did they? Neither one of them have told me intimate details of their private lives. Why are you so mad at them?"

"What happened to rule twelve?

"What, and you've never broken a rule? Why are you so mad?"

"We were a team."

"Did Gibbs said anything about breaking us up?"

"I attacked McGee, Ziva, and Gibbs..."

"Gibbs was angry, of course. You walked in on them having sex and you lost your temper, but..."

"They weren't having sex, it was worse."

"Worse?"

Tony thought about what he had seen. "They were sitting together on the bed with McGee's leg draped over Gibbs. Gibbs was rubbing his knee for him. When Gibbs got out of bed, he pulled the covers over McGee. They just looked so..." Tony struggled to find the right word. "They looked so domestic, so cozy."

Ziva understood the problem. "You are not mad, you are jealous." When Tony just shrugged in response, she pulled his arm over her shoulder. "Let me take you home. We will figure something out tomorrow."


	14. Backfired Chapter 14

It was the panicked breathing that woke Gibbs, even before the sun was up. Instinctively, he tightened his grip on McGee as he strained to see in the semi-dark room. When Tim started to struggle, he released him, only to watch the younger man frantically scoot across the bed until he fell. Tim wasn't aware of his surroundings until he was backed up into the far corner. "Gibbs?"

"Tim? You back with me?" Gibbs knelt in front of him, making sure not to crowd him as he waited for an acknowledgment.

Tim wiped at the tears and sweat on his face. "Yeah, sorry, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Gibbs couldn't quite hide the guilt he was feeling. He'd used the excuse of keeping the ice pack on Tim's black eye to indulge in holding him all night. "I shouldn't have..."

"It wasn't you, Boss." Gibbs winced as the stress drove McGee back to a more impersonal response. "I think it was reading through the file and then what happened last night. I was having a nightmare about being tied down and I panicked. Are you okay, did I hit you?"

"I'm fine." Gibbs carefully reached out with one hand. When Tim didn't pull away, he brushed his fingers down the side of his face. "It's still early, let's get you back to bed." Once he saw a nod, Gibbs lifted him and helped him back to bed.

Gibbs waited until daybreak to call Vance, slipping downstairs so he didn't wake McGee. "We've been outed. DiNozzo snuck in last night." He waited and listened for a moment before ending the call and returning upstairs.

-NCIS-

Ducky followed Vance into the driveway, parking behind the other man's SUV. He wasn't sure what had happened, only that he was needed and to bring his medical bag. He started asking questions as soon as the Director had his door open. "Leon, what on Earth is going on? Was one of them injured?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that there was an incident with DiNozzo last night." Whatever else Vance was going to add stopped when Gibbs opened the front door. He looked tired and haunted, not the playful man that was teasing with McGee the night before.

"I must say, Jethro, I've seen you looking better. Aren't you sleeping?" For a shorter man, Ducky moved remarkably fast and Vance had to rush to keep up with him as he moved into the house. They could hear someone in the kitchen, but a suddenly overprotective furry mass blocked their path.

Vance had to do a double take. The slightly swollen muzzle and one floppy ear did not give a ferocious appearance, but the bared teeth gave a different message. Behind Vance and Ducky, Gibbs shook his head as he gave the command. "Jethro, stand down." Once the order was given and the dog relaxed, his front feet slid out from under him on the polished hardwood floor. He stumbled and then recovered as Ducky gave him a closer look.

"Did Anthony hurt Jethro in some way?"

"Nah, our drug sniffing dog snorted a bumblebee last night. Come on, boy, let's put you back to bed." Gibbs took Jethro's collar and when the dog slipped again on the floor, he picked him up and carried him back to the den. The two visitors smirked at each other and then continued into the kitchen.

McGee had his back to them, bent over the stove when they walked in. Vance peered around him and saw the pan of sweet rolls he was putting in the oven. Deciding that it couldn't have been too bad if he was up baking first thing in the morning, Vance detoured to the kitchen table. He was just starting to sit down when McGee turned around and he got a good look at Tim's face. "DiNozzo beat you?"

"He lost his temper and hit me once. That's not a beating." Limping slightly, McGee came over and sat across from Vance at the table. Ducky immediately began checking him over.

"Hit you once, slammed you face first into a wall and would have hit you again if I hadn't gotten to him first." Gibbs came in and sat in the chair next to Tim, wincing in sympathy as Ducky probed his blackened eye.

Vance automatically looked down at Gibbs hands, looking for the tell-tale bruised knuckles, but they were remarkably unmarred. "Do I need to send Dr. Mallard out for DiNozzo in an official capacity?"

"I didn't kill him, but I won't promise anything if he comes back tonight and tries something." Gibbs shifted his attention from Vance to McGee. "I thought you were going to rest until Ducky gave you the all clear, not come in and fix breakfast for all of us."

McGee would have rolled his eyes if Ducky didn't have his lid pulled back so far. "I did all the work last night. All I had to do today was take it out of the fridge. Even you could have done it."

"So why didn't you ask me?"

"Because you were busy carrying Jethro outside."

"Do I need to check him while I'm here?" Ducky sat in the remaining chair, satisfied that there was no serious or permanent damage to McGee.

Tim started to shake his head and then thought better of it. "No, he's all right. He just hasn't shaken off the Benedryl yet."

Ducky watched the younger man look pointedly at Gibbs while he spoke, and smiled, understanding the problem. "Yes, well, it will take a time for his body to metabolize the medication when he's not moving under his own power."

Gibbs retreated to make coffee while the other three men smirked. Once the coffee was started, Vance turned serious again. "Do you want to press charges or do you want DiNozzo terminated?"

"Neither. We are going to work this through as a team. You wanted an honest reaction from our friends, that's why none of them know what going on. Now, we have to deal with it."

Vance was more than a little surprised with McGee's outburst, and turned to see Gibbs' reaction. "Are you in agreement with this?"

The nod was slow in coming, but Gibbs gave it as he returned to the chair next to McGee. "Trust is... difficult for DiNozzo. I'm not quite ready to forgive him, but Tim is right, he shouldn't have been left out in the cold."

"All right, but he only gets one more chance. He's not getting read into this operation until he's fully accepted your cover as the truth. Agreed?"

The two men looked at each other before turning back to Vance. Gibbs gave the choice to McGee as the victim of DiNozzo's outburst. "Agreed, but that means we don't tell anyone else either. If he feels like he was the last to know, we'll never get past it."


	15. Backfired Chapter 15

After the cinnamon rolls were demolished and Vance left for his son's soccer practice, Gibbs pulled Ducky to the side. "I need to go to the hardware store, do you have time to stay with Tim while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Jethro, it will give us time to catch up." Ducky observed as Gibbs went over to speak to Tim, their foreheads almost touching as they leaned close to one another. Once the private, whispered conversation was finished, Gibbs left in the truck as Tim put a kettle of water on the stove. "Let me do that, you're dead on your feet young man." Ducky chased Tim back to his chair at the kitchen table and took over the tea making.

Once he joined Tim at the table with two cups of tea, Ducky took another look at the facial bruises and Tim's overall appearance. "If you were in so much pain last night that you couldn't sleep, you should have called me then."

Tim gingerly shook his head. "I slept, Ducky, I just... had a nightmare." He shook his head again. "No, I don't think it was a nightmare, I think it was a flashback, first one I've had in years. Jethro blames himself, but it wasn't him, not really."

"What do you remember of the flashback? Do you know what triggered it?" Ducky set his cup down as he studied his patient. Tim was staring into his tea cup as if the answers to the universe were floating next to the tea leaves at the bottom of the cup.

"When that man held me captive, I don't remember a lot of details, just hurting, and being tied down. It was dark, I remember that, and really hot and stuffy. I remember having to fight to breathe sometimes. After reading the file, now I know that he kept me gagged."

"So last night you were hurting after Tony left..."

He thought back. "And cold, I was really cold."

"More than likely, you were in mild shock."

"I guess. Anyway, Jethro had me wrapped up in all the blankets and resting against him so he could hold the icepack in place, and then when I woke up...

"You were still in some pain, you were overheated from being buried in blankets and you couldn't move freely because Jethro fell asleep holding you still." Ducky guessed on the last part, but the slight blush told him he was right, so he continued. "Your physical condition mirrored what you remembered about your assault as a child coupled with a recent assault and having the memories refreshed by reading the file."

"In other words, it was inevitable."

"Perhaps just not much of a surprise." Ducky gave him an understanding smile. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, lad. Now, just how are the two of you settling in?"

Tim gave a pained laugh. "It's funny, I've spent years trying to find the right woman. Someone I would feel comfortable with, someone I could imagine growing old with, and I never dreamed..."

"That she would be a he?" Ducky watched as Tim shifted under his gaze. "There's nothing wrong with that, you know."

"But it's not real, Ducky. When this is over, how do I go back to being the geek Gibbs puts up with? I have to lock that knowledge away to do the job, but it's getting harder and harder to remember that eventually I have to go back." Spent, he slumped, resting his head in his hands. "He's not my lover, but in some ways we're more intimate than any other relationship I've ever had. God, that sounds pathetic."

"Not at all." Ducky shifted closer, resting one hand on Tim's arm and draping his other arm over Tim's shoulders. "In life, we can't go backwards, only forwards. Don't shortchange Jethro, this experience will change him too. When it is over, you'll need to have a very frank and open discussion to sort out what the both of you are feeling and want, but I can tell you one thing. In all the years, and all the cases and ops I've seen Jethro undertake, I've never seen him settle in so quickly and so comfortably as he has this time with you."

"Really?"

Ducky looked at the young, eager face in front of him and hoped the encouragement he was giving wasn't going to come back to haunt him. "Really. Now, finish up your tea; I want you to get some rest today."

-NCIS-

After nearly filling the bed of his truck at the hardware and lumber stores, Gibbs made one final stop. His old friend, Jeffery couldn't stop laughing as he helped Gibbs load the heavy metal item into the truck and wedge it into place next to the bags of quick set concrete. Gibbs carefully covered it with a tarp.

"If you're willing to do this, it must be true love."

Gibbs chuckled all the way back to the house. The rented post hole digger made quick work of prepping the ground, it took less than an hour to measure and dig the holes. However, setting the fence posts in cement was a two man job. A week ago, he might have called DiNozzo for the help. Today he offered to pay the teenage boy across the street after sternly banishing Tim to the bedroom to rest and threatening to call Ducky if he objected.

By mid-afternoon the posts for the fence and the gate were set in the rapidly curing cement, as were the three tall and one short posts for the surprise in the backyard. Next, he brought his hole saw and chisels upstairs to start working on the doors.

The swelling was down and his vision was clear and Tim couldn't stay in bed any longer. He figured the sweats and heavy socks were fine, so he headed downstairs to make a fresh pot of coffee. By now the other man must be desperate for a cup.

Gibbs heard the footsteps as Tim came down the stairs and into the kitchen followed by the familiar sounds of coffee being prepared. By the time he had the holes for the lock cylinder and the latchbolt drilled, the scent of brewing coffee was drifting down the hallway.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. How do you feel?" Gibbs took the cup that Tim held offered before the younger man sat down.

Tim perched on the porch rail and wrapped both hands around his cup. It was crisp outside and the warmth felt good on his fingers. It gave him a moment to think about the question. He wasn't really hurting, but he was jumpy. "Restless, I guess. I shouldn't have slept so long."

"If you slept, then you must have needed it."

"While I was upstairs asleep you had to hire someone to help you with the fence posts."

Gibbs shook his head and lowered his voice. "Ten bucks a post, it wasn't that much, besides, Darryl's a good kid, and the family's struggling since the old man split. I'd have hired him even if you'd been one hundred percent."

Tim frowned slightly as he thought back. He'd head the tail end of the discussion and Gibbs had given the kid eighty dollars. "Two posts for the gate and two posts for over on the other side. What were the other posts for?"

"You'll see tomorrow after it's finished." Gibbs set his cup on the rail next to Tim and started chiseling out the mortise on the door edge. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Tim stare at the deadbolt kit spread out on the porch. "Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, not looking Gibbs in the eye. "I'm just sorry that you've had to do this. I mean all these years you've never needed a lock and now..."

"Hey... hey." Gibbs set the chisel down and stepped up to McGee, standing in between his open thighs as the younger man sat on the railing. He brushed one hand down Tim's face, tracing the bruises with the gentlest of touch. "Maybe before, I didn't have anything in my life worth protecting."

His earlier conversation with Ducky still ringing in his ears, Tim didn't let himself turn away or look down. "Jethro..."

"Timothy, my dear, should you be up and around?"

Tim let his head drop and rested his forehead on Gibbs' as they both bit back a chuckle. "Mrs. B, how are you?"

"Me? Dear, I wasn't the one dragged out of my own bed and beaten last night." She carefully climbed the few steps up onto the porch, balancing a large pan. Gibbs saw her struggles and met her, taking the pan.

"Here, let me take that." Covered in a handmade cozy, it was warm to the touch, but not too hot to hold.

She watched carefully until she was sure he wasn't going to drop it. "Thank you, Jethro. We decided that Tim shouldn't be cooking tonight, he should be resting still."

"We?"

"Tim, how are you feeling? Mrs. B told us what happened." Kyle and Martin called out as they came across the street, Martin carrying a large, foil covered platter.

Gibbs managed to casually glance down at his watch as he and Tim greeted them. It appeared that Mrs. B's planned invasion was set for 1800. He quickly glanced around to see if the invasion was over. Apparently not, because the neighbor from the other side was cutting across the yard with a large bowl.

"Larry, what a surprise." Gibbs quickly stepped inside and set the pan down on the entry table to free up a hand. Balancing the bowl in one hand, Larry gave Gibbs' hand a hearty shake.

"Good to see you, Gibbs. With the crazy hours you work, we don't see a lot of each other. Mrs. B told us what happened. Let me say as president of the Neighborhood Watch, it upsets me that you and your partner weren't safe in your own house." Larry looked at the lock Gibbs was installing, nodding in approval. "Glad to see you putting some better security measures. We worry about that. Susan would be here but Bobby's Scout meeting is tonight. Anyway, she made this salad for you before she left."

"Thank you, Larry, and thanks for this." Gibbs took the bowl that was being handed to him.

"No problem. If you need help tomorrow finishing the fence, just come bang on my door, alright?" He didn't wait for an answer before dashing back home, but it was probably the sudden crash and wail of 'Daddy' that got him moving.

Kyle and Martin said their goodbyes just as Mildred's ride to her weekly canasta game pulled into her driveway and before they knew it, Jethro and Tim were alone again.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever witnessed a drive-by feeding before." Tim peeled back the foil from the platter Martin had handed over, it was piled high with brownies.

Gibbs was checking out the pan from Mrs. B. "Yeah, that was different." He started to balance the salad bowl on top of the pan, but Tim switched it with the platter.

"We don't need the salad to get hot." Gibbs grinned at that and followed Tim into the kitchen. As the younger man handled the food, he returned to finish installing the new deadbolt on the front door.

-NCIS-

After five hours of practicing, Tony still didn't know what to say to his boss and his friend, but he felt he needed to say something. Once he'd sobered up, he'd spent the morning waiting for somebody to show up at his apartment with an arrest warrant. It was now 1900 and he was sitting in his car, once again in front of Gibbs' house.

He felt like he was walking to his own execution, but Tony squared his shoulders and walked up the path to the front door. He froze, his hand half way to the door as he saw the newly installed deadbolt. Instead of knocking, his hand dropped down the the new metal cylinder. His fingers traced once over the lock before he turned around and quietly left, neither occupant ever aware of his presence.


	16. Backfired Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - No, I did not fall off the face of the earth g My gen writing has taken over my life, and it has deadlines, I'm afraid. Being sick for the last six weeks didn't help either. Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I have every intention of finishing this story, it is all roughed out and waiting for the finishing touches.**

**a/n - No, I did not fall off the face of the earth g My gen writing has taken over my life, and it has deadlines, I'm afraid. Being sick for the last six weeks didn't help either. Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I have every intention of finishing this story, it is all roughed out and waiting for the finishing touches.**

Before any of them were truly ready, the new work week was ready to start. Dreading what was going to happen, Tony arrived two hours before the official start of the day. He had his desk clean before Vance arrived, ready to pack for the expected transfer or worse. Vance walked through the squad room, a toothpick clamped between his teeth, crooking his finger as he passed. Tony groaned, but followed him up to his office. Once the door was closed behind them, he stood at parade rest in front of Vance's desk. Vance didn't say anything while he booted up his computer and checked the list of messages his assistant had left on the desk, leaving Tony to squirm.

Staying quiet was never DiNozzo's strong suit, so Vance wasn't surprised when the silence didn't last long. "Well, I stayed close to home all weekend, but nobody showed up to arrest me. So, am I being shipped out or fired?" His tone was defiant, but he couldn't quite hide the pain in his eyes.

Still not happy with the situation, Vance didn't pull any punches. "Neither, thanks to McGee. He thinks your sorry ass is worth saving.

"McGee?"

"Make no mistake, DiNozzo, this is your last chance. One more stunt and not even your soft-hearted partner will be able to save you. If you think you can't work with them, if you can't be their back-up out in the field, put in for a transfer right now. Your team is not taking on a new case until I'm convinced McGee and Gibbs are safe from you. Are we clear?"

Tony stared at his shoes. He'd never thought the day would come where his willingness to watch Gibbs' six would come into question. "We're clear, sir."

"Good, because I'll be watching. You're dismissed, DiNozzo." Vance didn't move until the door closed behind Tony. Then he leaned back and rubbed his face. He was afraid it was going to be a long week.

-NCIS-

Gibbs and McGee arrived at Headquarters early, as Gibbs wanted Ducky to check Tim again before he resumed his duties. Once he left the younger man with the Medical Examiner he headed up to Abby's lab, Caf-Pow in hand.

"Morning, Abs. Have a good weekend?" He handed her the Caf-Pow and kissed her cheek, raising an eyebrow when she pulled away.

Abby put the cup down without drinking any of it. "Well, it could have been worse, I suppose. At least you didn't arrest Tony so I didn't have to bail him out."

He dropped his head down, letting his chin rest on his chest. "You heard."

"How could you and Timmy lie to me like that, Gibbs?" She wouldn't look at him.

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. "We didn't lie to you Abby."

"That was a pretty big secret, and you told Tony first." She finally looked at him, crossing her arms in front of her, the pout making her look much younger.

"We didn't tell Tony. He broke into the house." He watched her closely as she struggled to keep quiet. "Whatever it is, Abby, just spit it out."

"Why McGee? You're both straight and you've never shown any interest any man, and certainly not in him. He tells me everything, Gibbs, and he never told me anything about you." She really wanted some of that Caf-Pow, but she wasn't ready to give in.

"Our private life was just that, private. We weren't ready to share. Like I said, we didn't tell Tony." Hoping the conversation was over, he moved to leave, not wanting Tim to have to face the bullpen alone. Abby wasn't ready to leave it alone.

"But why Tim? He was mine, Gibbs."

Her attitude was starting to make sense. "He hasn't been yours for a long time, Abby. Your choice, remember?"

"Well, yeah, because of rule twelve. How come that doesn't apply to you?"

"Abby, it's complicated."

She wasn't convinced. "You better not hurt him, Gibbs."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm not the one that dragged him out of bed and beat the crap out of him. I suggest you have this conversation with DiNozzo."

-NCIS-

Gibbs hadn't returned by the time Tim made his escape from Ducky, so he retreated upstairs to his desk. Ziva was already at her desk, but Tony was nowhere to be seen, so he sat down and booted up his computer to check his email. He heard a throat being cleared and looked up to see Rebecca from Legal.

She stared down at him. "I guess we won't be having coffee anymore, will we?"

"How did you..."

"Oh, I got quite an education at my sister's bachelorette party." Behind Rebecca, Ziva winced and covered her eyes.

Tim realized they were well and thoroughly outed. "I'm sorry."

The smile he received was brittle and forced. "It's okay, it's not the first time I've been used as cover for a gay man."

"No, it's not okay, and I am very sorry, Rebecca. You deserve better, and I know someday you'll find it."

He didn't get an answer as she stormed out of the room. Ziva shifted uncomfortably before she came over to lean against Tim's desk. "I am afraid that was my fault. When I spoke to Tony that night, I did not watch to see if anyone we knew was around."

"Thank you, Ziva, but it really wasn't your fault. Apparently, it was just our time to be outed."

She had one more piece of news for him. "Abby knows, too. She spoke to Tony."

Tim buried his face in his hands. "Is there anyone that doesn't know?"

She couldn't stop the smirk that crossed her face. "I do not believe that Palmer has learned of your relationship with Gibbs... yet."

McGee uncovered one eye to look at the clock on the corner of his monitor. "It's only 0700, he's got time." While Ziva was laughing at him, Tony quietly slipped into his chair, hoping to be ignored most of the day.

-NCIS-

Gibbs made a detour to pick up two files before returning to the squad room. He gave Tim the briefest of nods before stopping in front of Tony's desk. "Do you remember the bashing here at the Yard right before you had the plague?" Tony nodded, not knowing where Gibbs was going with it. "You made a public joke out of telling women that McGee was gay, so that he wouldn't cut into your dating pool."

"Boss, come on, I didn't mean anything by it."

Instead of voicing his doubts, Gibbs laid out the first file across DiNozzo's desk. This was a copy of the original file, before Tim's name had been blacked out, telling of his harrowing experience escaping from the mob of homophobes that had wanted to end his existence.

"Oh, God." Tony's eyes flickered back and forth as he skimmed the report, remembering how young and inexperienced his Probie had been back then. "I just said that to a few of the ladies downstairs."

"And it spread, just like your discovery in our home is now most of the way through the agency already." Tony's head jerked up at that announcement and Gibbs handed him the second file. "Here's the file on the poor soul that wasn't as lucky that night." Gibbs walked back to his desk, leaving Tony staring at the photos of the victim the MP's had rescued. He had survived, had in fact been lucky, but the bruises and marks on his face bore a striking resemblance to the bruises on Tim's face right now.

Tony's gaze darted between the photos and McGee as he flexed his hand, remembering the look on Tim's face, the feel of his face impacting against Tony's knuckles. His breathing became shallow as his stomach churned. He dropped the pictures and bolted for the head.

Gibbs stood and started to follow, but Tim stopped him. "No, I'll go."

-NCIS-

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy fidgeted as he waited for Ducky to finish with the report he was writing.

"Hmm, what is it, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky paused and looked up over the top of his glasses at his apparently uncomfortable assistant.

"I heard a rumor this morning about Agent Gibbs and Agent McGee, and I was just wondering if it was true."

Ducky knew exactly what had been buzzing around the agency that morning and struggled to keep his temper in check. "If it was true, would it be a problem for your?"

"What? Oh, no." Palmer nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Just the opposite. It would be really great to not be the only one here."

It took Ducky a moment to figure out what Palmer was actually saying. "I am glad for you, Jimmy, but don't rush them. Being outed like this can be extremely uncomfortable. Give them time."

Palmer's head bobbed up and down. "I understand and it's not like we run in the same social circles. It's just nice to know, to not be so alone."

Ducky stood and squeezed his arm. "I look forward to meeting your young man when you're ready."

-NCIS-

McGee walked into the men's room to find Tony bent over the sink, rinsing his mouth. Without saying a word, he pulled some paper towels from the dispenser and held them out for Tony. He stayed quiet until Tony had dried his face. "You okay?"

Tony turned and rested his hip on the edge of the sink. "I don't get it. Why didn't you have me fired?" He reached out and skimmed his fingers around Tim's black eye without touching it. "I can't believe I hurt you like that. Hell, you should have had me arrested."

They were alone, but even if anyone else had been in the rest room they would have had to struggle to hear Tim's words for Tony. "I saw hurt, not hate, in your eyes that night."

Tony found the pattern of the tile floor fascinating. "Ziva says I'm jealous."

"Of me."

"Of both of you."


	17. Backfired Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - Other stories may have deadlines, but I think this is my favorite right now.**

**a/n - Other stories may have deadlines, but I think this is my favorite right now.**

Paperwork days were slow, agonizingly slow, but never more than today as every person in the building seemed to find an excuse to come through the bullpen to take a peek at the outed couple. By mid-day Gibbs sent Tony and Ziva out on a lunch run and took McGee with him as he retreated to Vance's office.

"Good grief, Leon, it's like the Agency is filled with preteen girls. No wonder we don't have anyone that's out."

Ducky let himself in as Gibbs was ranting. "Not for much longer. I had a discussion with a young man this morning that was thrilled to know he's not the only one. You and Timothy are becoming quite the role models."

Since Ducky had only one assistant, the rest of them were pretty sure they knew who he was referring to and didn't need a name. Gibbs tried to give Ducky a hard stare, but he couldn't quite hide the amusement in his eyes. "Just don't suggest he come to me for dating advice."

"Of course not." Ducky kept a straight face. "A double date would be much more likely."

While Gibbs spluttered, McGee answered his phone and then announced that their teammates were back with lunch for the four of them.

Once they had returned downstairs, Ziva asked them if they wanted more privacy for lunch as she gave a hard stare to the group of workers from the evidence garage that were on their fifth walk through of the bullpen that day.

"We're done hiding, Ziva. If they want to look, let them look."

Gibbs could have burst with pride at Tim's words, but Ziva's next comment almost choked him.

"Does that mean that you're also coming out of the pantry?"

Tony assumed she had mixed up her words. "That would be closet, and I think it's a little late to worry about that."

"Actually, she has a point, DiNozzo." Gibbs poked at the burger they had brought back for him. "If we have to put up with the gawkers, we should get to eat better at lunch."

"And just how do we get our lunches past Vance?" Tim's question made Gibbs laugh, which stunned Tony. Ziva took pity on him.

"McGee is an excellent chef."

"Really?" Tony quieted as he watched the two men interact, realizing that he didn't know either of them as well as he'd thought.

-NCIS-

By 1800 Gibbs had had enough and declared the day done. Needing the comforting familiarity of pizza and a movie, Tony quickly shut down his computer and left. Ziva was only a few minutes behind him. When Gibbs and McGee entered the elevator under the watchful eye of several janitors and most of the evening shift, Gibbs pulled Tim close just as the doors closed, giving them all a good view.

Once the door was closed, Tim leaned back against the steel wall. "All we did today was paperwork but I feel like I've running all day."

"Do you want to stop and get something to eat on the way home? As much as I'm enjoying it, you really don't have to cook every single night."

Tim didn't open his eyes until the elevator reached the garage level, but he did smile. "Dinner is done and waiting for us."

"It is?" Gibbs followed him out, surprised when Tim didn't stop at the car they had driven in that morning. "Where are you going?"

"Every one of your exes has left behind a brand new crock pot, still in the box. Guess they were wedding presents, and I'm getting my car. It's been sitting out in the parking lot since before everything happened." Tim walked backwards as he explained, trying not to laugh at Gibbs questioning face at the mention of his discovery of abandoned kitchen appliances on the shelves in the basement.

It took a minute, but Gibbs finally remembered the row of boxes. None of his ex-wives had been particularly passionate about cooking. "Hey, I think there's a breadmaker down there, too."

"I know." Tim was out of the garage and came to a sudden stop. "Damn it, I guess I am riding back with you tonight."

"Tim, what's wrong?" Gibbs ran to catch up with him and saw for himself that the Porsche was sitting at the far end of the parking lot with all four tires flat. "Aww, hells, I'd better call Vance."

"No." McGee walked towards him, shoulders slumped. "There's a thing at school tonight, remember? Let's just deal with it tomorrow."

"You sure?" Gibbs hated the dejected look on Tim's face.

He forced a smile back on his face. "Yeah, besides, we're having company for dinner tonight. Let's go home."

"Company?"

-NCIS-

Ziva caught up with Tony outside his favorite pizza joint. "Did you call in your order?"

"Not yet, you joining me?" He gave his trademark grin, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No, but you are joining us."

It took him a second to figure out what she meant. "Oh, no, they don't want me there. You go on. I"ll just get my pizza and go home like I planned. There's a James Bond marathon tonight I don't want to miss."

She linked her arm into his and steered him back towards the parking lot. "If they did not want you there, McGee would not have invited both of us. It is important to him that you and Gibbs become comfortable with each other again. Now, I will follow you there, so do not think you can slip away."

Tony parked on the street as Gibbs and McGee were still taking bags out of the back of the car. Ziva pulled in behind him and joined Tim. "I thought you said dinner was already taken care of, McGee."

Gibbs answered her before Tim could say anything. "I agreed we needed more beer, but I'm not quite sure how we ended up with more salad supplies." He glared at the bag of Romaine lettuce before shoving it at Tony to retrieve the beer. Tony couldn't help but laugh and the head slap he received made him grin even wider. Gibbs unlocked the door and held it as the rest of them entered the house. He noted the license plate on a car that pulled up and parked at the other end of the block before he closed and locked the front door.

While Ziva helped Tim put the salad together, Tony followed Gibbs and Jethro out to the backyard, noticing the new sections of fence and the new addition in the back corner that Jethro made a mad dash for. "You've been busy back here."

"Keeps him safe." While Jethro was occupied, Gibbs picked up the ball from the deck and got ready to throw it.

Tony watched him carefully. The man he'd known for years seemed more relaxed, more settled than he'd ever seen, casually tossing the ball for the happy dog. "Okay, the fence I get, but what's that?" He pointed to the new short, L-shaped section of fence that blocked the view into the far corner of the yard.

Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck. "He has some performance anxiety issues."

"What?"

"Darn dog can't pee in public." It was a struggle, but Gibbs managed to keep a straight face. Tony didn't even try, within seconds he was laughing so hard he was bent over.

"You built him a privacy fence?" He waited until Jethro bounded out before moving closer to take a look. "With his own fire hydrant?"

"Yeah, well, he needed a bigger target."

-NCIS-

Ziva was shaving the Parmesan cheese over the salad and Tim was dishing up bowls of the hearty beef stew from the crockpot. They had obviously been discussion the benefits of the handy appliance because she announced her intention to purchase one as Tony and Gibbs walked through the door. Tim looked up at Gibbs with a smile and offered one of their spares.

"Sure, we really don't need three of them." Gibbs quickly turned to McGee before he could fill the last bowl. "You're not going to try and sneak some turnips into my bowl, are you?"

"Of course not, Jethro." Tim smiled at how Gibbs had managed to make that new little nugget of information sound like an old argument. The stew had potatoes, parsnips and turnips, but since he'd cut each root vegetable differently it was easy to pick out the offending vegetable. Once the stew was dished up, the loaf of bread he'd pulled out of the breadmaker was cool enough and he started slicing it as Gibbs set out the beers

Other than a brief mention of why the Porsche was still in the parking lot at the Yard, safe topics were the goal of dinner conversation, and despite the slight underlying thread of tension, the group worked hard to settle into their newly defined roles. Ziva was still fascinated by the assorted new toys Tim was using in the kitchen. "You are telling me that you poured all your ingredients into the machine and just set what time you wanted the bread to be done? That is all you did?"

"And set what type of bread it was." Tim watched as Gibbs and Tony eyed what was left of the stew. "Go ahead and kill it, you guys."

Tony remembered the conversation in the squad room about lunches. "Don't you want the rest for tomorrow's lunch?"

"I packed some up while you two were out back with Jethro." Tim paused and looked at Gibbs. "Just to be safe, I marked it 'haggis'."

Gibbs laughed as he was refilling his bowl. "That should protect it from Vance." Their guests were baffled and so Tim filled them in on Vance's new habit of dropping by at mealtime, using the original cover story of the project for the Director that had kept them away from Headquarters the previous week.

Just as the explanation was winding down, Gibbs nudged Tim with his elbow. "These little square pieces of potato are really good. How come I didn't get any in my first bowl?"

Tim plastered on what he hoped was a patient smile. "Because, Jethro, those would be turnips."

-NCIS-

Their watcher was still down the street when Gibbs and Tim walked Tony and Ziva out to their cars, so with a whispered warning, Gibbs kept Tim tucked up tight against him. Still enjoying the evening and the companionship, Ziva offered to stop for coffee for the group in the morning. McGee cursed under his breath at the reminder of the morning and the fact that he didn't have a car. With three pairs of eyes staring at him, plus the ones in the car, he had to confess. "I'm suppose to take Jethro in to have his nails trimmed in the morning before work, but without my car..."

"We'll manage, but why are we paying someone to trim his nails? It can't be that hard."

Tim turned to Gibbs. "Fine, you go with me this time and if you think we can handle it, I won't make the next appointment."

Tony was still shaking his head as he pulled away from the curb. This was a side of Gibbs that was going to take some getting used to.

-NCIS-

It was another few hours before, mellowed and relaxed, they tumbled into bed and a few hours after that when Gibbs woke up hard and aching, spooned up against Tim. He eased himself backwards and rolled over before flicking the head of his cock hard. The sharp pain helped to deflate his desires as he kept his breathing slow and steady as to not disturb his bedmate.

On the other side of the bed, bright green eyes stared into the darkness as Tim recited the first one hundred places of pi in his head, willing his own erection to go down and not wanting to make Gibbs uncomfortable.


	18. Backfired Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - I was feeling sorry for myself about the lack of reviews, then I realized that I'd forgotten to post this last chapter. Sigh. Too many WIP's, I guess. A few more days and the big one on my other profile will be done, then things will get easier. Enjoy.**

**a/n - I was feeling sorry for myself about the lack of reviews, then I realized that I'd forgotten to post this last chapter. Sigh. Too many WIP's, I guess. A few more days and the big one on my other profile will be done, then things will get easier. Enjoy.**

Gibbs was more than a little surprised at how many cars were in the parking lot when they arrived at the clinic, Jethro dozing in the back seat. He pointed at the bakery box on the front seat between them. "Since you're bribing them with pastries, I figured they were opening up early just for us."

"That's not the reason for the bribe." With no further explanation, Tim climbed out and retrieved the sleepy dog from the back seat. As Gibbs followed with the box, they entered the office.

"Good morning, Agent McGee. Good morning, Jethro." The perky young blonde at the desk took the human treats with a knowing smile and quickly had Jethro signed in. A slightly older woman with darker hair came out and took the leash from Tim's hand.

"Hey, big boy, are you going to be good for us this morning?" Jethro looked over his shoulder at his two fathers as she led him into the back. Once the door was closed behind them, Tim sat down and picked up a magazine, Gibbs following suit.

Gibbs had barely settled before the first canine shriek could be heard and he jumped to his feet, only to be tugged back down by Tim.

"He's fine."

The sounds from the back were hardly convincing. "It sounds like they're torturing him. Do you trust this vet? Maybe one of us should have gone back there..."

"He's fine." Tim waited a few minutes as they listened to the wailing, howling and thumping. "Still want to save a few bucks by doing this ourselves?"

Gibbs looked over at the smirking man and shook his head as he confessed. "Shannon wouldn't let me go with them when Kelly got her shots either."

"Can't imagine why."

Before Gibbs could think of a comeback, the door opened and the harried looking technician brought Jethro back out. He was visibly trembling and his tail was tucked up against his belly. While Tim took care of the bill, Gibbs clapped and held his arms out. Jethro made a dash for him, yanking the leash out of her hand. Tim just shook his head as Jethro didn't stop until he was up on Gibbs' lap with his head draped over Gibbs' shoulder.

Back in the car, Tim was surprised when they turned toward the Yard instead of back to the house. "Are we that late?"

Gibbs still wasn't convinced about the care Jethro had received. "He can stay with us today. Besides, I want Palmer to check him over."

Keeping a straight face was probably the finest piece of undercover work Timothy McGee had ever done.

-NCIS-

Vance did raise an eyebrow when the three of them walked into his office, but Gibbs quickly explained. "He had a procedure this morning, can't be left alone yet." The Director looked anything but convinced, but he didn't question them further about it as the subject changed to the observer they had last night. The license plates led to a dummy corporation, but when Fornell arrived with a stack of photos identifying the known players in Sutton's organization that were not currently in custody they hit paydirt.

"Would love to be a fly on the wall of Sutton's cell when he gets that report."

They all agreed with Gibbs, but Vance was worried. "If he decides to up the ante, you two could be in danger."

"If he wanted up dead, we already would be." McGee seemed pretty confident. "He's got something else in mind."

He was as worried as Vance, but Gibbs had to agree with Tim. "We were drugged and held captive for hours. If he was going to kill us, it would have happened then."

Fornell made it a majority. "He knows what it would look like if the two witnesses were murdered right before the trial started. He's not giving up, I guarantee you, so what else could he do?"

"Until we know, I'm keeping your team here aboard the Yard." When Gibbs started to remind him that they weren't necessarily safe there either, Vance just held his hand up. "I understand your concerns, but damaged tires are a long way from kidnapping and we're looking into it."

Fornell looked like he was going to start asking questions, but he remained silent as he followed Gibbs, McGee and Jethro out of Vance's office. He reached out as if to throw the emergency switch twice, but nothing stopped the elevator before it reached the squad room. He remained behind as the two NCIS agents and their companion exited the elevator. "Gibbs, the offer still stands, whatever you need."

"Thanks, Tobias."

-NCIS-

Ziva was hard at work, but Tony was still booting up his computer when they arrived and he looked up with a grin. "Hey, Boss, need me to track down some good doggie nail clippers for you?" The head smack wasn't much of a surprise, he and Ziva had taken Jethro in once while Tim was down with the flu.

Gibbs leaned down and started his computer, but didn't bother to sit. Instead, he snapped his fingers and headed for the back elevator, Jethro cheerfully trotting behind him, one end of his leash still clipped to his collar, the other end in his mouth.

The elevator moved only a few feet before Gibbs threw the stop and bent down to stare at his namesake. "Time to lay down some ground rules. I've had the name longer, so you get the nickname. Do we understand each other, Jett?"

The staring contest wasn't actually all that long in Gibbs-time before Jethro, aka Jett, dropped the leash from his mouth and happily barked.

"Good boy, I told your dad we'd work it out."

If Ducky was surprised when the two Jethros walked into autopsy he didn't react, but Palmer was beaming at Gibbs "Good morning Agent Gibbs."

"Morning, Palmer. Jett here had his nails trimmed earlier and it seemed kinda rough on him. Would you check, make sure he's all right and that they did a good job?"

"Jett? Oh, short for Jethro, I guess it would be hard to have two Jethros in the same house, and..."

Gibbs decided to cut him off before he started to babble too much. "Yep, we need to know which one of us in trouble." Jett barked his agreement, much to Ducky's amusement.

Palmer didn't know quite how to take the words or the smirk, so he focused on the dog. A quick exam showed that none of the nails were cut short enough to cause discomfort. "His nails appear to be fine, sir. The quick wasn't cut into at all and none of the nails cracked when they were cut. A few of them are a little rough, but a good brisk run will take care of that."

Ducky could see that there was a lot more on Gibbs' mind than the state of the dog's nails. "That's an excellent idea, Mr. Palmer. Why don't you take Jethr... Jett outside and let him burn off some energy and smooth down those nails."

One thing Jimmy Palmer had learned to recognize after all his years at NCIS was a dismissal, so after wrestling the end of the leash away from Jett, they headed out the door.

The moment the door closed behind them, Gibbs started to pace. Ducky listened and watched, trying not to get dizzy in the process. "It's too easy, Duck. You ask any of my ex-wives, I'm a bastard to live with. Even in the beginning, it was always so damn much work and it would never be enough. I know what I'm like to live with, but this time..."

Gibbs finally hopped up onto one of the autopsy tables, much to Ducky's relief. "He invited Tony and Ziva over for dinner last night. It helped, helped a lot, I think."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"After they left, Tim chased me downstairs, told me I hadn't sanded anything in days." Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered.

 _Flashback_

 _Gibbs carefully folded a piece of sandpaper as he tried to decide what was different about the basement. A small, old workbench and chair had been moved closer to the corner he had his woodworking tools set up in. He didn't spot the small speakers on the ceiling until the soft, soulful jazz started playing loud enough to be heard, but still easy to hold a conversation over the music. Footsteps told of Tim's arrival, carrying two glasses._

 _"Here, the good stuff, not the rotgut you keep down here." Tim handed him one of the glasses before moving to the small bench. The upside down box was taken off, revealing his typewriter. Smiling, Tim sat in front of the typewriter and moments later the keys became another layer of pleasant background noise. Conversation wasn't rushed or forced, as Tim occasionally read off a paragraph or Gibbs spoke of one of his projects. It had been late when they came down, but even the hour spent was peaceful and Gibbs instinctively took Tim's hand as they went back upstairs, turning off the lights as they went._

"It was good, Ducky, it was really good."

Ducky could tell that the problem was actually a lack of a problem. "It's not a crime to be happy, Jethro."


	19. Backfired Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - Trying to pick up speed on this one so I can start the slash sequel to my gen story, _My Father's Keeper_. Enjoy, even if someone has lousy timing g.**

**a/n - Trying to pick up speed on this one so I can start the slash sequel to my gen story, _My Father's Keeper_. Enjoy, even if someone has lousy timing g.**

McGee's car was repaired and returned just after lunch, but Gibbs was unhappy with the lack of clues or suspects in the vandalism. "Damn it. Leon, there has to be something."

"You read the report, yourself." Vance was worried too, even if he didn't announce it. "No fingerprints or evidence on the car, just four cut valve stems. There's no security camera coverage where he was parked, hell, we don't even know when it happened. Truth be told, we can't even be sure it's connected to your outing or Sutton's case."

"What else would it be?"

"Aren't you the one with the rule about never assuming?"

"Just what are you suggesting, Leon?"

That got a raised eyebrow in response. "I am suggesting that you'd better keep your head in the game. You won't do either of you any good if you start losing your cool. This is an op, remember? Remember?"

Gibbs finally gave a short nod which did little to relieve Vance. "Yeah, sure, I remember."

"Be sure that you do. Just keep your eyes open, and both of you park in the main garage near a camera from now on."

Convinced that there had to be some evidence that had been missed, Gibbs' next stop was the lab. The music was blaring and every table in the lab was covered with bagged debris from the raid Balboa's team had made that morning. "Abs, tell me about McGee's car."

She looked annoyed at the interruption. "Kinda swamped here, Gibbs, and I already gave my report to Vance. There was nothing to find, no fingerprints except for McGee's and that was on the door handle. All I can tell you is that it wasn't a serrated blade that cut off the stems. Oh, and the valve stems weren't there."

"You haven't found the pieces that were cut off?"

Abby shrugged as she pulled results from the Mass Spec. I guess when they cut them off they took them."

"Wouldn't all that have taken longer than just stabbing a knife into the tires?"

"Yeah." Abby walked over and picked up the bag containing the remains of the valve stems that had been removed when the tires were repaired. "Maybe the knife they used didn't have a good point on it or wasn't strong enough." She opened the bag and handed Gibbs one of them. "It wasn't just one cut, they had to work at it."

He took the small but sturdy rubber tube that she held out. Designed to attach an air hose to the tire, they were the weakest point of a tire. Abby was right, the cutting motion had been choppy rather than one fluid motion. "Was the blade dull?"

"There'd be tearing if they used a dull knife. Maybe they were at an awkward angle or they weren't very strong." Another machine beeped and Abby turned back to her work. "I'm sorry, there just wasn't anything else to find. Besides, it's not like the damage was all that much, the tires were fine."

Gibbs returned the evidence to the bag. "That's not the point, Abs." She was already distracted by her new results and didn't notice when he left.

-NCIS-

After a long and boring day making a dent in the paperwork backlog, Gibbs was glad to tell the team to call it a day. With Jett in the backseat of his car and Tim following behind in the Porsche, they set off to Rock Creek Park for a run before heading home.

They were half way through their run before Tim started laughing. Gibbs watched for a minute before curiosity got to him and he broke down. "What/"

"When was the last time any of us were running through Rock Creek Park without an evidence bag?"

Gibbs started chuckling and before long he was laughing so hard he had to stop running. Bending over, hands on his knees, he tried to catch his breath while Jett pranced between the two men. Always glad to see the older man laugh, Tim reached out and tapped the plastic container clipped to the leash that dispensed the bags to clean up after Jett. "These bags don't count."

That set Gibbs off again, and the two of them were laughing so hard they weren't prepared when Jett circled around them, tripping them with his leash. Landing in the leaves, it quickly became a free-for-all as they threw handfuls of leaves at each other and at Jett.

Eventually they tired, still smiling. Gibbs was supporting himself on one arm and used the other hand to reach out and pluck bits of leaves out of Tim's hair. "I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard."

There was a gentleness in his eyes that Tim was seeing more and more and he returned the smile. "Then it's been way too long." Anything else he might have said was stopped by a canine belly flop across his midsection. Sprawled across McGee, Jett rolled onto his back for his expected belly rub which he received in stereo.

A finger snap and Jett was back on his feet, allowing Gibbs to pull Tim upright and the three began to leisurely walk back to the parking lot. A large lunch brought from home and an afternoon of paperwork meant that neither man was particularly hungry and once home they found themselves sitting on the front steps, chatting with the neighbors and eating ice cream.

The brown sedan at the end of the street caught Gibbs' attention as he discussed with Larry plans to build several compost bins for the neighborhood leaves that would be falling soon. Larry's wife, Susan, was asking Tim's opinion on bulbs she wanted to plant in the strip between the sidewalk and the street. Mrs. B joined them and soon the two women were in a serious debate about color choice and Tim wisely kept his mouth shut, not adding anything to the conversation until Kyle and Martin arrived from their evening walk.

"Hey, Martin, the ladies want to add some flowers out there." He pointed out the area in question as he, too, unobtrusively watched the car sitting down the street. As expected, the professional landscape designer was willing to jump right in and discuss options with his neighbors and Tim was able to relax and lean back against Gibbs.

Even with the knowledge they were being watched, it was a peaceful evening. Gibbs sat on the top step with Tim sitting between his legs and two steps below him, allowing the younger man to rest his arms on Jethro's legs as he leaned back. The rest of the neighbors were sitting or standing in a semi-circle around them with Jett in the middle and enjoying all the attention.

Mildred was the first one to call it a night, with Susan only a few minutes later, dragging her husband home with her. Kyle and Martin didn't last long after that, Kyle steering Martin has he sketched out his ideas for the new, joint flower garden. Finally alone, Jethro leaned forward, pressing his face against the side of Tim's. "Let's give Sutton's man a show." He stood and pulled Tim upright before they headed into the house, Jett at their heels.

Plans were quickly made as they walked upstairs. Tim entered the bedroom first and turned the bedside lamp on, aiming it towards the window that overlooked the street. Next he moved to the window and pulled down the shade but didn't close the curtain, giving their viewer a perfect silhouette as Jethro came up behind him.

After nuzzling Tim's ear, he turned them so they were facing each other, and in profile to the window. Jethro slowly unbuttoned Tim's shirt, allowing it to drop it to the floor before he trailed his fingers back up Tim's arms. Tim was trembling as the light touch moved from his arms to his shoulders, up his neck before gently touching his cheeks and pulling him in for a tender kiss.

When the kiss finally broke off, Jethro pressed his forehead against Tim's as they both fought to maintain self-control. Still struggling to control his breathing, Tim started his part of the plan and helped Gibbs remove both his polo shirt and undershirt, running his fingers through Jethro's chest hair as soon as he released his grip on the shirts.

Gibbs stepped closer to Tim, pinning his arms between them before walking him backwards and away from the window. When the back of Tim's legs hit the bed, Jethro eased them both down and turned off the light, ending the show.

Both men froze, Tim on his back, Jethro resting on his arms, their faces only inches apart while their lower bodies touched. It wasn't totally dark in the bedroom, light from the streetlamp combined with light from the hall to give a soft glow to the room.

The rational corner of Gibbs' mind reminded him that he needed to roll off his young agent, but the second he shifted, their groins brushed together. Gasping, he couldn't stop his hips as they rolled forward to press against Tim's.

Tim moaned as he bucked up against Jethro, spreading his legs. Their lips were almost touching when his phone started to vibrate and dance across the nightstand. Gibbs jerked back, as if startled to find himself ready to ravage the younger man, and rolled off of him. Stunned to be suddenly free, Tim automatically picked up his phone and looked at the display.

"Abby."

Hearing that, Gibbs moved off the bed and retreated to the bathroom, not turning on the light until the door was closed behind him. From the safety of the small room he listened as Tim answered the call.

"What is it, Abby?"

"Yes, Jethro was with us today... that's right, we shortened his name to Jett."

"Why would I bring him down to visit you if you won't even talk to me?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Listening, Gibbs heard the sound of a deep sigh before the phone was dropped back down onto the nightstand. Turning the light off, he eased the bathroom door back open and watched Tim for a moment as he lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I"m sorry." Jethro didn't wait for an answer before he retreated to the downstairs couch.


	20. Backfired Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - No, I haven't forgetten or abandoned this story. Hopefully you haven't either.**

**a/n - No, I haven't forgetten or abandoned this story. Hopefully you haven't either.**

Pretending to be asleep, Gibbs didn't open his eyes when he felt his leg being shifted., at least not until a warm, moist breath tickle his ankle. "Jett, go lay down."

Jett ignored him, pulling first one and then the other leg down onto the floor before burrowing under Gibbs' shoulder. Before he knew what was happening, Gibbs was sitting up on the sofa, shaking his head at the dog. "Are you this bossy with Tim?"

"Nope." The man in question was leaning on the doorjam, his arms crossed over his chest. "But I don't think you're going to win this one. It's late, Jethro, come to bed."

Before Gibbs could come up with a rational sounding reason to be sleeping on the sofa, Jett wedged his head behind Gibbs' back and pushed. He had a choice between landing on the floor or standing up and Tim gave a soft laugh as they were suddenly face to face. Letting himself be pulled up the stairs, Gibbs ignored the whine in his voice. "You know, I used to be the boss of my own house."

Tim wisely didn't say a word as he climbed onto his side of the bed, closing his eyes and relaxing when he felt the covers shift on the other side. He waited until Gibbs was settled. "My problems with Abby started a long time ago and have nothing to do with you. She reacts badly every time I even go out on a date, has for years."

Gibbs reached out and stroked his fingertips down Tim's arm. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Nah, until she's ready to see, it won't do any good and I don't want to be the cause of any problems between you."

Gibbs didn't object, but he made a silent promise to himself to not send Tim alone to the lab until the Goth was ready to be civil to him, undercover op or not. Decision made, he ghosted his hand down the side of Tim's face before closing his own eyes and following him into sleep.

-NCIS-

Traffic was heavy the next morning thanks to construction, but that didn't stop Tony from grinning at them when they arrived in the parking lot of the coffee shop. Gibbs paid for the drinks that morning, rolling his eyes at Tony's hot chocolate, but remembering Tim's order perfectly. Ziva's tea was easy and within minutes they were sitting at a picnic table in the park, tearing into homemade cinnamon rolls.

"I know you didn't make these last night."

Tim grinned back at Gibbs. "No, the other day. I hid them from Vance and froze them. Thought they'd be a nice treat this morning."

A realization hit Gibbs. "Is this why you insisted on taking separate cars this morning? You didn't trust me to stay out of them?"

No verbal comment, but Tim's raised eyebrow said it all.

Their two companions didn't comment, but Tony watched the banter closely, a slight smile on his face.

Once the elevator arrived on their floor, the four agents separated to their desks and the air was filled with the sounds of computers powering up. Tim was sitting at his desk, sorting out the cold case files he was working on when the hum of one of his monitors changed pitch.

The change in sound caught Gibbs' attention and he looked up just in time to see a blue flash arc across the back of the older CRT monitor as it exploded, sending a shower of glass outward. Tim just managed to throw his arms up over his face as he fell backwards.

"Tim!"

"Probie."

"McGee."

Ziva grabbed a fire extinguisher as Tony went for Tim's desk, pulling it away from his fallen teammate. Gibbs went straight for Tim, moaning in horror at the damage. "Don't move, Tim. My God, don't move."

He didn't know where he could touch the younger man. He lay flat on his back, his arms still crossed over his face. His leather jacket had luckily taken the worst of the damage, the large pieces of glass and insides of the monitor that had punctured the leather told quite vividly how bad it could have been. Even with that bit of protection, glass covered the top of his head, dozens of the wounds deep enough to draw blood that was already crisscrossing his forehead and soaking into his hair. More frightening were the shards scattered and imbedded in his neck and upper chest.

Gibbs dropped to his knees by Tim's head, ignoring the crunch of glass beneath him. He could hear the fire extinguisher, the sounds of Tony on the phone calling for Ducky, calling for an ambulance, but they were only vague awareness's as he touched the backs of Tim's elbows. "Help's coming, Tim. You're going to be okay, just don't move and don't try to talk. I don't think many of the cuts are very deep, but let's let Ducky decide."

After nearly hanging up on the SecNav, Vance arrived almost the same time as Dr. Mallard. Gibbs refused to budge, still murmuring to Tim as Ducky climbed over them to start his exam. Vance went straight to Tony, who gave a quick breakdown of what had happened. There was no mistaking the fury in Tony's voice as he informed the Director that he and Ziva would be handling the investigation as he didn't trust anyone else to do it properly.

Vance looked at Tony carefully to see if there was any of the residual anger and jealousy left over from the night he'd discovered his boss and his best friend in bed together. What he saw instead was determination and indignation. The decision was easy. "I want it done by the book, DiNozzo. If this was sabotage, we arrest the culprit, not use them for target practice. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Behind him, Tony could hear Ziva muttering to herself in Hebrew until she, too, finally agreed.

"Twice a day updates, I'll handle any warrants needed personally. Airtight case, DiNozzo, I won't accept anything less."

"By the book, sir, understood."

Ducky patted Gibbs on the arm before standing and joining Vance and the two teammates. Vance didn't waste any time on pleasantries. "Well, doctor?"

"Timothy's coat took the brunt of the damage, luckily. However, there are still quite a number of shards imbedded in his exposed skin. I don't believe that many of them are very deep, but the locations will make some of them dangerous if they are. With the various veins, arteries and nerves located in his neck and wrists, it will be much safer for him if removal is done in a hospital setting."

Vance knew how dangerous McGee's injuries could potentially be, but hearing it made it even worse. Luckily the ambulance crew was efficient and careful in loading the injured man onto a gurney and didn't argue with Gibbs when he insisted on riding along.

Tony caught Gibbs' arm as they were preparing to leave. "Call, keep us posted, okay?"

Gibbs gave a short nod. "You find the bastard that did this."

"We will." But Gibbs was already in the elevator.

-NCIS-

Removing each piece of glass was a slow and painful process. Tim was heavily sedated, but Gibbs suffered with each wound as it was cleaned. After the first hour, Ducky physically removed him and the two men sat in the waiting room.

"Jethro, suffering along with him will not help, especially if he's not awake enough to be aware. Mr. Palmer will monitor him and come get us if anything changes."

Gibbs stared at his own hands. "Damn it, Duck, this shouldn't have happened. If I couldn't keep him safe in the bullpen, then how..."

"You stop it right there, Jethro. You know perfectly well, this was beyond your control. If this was sabotage, then Tony and Ziva will find the responsible party. You just concentrate on how lucky Timothy was."

"Lucky? You call this lucky?"

"Yes, I do." Ducky made sure Gibbs was listening. "All those pieces of glass that were in his sleeves could have been imbedded in his eyes if he hadn't gotten his arms up in time. A nerve in his wrists could have been damaged, destroying his career as a field agent."

He watched at Gibbs grew paler, and tapped his knee to keep him focused. "They've managed to remove all the large pieces without any damage to an artery or major vein. That in itself is a small miracle. As frightening as this has been, there shouldn't even be any permanent scarring, so yes, I'd call this very lucky indeed."

-NCIS-

"How did this happen, Tony? McGee... McGee could have been killed."

"I know, Abs. How do you feel about that?" Tony watched her reaction very closely. He didn't want to believe that she could have done anything to hurt McGee, but he couldn't ignore the simple fact that she had motive, means and opportunity.

"How do I feel? What kind of a question is that?" Abby punched him in the arm just as Ziva walked into the lab.

"Unfortunately, a very valid question under the circumstances. We know how angry you were at Gibbs and McGee when you were told of their relationship." Ziva stood next to Tony. "We also know that Gibbs was worried and did not want McGee to be alone with you."

The two agents watched as a myriad of emotions crossed her face. When Gibbs had pulled them aside that morning in the park and made the request, they never dreamed it would come to this.

Tears welled up as she shook her head. "Yeah, I was mad, and I was probably mean, but I would never hurt him. Give me the evidence, Tony, and I'll find the person who did."

"You know I can't do that, Abby. Under the circumstances, you can't be the one to work the evidence. Vance has already called Fornell."

"Then what do I do?"

"Same thing I had to do. You're going to have to do some hard thinking and make some decisions. What's more important to you, their happiness or being right?"

-NCIS-

Gibbs tossed his keys to Ducky as he and Palmer guided Tim up the walkway. Ducky found the new key and opened the door in time to let the other three men into the house. Palmer and Gibbs continued on up the stairs with Tim while Ducky went into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Tim accepted the water from Ducky and the pain pill from Palmer before Gibbs helped him strip down and crawl under the covers. Palmer smiled at the couple as he and Ducky left the room, closing the door behind them.

"They're really good for each other, aren't they?"

Ducky smiled at the understanding that Gibbs would probably be the last one to realize that simple fact. "Yes, I believe they are. Now, I'm going to let Jett out for a moment before we head on back to the Yard."

Jimmy followed the older man out into the yard, both of them watching Jett dash to his corner. Ducky laid his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Are you all right, Mr. Palmer?"

"Yeah, sure, I mean it was kinda scary to think that someone did this to McGee just because of who he loves." Jimmy shrugged as he gave Ducky a crooked smile. "Makes you wonder which friends you can trust."

It was a casual comment, but it said so much. Ducky patted Jimmy on the back. "Promise me, lad, if someone threatens you or makes you at all uncomfortable you come to me or to Jethro immediately. No being shy about it."

-NCIS-

It was strange waiting at the door, but Tony and Ziva had called ahead so Gibbs was quick to answer.

"Hey, Boss, how's he doing?"

A voice floated down the stairs. "He is hoping you brought food."

Gibbs just grinned and opened the door the rest of the way. "Woke up hungry about an hour ago and mad that I wouldn't let him cook."

Ziva called up the stairs. "Do not worry, we have dinner for all of us."

They followed Gibbs up the stairs and within a few minutes Tony and Ziva were sitting at the foot of the bed, each with a carton of Chinese food, trying not to smile at the other half of their team. Gibbs was sitting in back of McGee, the younger man resting against him as they shared their food.

"What?"

Tony just smiled at his partner and his boss, while Ziva answered. "You look much better than we expected, McGee. We were worried."

"I'm okay, guys, and I'm going to work tomorrow. If somebody did this, I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of knocking me out of the game." Behind him, Gibbs didn't look pleased with the plan, but he didn't argue.

Ziva studied him closely. Butterfly bandages and a few visible stitches peppered his skin, but he was moving easily. She decided to make a joke rather than press the subject. "At least you will no longer have one of those ancient monitors taking up room on your desk. Director Vance is having it replaced with a second flat screen."

"Great, more room for paperwork." Even Gibbs laughed and then silently agreed with Tim.

Seeing Tim flagging, Tony and Ziva didn't stay long. Out on the sidewalk, she turned to him with a concerned look. "We are not very good investigators if we did not see how suited they are to each other."

"Yeah, and here we were always saying Probie wasn't cut out for undercover work. Hiding that all this time, he's better than the rest of us. Come on, let's go bug Fornell for some results."


	21. Backfired Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stealthily, Gibbs reached out and turned off the alarm. It was 0500, almost his normal wake up time, but he wanted Tim to sleep as long as possible. He didn't have a clue how to mute the alarm on Tim's phone so he settled for taking the battery out of it before settling back down to watch the other man sleep.

Stealthily, Gibbs reached out and turned off the alarm. It was 0500, almost his normal wake up time, but he wanted Tim to sleep as long as possible. He didn't have a clue how to mute the alarm on Tim's phone so he settled for taking the battery out of it before settling back down to watch the other man sleep.

Carefully he brushed Tim's hair back, avoiding the stitches, then dropped his hand immediately when Tim stirred. Instead of waking, Tim shifted restlessly before latching onto Jethro's hand and tucking it under his cheek before stilling once again. Somehow the solid feeling of Tim's fingers tangled with his own and his breath caressing Jethro's knuckles was more intimate than any planned move they'd made. He could have stayed like that forever if he hadn't heard a car pull into the driveway. Regretfully, he slipped away, pressing a soft kiss against Tim's temple as he stood.

Through the window he could see Fornell climbing out of his car, so Gibbs tugged on a pair of jeans before heading down the stairs.

"You're here awfully early, Tobias." Gibbs held the door open as Fornell walked through.

Fornell took a second look at the door. "Maybe, but you've got a locking door all of a sudden. What haven't you told me?" Walking through, Fornell came to a sudden halt at the sight of the large, wall mounted television. "I guess you finally have something in this old place that's worth protecting, Gibbs."

He did, but it certainly wasn't the electronics. "Was there a reason you're here at o'dark early this morning?"

Knowing it would never work, Fornell crossed his arms over his chest and gave Gibbs his most intimidating stare. "What in the hell is going on, Jethro? This is a hell of a lot more than trouble with a suspect. McGee was attacked at his desk according to your pit bull, DiNozzo. That says either a dirty agent or Sutton has a hell of a lot more connections than we thought."

"My pit bull?" Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the description of his senior agent. "Has he been bugging you?"

"Hell, yes. My forensic people have spent half the day and night going over what's left of that monitor. Whatever is not shattered into a thousand pieces is melted into a solid mass. They're not miracle workers and it's going to take time. Now, give it to me straight, what's going on?"

Gibbs barely registered the last question, his attention on the figure unsteadily coming down the stairs. "Hey, it's early, what are you doing up?" He reached out and pressed his palm gently against Tim's undamaged cheek as he looked him over.

Not awake enough to notice their company, Tim leaned into the cupped hand. "Bed was cold. If we're up, I need coffee."

Still unnoticed, Fornell watched the younger man wander towards the kitchen, Jett waking up to follow him. Shifting to a more relaxed stance, he leaned against the wall, grinning. "So, asking for it 'straight' might not have been the most accurate question."

"Tobias..." Gibbs rubbed his forehead, "it's complicated."

"Like I told you before, I hope you know what you're doing. Just be careful for both of your sakes, because if DiNozzo is right and the monitor wasn't an accident, then somebody is gunning for you and McGee." Fornell stepped around him, giving his arm a squeeze. "I don't want to be going to a funeral."

Gibbs locked the door behind Fornell and made his way to the kitchen. McGee was leaning against the countertop, empty cup in hand, breathing the steam as it came off the coffee maker. "And they say I'm the coffee addict."

"Very funny."

"You know you don't have to go in today. Nobody will think less of you if you take a day of sick leave." While he was talking, Gibbs handed Tim the antibiotics and pain pills they'd brought home from the hospital.

After pouring himself a cup, Tim downed the antibiotics, but didn't open the pain pills. "Like I said last night, I'm not giving them the satisfaction of chasing me out of there." He poured a second cup of coffee for Gibbs before digging through the cupboard for a bottle of extra strength Tylenol.

Gibbs idly wondered what happened to the timid man he'd brought onto the team. He was proud of the man Tim had become, but there were times he wished that stubborn streak wasn't quite so wide. "Okay, you win, but sit down and let me make breakfast this morning."

After Tim was sitting at the table, Gibbs turned the the refrigerator, digging out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon.. "Okay, I can do either fried eggs and bacon or bacon and fried eggs, which would you like?"

Tim managed to keep a neutral face. "Surprise me." He almost asked about the amount of bacon Gibbs was cooking, until the older man conveniently dropped several slices in Jett's food bowl.

-NCIS-

Tony waved a breakfast burrito under Ziva's nose as she dozed at her desk, just managing to get out of the way as she shot upright. "Whoa, it's just a burrito. Did you get through all the surveillance tapes already?"

"Yes, all of them except for the one that is blank." She started wolfing down the sausage and egg burrito while Tony digested the information.

"Blank? One of the tapes is blank?" Tony sat on the edge of her desk, his own breakfast forgotten. "How did that happen?"

"I do not know, Tony, but it supports the theory that this was not an accident." She picked up one of the tapes off the stack on her desk. "I am meeting with a video specialist at the FBI in a few hours, perhaps there is something on here that can be salvaged, assuming it was recorded and then erased."

Tony picked up on her thoughts. "If not, then someone was able to get into the agency surveillance system and stop one of the cameras from recording and that's going to be even harder to track."

"Usually when an agent is attacked, it is because of a case, but we have no pressing active cases at the moment." She hesitated, not wanting to vocalize her suspicions.

"You think it's because they were outed." Tony pressed his lips together as he shook his head. "Damn it, if that's the case, then this is my fault."

"No, it's not." They both looked up as Tim arrived, Gibbs just a few feet in back of him. Tim very deliberately walked to his desk and sat down in the new chair and booted up his computer. The rest of his team watched carefully as both monitors came to life, but everything seemed normal. After a few minutes they returned to their desks and their duties, while keeping a close watch on McGee.

-NCIS-

By the time Ziva returned from meeting with the AV technician at the Hoover Building it was lunch time and Vance called them up to his office for a working lunch to review what they had.

Tony was frustrated as he tore his sandwich apart. "Damn it, the FBI lab has had the monitor for almost twenty-four hours and they still can't tell me anything."

"Perhaps if you let them work for more than an hour at a time without calling them, they would be more efficient, yes?"

Since Ziva was eating a meal that required a knife and fork, Tony wisely let it go, letting her tell of her own visit with the FBI. "They cannot retrieve any images because there are none to retrieve. There is a block of time where the feed from the squad room camera was cut off from the recording equipment."

Gibbs swore under his breath while McGee took a more practical approach. "How long was the camera offline?"

Ziva checked her notes. "Forty-nine minutes, is that significant somehow?"

Of the five of them around the conference table, McGee was the most experienced at the limitations of the in-house system. "If it had been a quick break in the recording then there would have had to been more than one person involved."

"How do you figure that?"

Tony was putting the pieces together and answered Gibbs' question as he thought out loud. "One person would have to get into the security room, disable the camera, go do the deed with the monitor, and then go back and re-enable the camera. That takes time, but two people would eliminate the travel time between the squad room and the sub-basement."

"Exactly." Tim wiped his fingers and then tossed his napkin onto the table. "Plus there's a new protocol that an alert goes out if a camera is offline for more than sixty minutes, no matter what the reason or who's logged into the system. Plus there's a sweep of the system at the beginning of each hour."

Tony's phone vibrated and he turned away from the table to answer the call as Vance laid out what they knew. "The timing is too convenient, but without some proof that the monitor was tampered with, my hands are tied."

"Got the proof." Tony was grinning as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Ziva sat up straight. "They discovered how it was sabotaged?"

"Nope, it's not McGee's monitor. The make and model are the same, but the serial numbers don't match up. That one was in storage waiting to be hauled off to the recycling center. They probably figured the fire would destroy the number on the bottom of the plastic case, but didn't know it was also engraved into the metal frame."

Vance gave a slight nod. "You must admit, it was well thought out. McGee's assigned monitor is probably sitting in storage, right where that one was."

"But I get to keep the new flat screen one, right?" The rest of his team choked back their laughter, remembering his expression when he saw the oversized LCD monitor sitting on his desk that morning. Vance just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, McGee, you get to keep the new monitor."


	22. Backfired Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - Two updates within days. Shocking, I know. I do want to get the pace picked up on this one. Thank you all for all your wonderful comments, I cherish each one. Just so you know - since the PTB have ignored kosher rules with Ziva, I've quit beating my head against the wall about them.**

**a/n - Two updates within days. Shocking, I know. I do want to get the pace picked up on this one. Thank you all for all your wonderful comments, I cherish each one. Just so you know - since the PTB have ignored kosher rules with Ziva, I've quit beating my head against the wall about them.**

It was early afternoon when McGee's phone rang. Gibbs glanced up and saw him pale as he continued to listen to the caller. Tim was obviously upset, but trying to not draw attention to himself, so Gibbs watched and waited. The young man said very little to his caller, and when he did speak his voice was too low to be heard in the squad room. Tony and Ziva were hard at work at Tony's desk looking at the surveillance footage, hoping to find someone out of place and didn't notice the developing situation.

After he closed his phone and rubbed at his eyes, Tim looked up and saw Gibbs' worried expression. He shrugged as he gave a cryptic explanation. "Call from my dad."

Knowing the history, the circumstances and the expression on Tim's face, Gibbs didn't take too long to add things together. He stood very casually and began walking towards the stairs. "McGee, Vance wants an update on his pet project."

"Sure, Boss." This was easy, this was familiar and Tim fell in behind Gibbs as the two men made their way up the stairs. They were already gone from sight before it clicked with DiNozzo.

"Wait a minute, Gibbs didn't get a call from Vance, how did he know?"

Ziva frowned as she thought for a moment. "He is Gibbs, Tony. He always knows."

-NCIS-

"We've been outed to McGee's father." Gibbs didn't even wait for an acknowledgment as he strode through the door before Vance's assistant could announce them.

Vance winced, knowing this couldn't be good. "Do you know how he found out, McGee?"

Tim dropped heavily into one of the chairs. "Apparently he got an envelope in the mail today full of pictures and a letter asking him if he knew what his son had become."

"McGee, I am so sorry. Did you explain that those pictures were evidence?"

"He burned everything before he called." Tim could see the question on Gibbs' face and he bounced his heel on the floor as he struggled to reign in his emotions. "He, umm, he told me that I no longer have a family, that as far as he's concerned I am dead to him." His chin dropped to his chest as he took in a shuddering breath.

Gibbs reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "Ah crap, Timmy."

Anything else Gibbs might have said was cut off when Tim raised his head with a forced smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hey, at least if this goes on long enough we won't have to worry about which side of the family to spend the holidays with."

He didn't have a clue what to say, so Gibbs let his hand slide down from Tim's shoulder to the center of his back and started gently rubbing, giving him time to compose himself. It was Vance that broke the silence.

"Gibbs, it might be a good idea if you called your father."

Still rubbing Tim's back, he nodded and used his other hand to dig his phone out of his pocket. He dialed, his father's number back on speed dial since the case in Stillwater, and put the phone on speaker. Jackson picked up on the third ring.

 _~Hello?~_

"Hey, Dad."

 _~Jethro, you must be a mind reader. I was just about to call you.~_

"About some pictures you got in the mail?" He held his breath, waiting for the reaction.

 _~Yeah, I figured that someone was trying to use your relationship to blackmail you, so I kept everything and didn't handle it more than necessary. I've got it all wrapped up and Ed even did up a fingerprint card for me so you can exclude my fingerprints. Now, what the quickest way to get it to you?~_

Vance stepped in and made arrangements to get the package into the hands of the local FBI office and from there directly to Fornell, all while Gibbs shook his head in amazement. He'd known that his own father's reaction wouldn't be as drastic as Tim's, but the lack of judgment was still a relief and the innate understanding of the reason for the package an added bonus.

Once Vance was finished, Gibbs leaned closer to his phone, laying on the large desk. "Dad, I..." Jackson didn't let him finish.

 _~The only thing I'm disappointed about, Jethro, is that I had to rely on some damn blackmailer to get a decent picture of my son and his significant other and I want them back when your lab's done with them. You're a good man, son, and if you love Tim, that's good enough for me.~_

Gibbs felt himself choking up at the unconditional love his father gave freely. "Thanks, Dad." His rough voice was a dead giveaway to the man that raised him.

 _~Let me guess, Tim's family got the same package and they didn't take it so well?~_

"Yeah." Gibbs let his hand travel up Tim's back to cup the back of his neck as he repeated the words Tim had said only a few minutes earlier. "He, he no longer has a family, Dad." Jackson didn't hesitate.

 _~Sure he does, right here. You come home for a visit, you two, anytime.~_

-NCIS-

"Everything okay, Boss?" Tony looked at Gibbs and McGee in concern as they came down the stairs, both wearing drawn expressions. Gibbs didn't say anything, just jerked his head towards the elevator. Understanding the silent command, Tony and Ziva fell in behind them.

Gibbs didn't say anything until they were seated at a picnic table in the middle of Willard park. Once he finally started, he didn't beat around the bush. "Sutton is trying to blackmail us, apparently it's a last ditch effort to stop the trial."

"Because I outed you guys?"

"No, Tony." Tim rubbed his forehead, being careful to stay away from the stitches. "We were going to out ourselves Monday, you just moved the schedule up a few days. We thought by going public, we could nip this in the bud."

"So what went wrong?"

"The one thing we weren't planning on," Gibbs reached out and took Tim's hand, "was Sutton's people sending photos to our families."

Tony glanced over at Ziva before continuing to question his teammates. "How bad?"

Tim laughed softly as he shook his head. "Nothing graphic, I think the only thing Jackson's upset about is that he doesn't get to frame the pictures right away."

Tony shared the laugh with his friend before turning serious. "And your dad?" When Tim's face fell, he had his answer. "Damn, Probie, I'm sorry."

"Is he angry enough to be dangerous?" It was the first time Ziva had spoken since they sat down. Tim shrugged as he looked up at her.

"Let's just say I'm glad he doesn't live close."

Even with the understanding that they would have come out of the closet without his interference, Tony still felt bad. "What do you want us to do, Boss?"

"I want you to narrow down the field of who's gunning for us. Find out who sabotaged that monitor. Stay on those tapes, there has to be something."

"We will, Gibbs. We also have another plan." When Gibbs just raised an eyebrow, Ziva continued. "We're going to turn the bed on them. Vance is going to have to squad room cameras taken offline to be examined. While the system is dark, Tony and I will install an extra camera that is independent from the system. The recorder will be locked in my desk. If they try something again, we will have the evidence."

"Table, Ziva, it's turn the table on them." Tony wasn't sure if it was a mistaken idiom or a Freudian slip, but he let it go after the briefest of corrections.

-NCIS-

It was a quiet ride back to the house that night for the two men, Gibbs wasn't surprised to see McGee head down to his typewriter as soon as they were done eating. Gibbs let him work through his anger and hurt, waiting for the pounding on the keys to soften and slow before taking two beers down to the basement.

"Here." He handed over one of the bottles as he hitched one hip up on a sawhorse.

Tim downed almost half the bottle as he watched Gibbs. "This isn't your fault, you know." Gibbs tilted his bottle in Tim's direction in acknowledgment.

"Doesn't make it any easier to see you taking the brunt of it. You deserve better."

Their purpose finished, Tim started feeding the pages into the shredder. "We both agreed to stand up to Sutton, and whoever was involved with damaging my car and the monitor needs to be found and removed from the agency before they really hurt someone."

"And your dad?"

Tim thought about his words carefully. "I won't lie, when he called me it hurt, it hurt a lot but at the same time it's a relief."

Gibbs had a sneaking hunch he understood. "A relief?"

"My whole life, it's been like waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nothing I ever did, nothing I accomplished ever made his proud of me, ever made him happy to be my father. It took me awhile to work through it, but it's like this weight that's been hanging over my head my whole life is suddenly gone."

"What about Sarah?"

The forced smile dropped away. "I don't know. I tried to call her, but just got her voice mail. I left a message for her to call me back. If I can talk to her before Dad does, it should be all right."


	23. Backfired Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - Well, did everyone enjoy the little one-shot I snuck in between updates? Occasionally I can write small, I just have to remind myself once in a while.**

**a/n - Well, did everyone enjoy the little one-shot I snuck in between updates? Occasionally I can write small, I just have to remind myself once in a while.**

While Gibbs made the morning coffee, Tim tried Sarah's phone again only to reach her voice mail once again. "Do you want to swing by the college on our way to the Yard?"

Tim shook his head, his gut telling him the real reason his sister was not answering her phone. "No, better to let her get it out of her system before I try to talk to her." When he felt arms wrap around him, he leaned back into the embrace. "She's got Dad's temper, but eventually she'll calm down enough to listen."

With a sad smile Tim pulled away and returned to making breakfast. Once he had the bagel halves loaded with apple slices and cheese with a light sprinkle of cinnamon sugar, he popped them under the broiler and shook his head. "What did you eat before I moved in?"

"Burned toast," Gibbs sniffed appreciatively, "and it was nothing like this." A minute later, he traded a cup of coffee for a loaded bagel and they were out the door.

-NCIS-

"Morning, Abs." Tony walked into the lab with a Caf-Pow and a smile, but she was in the mood for neither.

"Hey, Tony."

He set the drink down before leaning against the counter and giving her a hard look. ""Not done sulking yet?" Abby shrugged, still staring at her computer screen, and he shifted enough to see over her shoulder. "Wow, a cold case from before my time. You that bored?"

She reached out and minimized the screen. "Not a lot else for me to do, Tony. Vance sent Timmy's monitor to the FBI lab and I'm not allowed to even look at the security camera tapes. Gibbs didn't even come down to see me yesterday."

"The elevator only work one way?" Tony straightened up and turned to leave, not stopping until he reached the door. "Don't make him choose between you, Abby, I guarantee you, you'll lose."

-NCIS-

"McGee." Ziva's soft whisper was the only warning he got when Sarah arrived in the squad room, her visitor's badge barely hanging onto her coat. He stood and managed to be in front of his desk before she reached him.

"Damn it, Tim, how could you do something like this? Dad went out and got drunk last night because of you." Behind her, Gibbs stood, ready to defend Tim.

"Sarah..."

"Was Daddy right about you? After what happened to you as a kid, why would you want it again with him?" She changed direction and pulled her hand back. Gibbs made no effort to defend himself, but Tim grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. "Damn it, Tim, let go of me. He did this to you."

"No. Now settle down or I'll arrest you right here and now. What happened to me then has nothing to do with my life now. Don't you dare blame Jethro for anything."

"But..."

McGee shook his head. "No buts, Sarah. My life, my choice."

"You're choosing him over your family." She turned as far as she could to stare at him.

"It's you that's making the choice, Sarah. Don't you ever mention Jethro's name in the same breath as that monster." He spun her around to face him and shook her. "Since when does Dad make decisions for you? This isn't you, Sarah. Go back to college and think about it. Ziva, escort my sister out, please. She won't be staying."

Shocked by the rare showing of dominance, Ziva had to scramble to reach Sarah before McGee let go of her. As soon as the two women were in the elevator, Tim turned his attention back to Gibbs, who had dropped back into his chair.

"She's hurt and confused and striking out. You are nothing like him, nothing." Tim sat on the edge of Gibbs' desk, trapping the other man between his legs as he leaned forward until their faces were almost touching, his voice just loud enough for Gibbs to hear. "No matter the circumstances, no matter how it plays out with Sutton, I have never felt so cherished as I have since that day we woke up together in that cottage. Thank you for that."

Gibbs was stunned. "Tim..."

"Not. Your. Fault. End of discussion." With a final, soft smile, McGee stood and headed to the restroom.

As the only remaining witness in their section of the squad room, Tony watched, wide-eyed, as Tim not only firmly defended Gibbs but comforted him afterward. When Gibbs made to get up and follow McGee to the head, Tony waved him down. "Let me do this, Boss."

-NCIS-

The elevator had barely left the squad room level before Ziva threw the emergency switch and brought it to a halt. "Do you really think that little of your brother?"

Sarah shook her head in denial even as she defended her beliefs. "This isn't Tim, he can't really want this. I mean, just because he doesn't do all that good with the ladies, doesn't mean he has to force himself to submit to a man."

"You saw his reaction to you, Sarah. Did that look like the actions of a man who has settled and is trapped?"

"No." This time she sounded much less sure of herself. "But Tim's not gay."

"Does he need your permission?"

"Of course not, but you don't understand. He's my brother."

She remembered back to when that was her answer also. "I understand more than you know. I, too, once had a brother. He had no moral compass, so he toyed with people and hurt them. He was filled with anger and hatred and took great pleasure in destroying whatever he touched. Your brother is the most honest and moral man I have ever had the pleasure of calling a friend. When he loves, he loves completely, and Gibbs is the one he has chosen."

"And Gibbs?"

"He comes alive when your brother is with him." Ziva reached out and turned the elevator back on. "We have seen Gibbs when we thought he was in love, but we have never seen him so settled, so content. Whatever it is between them, it makes them happy, Sarah. Is that not enough? Think about it." Ziva reached out and held the door open for Sarah, who had a thoughtful look on her face as she stepped out of the elevator.

-NCIS-

Tim was leaning heavily on the sink, watching the water circle the drain when Tony walked in. He stood behind the other man. "Hey."

He didn't turn around, but Tim did look up to see DiNozzo's reflection in the mirror. "Hey, yourself."

They were both silent for a minute before Tony reached out and placed both his hands on Tim's shoulders. "I just came in to say thank you." Tim was honestly puzzled.

"For what?"

"For being strong enough to love him the way he deserves to be loved." He squeezed the muscles under his fingers and quietly slipped back out.

-NCIS-

Fornell's arrival sent the two men up to Vance's office that afternoon. Fornell went straight to the point. "No fingerprints on the photos, no DNA on the envelope. I'm sorry Gibbs, I wish I had better news."

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not your fault, Tobias."

"What about the pictures themselves? Any lead on the camera or printer?" Tim leaned forward in his chair, hoping that there was something they could use.

Looking through his notes, Fornell frowned as he explained what his expert in digital imaging had told him. "It's a high end Nikon, if we ever found the camera, my tech guys tell me they could prove the pictures came that camera. Using the microprinting information imbedded in the pictures, they were able to partially track down the printer. It was originally purchased by an advertising company based in Virginia, but it was sold when the company went bankrupt a few years ago. Cash sale, no records."

"Another damn dead end."

"Sorry, Gibbs, I wish I had better news. By the way, your dad wants those pictures back. I told him they were evidence, but he's still insisting." Fornell gave him a strange look before leaving.

Looking at the pictures spread out on Vance's desk, Gibbs could understand why. If he could get away with it, he'd take them home himself, especially the ones of he and Tim playing in the leaves with Jett and the one of them sitting on the porch steps, Tim leaning back into his arms.

Noting the half smile on Gibbs' face, Vance started returning the photos to the evidence bag. He'd seen agents get swept up in an undercover assignment before, but he could see no other option but to let it play out. Before he could remind them of their reality, his assistant came in.

"I'm sorry, Director Vance, but security just called. Agent McGee's car's been damaged."

-NCIS-

Ziva and Tony joined the other three standing next to McGee's car. Tony whistled when he was the long marks down one side of the vehicle. "Damn, somebody got you good, Probie." He started taking pictures while Ziva leaned down to take a better look.

"This was done with a key, yes?"

Tony looked up from taking pictures. "That's why they call it getting keyed, Ziva." Vance rolled his eyes at the two of them, already on the phone with his assistant, planning out the reminder of NCIS's zero tolerance policy towards harassment.

Ignoring the others, Gibbs laid his hand on Tim's back and waited. Finally Tim looked over at him, not attempting to hide his worry. "What if it was Sarah?"

"I do not believe so, McGee." They both turned as Ziva came closer. "She and I talked in the elevator and she had calmed down considerably before she left."

"She could have done it on her way in." When Gibbs glared at him, Tony rushed to finish. "But Ziva and I will know what happened after we look at the security tapes, Boss." They used that as an excuse to beat a hasty retreat back into the building just as Vance was finishing his phone call.

"McGee, do you have a preferred auto body repair shop?"

"I've never had my car damaged before, Director."

Vance was already scrolling through the contact list on his phone. "Here, these guys are really good, you can't even tell Jackie backed into a fire hydrant." Realizing what he had just said, Vance looked up into Gibbs' smirking face. "If you're smart, you won't ever mention that you know about that."

Gibbs was glad to see the corner of Tim's mouth twitch. "Wouldn't dream of it, Leon."


	24. Backfired Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n - I'm back from Georgia and sick from the weather changes, but I did manage to get this written on the plane. Have you noticed how wonderful their time away from the agency is? First chapter of a two chapter mini-arc of some calm for the gang before they return to work on Monday, but it does set the stage for... well, you'll see.**

**a/n - I'm back from Georgia and sick from the weather changes, but I did manage to get this written on the plane. Have you noticed how wonderful their time away from the agency is? First chapter of a two chapter mini-arc of some calm for the gang before they return to work on Monday, but it does set the stage for... well, you'll see.**

* * *

"Leon?"

Vance looked up from the stack of paperwork on his desk. "Hey, Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Jackie pointed at her watch, causing Vance to look at the time on his monitor. "Oops, I didn't realize it was so late, I'll be ready in just a sec." He reached out for the intercom, but his assistant walked through the door.

"If you'll review and initial this, sir, I'll have it dispersed before the end of the workday."

"Thank you, Angela. Did Agent McGee get his car taken care of?" He skimmed the memo, noting that the changes he'd asked for were made, and signed the bottom. "Scan and send this copy out so my signature is on it. Did McGee leave with his car yet?"

"Yes, sir. Agents McGee and Gibbs left about an hour ago. I've already arranged for the bill to be sent to this office. It's so disturbing that such a thing would happen right here at NCIS."

Since it was an agency wide memo, Jackie didn't feel guilty about reading over his shoulder, but she waited until Angela left before she said anything. "Leon, what's going on?" He gave her the official story about the two agents coming out and the trouble it had caused. She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Leon Michael Vance, how could you let it get this out of hand? The moment they came out of the closet we should have invited them to join us for dinner. We have entertained every married couple here, this should be no different and it would set a precedent."

"You're right, dear."

"Now, we can't have them over tonight because of back to school night, but we should at least stop by and offer our support." When Vance started to remind his wife that the memo was exactly that, she shook her head. "They need to know they have your support on a personal level, not just because it's politically correct." As she scolded him, he bit back a smile, she had no idea how much time he'd spent with the two men.

"Of course, Jackie. We'll stop by if it's convenient for them. Remember, they've just gotten to stop hiding from all their friends, it's practically their honeymoon." As they left the office, he pulled out his phone.

-NCIS-

Gibbs stared at his phone after he closed it. "Vance is dropping by tonight. I, umm, invited them to join us for dinner."

"Okay, that's nothing new. I'll put another potato on to bake. Wait, them?" Tim stopped scrubbing the large potatoes and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, he and Jackie. She makes it a point to meet all the spouses, so..." Gibbs gave a sheepish grin as he ran his hand over his head. He may have been married three times during his tenure at the agency, but this was the first time he'd officially entertained a director. Wife number one couldn't boil water, Stephanie would have burned everything to a crisp, while Diane would have taken his head off for even suggesting it. "You don't mind?"

"Actually, it's a perfect night." Tim smiled to himself. Gibbs had been out with Jett when he'd prepped the prime rib and gotten it ready for the oven, and it was too soon to really start smelling the garlic and horseradish crust that coated the meat. "I'm doing a roast so we'll have leftovers for the weekend. I'll just add another side, some dinner rolls and a quick dessert." He was checking the cupboards and the freezer as he talked. "Are the kids coming?"

"No, Vance said the kids were both spending the night at friend's. They're dropping them off after some school thing, so it won't be until about 21.00." He looked over the house, but it was spotless. Tim was almost obsessively neat and it had spread throughout the house. Even the utensils he'd used to start dinner were already rinsed and stacked.

The potatoes were poked with a fork before being put in the microwave. As soon as they were cooking, Tim smiled and picked up the keys for the rental car he'd been given. "Then I'll pick up some wine, too."

"Anything here I need to worry about?"

"Nope. Roast won't go in the oven for a while, and the potatoes are pre-baking. It won't take long, I just need a few things." He stopped in the doorway and called back. "Tony and Ziva just pulled in."

Gibbs watched as he waved at the other two as he left. Tony came up on the porch, Ziva a few steps behind him.

"Everything okay, Boss?"

"Yeah, Tony, he's just running to the store. We're entertaining the Director and his wife tonight."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at Gibbs' tone and words. "Man, you are getting so domestic." Ziva was also smiling, but she was looking at the old and worn chairs around the battered maple table.

"If this is the new social center of the agency, perhaps it is time to buy some better furniture." Her suggestion was mostly in jest, but Gibbs turned thoughtful.

"Ziva's right. You have a few minutes to help me, DiNozzo?"

Tony looked at his watch. "McGee's fixing dinner and you want to go furniture shopping now?"

"We're shopping in the attic." Gibbs had a soft smile on his face. "Shannon inherited her grandmother's dining room set. I packed it up because I didn't want an ex-wife to get her hands on it, but I think it's time to bring it back down."

Both Tony and Ziva knew what a concession that was for Gibbs to make. Tony clapped him on the back. "Let's see if we can get it set up before Probie gets back from the store."

Jett was banished to the deck while they set to work, Ziva moving the old set out of the way while Tony and Gibbs went up the folding ladder to the attic. They hadn't uncovered the first chair before Tony reached out and touched Gibbs' arm. "Is McGee okay? I mean, when his sister showed up, it was kinda easy to read between the lines, especially after hearing about what happened yesterday with Sutton trying to blackmail you both." He looked thoughtful before he continued. "I don't want to pry, but I have a habit of putting my foot in my mouth and I don't want to do that this time."

Gibbs gave him a long look, seeing only caring and worry he relaxed. "He was kidnapped and... hurt when he was young. His father..." Gibbs looked like he'd bit into something disgusting. "His old man would have rather he died."

It was obvious to Tony what kind of hurt Gibbs was referring to, but not even his own father would have responded with such hate. "Damn. I guess that's why he's not real happy at having a gay son."

"He no longer has a son, that's what he told Tim yesterday."

Tony shook his head. "I was hoping it would get better for him after his dad had time to think about it, but I guess not. Is Jackson okay with it?"

Now Gibbs had to grin. "Jack is Jack, what can I say? His only problem was that he had to rely on a blackmailer to get a decent picture of the two of us."

"You sure there was nothing racy?"

*whack*

"Thank you, Boss."

-NCIS-

Ziva was spreading out a tablecloth when Tim walked in with several bags of groceries. He stopped and stared at the oak table and chairs that were now centered in the dining room. Before he could ask, Gibbs and Tony came in balancing a carved sideboard, both of them slightly out of breath.

"So, Probie, what are you cooking? Are there going to be leftovers?"

"Tony!" Ziva slapped his arm. "I cannot believe you are fishing for an invitation." Gibbs had a valid reason for there not being enough leftovers.

"Remember, we're feeding Vance."

Tim smiled and shook his head."How about coming over and watching the game tomorrow? It's suppose to be the last weekend of good weather, we can grill pizzas and watch Ohio clobber UCLA."

"Oh, man, you are so on, McGee. I'll even bring the beer." Tony grinned, surrounded by the three most important people in his life. "That okay with you, Boss?"

"Make sure to bring plenty of beer, DiNozzo, that's going to be a good game." Gibbs looked over at Ziva, but she was already deep in conversation with McGee as he unloaded the groceries. Grilling him for recipes, he assumed, but they joined Gibbs and Tony a few minutes later.

"All this trouble aboard the Yard has Jimmy pretty nervous, Jethro." Tim came closer and took his hand, a move that was getting easier every day. "He's probably feeling pretty isolated right now, so why don't we invite he and his SO to join us? Ducky too, if it would make him feel more comfortable. We'll turn it into a pot luck."

Gibbs tugged on their joined hands, pulling Tim closer. "Sounds good. By the way, Larry stopped me when I was out with Jett. He heard about your car from Mrs. B. and wants to get the neighborhood together in a show of support for us. Should we..."

"Sure, we'll invite them. Besides, it will be good for them to see who is supporting us at work." Tim grinned at Tony. "Maybe then, Mrs. B. won't stand on her front porch with a rolling pin in her hand every time DiNozzo shows up."

Tony blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that would be good."

-NCIS-

"I do hope they aren't going to any extra work on our account, Leon. We should be hosting them, not the other way around." Jackie fussed at her husband as they drove down the quiet street.

Vance was very pleased with the way it had turned out. "I'm sure that Gibbs would not have invited us if it was going to be a problem. As I understand it, McGee is quite the gourmet, so we should be in for a real treat."

"That wouldn't be any first hand knowledge, would it?" She gave him a careful look. "You haven't been complaining about your diet very much lately."

"Now, why would I complain, Jackie? I know it's for my own good."

She didn't look convinced. "Right." Luckily, they were pulling into the driveway and he could distract her.

"We're here. You should probably know that McGee's father disowned him when he found out about the two of them. It's kind of a sensitive subject." Jackie nodded as she waited for Leon to come around and open her door. She couldn't imagine turned her back on either of her children just because of who they fell in love with.

Gibbs greeted them at the door, dressed in dark gray slacks and a blue-gray shirt Vance was sure he'd never seen the other man wear before. "Leon, Jackie, glad you could make it. How was the school program?"

Vance stared at him as Gibbs kissed Jackie. Much to his surprise, the man could lay on the charm when he wanted to as he took her wrap and hung it on the coat rack. McGee was in the kitchen filling potato skins with a potato and cheese blend, a large roast was covered with foil and resting on the counter. Following her nose, Jackie came in and joined him. Tim looked up and smiled. "Mrs. Vance, welcome."

"It's Jackie, please. Dinner smells amazing, I hope you didn't have to go to too much trouble."

Tim gave her one of his smiles that warmed Jethro's soul. "Not at all, it's nice to cook something big at the beginning of a weekend." As he talked he slid the pan of potatoes into the oven before pulling out a tray of appetizers from the refrigerator. Jackie snagged one of the slices of jimica and ran it through the dip, smiling as she popped it into her mouth.

"That is not sour cream based, what is it?"

Tim looked over at the other two men, but they were deep in a conversation. Treating her like a co-conspirator, he leaned close and lowered his voice. "It's non-fat yogurt, but don't tell Jethro. I had a heck of a time keeping him and DiNozzo out of it earlier."

Gibbs was bringing Vance up to speed on their visit from Sarah and how Tony and Ziva had helped bring down Shannon's dining room set when both Jackie and Tim started laughing. Vance watched them for a moment. "Should we be worried?"

"Probably."

Back in the kitchen, Jackie shook her head, amazed. "And he has no idea how healthy he's eating?"

"Nope. Even the ground beef was only three percent fat, and with the black beans and all the salsa, I used less than a half pound of the meat for the nachos that night. The cheese was low fat and the sour cream was fat free. The chips were homemade, so I could use a healthy oil."

She should have been upset that Leon was eating behind her back while he was suppose to be on a diet, but the fact that he was eating just as healthy here was too funny to do anything but laugh. "I want some of your recipes. Getting Leon to eat healthy is such a struggle." She picked up the empty container of the creamy herb cheese he'd used to make the double baked potatoes. "I didn't know they made a fat free version of this."

"Shhh." He smiled and looked up as Jethro and Leon came into the kitchen.

Gibbs stared at Tim's innocent expression as he took the tub from Jackie and tossed it in the recycling bin under the sink. Before he could ask, Tim and Jackie had both trays of appetizers and were herding the two of them into the living room. As they waited for the potatoes to cook, Vance thoroughly enjoyed the dips and spreads on the trays while Jackie smiled.

Jackie had a hard time reconciling this laughing, happy man with the stiff and quiet man that had showed up at their house one day to speak to her husband, but she was a believer in the power of love and a well prepared meal. They'd had several gay agents on the west coast, and while these two men weren't as public with their affection, they seemed very settled and content. The well prepared meal seemed to also be a foregone conclusion judging from the appetizers they were sharing and the smells coming from the kitchen as Tim bounced between the living room, dining room and kitchen.

Once they moved into the dining room, the salad plates were already on the table. Greens dressed with a white truffle oil and French salt, topped with cracked pepper, were served in individual Parmesan cheese bowls, much to Jackie's delight. "I had these at a restaurant once, you've got to show me how to make them."

"They're actually pretty easy, all you need is a silicone baking mat." As Tim outlined the steps, Jackie smiled. It was her turn to play hostess for a group of wives in a few days and she was going to impress some of those women for a change.

After the salad course was finished, Gibbs was busy pouring the wine while McGee brought in the rest of the food. A thick slice of the prime rib was the star of each plate, the fragrant and flavorful crust an instant hit, while the twice baked potatoes and the green beans sauteed with grape tomatoes rounded out the plate. Parkerhouse rolls, a blended butter for the rolls, and a horseradish sauce made with non-fat sour cream were all laid out on the table.

The conversation stayed on safe topics as they ate, not turning serious until the table was cleared and dessert arrived. Coffee along with a light and fluffy chocolate mint mousse balanced the heavy conversation.

"Tim's the one being targeted, Vance, and the one place he's not safe is in our own agency. I don't like it."

"I don't like it either, Gibbs, but until we have some sort of evidence or at least a suspect, my hands are tied." Vance dug into his dessert as he thought for a moment. "DiNozzo has turned into one of your biggest supporters, has Miss Sciuto warmed up at all?"

Tim was obviously uncomfortable with the question. "That's a complicated situation. Abby and I dated before I transferred here from Norfolk. She's the one that broke it off. Abby didn't want me, but she doesn't want anyone else to have me either. Her issue isn't that I'm with a man, it's that I'm with anyone. I really don't think she's dangerous, she's just not used to not getting her own way."

That was Vance's assessment also, but he wanted to be sure. "Jethro, what do you think?"

Gibbs sighed. "Tim's right, and it's partially my fault. I've indulged her over the years and now she's suddenly not getting her way with either Tim or myself. Eventually she'll come around, but she's going to be difficult until then and I'm not sure how to speed the process along."

"Abby is Abby, she'll sulk until she's ready to let it go." Tim smiled at the whining he could hear from Jett, who was locked in the guest room. "Sort of like Jett."

"He's not locked up for our benefit, is he?"

Tim gave a pointed look at Gibbs while he answered Vance. "Somebody's gotten him used to getting scraps from the table."

Jackie giggled as Gibbs tried to look offended. "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I'm planning on gnawing on those bones for a midnight snack. He can wait until I"m done with them."

A mental image of Gibbs and Jett, nose to nose, growling over the bones from the prime rib roast had Vance choking on his coffee.


	25. Chapter 25

It was well after midnight before Gibbs was able to lock the door behind the departing Vances. Sometime over the course of the evening he'd invited them to come back and join the festivities for the next day, probably while Tim was in the kitchen showing Jackie how to make the Parmesan cheese bowls. The smell of the melting cheese had drawn them back into the kitchen and the four of them had cheerfully picked at the leftover appetizers as Tim and Jackie planned out more details for the potluck.

Locking the door and turning off the porch light after their car backed out of the driveway, Gibbs retreated back to the kitchen where Tim was wrapping up the dinner leftovers. He snagged one of the bones before Tim could put the platter in the refrigerator.

"You were serious about the bones."

"Damn straight." Gibbs leaned against the counter as he watched Tim clean up the food, getting his hand slapped when he tried to steal a green bean.

"Need those for tomorrow." Tim smoothed the plastic over the bowl after rescuing it from Gibbs.

"What about..."

"Yep."

"And..."

"That too." Rolling his eyes at the pathetic look Gibbs was trying to give him, Tim relented and handed him the last roll.

Gibbs grinned and tore it in half before wiping the butter bowl clean with the two halves. "You can out-cook any of my ex's, just so that you know."

"I've heard the stories, I'm not sure that's a compliment." Tim's voice was muffled as his head was buried in the refrigerator while he shuffled things around to make room for the leftovers.

Licking the last of the butter from his fingers, Gibbs returned his attention to the meaty bone he'd laid claim to. Through the glass door, Jett stared at him from the backyard as Gibbs chewed and sucked every scrap of meat off the bone before licking his fingers again. When there wasn't a morsel left, Gibbs opened the door and handed the bone to Jett. The dog dropped the bone on the deck and sniffed at it before looking back at Gibbs. As the men watched, Jett gave an indignant woof before picking the bone back up and trotting to the far corner of the yard.

"I think you've been insulted." Laughing, Tim returned to his work in the kitchen. Leftovers taken care of, he next turned his attention to the lists he was making for the next day. Gibbs came up to lean over his shoulder, taking in the careful notes.

"How many do we have coming tomorrow?" If he was also chuckling over the scolding he'd just received from Jett, he wasn't admitting it.

Once Larry from the neighborhood watch got involved, the guest list had been growing steadily. "I lost track at about thirty. It's pretty much everyone within three blocks plus all our friends from work. Umm, except for Abby." Tim's voice faltered for just a second before he continued. "Everyone is bringing at least one topping for the pizza and either a salad or a dessert except for Tony and Palmer. Tony is bringing beer and Palmer and his date are bringing both beer and wine coolers. "

Gibbs had to smile at how effortlessly Tim had put together the party. "We're going to have a lot of kids here. Is somebody bringing sodas?"

"The kids get to make their own with fruit juice and sparkling water. I'll have Tony get them started and then some of the older kids can help after that." Tim hoped that seeing Tony actively participating in the planned activity would eliminate any doubt among the neighbors that he was part of their family.

Judging from the look on his face, Gibbs understood both levels of the plan. "Anything else we need to do tonight?"

"Nope, just finish cleaning up tonight. I'll get up early to get the dough started for the crust and Ducky's coming at 07.00 to take out some of my stitches. After that, I'll hit the store. A bunch of the neighbors will be bringing extra folding chairs and Kyle has tables we can use, but we'll have to pick them up at his office first thing in the morning."

It was Ducky's planned arrival that caught Gibbs' attention. "Isn't it kinda soon to be taking out your stitches?"

"Just the ones on my face, the rest have to wait another week. Ducky said that replacing the stitches with surgical tape will minimize the scarring." Luckily there were only a few stitches on Tim's face, one set of two near his hairline and a row of five on the edge of his jaw. Everything else on his face had been minor or treated with the surgical tape to begin with.

Gibbs took Tim by the shoulders and turned him towards the hallway. "I'll finish up in here and let Jett back inside when I'm done." Tim didn't argue, it was a routine they'd fallen into after the night Gibbs tried to sleep on the couch. The younger man was already in bed before Gibbs arrived upstairs as they ignored the temptation rather than deal with it. He watched Tim sleep for a moment before climbing into the bed to join him.

 

\---NCIS---

 

It wasn't daylight out when McGee woke to start the sauces and the dough. He didn't have to start quite this early, but it gave him time to watch Gibbs sleep. Ducky's words still echoed through his head, but the time was never right and if he was alone in his feelings, the outcome was something he didn't want to even think about, let alone deal with right now. No, it was better to wait until Sutton's trial was over. Decision made, he climbed out of bed to take a quick shower. After the bathroom door closed, Gibbs stirred slightly, moving across the bed to grasp the other pillow without ever waking up.

 

\---NCIS---

 

"Good morning, Timothy, you're off to an early start." Ducky smiled as McGee opened the door before he could knock.

McGee couldn't help but smile at the friendly man. "Morning, Ducky, lots to do today."

"Yes, it would appear your planned afternoon with Anthony and Ziva has grown rather substantially. How does Jethro feel about that?"

"Who do you think has been adding onto it?" It wasn't Tim that answered, and they looked up as Gibbs came down the stairs, tucking in his shirt. "Hey, Duck."

"Jethro, good morning." Ducky's smile widened as his old friend came down the stairs, looking relaxed and happy. He'd seen Gibbs barefoot more since Tim had moved in than in all the previous years he'd known him.

Jett joined them in the entryway, barking and circling around all of them. Tim started to scold the dog, but Gibbs just laughed and ruffled his ears. "Come on, boy, let's go outside."

 

\---NCIS---

 

Ducky carefully clipped the first stitch on Tim's jaw and then froze, feeling a presence leaning over his shoulder. "Jethro, I assure you I do know what I'm doing."

"Wasn't suggesting otherwise."

"Of course not." Ducky rolled his eyes, much to Tim's amusement, but Gibbs couldn't see it. "However, it is rather distracting to have you breathing in my ear while I have scissors so close to Timothy's throat." There was some grumbling and Gibbs moved back an inch. Ducky looked over his shoulder, bumping heads with Gibbs. "Oh, yes, that is so much better."

The ringing of Gibbs' phone saved them all as he moved further away to answer it. Ducky quickly snipped the rest of the stitches while the other man was distracted and was pulling the sutures free when Gibbs returned, phone still pressed to his ear. "It's DiNozzo, do you want him to pick up some ice?"

Ducky stopped tugging with the tweezers long enough for Tim to answer. "We can always use more, Larry is going to bring his kid's old wading pool to fill with ice and drinks."

Gibbs nodded and turned his attention back to the phone conversation. "Did you hear that, Tony?"

~A wading pool? I'll grab another case of beer just to be safe. Don't want the neighbors to think you're stingy.~

After one last eye roll and an assurance that after seeing the spread, no one would consider him stingy, Gibbs closed his phone and returned to find Ducky placing the last narrow strip of surgical tape on Tim's face. "Well?"

"He's healing quite nicely, Jethro, nothing to worry about."

"And he is going to the store now; thanks, Ducky." Hoping to avoid any further discussion of his injuries, McGee picked up his coat. "And, don't forget, Jethro, you need to pick up the tables soon. I'll see you this afternoon, Ducky." Not exactly late, but no longer ahead of schedule, Tim jumped into his rental car. He'd hoped to have time to swing by the yard and retrieve his forgotten backpack, but that would definitely put him behind schedule. Since Gibbs had insisted that he have extras of his migraine medications at the house, he wasn't too worried even if he was feeling the slight sugar cravings he sometimes had before the onset of a migraine.

 

\---NCIS---

 

Ducky was still smiling as he invited himself along to pick up the tables. A peek into the refrigerator had showed how much effort Tim was putting into this party. "You're becoming quite the social butterfly, my friend. How does it feel?"

"Well..." Gibbs gave a wry smile. "I wouldn't go that far."

"The Director last night, the team and your entire neighborhood today."

Busted, Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well... it... it does help our cover."

"Don't you think it's time you were honest with yourself and admit it stopped being about the cover quite a while ago? You haven't spoken to Timothy about your feelings yet, have you?"

"Need to stay focused on the case and who's targeting Tim. His safety is more important than anything else. After Sutton is put away, then we'll talk." Gibbs glanced over at Ducky's disapproving face. "It's for the best, Duck, I'm sure of it."


	26. Chapter 26

Trunk full of ice and back seat full of beer, Tony had one more stop to make on his way to Gibbs'. Parking next to a familiar red roadster, he bounded up the stairs before drumming his favorite song on Abby's front door. He started talking the second the door unlocked, not giving her a chance to say anything. "Hey, Abs, shake a leg. We've got a party to get to."

She watched him circle around her. "What party?"

"What do you mean, what party? Am I not talking to Abigail Sciuto, queen of the party circuit?"

"What party, Tony?" Abby sounded her age, not the hyper teenager she tried so hard to emulate as she sat down on the sofa. He joined her, taking her hand as he sat.

"Probie is grilling pizzas and we're watching the Ohio game. Palmer is bringing his boyfriend and most of the neighborhood is going to be there."

Abby shook her head, not looking up at him. "Then they don't need me."

He watched as she played with the hem of her skirt. "Yeah, they do, Abby."

"Then why didn't they invite me, themselves?" Suddenly angry, she bounced up and started pacing, obviously working up to something. Tony cut her off before she said something she would regret later.

"This isn't some majorly planned event. It started out last night when I tried to lay claim to the leftovers. Tim suggested we come over to watch the game, then they decided to ask Palmer and his guy since Jimmy's been pretty spooked by the attacks against McGee and then it just kept growing. The neighbors want to show their support and everybody wants a chance to eat more of McGee's cooking." As Tony was explaining, Abby stopped pacing to stare of the window.

Eventually she shook her head as she chewed on her lip. "Gibbs doesn't do spontaneous parties. It took me a month to talk him into doing hot dogs for the 4th of July, and Timmy doesn't cook."

Tony stood and joined her at the window. "See, that's where we were wrong. Gibbs is very spontaneous when he's happy and Tim makes him happy. Tim's always been a great cook and Gibbs gives him the confidence to show it. They're good for each other, Abby, but that doesn't mean that they don't need the rest of us. I made the mistake of thinking that at first, but they gave me another chance, just like they'll give you. You just have to take the first step."

Disappointingly, she just shrugged. "I'm not sure."

As much as he wanted to talk some sense into her, Tony knew how she would dig her heels in if pushed too hard. "Abby, I've got over fifty pounds of ice in my car, so I have to go, but think about what I said, okay? They'd both be thrilled to have you there if it means you're ready to accept them." He kissed her cheek and left her with a thoughtful expression on her face.

 

\---NCIS---

 

Gibbs poked through the bags sitting on the kitchen counter as Tim sauteed a pan of onion slices on the stove. Most of what he was finding was self-explanatory, but one small bag had him questioning as he pulled it out. "Umm, Tim?"

Laughing at Gibbs' expression, Tim took pity on the other man. "Relax, the gummy worms are for the kids." He reached into another bag and pulled out an apple and a package of caramel squares. "Homemade caramel apples."

"With worms, of course." Now grinning, Gibbs understood how fun that would be for the children who were too young to be interested in the football game. His smile faltered as he thought about Kelly and how much she would have enjoyed Tim's plans, but Tim had already turned his attention back to the stove.

Ziva's arrival kept his mood from spiraling downward and he held the door open for her as she struggled with a large, flat box. After a murmured thanks to Gibbs, she turned her attention to Tim. "You were right, McGee, the farmer's market had figs this morning. I bought a whole flat of them."

"Great." Tim turned off the stove and wiped his hands on a towel as he joined them at the table. He checked the ripeness of one of the dark brown fruits and nodded. "Ripe, but not mushy, they'll be perfect for the grill."

Gibbs couldn't remember the last time he'd had tree-ripened figs and he snatched one as Ziva followed Tim outside with the box. She set it on one of the tables Gibbs had set up earlier and Tim started precooking the pizza crusts on the grill. "Is there anything I can help you with, McGee, before I leave?"

Tim was surprised. "You're not staying?"

"I have an errand, but I will be back soon." Once in her car, she hit the speed dial for Tony as she headed in the direction of Waverly University. He picked up on the second ring.

~DiNozzo.~

"Were you successful?"

~She's not with me, but at least I gave her a lot to think about. What about you?~

"I am on my way there now. She called this morning and asked for a ride."

 

\---NCIS---

 

Rebecca glared at the stack of files on her desk. She'd been so distracted lately that she was now stuck aboard the Yard all weekend getting caught up on her paperwork. It was all Tim McGee's fault, of course, just the latest in the long string of losers she'd tried to hook up with. She should have known something wasn't right about him when he turned down her advances, but instead she'd wasted several weeks having coffee with him.

The only thing she'd accomplished over those weeks was the discovery that they both took the same migraine medication. He didn't need his medicine very often, so she'd taken other opportunities to express her displeasure, but all her hard work had just strengthened his ties with his lover and their friends.

A new plan had started to form that morning after a walk through the squad room. She'd noticed the tip of the strap from his backpack under the edge of his desk. Disconnecting the security camera would be too risky a second time, but the files might just give her another way, as long as he didn't come back for his backpack. With any luck Gibbs would keep his boy-toy busy all weekend and she'd have time to put her latest plan into action.

 

\---NCIS---

 

Gibbs let his fingers trail against the wood as he walked past the door to Kelly's old room. It had been many years since childish laughter echoed in his back yard and he found himself looking forward to it. The first of the neighbors were starting to arrive, Mrs. B was listening to one of Ducky's stories as they puttered around in his kitchen. Gibbs wasn't sure if they were a help or a hindrance to Tim, but he was laughing with them as he moved between the kitchen and back deck. Getting out from underfoot, Gibbs moved outside.

Tony was already there, helping Larry set out the ice and beers. The small pool had been set off to the side, next to a tall bush that would keep it shaded.

"Looks like we timed it right." Everyone looked up as Palmer entered through the side gate, carrying several cases of drinks. Behind him was another man, similarly laden. Their arrival brought Ducky and Tim out of the kitchen. Jimmy waited until they had set everything down before making introductions. "Everyone, this is my... my boyfriend, Brian Slater. Brian, this is Jethro Gibbs and his partner, Tim McGee and that's Tony DiNozzo; they're all agents at NCIS. Over there is Dr. Mallard, he's my boss."

As Larry took over the introductions of the neighbors, the rest of the team was able to observe Jimmy and Brian together. Physically, they were quite opposite. Brian was several inches shorter than Jimmy, but quite broad-shouldered and muscular. His blonde crew cut and bright blue eyes also contrasted with Jimmy's darker features. The one striking similarity was the wide smile whenever they looked at each other.

As Jimmy started to help lay out the drinks, Brian came over to Gibbs and Ducky, offering his hand. "Dr. Mallard, it's nice to finally get to meet you, and Agent Gibbs, thank you for the invitation. It means a lot to not have to hide from Jimmy's friends anymore."

"I'm glad." In truth, Gibbs was at a loss for words. He was certainly glad that Jimmy no longer felt that he had to hide his personal life, but the hidden details and secret feelings surrounding his own relationship with McGee made him feel slightly hypocritical being cast as a role model for the younger couple. As always, Ducky stepped in to take the pressure off him.

"So, tell us how you and our Mr. Palmer managed to meet."

Brian's smile widened even more as he glanced over to see Jimmy adding the mini wine bottles to the pool. "My twin sister, Breena, introduced us. She's a mortician in training and they met over a body. I was her ride home that day and, well, the rest is history."

After being so badly hurt by Lee, Ducky was thrilled to see someone so completely enthralled with his assistant, but wanted to know more about him. "You and your sister are close?"

"Yes, sir." If Brian knew he was being interrogated, he didn't seem insulted. "Being the only two openly gay teens in a small town meant that we've always been each others support system. We double date a lot when one of us has to be someplace that isn't very tolerant."

 

\---NCIS---

 

The party didn't officially start for an hour, but one couldn't tell that from the large group already milling around the back yard. Gibbs watched indulgently as Tim helped the first of the children make their own caramel apples, dipping first into the caramel and then rolling it against one of the many treats laid out. The worms were popular, of course, but the candy corn and crushed cookies were equally popular. Lily and Jared Vance had already finished making theirs and had moved onto the next table where Tony was mixing fruit juice sodas. Darryl and another teenager were next to Tony, ready to take over mixing duties while several more teens were taking turns throwing a ball for Jett.

In between helping the kids, Tim was directing traffic, making sure that the side dishes, desserts and pizza toppings made it to the correct tables. There was enough food already to feed several neighborhoods, but what had everyone's anticipation was the pizza bar. Stacks of pre-grilled rounds of dough were ready and waiting, along with various different pizza sauces and more toppings than one could imagine.

Tim was shuffling dishes around, making room for the roasted asparagus that Darryl's mother had brought when a familiar voice caught his attention. "You got room for some peanut butter and pickles?"

"Sarah?" Tim met her across the yard, a look of wonder on his face.

She threw herself into his arms. "I'm sorry, Tim, I was such a jerk. I can't believe I let Daddy get to me like that."

"Just trust me, okay? That's all I ask. Jethro will never hurt me, and I know what I'm doing."

"I know, I've always knows that, it's just..."

"This was the one time I didn't tell you something first." After he finished her sentence, Tim touched one of the freshly taped cuts on his face. "Sometimes it's not safe to talk about private things at all."

Her eyes widened as she took in the injuries she'd been too angry to notice earlier. "Somebody hurt you because you came out?"

"And vandalized my car, twice. Now, don't you think there's somebody else you need to apologize to?"

Sarah looked embarrassed, but determined as she nodded before walking over to where Gibbs was watching them. Once she was moving, Tim turned to Ziva, who had obviously brought Sarah with her. He hugged and kissed his friend. "Thank you."

Gibbs had moved close enough to catch the mood of the conversation between McGee and his sister, even if he couldn't hear all that was said. She stopped in front of him, her eyes filling with tears. "You're nothing like the man that hurt him. I know that and it was really horrible of me to say that to you. I'm so, so sorry."

"I won't hurt him, Sarah, ever, and I won't let someone else hurt him if I can prevent it. Even you." He waited to see her reaction.

She saw both the forgiveness and the worry on the older man's face. "Fair enough, but you won't have to worry about me anymore. I give you my word."

Even those who didn't know the details of the earlier confrontation could sense that this was an important moment for the men, but Kyle and Martin distracted the group by herding them towards the food. A few minutes later, Gibbs and Tim walked to the deck, Sarah tucked in between them, both teasing her about her usual pizza topping choices. Just as Tony was reaching for his usual pepperoni, Sarah answered back that she'd try something different if Tony would. Never one to turn down a challenge, DiNozzo soon found himself handing over a pizza loaded with shredded lamb, roasted vegetables and feta cheese over a pesto sauce to be grilled.

Tim grinned at Tony when he took the pizza to be cooked. Sarah's was soon on the grill next to it, she'd been thrilled to see her brother's famous spicy Thai peanut sauce as one of the options and had given her crust a liberal coating before adding thinly sliced chicken and roasted peppers. She opted for the grated mozzarella to hold it all together while Brian followed behind with a similar pizza, only with more vegetables and some of the freshly made soft mozzarella Susan had brought. Apparently unable to make a decision, Jimmy's pizza was carefully divided into quadrants with the asparagus, each section with a different sauce and topping combination.

Not surprisingly, Gibbs' pizza was loaded with the sliced prime rib meat from the night before, as was Leon's, but the married man had smartly added the marinated artichoke hearts his wife had brought.

With everything precooked, it went surprisingly quick, and Tim received a round of applause as he pulled the last pizza off the grill. It felt so natural, that Gibbs didn't even realize he'd pulled Tim close for a kiss until the applause shifted to whistles and catcalls. They both blushed when they pulled apart, but the only one that looked surprised by their PDA was Vance.

 

\---NCIS---

 

Abby drove in circles for almost an hour before she turned onto the familiar street. She parked and made her way to the new side gate, wondering exactly when Gibbs had finished fencing his yard. The laughter was loud and boisterous, allowing her to watch through the fence, unnoticed.

The first thing she saw was Gibbs, looking relaxed and happy as he was stealing something off Ziva's pizza. For her part, Ziva was laughing as she tried to slap his hand away while behind them, Tony was high-fiving a muscular man with blonde hair that she didn't recognize. The blonde turned away from Tony to take a drink from the bottle Palmer was holding. She looked around more and spotted Tim at the grill. He was flushed and his face was damp with perspiration, but he looked to be having the time of his life as he handed out food. Apparently it was the last of the food because the crowd started clapping and then cheering as he stepped away from the grill. As she watched, stunned, Gibbs spun McGee around and kissed him on the mouth. Feeling very much like an outsider, Abby back away and returned to her car.

 

\---NCIS---

 

The football game was good, but only the most hardcore fans went inside to watch, the rest were content to listen to the announcer over the speakers Tim had moved outside as they continued to eat. By the end of the first quarter, Gibbs and Tony had given up trying to explain the details of the game to Ziva and decided on a more hands on lesson. The demo caught the attention of most of the teens and a large number of the men and by halftime the impromptu game moved to the street for more space, leaving Jett to happily clean the back yard of every dropped crumb hidden in the grass.

It was dusk by the time the street game wound down, Ducky bandaged the last skinned knee, and the group returned to the back yard for the pies, cakes, cookies, caramel apples and grilled fruit waiting for them. Nudged into action by their mothers and bolstered by the sugar rush, the kids made short work of the clean up, sweeping across the deck and yard with garbage bags. Two hours later, Gibbs and Tim were sitting alone on the deck, enjoying the evening.

"Quite a party, Larry wants to make it an annual event." When he didn't get an answer, Gibbs looked over to find Tim sound asleep in the lounge chair. He watched the other man sleep until the bugs and the chill forced them both inside.


	27. Chapter 27

When the morning light woke him, Gibbs rolled to his side carefully, not wanting to wake his bed partner. As he suspected, Tim was still dead to the world. He'd never really woken when Gibbs led him upstairs and stripped him down to a t-shirt and boxers. Just to be safe, he stuffed both of their cell phones under his pillow so only he could hear them, and settled in to watch Tim sleep.

 

"Morning, sleepyhead."

 

Tim smiled at the familiar voice even before he could focus on the figure next to him. "Good morning, did I oversleep?"

 

"Nah, you needed it." Gibbs watched him for a moment. "You okay? You really ran yourself ragged yesterday."

 

He was feeling a little fuzzy and still craved something sweet, but he wasn't going to worry Gibbs about a headache he might or might not get sometime in the next week. "I'm all right, just need to eat something. I'll get breakfast started in a minute."

 

"After all you did yesterday? I think you've earned a day off from kitchen duties." Gibbs ran the back of his fingers up and down Tim's arm, still not convinced that the younger man was completely all right. "Did you even eat during the party?"

 

Busted, Tim shrugged. "I nibbled when I was helping the kids and I ate a couple of the figs. All your neighbors were here and the Director and the team and then Sarah and I just wanted everything to be perfect."

 

"It was perfect, beyond perfect, as long as you don't make yourself sick from it. Today, we'll have a nice brunch and you take it easy. How does that sound?" Gibbs let his hand trail up Tim's arm one more time, continuing on to cup the back of his neck as Tim gave a shy smile.

 

"I could do brunch."

 

"Chadwicks? Brunch and then a couple of racks of their baby back ribs to bring home for dinner later?" Gibbs let himself grin. "I will let you grill up the rest of the figs for dessert."

 

Tim was already forgetting about feeling out of sorts that morning. "Oh, you will?"

 

"The grill's outside, so it's not part of the kitchen." Gibbs bounced up, still grinning. "I'll let Jett out while you take your shower." He hooked a finger in the waistband of the sweats on the corner of the bed on his way out the door.

 

Alone, Tim walked into the bathroom, turning on the light as he entered. He paused as he caught his reflection in the mirror, touching his lips as he smiled. Yesterday had felt so natural, so right, that he hadn't thought twice when Jethro pulled him close. Kissing had been as natural as breathing, but where did they go now? For now they would do brunch, and go from there. Soon, Sutton would be part of the past and they could figure out the future. One thing Tim had discovered yesterday was that he wasn't as alone as he had thought.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

With a light step, Gibbs went downstairs, snorting at the sleeping dog he found sprawled in the den. "Hey, boy, did all those kids wear you out?"

 

Now awake, Jett tumbled out of his bed with a lack of grace that had Gibbs shaking his head. Instead of bounding to the door like usual, Jett arched and stretched his back before trotting over to sit on Gibbs' foot.

 

"All right, you lazy bum, go do your business and then you can go back to sleep while we're gone." Jethro leaned on the door frame as he watched Jett head straight to his corner, but then take the long way back, checking for any pizza scraps he might have missed Saturday night. He was laughing as the dog finally came back in. "Now I know why parents get dogs. It's not for the companionship, it's to have a walking vacuum cleaner to clean up the spills."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Thirty minutes later, when the two men walked out to the bright yellow car, a group of neighborhood boys were throwing the football out in the street. The boys stopped when they saw them and Darryl came over, apparently the spokesman for the rest. "Hey, Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee."

 

"Good morning, Darryl." Jethro leaned against the car. "Didn't you boys get enough football yesterday?"

 

"Umm, we were wondering..." Darryl looked back at his friends while Gibbs waited, patiently at first.

 

McGee took pity on them both. "In case yesterday didn't convince you, he really doesn't bite much, but you are standing between him and coffee."

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Darryl laughed. His reputation as being the neighborhood hard-ass had taken a serious beating over the last few days, but he was finding that he didn't mind. Darryl was still intimidated enough that he nodded briskly and finally spit it out.

 

"A bunch of the guys on varsity got kicked off the team for going to a kegger and coach is having another set of try-outs this week. We were kinda hoping that you'd come help us with our drills today."

 

Any other time the older man would accepted without hesitation, but he really wanted to pamper Tim at least a little. Tim understood the problem immediately.

 

"Do we have time for some food first? Jethro promised me brunch at Chadwicks."

 

One of the other boys joined them. Gibbs didn't recognize him. "Chadwicks? You going to the one in Old Town? My uncle is the manager; I can call him and get in quicker."

 

They looked so eager, Gibbs couldn't turn them down. "Make sure you boys are warmed up good by the time we get back."

 

"We will sir, thanks." They turned and ran back to the rest of their group, leaving Jethro shaking his head as he turned to Tim.

 

"So much for a lazy Sunday."

 

Tim smiled and leaned closer. "That's why... the kids are drawn to you." He'd almost said 'why I love you' but caught himself in time. Luckily, Gibbs didn't seem to notice his almost slip. Monday, he promised himself, he was going to go back through Sutton's computer records and find something to seal his fate.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

As promised, they were moved to the front of the line the moment Gibbs gave his name to the hostess and before they knew it, they were seated at one of the prime tables overlooking the courtyard. The manager, himself, brought them coffee and a complimentary platter of fresh fruit with raspberry yogurt dipping sauce. Chadwicks was known for their variations of the traditional Eggs Benedict, so the two men opted to get different ones and share. Eggs Omar, made with a well prepared filet mignon was Gibbs' first choice. It was well matched with the Eggs Chesapeake, where a thick crab cake replaced the Canadian bacon and had quickly became McGee's top pick.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Rebecca carefully picked up the stack of files she'd been working on all weekend and walked out of her cubicle. If anyone was around that really knew her, they would have been surprised at how messy and unwieldy the stack was, instead of carefully organized. Luckily, there were few people around on a Sunday, and none she'd ever felt were worth her time getting to know. Once in the elevator, she checked her phone. The countdown was on schedule, the ringer would go off in two minutes.

 

Arriving at the squad room level, she took her time walking through, obviously juggling her heavy armload. Her phone chimed just as she was passing McGee's desk and no one in the area thought twice when she set the files down on the desk surface to answer it. Of course the slightest bump sent the uneven stack sliding onto the floor behind his desk and she quickly told her alarm that she'd call it back later before dropping to her knees to start picking up the pages.

 

"Hey, you want some help?"

 

She looked up at the middle-aged man working the tip line that weekend. "Thanks, but I need to make sure they're still in order, and there's not really enough room back here for two of us."

 

Once she was alone, Rebecca pulled out a baggie of pills from her pocket. She'd sacrificed most of her own prescription to get enough of the right colored capsules, but of course she'd have McGee's pills to replace her own. Swap made, she haphazardly gathered the files and stood, not noticing the one pill she dropped under the chair.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Even after a leisurely brunch, the disadvantage of being moved to the front of the line was that they were finished well before the ribs were being prepared, but they did purchase an entire upside down apple pie, planning on sharing it with the boys later that afternoon. Since they weren't going to have any privacy that afternoon, no matter what, Gibbs called DiNozzo and asked if he'd like to help with the impromptu lesson.

 

Tony had been invited to join Brian's regular Sunday morning football game, so Jimmy and Brian tagged along and by early afternoon the three football alumni were busy helping an ever growing group of boys hone their skills at the near-by park while Tim and Jimmy watched and cheered from the bleachers.

 

Ziva arrived at the park just as it was getting dark, the back of her Mini Cooper filled with buckets of fried chicken and the entire group headed back to Gibbs' house. A few strategic phone calls from Darryl's mother had the other parents drifting in with enough side dishes to round out the meal.

 

It might have been a smaller group than the day before, but the higher percentage of teenaged boys meant that it was even more boisterous, topped off with Jett running between them, barking and waiting for somebody to drop something. Tim gave a shrill whistle to get everyone's attention and to reign Jett back in. He immediately had everyone's attention. "He'll make sure to clean up anything that gets spilled, just make sure that no bones end up where he can get them, guys, all right?"

 

A bone bag was set up on a table and Jett settled in to watch the activity as it was filled. Eventually, the fact that it was a school night cleared the yard at a reasonable time, leaving the six adults to enjoy the evening. The pie had stayed carefully hidden when the numbers had swelled so dramatically, but now it was brought back out. While Tim warmed the pie in the oven, Jimmy and Brian made a store run for vanilla ice cream.

 

Worn out and finally convinced that there was nothing edible left in the yard, Jett bounded up onto the deck and sat on his favorite cushion. Gibbs laughed at the dog sitting, once again, on his feet and bent down to ruffle his ears. "You've had fun this weekend, haven't you?" In answer, Jett flopped down and rolled onto his back, expecting a belly rub, which he immediately received.

 

Ever since Tony had heard about Shannon and Kelly, he'd wondered what his boss would have been like if they'd lived. This weekend, he'd seen first hand that side of the man, the side that McGee helped bring out. He and Ziva had talked during dinner and they were determined to close the Sutton case and the vandalism cases once and for all, so these two special men could concentrate on their future. He stood to tell Gibbs their plans, but Jimmy and Brian arrived back and the moment was lost.

 

Tim brought out the pie and watched, amazed, as it was immediately divided into sixths, along with the ice cream. Jimmy and Brian were sharing one of the lounge chairs, stealing bites off each other's plates, so he joined Jethro on the other lounge chair. The older man was trying to subtly work the kinks out of his overworked shoulder. His time helping the MIT football team told Tim exactly which muscles were sore and he set his plate on the table to free up his hands.

 

A throaty moan caught the attention of the rest of the group, and Tony started smirking. "I'd tell you guys to get a room, but this is your place." He watched as Tim's strong hands turned Jethro into a pile of goo. The rest of them were finishing their desserts, so he took it upon himself to clear out the yard. "If I'm going to become a big brother, I don't want to watch the details, so we're going to take off."

 

Ziva smiled and started gathering dishes to take inside while Tony picked up the trash bag filled with bones and paper plates. Jimmy frowned as he turned to Tony. "Umm, biologically speaking, two men..."

 

Brian silenced him with a kiss before pulling him to his feet. "Thanks, guys, this whole weekend was a lot of fun. Tony, come join the game any time. We'll play every Sunday morning until the weather gets too bad, then we move inside for basketball, same time."

 

"You're on, man." Tony slapped him on the back as they all headed for the gate, waving at Gibbs and McGee as they left. Alone much earlier than they'd planned, this time it was a sleepy Gibbs that was led upstairs.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Jackie loved Monday mornings. It was not her day for the morning carpool, so unless there was an international crisis, there was time for her and Leon to have a leisurely cup of coffee after the kids left. With a box of Parmesan cheese bowls ready for the luncheon and a list of locations to purchase the specialty foods she'd need, both from Tim, she was in a very good mood. Smiling as she sat down at the dining room table, she handed Leon his coffee. "Jethro and Tim are such a wonderful couple, do you know if they're thinking about adopting? They would make such wonderful parents."

 

Luckily, Leon hadn't taken a sip, otherwise he might have choked. "Adopting? I don't think kids are in their future, Jackie."

 

"Those two have so much love to share, it's a shame they only have Jett to fuss over. Just talk to Jethro, Leon, make sure he knows they have your support. With your position, you'd be a terrific reference for them." Point made, she returned to the kitchen for their breakfasts.

 

The moment he was alone Vance let his head drop into his hands and rubbed at his forehead. He'd known it was a bad idea to let Jackie get involved in Gibbs' and McGee's cover. One way or another, it was time to put more pressure on Sutton. This was one case they needed to break before it all blew up in their faces.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Determined to wipe away the shadow of Sutton that held them back, Gibbs arrived in the lab with a large Caf-Pow! in his hand. "Abby, need you to review all the evidence on the Sutton case this week. Need everything fresh in your mind before the trial starts."

 

"Don't I always?" Despite her snarky tone, she took the offered drink.

 

"Just checking." Refusing to allow her to derail his good mood, Gibbs turned to leave.

 

Abby waited until he was almost out of the lab. "Did you have fun at your party over the weekend, Gibbs?"

 

Stopping just short of the door, Gibbs turned and walked back to the center of the room. "Yes, we did. Great food and surrounded by the people that care about the both of us, it was a terrific weekend."

 

She couldn't look him in the eye. "I care."

 

Gibbs reached out and lifted her chin. "Then act like it, Abs." After a slight squeeze of her chin, he left the lab, leaving her deep in thought, wondering how she had missed the changes in their lives.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Deciding to do a sweep of Sutton's known associates, the team broke into two groups. Knowing that Sutton had tried to target Gibbs and McGee, Ziva paired up with Gibbs while Tony went with Tim. Walking to the elevator, the four of them chatted about their weekend, paying no attention to the woman with the angry eyes listening to every word.

 

They separated in the parking lot, heading towards two different sedans with plans to meet up for lunch to compare notes. Gibbs watched with a slight smile as Tony stayed glued to McGee's side, not allowing any distance until McGee circled around to the passenger side of the car. Even then, DiNozzo looked around the lot one final time before turning his attention to unlocking the car.

 

Tim watched as Jethro and Ziva moved away from him. Ziva was as alert as he'd ever seen her, protecting the team leader from any possible threat. Despite everything that had happened since he and Gibbs had woken up in that mysterious cottage, he felt safe knowing that Tony and Ziva were at their sides. He smiled as Jethro looked over at him, the older man's own smile widening in response.

 

They were out on the road before Tony spoke. "This weekend was really great."

 

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Tim leaned back against the headrest, turning to look at Tony. "Larry told Jethro that he wants the potluck to be an annual neighborhood event."

 

"I can believe it, but what I can't believe is that you kept your cooking abilities a secret. Heck, you're even a better cook than Ziva. Just don't tell her I said that, okay?"

 

Tim had to laugh at the worried expression on Tony's face. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

 

"Thanks, partner. Now, let's finish locking down Sutton then we can nail the vandal and you guys can quit looking over your shoulders."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Rebecca retreated to her cubicle, seething at how happy the two men appeared to be. What made it worse was the acceptance they had found with most of the rest of their team. Scuttlebutt had told her about the parties Gibbs and McGee had hosted over the weekend, how much of a family they had become. Even her own boss was laughing about Gibbs and the dog, how 'parenthood' had cemented the bond between the two total opposites. A new plan started to form in her mind. She was quite happy that she hadn't had time to fix the leaking radiator in her car; now she just had to find an excuse to take a very early lunch.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Ziva watched Gibbs as the car hurtled down the highway. "He is good for you. It was a surprise, but I am very happy for both of you." Gibbs gave that shy smile they were seeing more and more.

 

"Thanks, Ziva, appreciate it."

 

She returned the smile as she continued. "The surveillance tape showed the person damaging McGee's car, but they were wearing a hooded coat. Now that we know what coat we are looking for, Tony and I will go through all the rest of the tapes from the Yard that day."

 

"Lot of work."

 

"But worth it. We will put an end to the hurt McGee has suffered and the two of you can concentrate on your future."

 

Gibbs pulled the sedan up along the curb in front of the next stop on their list. Instead of commenting, he leaned over and kissed her cheek before getting out of the car.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

"Hey, Tony, we're only a couple of blocks away from the repair shop. Let's stop so I can sign off on the repairs."

 

DiNozzo automatically turned the direction Tim pointed. "I bet you'll be glad to get your car back. That Ford they stuck you with is a long way away from a Porsche." He waited for a minute before continuing with a grin. "So, when are you going to let Gibbs drive your car?"

 

Tim was still coughing and sputtering over the question, much to Tony's amusement, when they arrived at the auto body shop. The owner met them in the lot and walked them to the back corner of the building.

 

"Agent McGee, you've got great timing. We've finished buffing out the new paint, and my guys are putting the car back together. We're just waiting on a new window gasket for the left rear window. The delivery truck should be here any time."

 

"That's great, so it'll be ready tonight? How late are you guys open?" Tim bent down and looked closely. Much like Jackie's SUV, there was no visible indication that the car had been damaged.

 

The heavy-set man was pleased to get the referral for this repair and hoped to get a contract with the agency. "We close at six, but since Director Vance has already signed off on the payment, we can deliver it to the agency or to your home as soon as we're done with it."

 

"Thanks, that would be easier." Tim thought about all the problems he'd had at the yard. "Probably be better if it was delivered to the house."

 

It took just a few minutes to make the arrangements before they were back out on the road, Tim pleased to be getting his car back and Tony silently steaming that the Yard was not safe enough to risk delivering the Porsche. Mentally he canceled his plans for the evening, determined that he and Ziva would discover the identity of the person who'd been targeting their friend, even if it took them all night.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

The morning was a bust, as no new information came to light. If anything, Sutton's former associates seemed to be starting to distance themselves from their former boss. Over lunch the four agents discussed the possibilities, but couldn't decide if the change was because Sutton's people felt his plan was failing or if the vacuum left by Sutton's imprisonment was causing a power struggle. While they were debating what had happened, and Ziva and Tony were fighting over the last bread stick, Fornell arrived. He reached over DiNozzo and snagged the bread stick, ending both arguments.

 

"Tobias, what brings you here?" Gibbs smirked as Tony licked his finger and stuck it in the marinara sauce before the FBI agent could dunk the bread.

 

Fornell rolled his eyes at DiNozzo's antics. "Might have a lead on that printer, thought you'd want to tag along."

 

That caught Gibbs' attention. The pictures of he and Tim had caused the younger man a great deal of pain when they'd been sent to his father. They'd given up all hope that the printer, sold for cash, could be traced. "Damn straight." Behind Fornell was one of his newer agents. Gibbs had met him on several occasions. Quiet, mousey and clumsy, he reminded Gibbs of McGee in the beginning but without the sharp mind, exceptional skills or understanding of when to shut up. Unless the lead was across the street, he didn't want to listen to the man ramble on in the car. "I'll follow you in my car. Ziva, you ride back with Tim and Tony. I want you back on those surveillance tapes."

 

"Gibbs, are you..."

 

It took some effort not to roll his eyes. "I'm a big boy, Ziva, I'll be fine." His expression warmed as he reached over and touched McGee's worried face. "I'm not the one being targeted and I want this to be solved so we can move on."

 

Tony glared at Fornell's shadow. "You better stay close to Gibbs, Harold. I'm going to hold you personally responsible for his safety."

 

Harold Meeks blinked as he found himself the target of scrutiny. "Umm... umm... yes, sir." Gibbs' hand was twitching, but he resisted head-slapping the FBI rookie as he followed them out the door.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Rebecca tried to look remorseful as her supervisor scolded her for taking too long of a lunch. She'd had it all planned out, but the mud in the neighbor's flower bed had ruined her suede shoes and she'd had to stop to buy a new pair. She'd been forced to shop at a low budget chain store, just one more thing to blame on Timothy McGee. As the older woman droned on, Rebecca thought back to her trip to Gibbs' neighborhood. She'd been disappointed that the dog was locked in the house, but she was sure he'd find her present the next time somebody let him out. The antifreeze she was forced to carry for her car, mixed in with some expensive chopped steak would be an irresistible doggie treat indeed.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Tony's heart might have been in the right place, but Gibbs was ready to throttle him for his instructions to Meeks. The man had taken DiNozzo's words literally and had managed to step on Gibbs' foot several times while bumping into him repeatedly. Fornell had been useless, finding it too funny to bother interfering until Meeks had managed to dump a full cup of coffee onto Gibbs. The coffee had been cold, luckily, but now he had to stop and change his shirt. At least he'd be able to let Jett out for a few minutes and peek at what Tim had put in the crockpot while he was at the house.

 

It wasn't until he was pulling into the driveway that he remembered the scheduled delivery of the Porsche. Gibbs slammed on the brakes and cut the wheel hard to the left, but the sounds and the jolt told him he hadn't been quick enough. He shifted the sedan into reverse and eased the larger car back, wincing at the squeal of metal against metal. Once there was enough distance, he stared at the sports car, the broken tail light, the damaged bumper and the long crease down the side that traveled almost to the rear wheel.

 

"Well, shit."


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

Giving in to his craving for something sweet, McGee made his way to the vending machines in the break room, only to come face to face with Abby, who was getting her afternoon CafPow. He straightened up and walked past her to the candy machine. "Abby."

 

She hesitated, but didn't say anything as she picked up her drink and prepared to leave. Tim finally gave into his frustration with her attitude. "Damn it, Abby, can't you once just be happy for me?"

 

"Why Gibbs?" She spun around, almost losing her drink. "Of all the men you could have experimented with, why him?"

 

"This isn't some sort of experiment, Abs. Do you think I'd go through everything that has happened to me just if I was curious about having a male lover?"

 

That stopped her cold and she chewed her lip as she stared at him, knowing he was right. "I guess not, but you're not gay, McGee."

 

"I believe the term is bisexual." They both jumped as Ziva spoke from the doorway. "Now, Abby, could you help me with the videos of the vandal? There's no image of his face, but maybe we can determine his height. You can do that, yes?"

 

She could, but so could McGee. Nevertheless, at least it was a chance to do something. "Sure, show me what you've got." Abby followed Ziva out to the squad room, leaving Tim to get his chocolate fix before retreating to his own desk.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Looking back at the damaged cars one last time, Gibbs let himself into the house, ruffling Jett's ears as he walked through the entryway. "Hey, boy, your daddy is not going to be happy with me. You go do your business while I change my shirt, then it's time for me to face the music." He opened the door and watched the dog scamper out before turning and taking the stairs two at a time.

 

Gibbs didn't consider himself overly domestic, but he recognized a stain that would wreck a shirt if it wasn't pretreated soon. Once he'd changed into a clean shirt, he took the other one downstairs to the laundry room. As he finished spraying it, he pulled his phone out and hit the speed dial. He'd get the repairs started on the car first and maybe that would make it easier to admit to Tim what he'd done.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Tony really hated reporting to the Director, but with Gibbs away from the office the responsibility to update Vance on the Sutton case fell to him. He was just finishing when Vance's phone rang. Since Pamela was excellent at screening his calls, and he recognized the number, Vance picked it up. "DiNozzo's here, so I'm putting you on speaker. Did you and Fornell find anything?"

 

 _~N eed the repair shop to come back and get McGee's car.~_

 

"Gibbs?" Vance frowned at the odd request, glancing over at Tony's equally puzzled face. "What's wrong with the car? Was there a problem with it?"

 

Leaning against the desk, Tony spoke up. "Yeah, Boss, McGee approved the repairs, and everything looked fine."

 

 _~I... Iforgotitwasinthedriveway.~_

 

Vance frowned as he tried to understand. "What was that, Gibbs?" On the other side of the desk, DiNozzo started to grin as he mentally translated the comment and what it meant.

 

 _~I forgot the damn car was in the driveway, all right?~_

 

Vance and Tony grinned at each other as Vance, too, realized what that probably meant. "You ran into McGee's car, didn't you?"

 

 _~Yes, Leon, alright, I clipped the corner of Tim's car.. Happy?~_

 

Biting his lip, Vance didn't dare look at DiNozzo. "Define clipped." They could hear the long sigh before Gibbs spoke.

 

 _~It's going to need a new tail light, and probably a new bumper and some work on the edge of the trunk and on the side...~_

 

Vance shook his head. "Hell of a clip, Gibbs."

 

"Man, Boss, Probie's going to kill you." Tony didn't even try to hide his laughter.

 

 _~Ya think, DiNozzo?~_

 

Being the Director meant staying in control, but Vance was struggling more than he cared to admit as he bit his finger. "Is it drivable?" Another sigh could be heard.

 

 _~Just tell them to send the damn tow truck back.~_

 

The dial tone echoed through the office as DiNozzo started laughing harder and Vance joined in.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Disgusted, Gibbs stared at his phone after he closed it. "Not funny, DiNozzo." A knock on the door distracted him from his next call and he opened the door to find Mildred Brewer, nervously wringing her hands.

 

"Jethro, I'm so glad you're home. I just got back from my volunteer work and someone's been in my backyard, walking through my flower beds."

 

Gibbs frowned at the implication. "Show me what you saw." He followed Mrs. B through her gate and into her backyard. The elderly widow tended her garden constantly and he couldn't imagine any of the neighborhood kids trampling through her flowers. She led him to the long raised bed adjoining the fence between the yards and he saw what she was talking about. Adult sized footprints in the mud led up to the fence. A muddy smear on a wooden board set off his internal alarm and he quickly grabbed the top of the fence and pulled himself up. Nothing was on the other side of the fence currently, but something had attracted Jett's attention, judging from the amount of doggie foot prints in the mud on that side of the fence. Gibbs dropped down rather than risking damage to the fence. Just as he was circling around to the gate to his own yard, his phone rang.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Tony was bouncing with glee as he came down the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of McGee's desk with a wide grin. "Looks like you're not getting your car back after all, McGee."

 

Frowning as he thought back to what the shop owner had said, Tim turned to face DiNozzo. "Didn't the window gasket come in?"

 

"Oh, it came in, all right." The grin grew wider. "Your car was delivered right on schedule, just like you reminded Gibbs at lunch today."

 

"Okay..." Trying to figure out what Tony was getting at, Tim almost missed Ziva's words.

 

"Tony, just tell us before you burst." She could tell he was about to explode. "After all, it's not like Gibbs wrecked the Porsche, he wasn't even driving it."

 

DiNozzo started laughing. "He didn't need to be driving it, Ziva. Sorry, Probie, the Boss forgot your car was going to be in the driveway."

 

"You mean he..."

 

"Oh, yeah."

 

Hands pressed against her mouth, Ziva started giggling while Tim was already on the phone. "Jethro, are you all right? I don't care about the damn car, are you okay?"

 

Off to the side, at an extra desk, Abby listened to the exchange. Knowing how careful McGee was with his Porsche, his reaction to the news that Gibbs had wrecked it stunned her.


	30. Chapter 30

Gibbs unlatched the gate as he flipped open his phone, not looking at the display.  "Yeah, Gibbs."  It took him a few seconds to realize that Tim was upset and worried about him, not the car.  It gave him a warm feeling in his gut, one he hadn't felt in a long time.  "I'm fine, just kinda embarrassed.  DiNozzo's never going to let me hear the end of this one."

 _~He will if he ever wants to get fed again.~_

The once cynical man smiled at Tim's immediate defense of him before turning serious again.  "We may have another problem.  Somebody was in Mrs. B's backyard and threw something into our yard.  Whatever it was, it looks like Jett ate it."  He gave a sharp whistle and Jett bounded over, stumbling over his own feet.  Gibbs immediately knew there was something wrong with the dog.  "He's acting like he's drunk, what do I do?"

  
\---NCIS---

  
Back aboard the Yard, McGee knew about the most common poison used against dogs and the early symptoms fit.  There wasn't much time to save his beloved pet.  "Do you remember that brown bottle in Jett's first aid kit?  The hydrogen peroxide mix?  Pour it down his throat.  It's going to come right back up and hopefully bring everything with it." 

Juggling both his cell and desk phones, Tim called the vet as he listened to Gibbs' dash into the house and back out.  The rest of the team was leaning close enough to hear, along with him, the sounds of Jett retching as Gibbs tried to soothe him.  Gibbs' description of the green fluid that came up with the meat cinched it for McGee.  "I've already called the vet and they're setting up for him right now.  It's the same place that trimmed his nails, I'll meet you there, and Jethro... you need to hurry.  If it's what I think it is, there isn't much time."

Tim was already on his feet, grabbing his backpack when Abby joined him.  "I'm going with you, McGee."

"No, Abby."  He cut off her protest before she could take a breath.  "I need a confirmation of what he's been poisoned with and I need to know how much he was exposed to."

It took her a second to nod, and Tony used that time to take charge.  "Ziva and I will go with Abby, two vehicles.  I'll process the scene while Ziva drives her back here to start the tests."  It wasn't until they were in the elevator before his own words sunk in.  The yard where they'd had such a wonderful weekend was now a crime scene.  At the ground floor they separated, McGee to head to the vet's office, Tony to the truck, while Ziva and Abby continued down to her lab for her portable kit.  Even with the detour, he knew that Ziva would probably arrive at the house before he did.  Once Tony was alone in the cab of the truck, he pulled out his phone and called the Director.

  
\---NCIS---

  
The squealing of the brakes would have attracted attention, but several vet techs were already at the door waiting when Gibbs pulled in.  He scooped Jett up and rushed past them into the exam room they pointed out.  The room immediately filled with personnel, blood was drawn and another round of the hydrogen peroxide was given.  The first dose had done a good job, but they took the second, smaller sample away for testing.  Activated charcoal was being pumped into his stomach when the vet arrived straight out of surgery, stripping off his paper gown as he came through the door.

"Mr Gibbs, I'm Dr. Wright, I understand you're Jethro's other daddy."  Instead of shaking hands, Dr. Wright started examining the German Shepard, which Gibbs was glad to see.

"We've shortened his name to Jett; is he going to be all right?"

Dr. Wright didn't look up from his exam as he talked.  "If we're correct and it's antifreeze, it depends on how much he's absorbed, how long ago and how far you're willing to go with the treatments.  I'll warn you, it could get very expensive if he needs dialysis."

Gibbs brushed his hand over Jett's head.  "I don't care about the cost, just save him."

The receptionist poked her head in the door.  "A Miss Sciuto called with preliminary results.  She's confirmed that it was antifreeze and she's now testing to determine how much he was exposed to."

Dr. Wright nodded to his staff.  "All right, let's get started." 

Tim arrived as Jett was being sedated and the vet gave him a brief run down on Jett's chances.  As he listened, Tim watched the torment and the guilt on Jethro's face.  After the vet left to gather the needed medications, he moved close enough to Gibbs to lean against him slightly.  "It's not your fault."

"Tim, I..."

"It's.  Not.  Your.  Fault."  Tim reached out and squeezed the hand Gibbs still had on Jett's head.  "He should have been safe in the yard.  All the blame belongs to the monster that did this."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Tony barely had time to photograph before Abby was scooping up her samples.  A quick shake of a test tube gave her the chemical reaction she was expecting, confirming what the vet's office needed to know quickly.  More detailed answers required the large equipment in the lab and within minutes of their arrival, Tony found himself alone in the yard.  There wasn't much physical evidence on this side of the fence, but he photographed the paw prints and the trampled grass.  There was no doubt that Jett had gobbled the poisoned treat exactly where it had landed.  Finished on that side, he was met by Mrs. B at the gate.

"Have you heard anything?"

He hated having to tell her no.  "I'm sorry, ma'am.  We weren't able to get an update.  I know they're doing everything they can for Jett."

Nodding as she led Tony to the footprints she'd found earlier, the elderly woman fought back the tears.  "It will destroy Jethro if they lose that dog.  Now, you do whatever you need to do to get your evidence.  I don't care if you have to tear out my entire garden, you find something to stop whoever is terrorizing Jethro's family."

Even as upset as he was, Tony had to bite back a smile at the reference to Tim and Jett as Gibbs' family.  He worked quickly and efficiently, taking dirt samples, photographing everything and making plaster casts of the footprints as he heard a steady stream of stories about Jett and his two dads.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Vance pinched the bridge of his nose before picking up the phone.  Now, he really wished he hadn't let Jackie get involved with the Gibbs-McGee situation.  She picked up on the second ring.

 _~Hey, sweetie, you're not calling to tell me that you'll be working late, are you?~_

He winced, Jackie's mom radar was almost as good as Gibbs' gut.  "I'm afraid so, hun.  The harassment of Jethro and Tim has... let's just say I expect a long night."

 _~Leon, what happened?~_

"Somebody poisoned Jett, threw some meat laced with antifreeze into the backyard."

 _~Oh, no.  Is he...~_

Vance knew exactly what she was thinking.  His in-laws' dog had licked up a small dribble of antifreeze in the garage.  By the time it was discovered, the small terrier had suffered irreversible kidney damage.  The only time he'd ever seen his father-in-law cry was the day they made the final trip to the veterinarian’s.  "Gibbs discovered him pretty quick, Jackie, he's got a good chance."

 _~Keep me posted, Leon, and you find who's doing this.  Somebody who would hurt an innocent dog is capable of almost anything.~_

"I will, I promise."

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Our suspect is a woman."  Tony entered the lab at a brisk pace, laying the plaster cast on Abby's work bench.  "You can measure, but I'm pretty sure that's a woman's size seven shoe print."  When it came to estimating a woman's size, nobody was better than DiNozzo, so Abby considered a formality as she started the measuring, Ziva leaning over her shoulder.  Vance quietly entered, not interrupting the discussion.

The Israeli agreed, as it fit with what she and Abby had been working on before the call.  "That makes sense.  Every image we found of the vandal that damaged McGee's car showed that the suspect was no taller than 5'7".  There are only three men that short working in the building and we've already cleared them."

Abby finished with the cast footprint.  "I think Tony's right about the size.  It's harder to pinpoint a woman's shoe because of the high heels.  Who would hate them so much that they'd try to hurt Jethro?"

"Jett."  Tony looked Abby in the eye.  "Tim and Gibbs changed his name to Jett, Abs."

"But I..."

"You," Tony squeezed her upper arms to make the point, "gave up your rights to Jett when you gave him away, just like you gave up your rights to McGee a long time ago.  They need you to understand that, especially now, Abby."  Seeing that he had her attention, Tony pushed harder, verbalizing what he'd seen over the last week, and especially over the weekend.  "For the first time since Shannon died, Gibbs has someone who's strong enough to love him the way he needs, and believe it or not, that person is Tim.  You need to open your eyes and really look at them, Abs, you owe them that."  

The moment was broken when Ducky and Palmer rushed into the room.  "Heavens, Tony, is it true?  Jett was deliberately poisoned by someone?"  Behind Ducky, Palmer looked worried as he made a quick phone call, his time working as a vet's assistant giving him a detailed knowledge of what kind of future the dog was possibly facing.

"Yeah, Ducky, there's no doubt it was deliberate.  What's going to happen to him?"  Even as Tony asked the Medical Examiner, he looked over at Jimmy, remembering his experience.

Palmer sighed, hating what he was about to do.  With everyone's attention on him, he began to explain.  "The problem with antifreeze is that it tastes and smells sweet, so it encourages animals to lap it up in a hurry.  Mixed with meat, it's a pretty tasty combo and it's absorbed really quickly.  They'll act like they're drunk, but the symptoms only last a little while.  A lot of times, that phase is over before anyone even notices."

Ziva remembered McGee's words about not much time.  "And then?"

"As the kidneys and liver break it down, it becomes toxic and destroys the kidneys.  Sometimes they can put the dog on dialysis and if the damage is minimal, it might heal, but most of the time if it's that bad the only options are either a kidney transplant or putting the dog to sleep.  I'm sorry, guys."

Abby started crying and Tony wrapped his arms around her as he shook his head.  "A kidney transplant?  I didn't know they could do that for a dog."

"It's rare because they don't exactly have a donor program and it's almost as expensive as a human transplant.  I know Tim has medical insurance for Jett, but I don't think it covers something like a transplant."  He hesitated, then decided to tell them what he'd just learned.  "I called the vet's office.  Gibbs told them to do everything they could to save Jett and he doesn't care about the cost.  He wouldn't even let them discuss it with him."

Abby smiled through her tears, that was her hero.  "We'll all help, right guys?"

Tony gave her a one-armed hug.  "Of course we will, Abs."

"Hopefully, it won't get that bad.  They're going to give drugs that should stop the antifreeze from breaking down, or at least slow it down.  Then it will have a chance to pass through his body without causing too much damage."

Vance wanted to keep them on track while they waited.  "This was too personal to be someone who is anti-gay.  How many women would hate either Gibbs or McGee this much on a personal level?"

Ziva had a pretty good idea.  "McGee was friendly with a woman in the legal department that seemed to read more into it than friendship.  She accused him of using her to cover his relationship with Gibbs."

"Legal?  That complicates things."  Vance thought for a moment.  "I'll call Fornell and run the search warrants through his office, no point in tipping her off before we're ready."  Just then one of Abby's machines beeped and she had the final answers she needed for Dr. Wright's office.

Call made, she turned back.  "Can I go see Jett now?" 

Tony smiled at her question, but Ziva was quicker to answer.  "Of course.  Why doesn't Tony drive you while I wait for the warrants?"  Capturing the woman who'd been stalking and harassing their teammates needed to be done by the book, but she, too, had noticed the change in Abby's words.  Besides, she wanted to personally handle the investigation and arrest, woman to woman.

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Well?"  Out in the hallway, Gibbs watched as Dr. Wright studied the last blood and urine tests from Jett, comparing them to the poison concentration levels Abby had sent over.

"As you know, we're giving him 4-methylpyraxole to prevent his body from metabolizing the ethylene glycol from the antifreeze into the toxins that cause the damage.  We're also pushing fluids to help him excrete as much of the poisons as possible along with the charcoal to bind what's still left in his stomach.  Overall, the combination is working pretty well."

"Pretty well?  What else can you do?  What about the dialysis you talked about?"

Dr. Wright hesitated.  "We have the only animal dialysis unit in the DC area, but usually we wait until there is confirmed kidney damage..."

"But it could help?"

"It might."

"Will it hurt?"

"Well, no, but you must understand that using dialysis this early won't be covered by any canine insurance.  I really feel like we need to discuss the financial impact of such an aggressive treatment plan."

In answer, Gibbs pulled a credit card out of his wallet and handed it to the receptionist.  "Twenty-five thousand dollar limit, that should get you started.  If needed, I'll get a second on the house."  Satisfied that he'd made his point, Gibbs returned to Tim and Jett in the treatment room.  Tim had suffered enough, he wouldn't lose Jett if Gibbs could save him.

  
\---NCIS---

  
The drive to the veterinarian’s seemed to take forever.  As Mrs. B had done for him, Tony filled the silence with stories of Gibbs and Jett, bringing a smile to Abby's face as she visualized her stoic silver fox sneaking treats to the dog and carrying him after he'd had been stung by a bumblebee.  Once they arrived, one of the technicians informed them that Jett was undergoing dialysis and his fathers were both with him.

Following her, they arrived at the door to the dialysis room and watched through the large window.  Instead of being strapped down to the treatment table, the sedated dog was draped over Gibbs' lap as he sat cross-legged on the floor.  McGee was kneeling next to him, helping to support Jett's head with one arm while the other was wrapped around Gibbs' shoulders.  The two men's heads were touching as they quietly talked.

As Abby watched, Tony's words from earlier echoed in her head, about Tim being strong enough to love Gibbs the way he needed.  She remembered how much love Tim had to give and how suffocating she'd found it when they dated and realized that Tony was right.  As she watched, the men moved slightly and Gibbs' head shifted to rest against the crook of Tim's neck, a gesture she wouldn't have imagined, but looked so right.  Smiling, she turned back to Tony.

"I get it, Tony.  I really, really get it." 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

"Not as smart as she thinks she is."  Fornell grinned as he watched Ziva remove a plastic bag from the trunk of Rebecca's car.  The logo printed on the white plastic was for an upscale butcher shop that he recognized, one that he knew installed a camera system after being robbed.  A quick call to Sacks got the security footage on its way to the Yard.  A pair of mud covered suede shoes was the next discovery in the trunk, the expensive designer brand out of place in the discount shoe box.

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Abs, we need to get back to the lab.  Ziva found some evidence that should positively ID our suspect."  Tony hated to interrupt her, but he wanted to nail Rebecca soon.

Abby was still at the window she'd been staring through for the last several hours.  She nodded without turning away from the view.  "Okay, but let's get them some decent coffee before we go."  A quick trip across the street produced two large cups of Gibbs' favorite blend and Abby finally entered the treatment room to deliver the tray.

"Thanks, Abs."  Gibbs took the offered cup with a grateful smile.  "Wondered how long you were going to stand out there."  The two men has shifted position over the last several hours and now Tim was leaning against Gibbs, dozing with a slightly pained expression on his face.

"I didn't want to intrude..."  Her voice faded off, but she squared her shoulders and pressed on, not noticing the green eyes that opened to watch her.  "I know apologies are a sign of weakness, but I was weak and childish and I'm sorry.  I owe you both an apology.  You guys are so amazing together and I was too jealous to see it."

Gibbs studied her closely.  "And now?"

"Guess it's time to grow up."  Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.  "Tony is right, you both bring out the best in each other.  Can you ever forgive me?"

Tim spoke up for the first time as he pulled her close for a three-way hug.  "Always, Abby, always."

  
\---NCIS---

  
"You okay?"  Gibbs watched as Tim was increasingly bothered by the bright lights in the treatment room.

The craving for sweets and general malaise he'd been feeling was giving way to increasing nausea, sensitivity to light and pain he could no longer ignore.  "I've got a migraine starting."

Alarmed, Jethro cupped Tim's face and shifted to better shield the younger man from the fluorescence lights.  "Do you have your meds?"

"Backpack... in the car."  Bowing to the inevitable, Tim leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to ride it out.  He was only vaguely aware as Gibbs dug through his pockets to find the keys.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Rebecca glared at the stack of pages on her desk.  She had every intention to stay in the office as long as possible to hear what was happening with that pitiful excuse for a man and his pathetic mutt, but being ordered to stay late and fix 'mistakes' in her paperwork irked her to no end.  After all, it wasn't her fault no one had told her that the GB-413 form had been superseded by the GB-413-a.  She was just finishing the last report when Mrs. Clark came into her cubicle.

"Oh, good, you're finally finished.  Director Vance is waiting for those files in conference room three."  Patricia Clark stepped to the side, allowing Rebecca to pass her.  She waited until the younger woman was in the elevator to drop the plastic smile she'd forced on her face.  When that lovely Israeli started asking about Rebecca Warren and her long lunch, she was horrified to learn about their suspicions.  When they found the muddy shoes in the trunk of her car, it had taken all of Patty's resolve to stay quiet as the case was built.  For now she stepped aside as the agency's top forensic scientist arrived to go through Rebecca's obsessively neat desk.

For her part, Rebecca was smiling as she waited for the elevator to deliver her to the correct floor.  She'd never been asked to personally deliver a report to the Director and was totally unaware of the exotic, dark-haired beauty that was glaring daggers at her as she walked up to Vance.  "The reports you requested, Sir, I'm sure you'll find them in perfect order."

"Sit down please."  Vance pointed to a chair across from him at the table.  "Unfortunately, that's the only thing you have in order, Miss Warren."  Vance leaned forward, chin resting on his interlaced fingers.  "Officer David was able to document your little trip out to Gibbs' place."

The flicker of panic in her eyes lasted only a second before the cold, calculating look returned.  "I didn't realize it was a crime to be in the neighborhood."  Rebecca carefully settled herself into the chair as she tried to determine just how much they knew.

"Driving through the neighborhood is one thing."  Ziva joined them at the conference table, smiling to herself as Rebecca jumped slightly.  "Trespassing into the backyard of a helpless old lady to throw poisoned meat into Gibbs' backyard is an entirely different matter."  Before Rebecca could say anything, Ziva opened a folder and spread out the photos it contained. 

Their suspect recognized the bag from the meat market, the box from the cheap shoes currently on her feet, and the muddy elegant shoes she'd hoped to salvage that night.  "You went through my car?  You had no right to do that without my permission."

"We did not need your permission, we had a warrant."  The predatory smile on Ziva's face should have been a warning to the arrogant woman.

"All NCIS warrants go though our legal office."

Fornell stepped out of the corner where he'd stood, unnoticed until now.  "It's a good thing it was an FBI warrant, then, isn't it?"

Even if Rebecca wanted to answer, a knock on the door before Abby came in, stopped her.  The angry goth stared at her while reporting to Vance.  "Fine paint chips proved it was her key that damaged McGee's car.  There were small particles still in the grooves of her car key and more in her desk drawer."  Report complete, the anger bubbled over.  "What kind of monster attacks an innocent dog?  McGee wasn't interested in you, he was just being nice.  Why couldn't you just accept that?  But you know what?"  Abby's face lit up as she remembered the way the two men took care of Jett and each other.  "Jett is going to be all right, I just know he will be, and Timmy and Gibbs are closer together than ever.  They're going to have a wonderful life and you're going to go to prison."

Finally losing her composure, Rebecca snorted at the suggestion.  "For some vandalism and poisoning a dog?  I don't think so.  Those are both misdemeanors, the worst I'll get is probation and that's assuming you can even get the charges to stick.  If that's all you've got, then I'm going home."

"Not quite so fast."  Vance gave a slight nod to Ziva who happily pulled out her handcuffs.  "Taken individually, they might be misdemeanors, but together it's a pattern of harassment, stalking and intimidation based on the sexual orientation of your victim.  That makes them hate crimes.  Hell, depending on what else we find, your actions could be considered domestic terrorism."

"You can't be serious."  Rebecca stood, making it easier to snap the cuffs on her, but she was so angry she didn't notice Ziva's actions at first.  "You can't do this to me.  I was the one that was wronged and you're choosing that pervert over me?  Why aren't you going after Gibbs?  He's the one that corrupted Tim and turned him against women."

Ziva enjoyed feeling the other woman squirm as she tightened the handcuffs much more than was necessary.  "Gibbs?  You obviously have never spent time with the man.  When it comes to romance, he was hopeless until McGee came into his life.  If anything, it was the other way around."  She leaned closer to Rebecca to speak directly into her ear.  "Gibbs may be the boss on the job, but I guarantee you, McGee is the boss at home.  Now, I believe there is a cell with your name on it downstairs."

Stunned by Ziva's pronouncement, Rebecca didn't say a word as she was lead out, past Tony, and down the stairs.  Fornell used the elevator as he left to meet up with his own team.

Vance walked to the door, watching as Ziva deliberately paraded her prisoner past as many people as possible, Abby trailing behind them.  Once they were finally out of sight, he turned to DiNozzo.  "Expected you to barge in on us."

Tony gave a slight shrug.  "Thought about it.  Planned on it, actually, but..."  He turned and looked Vance straight in the eye.  "You ever hate someone so much that you couldn't trust yourself?"

"On occasion."

"Ever since they got outed, every day, Gibbs has been more and more open with his happiness... and there's nobody that deserves a second chance at love more than the Boss.  You saw them together on Saturday, and Sunday was even better.  To see him today at the vet's office, sitting on the floor, holding that dog and blaming himself.  I just knew that if she gave me that smug little smile, I'd have to wipe it right off of her."  Tony's eyes dropped to the floor and he gave another shrug.  "I wouldn't have been very professional in there.  I'm sorry, Director Vance."

Vance squeezed one of the slumped shoulders.  "No need to apologize.  Sometimes being family is more important than being an agent.  Now, tell me about Jett, was it just wishful thinking on Abby's part, or is he going to be all right?"

Tony was obviously more comfortable and back on solid ground.  "The vet seemed encouraged so far.  They're treating him very aggressively, he was hooked up to a dialysis machine when we were there, but it was still too soon to know for sure.  I'm going to call again and get another update when I go back to my desk."

"Keep me posted."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Concerned, Gibbs watched as McGee took a second dose of his migraine medication.  "Shouldn't it be working by now?"

"Sometimes it takes a second dose.  I've never needed to, but I can take up to three.  It's my fault for waiting so long, but..."  Tim's voice trailed off momentarily as he stroked the fur on Jett's head.  "We knew the risks and made the right decisions, but I never dreamed somebody would hate me so much to go after Jett."

"Yeah."

Anything else Gibbs was going to say was interrupted by the arrival of Dr. Wright with a print-out from the lab.  He did a quick exam to confirm what the blood and urine tests were telling him before smiling at the worried parents.  "We'll continue to monitor him for a while, but it looks like he's going to come through this with little or no permanent damage."  The vet quietly waited as the two men hugged in relief before giving them the rest of the news.  "Agent DiNozzo has been calling in for regular updates, and he said that an arrest has been made."

Gibbs was immediately on his phone.  Tim listened to the one side of the call, which told him little.  Once the call ended he just had one question.  "Who?"

Hating the woman more with every passing second, Gibbs pulled Tim closer.  "It was Rebecca.  They've tied her to Jett's poisoning and to your car being keyed.  The team is still working to connect her to the explosion."

They were interrupted when several assistants came in to help remove most of the tubes and lines from the sedated dog.  Jett would spend that night and the next day in the medical kennel as they continued to watch him.  Making a decision as he painfully climbed to his feet, Gibbs wrapped an arm around McGee.  "Vance is interviewing her right now.  You probably shouldn't be driving, so I'll take you home before I go check in with him.  Mrs. B can come stay with you until I get home."

"No, I'm going with you."  Tim started to shake his head, but quickly changed his mind.

"Tim..."

"I've never had anyone hate me that much, I need to know why.  We like the same coffee shop and I paid for her drink a couple of times.  That doesn't make me some two-timing monster, Jethro."

Gibbs pulled him even closer as they watched Jett being wheeled out on a metal stretcher.  "No it doesn't.   Okay, I'll make you a deal.  You take your last pill and lay down on the futon in Abby's office while I talk to Vance, then we'll face her together."  Deep down Gibbs was much happier keeping Tim close until the migraine passed.

"Yeah, that works."  Tucked against Gibbs, Tim let him lead them out to the damaged sedan, leaving the pristine car that Tim had been driving behind.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Anxious to make up for her previous behavior, Abby gladly fussed over Tim when they arrived in her lab.  She'd witnessed one migraine attack when she and Tim had dated and knew that his pills and a few hours rest would take care of the problem.  Gibbs lingered for a moment before heading upstairs.  Vance's door was open, a sure sign he knew Gibbs was on his way, but it was Tony that looked up first.  "Hey, Boss."

"Tell me we've got enough to put that bitch away for a long time."

"Working on it."

Vance interrupted DiNozzo.  "We can tie her to Jett's poisoning.  Right now it's mostly circumstantial, but when the lab tests are finished, it will be a solid case.  Abby's already proven that it was one of her keys that damaged McGee's car and Ziva found the remains of the cut tire stems in her pocket when she was taken into custody."

Gibbs took the empty chair next to Ziva.  "She was carrying them around?  Like some sort of trophy?"

"It appears so.  She was smiling when I found them."  Ziva hesitated for a moment before pushing on.  "Rebecca acts as if this is all one big game for her, as if her legal expertise  will give her a way to escape punishment."

Tony saw the expression on Gibbs' face.  "But, we're smarter than she thinks we are and we're going to find some evidence to tie her into the exploding monitor.  If we can prove that she basically set off a bomb in the squad room, there's no way that she can plead that out."

Ziva picked up exactly where he left off.  "In fact, Tony and I will start on the surveillance tapes right now."  Standing, she tugged at Tony's arm and he followed her out after squeezing Gibbs' shoulder. 

Once they were alone and the door closed, Vance admitted his concerns to the other man.  "She's right about one thing.  Right now, all we've got her on are misdemeanors unless we can prove it was part of a hate crime, but as soon as the Sutton case breaks, she might walk."

Before Gibbs could tell the Director that he and McGee might not be going back onto the straight and narrow, his phone rang.  Abby's voice was so loud Vance could hear it also.

 _~Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, come quick.  It's Timmy, something happened.~_

 

 

 

  
 


	32. Chapter 32

The building was almost empty that late at night, but the few remaining agents scattered as Gibbs charged down the stairs, Vance at his heels.  "Tim?  Tim, my God, what happened?"  He skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees next to the prone figure as Abby tried to explain.

"I heard my office door open and he was stumbling and then just went down."

Gibbs' focus returned to McGee, brushing his hair back as he leaned closer.  The younger man was blinking rapidly, his left eyelid not completely opening.  "J'ro, tat... you?"

Ducky and Palmer's arrival followed by Tony and Ziva went unnoticed by the two on the floor.  The Medical Examiner saw the muscular weakness and heard the struggle to speak and sprung into action,  "Tony, call for an ambulance immediately.  Jethro, let me take a look at him."

While Tony made the call, Vance called the main gate to clear the way.

Gibbs finally noticed Ducky next to him.  "What's happening to him, Duck?" 

As he quickly examined McGee, Ducky tried to keep the alarm out of his voice.  "I'm not sure yet.  Can you tell me what led up to this?  Abby said he was suffering from a migraine?  Did he take his prescription?  How many?"

"I don't know when it started, but he broke down and took his first pill late this afternoon.  He's taken three, he said that's all he could take.  Why isn't it helping?"

Ducky didn't want to say what he was thinking, not to the man who had finally opened his heart again. Unfortunately, for a migraine sufferer to suddenly have such a horrific attack that the medication did not touch, there was one likely diagnosis.  The fact that Tim was still recovering from the explosion increased the chances.

"Ducky?"

Silently, he took the blood pressure cuff that Jimmy held out and wrapped it around McGee's arm.  It took three attempts before he had it tight enough to get an accurate reading of the dangerously high pressure.

Jimmy was leaning over his shoulder, watching the gauge, and couldn't keep the alarm out of his voice.  "Dr. Mallard..."

"I know, my boy."  Ducky turned his attention back to his patient as he grasped both of Tim's hands.  "Timothy, I need you to squeeze my hands.  Can you do that?  That's it, squeeze my hands."  He sent up a prayer that Gibbs couldn't see how much weaker one hand was.  Ducky wasn't completely successful in hiding the results, but the arrival of the paramedics delayed the confrontation.

Once his findings were reported to the paramedics and they were preparing Tim for transport, Ducky had no choice but to face his friend.  Gibbs looked like he'd aged ten years since that morning.  "Duck, this isn't a normal migraine, is it?"

Sighing, he shook his head.  "I'm afraid not.  If it were, no matter how severe, the medication would have taken care of it and he'd be resting comfortably now.  Three doses would knock out an elephant."

"Then what's happening to him?"

"I'm afraid..."  Ducky looked heartbroken at what he was about to say.  "I'm afraid Timothy may have suffered a more serious head injury than we first suspected when his monitor exploded.  A small area of damage that has gotten progressively worse."

Tony was standing behind Gibbs, staring at the Medical Examiner in horror.  "You mean like an aneurysm?"

"An injury or a naturally occurring weakness in a cerebral artery, the results are virtually the same, Tony."

"Will he..."  Tony's voice trailed off, not wanting to verbalize the question in front of Gibbs.

Ducky understood the root of Tony's fear.  "We've made a lot of progress in treating such things over the years, Anthony.  Don't give up on him yet.  Now, Mr. Palmer will follow along and keep all of you apprised of Timothy's condition.  I know that Jethro would want you to continue to sort out the case.  If that woman is responsible for the explosion, she needs to be punished."

When Gibbs insisted on riding in the ambulance, Ducky steered him to the passenger door.  "I will be in the back with Timothy, monitoring his condition, Jethro.  We need room to work."  He was only vaguely aware of Tony fastening the seat belt for him, all of his attention was on the Tim as the second paramedic and Ducky took care of him.

Tony stood where he was, watching the ambulance until it turned the corner, seemingly lost.  Abby and Ziva joined him while Vance stayed further back.  Abby wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.  "You heard the Duckman, Tony.  McGee's going to be okay, you'll see."

"My mom died of a brain aneurysm, Abs.  I remember it like it was yesterday, and I remember how it changed my father.  When Mom was alive, he was a great guy, the kind of dad you were proud of, and then..."

He didn't need to fill in the blanks, they'd all met the senior DiNozzo.  Understanding his fears, Ziva mirrored Abby on his other side.  "That will not happen, to either one of them.  We will not let it.  Now come, let us seal the coffin on Rebecca so there is one less thing for Gibbs to worry about."

Despite his worry, Tony smiled as he explained.  "It's put a nail in the coffin, Ziva."  Despite his worry, Tony smiled as he explained.

"Does not nailing it shut, seal it?"

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it.  Finally he turned to Abby.  "You want to explain that one, Abs?"

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Sarah, Sarah needs to be called"  It was the first thing Gibbs had said since they watched the stretcher being wheeled into a room.

Still nervous around the other man, Jimmy jumped slightly.  "I'm sure Tony and Director Vance are taking care of it... but I'll double check, sir."  It was a testament to Gibbs' worry that he didn't comment on the title. 

Jimmy stepped away and made a quick call before returning.  "Tony said that Director Vance already sent a car to pick up Sarah, so she should be here soon."

True to his word, within the hour Agent Balboa arrived with both Sarah and Abby.  He nodded to Gibbs, then backed away as to not intrude.  Sarah immediately went to Gibbs, burying her face in his shirt.  "I'm so scared."

"I know."  Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and looked up at the other arrival.

Abby stood a few feet away, bouncing the toe of her boot against the floor as she chewed her lip and explained her presence.  "Tony and Ziva are working to tie Rebecca into the explosion and I didn't want Sarah to be picked up by a stranger."  What she wasn't saying was clearly written on her face.  _I'm scared too, please don't send me away_.

Gibbs gave a slight nod and held out his other arm.  Abby immediately dove in and the three of them clung to each other.  Seeing the situation resolve, Balboa quietly slipped out.

They were still like that twenty minutes later when Ducky walked out with one of the same doctors that had treated McGee earlier.  Gibbs was the first to spot them.  "Ducky, how is he?  What's happening?"

"Jethro, Dr. Silbey and I both agrees that an aneurysm is the most likely diagnosis.  The CAT scan was inconclusive and the lumbar puncture showed no blood in the spinal fluid.  That along with his symptoms suggests that it has not ruptured yet."

Gibbs clung to that sliver of hope.  "That's good, right?" 

"I do hope so.  Timothy is being prepped now for a cerebral angiography."

"What exactly does that entail?"  Gibbs understood the term in a general sense, but wanted to know more, not only for himself, but for Sarah's sake.  He could tell my her stillness that Abby was well aware of the procedure Ducky mentioned.

"A catheter will be inserted into his femoral artery and they will thread that up to his brain and then inject dye into an artery.  That should allow us to see any bulge or abnormality in the vascular structure of his brain."

Abby wasn't convinced.  "What about a CTA?  Doesn't that have a better chance of finding the problem?"

Dr. Silbey broke in.  "Agent McGee is an excellent candidate for Endovascular Coiling, but only if we find the aneurysm quickly considering the rapid escalation of his symptoms.  With the catheter already in place in his leg, we can go directly to the second procedure as soon as the damaged vessel is located.  It's unusual to combine procedures this way, but I'm afraid even a few hour delay might be too much."

Ducky could see the questions forming the moment Dr. Silbey mentioned the alternative treatment method.  "Jethro, we need to get back in there, but I promise I will come out and explain more about the treatment as soon as Dr. Silbey has located the damage."   

Gibbs studied his old friend's face.  "I trust you, Duck.  Just take care of him  He's..."

"I know, Jethro.  I know."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Now that they had a timeline, Ziva and Tony started reviewing the video tapes with a new purpose.  Ziva found her first clue timestamped just a few hours after she'd picked up a drunken Tony from the bar the night he'd discovered the couple.  Rebecca, still dressed in clubbing clothes, walked through the squad room, pausing to study the monitor on McGee's desk before leaving again.

Vance arrived just in time to see the action on the tape.  "She had to know what kind of monitor she was replacing."

"Yeah," Tony agreed, thinking outloud.  "She really planned this out, but I don't see her as the type to actually get her hands dirty sabotaging it herself."

"You are right, besides, she might break a nail."

The two men both smirked slightly.  Ziva never had patience for high maintenance women on the best of days.  She continued, not noticing their expressions.  "So where does a legal department pencil pusher find someone with enough knowledge to turn a computer monitor into a bomb?"

Vance stiffened up.  "The legal department has access to every file on every suspect this agency investigates."

"Damn."

"That could be hundreds of suspects in this office alone."    Ziva shook her head.  "We need a way to narrow it down."

Tony snapped his fingers as he leaned forward.  "What's in it for the suspect?  She had to offer him something, so..."

Vance followed the thought.  "Who better to screw up a case than someone in legal?  I'll see which case records she's pulled lately."

While they had talked, the videos had continued to run and a flash of movement on his computer screen caught DiNozzo's attention.  "Whoa, whoa, whoa."  He grabbed the mouse and backed the video up as Ziva and Vance came closer.

"Did you find something else?"  Ziva watched for a moment, until she saw that whatever Rebecca was doing on the floor behind McGee's desk was blocked from view.  "Tony, what is the time stamp?"  As soon as he read it off the corner of the screen, she pulled up the footage from the secret camera they'd installed.

"Anything?"

Ziva squinted at the screen.  "She moved his backpack."

"Put it up on the plasma."  Vance stepped closer to the large wall-mounted screen as she transferred the images.  Once it was up and Tony joined the Director, Ziva moved to McGee's desk and began to look around.  It wasn't until she was on her hands and knees that she noticed the small two-toned object wedged between the leg of the desk and the bottom of the partition.

Tony heard her curse in Hebrew and turned away from the screen.  "What'd you find?"

"I believe it is one of McGee's migraine pills.  He keeps a bottle in his backpack."

Before any of them could wrap their minds around why she would have spilled his medication, one of the agents assigned to watch Rebecca in the holding cell came in, looking worried.  "Director Vance?  Rebecca Warren just overheard someone talking about Agent McGee being rushed to the hospital and now she's laughing about..." He frowned slightly as he remembered her exact words.  "Timmy has a headache that his fag boyfriend can't kiss and make all better."

"That little..."

"The thing is, Sir," he rushed on, cutting off DiNozzo's rant.  "Nobody told her what was wrong with McGee, so how'd she know..."

Vance's eyes widened as he reached for his phone.  "David, get that pill down to Abby's lab, NOW." 

Tony shook his head.  "Abby's at the hospital."

The Director's call was being answered as he nodded to Tony.  "Mr. Palmer, listen carefully.  It appears that Rebecca Warren may have tampered with McGee's medication.  I need you to get Miss Sciuto back here as quickly as possible."

 


	33. Chapter 33

  
Abby jumped up and started pacing the moment Ducky went back to observe the cerebral angiography.  Even though McGee and Gibbs had quickly forgiven her, the fact that she'd not been given the chance yet to put action to her words weighed heavily on her.  What was even worse was how much she had missed, too busy sulking to spend time with the happy couple. 

She thought about what Tony had said to her, how Tim was the one strong enough to love Gibbs the way he needed.  She'd heard about it when McGee stood up to her sister before she accepted them and she'd seen it herself through the window at the vet's office.  Now, she clung to the belief that his strength would keep him alive through this latest hurdle.  Stopping next to Palmer in front of another window, she stared, the view not nearly as heartwarming as the one earlier.  It was raining and she was so intent on searching the sky for one star to wish on that she almost missed Ducky's arrival back in the waiting room.

Gibbs was back on his feet, Sarah at his side, the moment they saw Ducky come through the door.  "You found the aneurysm already?"

Ducky's face was ashen.  "I wish we had, Jethro.  There is another problem, something is affecting Timothy's blood chemistry.  His electrolytes are becoming increasingly unbalanced and we don't know why."

"What does that mean, Duck?"

"Whatever is happening, it is causing an abnormality in his heart rhythm.  We don't dare start injecting the dye until we know what is causing this.  The lab is running more blood tests now."

Sarah started to cry.  "What about the aneurysm?"

"All we can do is hope and pray, my dear."

 If Ducky had anything further to say, it was interrupted by Palmer's phone ringing.  The look on his face drew the attention of the rest of the group and he had an attentive audience by the time he closed his phone.  "Tim's migraine meds were tampered with."

Gibbs was the first to react.  "What?  Tampered how?"

"Rebecca," Palmer stopped to swallow hard.  "They have Rebecca on tape with the pills he keeps in his backpack.  She dropped one, Vance wants me to drive  Abby back to test it."

"Heavens."  Ducky didn't ask any further questions before dashing back through the swinging doors.  Gibbs' words were just as short.

"Go, now."

Abby didn't speak and she didn't wait for the elevator.  They were in Palmer's car before she finally said anything.  "Drive, Jimmy, drive as if you were Ziva."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Tony and Ziva were waiting in the lab when Abby came running in, Jimmy panting as he tried to keep up.  "Here, we've already lifted Rebecca's fingerprints off the outside."

Abby took the evidence bag as Tony brought her up to speed.  At the table, she broke the seal on the bag and removed the capsule before carefully pulling the two halves apart.  The white powder was carefully deposited in a petri dish and Abby quickly scooped up three samples.  One from each end of the pile and one from the middle, next she placed each sample in a separate vial.  Two remaining vials were used when she carefully swabbed the inside of each half of the capsule. 

Within fifteen minutes Abby and the two men were watching the mass spec run, while Ziva paced behind them.  "I cannot sit here and wait, I will be upstairs.  I will call Fornell, we need to find her accomplice."

Tony started to remind her that it was 03.00, but she was already running up the stairs.

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Well?"  Gibbs had never bothered to sit back down and was ready when Ducky came back out to the waiting room.

Ducky wished he had some encouraging news.  "I'm afraid at the moment it's a waiting game, Jethro.  On the off-chance that some of the remains of the tainted medication is still in his digestive track, he's been given several rounds of both gastric lavage and activated charcoal.  The upside is that this decreases the chances of an undiscovered aneurysm."

"Because instead of taking medication that would stop the migraine, he was taking whatever poison she was trying to kill him with."  Try as he might, Gibbs wasn't seeing the silver lining.  "Does that mean they're giving him something for the migraine now?"

"Not yet.  He was already sedated for the original procedure, so he's not suffering, but we can't risk giving him more of anything until someone is able to determine what he's already been dosed with."

"I suppose that makes sense."  Sarah was twisting her hair, a nervous habit from her childhood.  "Can we see Tim?"

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea right now, my dear.  Timothy is unaware of his surroundings and I'm afraid that the lavage necessitated intubation."

"He's on a ventilator?" 

Ducky winced at the alarm in his old friend's voice.  "No, no, not at the moment.  So far he's been able to maintain sufficient breathing on his own, so it is just a precaution."

"Then why can't we stay with him?"

"Jethro..."

"They let me stay with Jett while he went through the same thing."

The one thing that Ducky could always recognize was a losing argument.  "Let me talk to Dr. Silbey."

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Yeah, Fornell."  The FBI agent didn't bother to turn on a light as he answered his phone.  "This had better be good."

"Agent Fornell, it is Officer David."

Tobias squinted at the bedside clock.  "Don't you people ever sleep?"  He wasn't really expecting an apology, but he had to complain.  When she didn't rise to the bait at all, he became immediately concerned.  "Has something else happened?"

"We have a suspect in custody with evidence to prove she vandalized McGee's car both times and that she poisoned McGee's dog earlier today, well, yesterday."

"She?"

Yes, Rebecca Warren.  McGee bought her coffee a few times and she became obsessed when she discovered that he and Gibbs were together.  It also appears that she tampered with his medications over the weekend."

"My God, is he..."

"Still alive, that is all we know at the moment.  Gibbs is at the hospital with him and we have promised him to build an air-tight case, including the sabotage of the computer monitor.  We do not believe she had the knowledge or expertise to cause the explosion."

He knew instantly where she was going.  "She probably had an accomplice and you're looking for his signature in the debris."

"Yes."  The exhaustion was evident in Ziva's voice.  "Rebecca Warren works in our legal department, so we believe that she used a suspect NCIS has had contact with.  Unfortunately, she has pulled over five hundred files since she began targeting McGee."

Over the years, Fornell had perfected the art of getting dressed while talking on the phone and he sat to slip on his shoes.  "I'm on my way to the Bureau right now to pick up the forensic file on the monitor.  If you talk to Gibbs... tell him we're going to nail this bitch and anyone that helped her."

  
\---NCIS---

  
When the Mass Spec beeped, Tony was right behind Abby, reading the print-out as she tore it free.  Nothing on the page was something he recognized, so he had to wait for her.  Instead of telling him what their friend had been poisoned with, she started shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no, no."

"Abs, what is it?  What is in the pills?"  Tony was holding her arms and shook her gently to get her attention.

"The only thing Major Mass Spec identified was the migraine medication."

"That's not possible, we know she had his pills in her hands.  What other reason would she have?"

Abby shook her head as she frantically thought through the options.  "I need to see the video."

A quick phone call to Ziva and Abby was able to pull the footage up on her wall mounted screen, zooming in and enhancing the image until she, Tony and Palmer could clearly see Rebecca's hand as she switched the pills, dropping one of McGee's original pills in the process.  Abby was instantly mad at herself as she dashed into her office to retrieve Tim's abandoned backpack.

"Stupid, I was so stupid, Tony.  Why did I only test one capsule?"  Still berating herself, Abby emptied the bottle into a shallow evidence tray and looked closely at them.  Under a strong light she could see the mark from where they had been pulled apart and then reassembled, but just to make sure, she tested the contents of three of them.

Just as Abby and Palmer were loading the last sample in the Mass Spec, Ziva and Vance arrived in the lab, followed by Fornell.  Tony quietly explained to the newcomers why they still didn't have answers.

Grim-faced, Vance kept his voice low, hoping Abby wouldn't overhear.  "I've been getting updates from Dr. Mallard.  Agent McGee's heart rhythm is becoming unstable.  If we don't determine what he's been poisoned with, and soon, he could go into cardiac arrest."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Finally allowed into the hospital room, Gibbs was only half listening as Ducky explained to Sarah about all the equipment.  Instead, his attention was on the pale figure in the bed.  "Is he still sedated?"

"The sedative is still working its way out of his system, but he's had a long and difficult day, Jethro.  I'd expect him to be drifting in and out for the next few hours at least."  With a slight amount of pressure on the other man's shoulder, Ducky encouraged Gibbs to sit in the chair the nurse brought over.  "It will help him to rest, knowing that you're here with him."

Sarah watched as Gibbs settled into the chair, noting the differences as his thick fingers wrapped gently around her brother's long, thin fingers.  She couldn't hear the words he whispered into Tim's ear but, even asleep, her brother instinctively turned towards the voice, his face brushing against Gibbs' lips.  Feeling like a voyeur, she stepped back slightly to sit in the second chair in the room.

  
\---NCIS---

  
One person knew the content of the capsules Abby was currently testing and Vance went back into interrogation to try and get the answers out of the smug woman.  After thirty minutes of watching her smirk at the Director, Ziva barged in.

Nothing was said, which made Rebecca nervous for the first time since she'd been arrested.  Vance stared at Ziva for a long time before he silently walked to the door and left the room, Ziva at his heels.  Alone in the small room, Rebecca glanced around.  She'd worked legal long enough to know that they should have harassed her at least an hour before leaving her to stew. 

Out in the hall, Vance continued to quietly observe Ziva before he made a decision.  He said nothing to her before walking into the observation room, leaving the door open.  She watched as he jerked his thumb towards the door, giving the techs the silent order to leave the room.  Once they filed out past Ziva, Vance turned off all the recording equipment.

Rebecca continued to look around, trying to decide what was different, eventually looking up at the camera up in the corner to discover the red light was off.  Behind the two-way mirror, Vance smiled as her eyes widened.  Still silent, he nodded at Ziva.

Ziva used every bit of stealth she possessed to slip into the room, unnoticed by the occupant.  Rebecca was still staring at the non-functioning camera when the lights in the observation room came on, illuminating the sole figure standing there.  Once Rebecca made eye contact, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Now alone with the woman she'd come to loathe, a predatory smile crossed Ziva's face as she stepped close enough to touch the highlighted hair.  Her smile widened as her prey whimpered.  "Hello, Rebecca.  It is time you and I had a... discussion."


	34. Chapter 34

"Now, that was not so hard, was it?"  Rebecca shuddered as she felt the words against the side of her face as well as heard them.  Ziva smiled at the once haughty woman.  Now that she was at NCIS, Ziva's special skills were seldom used. Nonetheless, she had never enjoyed it quite as much as this time.  She leaned even closer, under other circumstances her lips brushing against the other woman's cheek would be considered erotic.  "You better be right about the dosage because if he dies, you will beg for the death penalty."

"I'm telling you the truth, I promise."  Shattered, but without a mark on her, Rebecca finally realized she was totally out of her league.  "I swear I've told you everything."

"Oh, I do hope so."  Ziva picked up Rebecca's hand and pulled it close, enjoying the fear she saw in the red-rimmed eyes.  Instead of causing more pain, she just ran her fingernail down the trembling palm.  "Otherwise, I will have to come back and have another little... talk with you."

Patting her hand as she laid it back on the table, Ziva stepped behind her.  The former Mossad agent may have gotten the information, but she wasn't quite finished.  "He was never yours to begin with, you do know that, do you not?  McGee is a gentlemen, he could not allow a woman to open her own door or pay for her own drink, it was nothing more.  Now, I suggest you take whatever plea bargain you are offered and let McGee and Gibbs move on.  A pretty little thing like you will be very popular in prison, but it will be better than if you are labeled as a domestic terrorist."

One last brush of her hand against the limp curls and Ziva was out the door.  Vance was waiting for her and listened as she dialed her phone.  "Ducky, it is Ziva.  She replaced his medication with a mixture of potassium and something called Cyclosporine, but she swears it was not a lethal dose of the potassium, even if he took the maximum amount of  what he believed to be his migraine medications."  She listened to what Ducky told her before closing her phone.

"Well?"

Ziva glanced up at Vance, a troubled expression on her face.  "According to Ducky, the second drug would prevent McGee's body from excreting the overdose of potassium."

"Continuing the damage?"

"I believe so, Ducky... Ducky did not have a story to tell."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Ducky walked briskly down the hall as he listened to Ziva, arriving at the nurse's station just as he was disconnecting the call.  Behind the station was a glass walled room where he found Dr. Silbey.  "Potassium and Cyclosporine, we don't know the concentrations or percentages yet, just that his attacker believed three capsules to be just short of a lethal dose."

"Damn, that's a nasty mix."  Silbey was already at the computer, ordering additional IV medications.  "She may not have wanted him dead, but she did want him to suffer."  Once the computer records were updated, he didn't wait for a pharmacy tech as he rushed down the corridor to gather the needed medications himself while Ducky went to let Gibbs know the latest developments.

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Agent Gibbs?'  Sarah called softly, hating to disturb the two of them.  Tim had been drifting in and out of consciousness, disorientated and confused during the brief moments of awareness.  The older man was obviously a lifeline for her brother and she'd kept quiet and allowed Gibbs to work without distraction.  The intubation tube had been removed, giving Tim the ability to communicate easier when he was awake.

For his part, Gibbs was aware of Ducky's arrival, but he'd also seen the green eyes flicker open and that was his top priority.  "Easy, Tim, you need to stay calm for me."

Tim's fingers flexed and twitched as his restlessness increased.  "Chest... chest hurts."

"I know."  He ran his hand down the side of Tim's face.  "Your heart's having a hard time right now, but you're going to be all right.  Isn't that right, Ducky?"

Ducky wasn't at all surprised that Gibbs had known he'd arrived, even without looking up."That's right, Timothy, and now that we know what Rebecca did to you, you'll be feeling better very soon."

"I can't feel my hands anymore.  What's happening to me, Jethro?"  The question was barely whispered before McGee again lost the fight to stay awake

This time Gibbs did look at his old friend, the raw fear no longer hidden.  "He's getting worse by the second, Ducky.  What did Abby find?"

"Not Abby, but Ziva got the information we needed.  It seems that Rebecca replaced his medicine with potassium and a second drug that prevented the potassium from working its way out of his body.  A rather diabolical combination, if I do say so.  Not only would he suffer the effects of an untreated migraine, but the cardiac irregularities and numbness are from the overdose of potassium."

Sarah had been listening closely.  "I don't understand.  I thought potassium was a mineral that people need."

"Yes, it is.  However, too much or too little in the body can have devastating results.  In strong enough doses, potassium chloride is also the drug used in lethal injections.  Luckily, she did not use that strong of a mixture."

"But if Abby hasn't finished testing, how do we know what dose she gave him?"

Ducky looked at Gibbs as he answered Sarah's question.  "Ziva questioned Rebecca with no recordings made and no witnesses."

Gibbs knew instantly how the confession was achieved, but it took a little longer for Sarah to put the pieces together.  Luckily she knew enough to not ask any questions as Dr. Silbey and a nurse arrived with several IV bags.

"What happens now?"

Dr. Silbey deftly swapped out the IV bags, adding the smaller bags of medication at the same time, making sure to wake his patient.  "Agent McGee, we're starting you on a drug therapy to counteract the Cyclosporine.  Diuretics and calcium will help your body start to excrete the excess potassium.  We'll use a Foley Catheter to monitor your output."

Tim stared blearily at the hated tubing the nurse was unwrapping.  "Thought the stomach pump was bad enough."

The doctor had to lean close to hear the soft complaint.   "Not a pleasant night for you, I know, but you should start to feel better in a few more hours.  Now this second medication is designed to bind to the potassium that's still in your intestines.  If you feel strong enough to drink the solution, that would be the easiest and most effective way."

Even in his confused state, Tim knew there were two paths to the intestines, down through the stomach, or up from the other end.  "Yeah, yeah, I can drink it."

After a brief conversation with the nurse, Sarah kissed her brother and left the room so the catheter could be placed.  Once that was done and the nurse pulled off her gloves, she straightened the blankets.  "I'll be back in a few minutes with the Kayexalate, Agent McGee.  Do you have a flavor preference?  It's pretty nasty on its own, so we mix it in a flavored syrup."

"Allergic to artificial cherry, makes me... makes me break out in hives."  Off to the side, Gibbs raised an eyebrow, he'd never heard Tim mention that before.

"Bubblegum it is, then."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Ziva walked into the lab and headed straight for the table where Tony and Fornell were sorting through case files.  "She hired a man named Nathan Walthers, promised to make sure his file never made it to the DA."

Fornell and Tony both started digging through the boxes while Abby had a more pressing concern, so Ziva told her what drugs Rebecca had used.  With Jimmy's assistance, Abby started running a second set of tests to determine the concentrations and purity levels of the two drugs.

Once Tony found the correct file, he quickly spread it out on one of the work tables and Vance called the original agent that had worked that case.  Paul Holloway was not happy that one of his cases had been sabotaged to hurt a fellow agent and willingly canceled his vacation to review and restore the file from his original notes.  Step by step the group worked to build an airtight case against Rebecca Warren, her accomplice, and anyone else who would hurt their friends.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Gibbs' eyes widened, but he didn't comment when the nurse returned with the promised medication in a large cup instead of the small spoonful he was expecting.  They raised the bed up until Tim was almost upright before they handed the prepared drink over.  Even under the sickening sweet smell of the bubblegum flavored syrup Gibbs was aware of the bitterness of the medication as he helped Tim drink it down.  It wasn't until Gibbs handed the empty cup back to the nurse that Tim gave a shudder.

"This really sucks."

"I know, but it'll be over soon, I'm sure."  Gibbs stroked his thumb over Tim's brow, encouraging the encroaching sleep.  "Just rest and let the meds do their work.  I bet you'll feel better after you sleep for a while."  He looked up at Ducky, who gave an encouraging smile before reaching over to pat Tim's arm.

"Quite right, Timothy.  Your body's been through a great deal and sleep is just what the doctor orders.  In a few hours you should start feeling some improvement."

Tim didn't open his eyes as he nodded, swallowing hard.  "Can I lay back down?"

"Soon, lad.  Kayexalate can cause nausea, so let's keep your upright for a bit longer."  Ducky patted his hand to reassure him, but Tim was already asleep.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Abby, Fornell and Tony were each on a phone, in a separate corner of the lab.  Fornell finished first and reported to Vance.  "My guys have Nathan Walthers in custody.  When he realized that he was being charged as a terrorist, he started singing like a bird and is ready to make a deal."

"Good."  Vance didn't have time to say more than that before Abby closed her phone and almost knocked him over with an enthusiastic hug.

"I just told Ducky what the concentrations were and he said Timmy is starting to respond to the treatments."

"Excellent, but need to breathe... Abby."

Ziva rescued Vance by pulling Abby away and distracting her.  "Yes, that is good news.  Was the potassium concentration as Rebecca had claimed?"

"What?  Oh, yeah."  Abby transferred the hug from Vance to Ziva, who was more used to the reaction.  "One more pill and he'd have been in serious trouble, but one more dose of his real medication would have been dangerous, so he knew not to take an extra pill.  Ducky said they were giving McGee a pretty high level of the antidotes, but they might add more, depending on how he does in the next few hours."  She rattled off the combination they were using and how each would aid in the reduction of the potassium levels in McGee's body with Palmer adding in more details than any of them really wanted to know.

By the time Palmer was discussing the absorption rate of an oral solution of Kayexalate versus a dose given by enema, Tony had finished his own phone call and interrupted him, much to Fornell's relief.  "I just spoke to Mrs. B.  The neighbors are watching Gibbs' house, guess they scared the hell out of the tow truck driver when he showed up to get the Porsche.  Oh, and she took care of the food McChef had cooking in the crockpot, so he doesn't have to worry about that.  I also called the vet.  The dog is doing fine and even started drinking some water.  He could go home late this afternoon, but under the circumstances, they suggested he stay there while Tim's in the hospital."

"Probably a good idea."  Vance looked at the exhausted and worried faces surrounding him.  "We've done everything we needed.  Let's go to the hospital and check on our people and then I want everyone to go home and get some rest." 

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

 

  
"Hey, Boss, how's he..."  Tony quit speaking the moment he looked inside the room.  He couldn't tell if Tim was awake, but he knew that the younger man couldn't be sleeping too soundly with the bed raised into a sitting position.  The dreaded and familiar kidney shaped bowl was on his lap as Gibbs was gently rubbing his stomach.

Sarah stepped closer, keeping her voice low.  "The one medicine that he had to drink is making him pretty nauseous."  Tony was about to make their excuses when Tim opened his eyes.

"T'ny, zat you?"

"Hey, McGee."  Tony stepped close and took the raised hand as he bent close.  "Didn't mean to wake you, we just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Feel like 'm... boat."

"Seasick on dry land?  Only you, Probie."  Tony leaned even close so he could whisper in Tim's ear.  "You get better, okay?  The Boss needs you too much to have anything happen."

He was obviously fading fast, so Tony stepped back to let the rest of their friends have a moment before Tim fell asleep again.  Ziva was next and kissed his forehead before taking her place next to him.  "We got her, McGee.  She will never be able to hurt you or Gibbs ever again, I give you my word."

By now it was apparent to everyone that Tim was asleep, but Abby detoured by the bed as they all filed out.  Knowing he wasn't ready for a hug, she kissed his cheek as he had often done for her in the past.  "Just rest now, Timmy, and let the Bossman take good care of you."  Next she leaned across the bed and gave Gibbs a matching kiss.  "Be happy, okay?"

As the team and Jimmy left the room, Fornell stepped closer.  "I owe you an apology, Jethro.  I know how you feel about them, but the truth of the matter is that I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that she was so obsessed with McGee.  I should have put it together sooner."  Fornell looked down at Gibbs' hand, still resting on Tim's stomach.  "So, you and McGee, looks like it's not some mid-life fling."

"It's complicated, Tobias."

Moving towards the door, Fornell stopped to squeeze his shoulder.  "Love always is, my friend.  Just remember, being happy isn't a crime despite what Rebecca Warren may think."

  
\---NCIS---

  
While the rest of them were visiting McGee and Gibbs, Vance tracked down Dr. Mallard taking a well deserved tea break.  "How is he, honestly?"

"Exhausted."  Ducky set his cup down and stared at the Director.  He realized how little work had been accomplished since the two men were kidnapped by Sutton, but he wanted Vance to realize how serious this had been.  "There will be no long term damage, as long as Timothy is allowed time to sufficiently recover.  That extreme and rapid of a change in blood chemistry is hard on the body.  I wouldn't expect him even on desk duty until next week at the earliest."

Vance shook his head at the obvious misunderstanding.  "Don't worry, they're not taking on any cases until Sutton is dealt with.  I should have never talked them into handling it this way.  At this point, I don't see a good way for this to end."

"While I, on the other hand, see a great deal of positive in what has happened in these last few weeks.  Two men I am very fond of have stepped out of their comfort zones and found what may well be a lifetime of happiness."

"Based on lies and deceptions and with Gibbs' history?  It'll never last.  Gibbs might be used to his love life falling apart but McGee's a different story, he still believes in happy ever after.  That combination is a recipe for disaster."  Vance rubbed the sides of his face.  "Damn, I never thought it would go this far."

"But it has, and now you must accept it."

Vance didn't say anything to Ducky before walking out the door.  It wasn't until he was alone in the elevator that he voiced his answer.  "But what happens six months from now when they crash and burn like all of Gibbs' former marriages?  I promised to take care of McGee when this was over, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.  Even if it means protecting him from Gibbs."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Tim watched as they removed the last IV bag from the stand and capped the tube in his arm.  "I want to go home."

Ducky looked away as to not let them see his smile while Dr. Silbey dealt with him.  "I don't see any reason not to release you in the morning, Agent McGee.  Your blood work is looking good and your last EKG was normal."

"So, why can't you release me tonight?"

"I'm sure that after a good night's sleep..."

 "Which I would get in my own bed so much easier." 

Gibbs wanted him home, wanted them to be surrounded only by people they knew and trusted.  "Ducky, the guest room is all ready for you."

Smiling, Ducky nodded to Dr. Silbey, who knew he was fighting a losing battle.  "Well, I suppose Dr. Mallard can monitor you as well as I can."

"Thank you."  There was no mistaking the relief in Tim's voice as the last of the tubes and needles were removed.

"Yes, well I will want Dr. Mallard to run one last blood and urine check in the morning.  As long as those are where we want them to be, then you can continue to recover at home."

"How long do I actually have to be at home?"  With three curious faces staring at him, Tim hurried to explain.  "I was hoping we could get out of DC for Jethro's birthday this weekend."

"That should be all right, just pay attention to what your body is telling you and don't overdo it.  No mountain climbing, but some relaxing fun sounds like just the ticket."  Dr. Silbey authorized Tim's release with a flourish.  "All right, Gibbs, take him home and spoil him rotten."

  
\---NCIS---

  
It was a rare event, but Ducky didn't argue when Gibbs climbed in the back seat with Tim.  Instead, he concentrated on not laughing at his terrified assistant.  "It's all right, Mr. Palmer, I will drive this time."  With Jimmy riding shotgun, Ducky eased the sedan away from the entrance to Bethesda.  By the time the hospital was no longer visible in the rear view mirror Tim was asleep, his head resting on Jethro's shoulder.  At first glance it would appear that Gibbs was also asleep, his cheek resting on the top of Tim's head, but Ducky knew better.  The hand that came up to cup Tim's face every time a traffic light turned red was evidence of that.

Jimmy used the silence to send several texts, letting Sarah know that her brother was on his way home first before signaling the rest of the team that it was time to spring into action.

With Tim sleeping against him, Gibbs didn't speak until they arrived at the house and Ducky had the car parked in the driveway.  "Tim, hey, need you to wake up long enough to get upstairs, okay?"

"Home?" 

"Yeah, we're home.  Have you in your own bed in just a few minutes, but I need you to stay awake while we tackle the stairs."

"I'm awake."  The half opened eyes weren't a particularly convincing argument, but with help from Jimmy, Gibbs got him upstairs and onto the bed.  Outside, a car door and barking could be heard .  "Is that..."

Ducky was closest to the window.  "Yes it is, Anthony and the ladies picked him up from the vet.  Abby felt that it would do you both some good."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Tony parked on the street, pulling the keys out of the ignition as he turned to look in the back seat.  Abby was sitting with Jet's head on her lap.  Next to Tony, Ziva used a cell phone to snap a picture of the sight.  "I am sure that it will make McGee happy to have Jett home again."

Of course Tony agreed, but he had a reputation to uphold.  "But tell me why we're using my car to transport McMutt?"

"Did you really want to ride in a hearse or fit all of us in my car?"

"Good point."  Tony took the leash from Abby and tried not to look at the dog hair on his seats.  Jett was wobbly from the tranquilizers, almost falling when he barked and Abby shook her head.

"Don't make him walk up the steps, Tony.  You heard what the vet said."

Tony dropped his head and sighed before slipping of his jacket and handing it to Ziva.  "I hope McGee appreciates this, come on Jett."  With that, Tony picked up the dog and walked up to the porch.  As soon as Ziva had the door open, he continued in and up the stairs.

"Hey, McGee, got somebody here that wants to see you."

"Jett, hey boy."  Open arms showed Tony where to set the dog and he forgave the hair and drool when he saw the joyful reunion between Jett and his two fathers.

Gibbs stroked Jett's fur, leaning out of the reach of the long tongue.  "He looks like he's feeling pretty good."

"They've got him on tranquilizers so he doesn't over-do it, but the vet seemed really pleased.  Oh, here," Tony pulled out a credit card and set it on the nightstand.  "Between the insurance and the collection Abby and Ziva took up, they didn't need to use this at all."

"Wow," Tim looked over at the two women smiling from the doorway.  "Thank you."

Abby was too busy smiling at the reunion, so Ziva was the spokesperson for the group.  "It was our pleasure, McGee.  When they heard what Rebecca had done to Jett and then to you, many people wanted to help."  She caught Tony's eye and subtly tilted her head towards the door.  He nodded and moved closer to pick Jett back up.

"Come on, boy, it's time you went outside and then to bed and your dad needs to go to bed, too."  That started a mass exodus and moments later Gibbs and McGee were alone in the bedroom.

"Tony's right, you are exhausted."  Jethro undid the buttons and slipped the shirt off Tim's shoulders before helping him lay down.  Tim had managed to kick off his shoes before Gibbs helped him swing his legs up onto the bed.

Tim's groan of pleasure had the other man chuckling.  "Yeah, this bed is a whole lot better than a hospital bed."  Gibbs undid the button and Zipper on Tim's pants, trying to keep his touch clinical.  "Raise up a second and we'll get these off of you."

The late fall day was still warm, even in early evening, so Gibbs just had the sheet over Tim and the rest of the blankets folded back before whispering his destination.  Once McGee smiled and shooed him off, Gibbs gratefully slipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably my second favorite Tony chapter. My favorite is coming up.

 

"Mmm, what are we eating, Ziva?"  Tony carried Jett back in and laid him down on his bed before returning to the kitchen.  She was pulling something out of the microwave while Abby was answering the front door.

Ziva pulled the lid off and stirred the dish.  "I am not sure.  It is what McGee was cooking before Jett was injured.  Mrs. B. put it in the refrigerator when it was done."

"Barbeque beef, I believe."  Both agents turned around as Mrs. B arrived with Abby.  "I had a small piece when I put it away for them and it was quite good."

Tony spotted the package of buns on the counter.  "I bet the plan was barbequed beef sandwiches."

"I thought so, that's why I made some cole slaw."  As Mrs. B explained, Abby set the bowl on the table and pulled off the foil.

"Mmm, that looks good."  Abby started pulled down plates.  "You're staying to have dinner with us, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm afraid it's a little late for me, my dear.  I just wanted to make sure they had a good meal Timothy's first night home.  Now, let me pop in for a second to see Jett and then I'll be on my way."  Patting Abby's arm, Mildred went into the den.

Tony followed her in, making sure she didn't fall when she bent down to greet the dog.  "Hello, sweetheart, I'm so sorry I wasn't home to stop that awful woman from hurting you."  She stroked his soft ears for a moment before straightening back up.  Mindful of her age, Tony made sure she was holding onto his arm down the steps off Gibbs' porch and up the steps to hers.

As Mrs. B. woman unlocked her door, Tony waited, feeling he needed to say something to the woman who'd seen him at his worst.  She seemed to sense what he was working up to and patted his hand.  "Jethro is actually very forgiving of those he truly cares about."

"I know, he and Tim both are."  Tony hung his head for a moment as he thought back.  "I reacted very badly when I found out about them.  I thought they were breaking up our family, but in reality they made it stronger and I am just so grateful..."

Standing in the foyer, Mildred could see the photo of her late husband that greeted her every time she came home.  Past that, the living room walls were covered with images of the children that had passed through their home.  Neighborhood children that found safety and warm cookies between the end of the school day and mom's arrival home from work, foster children that found safety and security there for even longer, be it a few days or a few months, she remembered them all as she took Tony's hand.  "Sometimes the family we choose can be the best kind of family there is."

Tony bent down and kissed the small woman on the cheek.  "I know."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Ziva was dishing up the food when Tony returned.  "Should we take plates upstairs for them?"

"I'm not sure, let me check."  Tony quietly slipped upstairs.  It was quiet and there was no response when he softly tapped on the unlatched door.  When it swung open slightly he carefully peeked in before opening it further.  "Boss?"

Again no response, so he pushed the door open the rest of the way.  Hair still damp from the shower, Gibbs was stretched out on top of the bed, McGee draped across him while the sheet and blankets were shoved to the foot of the bed.  Tim stirred slightly, nuzzling his face against Gibbs' neck and the older man instinctively pressed a kiss against his forehead.

Smiling fondly, Tony stepped lightly towards the bed and untangled the bedding.  The late fall evening was warm enough to not need a blanket, but he pulled the sheet up over them, making sure to cover Tim's shoulders.

"Thanks, Tony."  The blue eyes didn't open, but a slight smile crossed Gibbs' face and Tony couldn't help but smile back, even if no one saw it.

"No problem, Boss.  Do you want some food?  Ziva warmed up McChef's barbequed beef and it smells pretty good."  Gibbs looked so content, but he felt he had to ask.

"Nah, I'm good."  Gibbs rubbed his cheek against the top of Tim's head before drifting back off.

Tony was still smiling when he came downstairs and shook his head at Ziva.  "None for them, they're all settled in for the night."

In truth, they were all exhausted and after a quiet meal Tony carried Jett outside to his corner to do his business.  Once that was done, he carried the dog back inside and laid him on his bed in the den.  The vet had told them that they'd be able to tell when the sedatives wore off and until that happened, Abby was adamant that the recovering animal not exert himself more than necessary.

Pillow and blanket in hand, Abby was waiting for them and she laid down on the floor next to Jett's bed while Tony and Ziva each took a couch.  It was only 21.00 but Tony fell asleep almost instantly.

A canine whimper woke Tony and he rubbed his face as he sat up and looked at his watch.  23.00  "What's the matter, boy, do you need out again?"  Tony shoved a flashlight in his coat pocket.  "Abs, move over."

"What?"  Realizing what Tony needed, Abby crawled to the other side of the low bed, allowing DiNozzo to kneel down and easily lift Jett.  As soon as he set the dog down outside, he swept the area with the light, just to be safe.  Jett stared at him, head cocked to the side until Tony got the hint and moved out of view.  Once he was finished, Jett sat in front of Tony, waiting for his ride back into the house. 

Almost 01.00, the maglight was still in his coat, so he just pulled it on as shook his head.  "Again, dog?  Really?"  On the way back in, Jett whined to stop at his water bowl and much to Tony's dismay, he lapped down the entire bowl.

A few minutes past 03.00  "You have got to be kidding me."  From the other side of the doggie bed, Abby scolded him without even sitting up.

"His kidneys have had a hard time, Tony."

"Yeah, yeah, come on, McPiddle."  By now, Tony had given up on the dog hair coating his jacket as he made the familiar trip to the fire hydrant with the detour to the water bowl before returning Jett to his bed.

At 05.00, Tony just shook his head as he rolled off the sofa.  "What I don't do for your fathers."  At least he was trained to only use the one spot in the yard, so Tony didn't have to watch his step too closely.  On the way back into the house, Tony glared at him suspiciously.  "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were milking this just a bit." 

Tony had just laid him back on the bed when a door upstairs opened and a short whistle could be heard.  Jett scrambled to his feet and bounded up the stairs, tail wagging happily as went.  Silently, Tony stared at the retreating form until Jett rounded the corner upstairs.  He heard Gibbs shush the dog and tell him not to get used to being so pampered before the bedroom door closed again.

"Little late for that, Boss."  His whispered words got Abby giggling and Tony dropped his head as he snorted.

Abby grinned as she settled back down.  "He'll probably sleep now."

"Man, I hope so."  Just as Tony closed his eyes, Ziva shifted onto her back on the other sofa and began to snore.  "Ziva?  ZIVA?"  Giving up, Tony wrapped the pillow around his head with a groan.


	37. Chapter 37

  
The sudden silence had Tony opening an eye just in time to see Ziva sitting up.  She stretched and twisted like a cat, smiling when she saw him watching her.  "Good morning, Tony, did you sleep well?  I must admit I slept much better than I was expecting."

"I noticed."  Ignoring her questioning expression, he ran his fingers through his hair as he climbed off the longer of the two sofas.  The advantage of using his car last night was that he had his go bag with him.  Grateful for the clean clothes, he took the first shower while the ladies started breakfast.

Still drying his hair, Tony didn't pay much attention to the car squeezed into the driveway before he opened the door.  "Oh, good morning, Director Vance."

"DiNozzo."  If Vance was expecting an invitation inside, he was sorely mistaken and Tony joined him on the front porch and closed the door behind him.

"They're both still asleep, Sir.  Unless Rebecca has escaped or Sutton is making another move, I'd rather not wake them."

"No, nothing like that."  Vance sighed as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to discuss options with Gibbs without raising suspicions.  Dr. Mallard had warned him, of course, but he owed it to McGee to try to find a way to end the charade.  "I just wanted to see how Agent McGee was doing."

There was something in Vance's tone that set off alarms in Tony's head and made him more determined to protect his partner and boss.  "Much better now that he's home.  I'll let him know you were asking about him, but he'll probably sleep most of the day."

 "Very well."  Vance checked his watch and realized he didn't have any more time to find a way past the couple's self-proclaimed guard.  "Let Gibbs know that I was here and that custody of Rebecca Warren will be transferred later today."

Upstairs, through the open window, Gibbs listened to the conversation taking place on his front porch.  Tim was still silent, but the deeper breaths he felt against his chest told him that the other man was awake also.  Once Vance was gone and they heard the front door close, Tim slowly pulled away.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"You feel steady enough?"

"Yeah, I'm all right."  Despite his confident words, Tim stood slowly and waited a moment before he moved to the bathroom door.  Gibbs waited, and once he heard the shower running he went downstairs to grab them each a cup of coffee.  Now alone on the king sized bed, Jett stretched out.

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Morning, Boss."  Tony belated remembered that he had been talking to Vance directly under the bedroom window.  "Vance was here, did we wake you guys?"

They had, but Gibbs wasn't about to let Tony feel bad about defending them.  "Heard the car pull in, but appreciate you not letting him barge in."  The look of pride on the younger man's face was unmistakable and Gibbs busied himself with the coffee to allow DiNozzo to have the moment.  After he'd poured two cups, Gibbs picked one up and took a swallow.  He couldn't quite stop the shudder when he tasted the bitter brew.

Ziva saw the reaction.  "I am not much of a coffee person, did I make it too strong?  It seemed to take a long time to drip down."

Holding the carafe up to the window, Gibbs could barely see through the black liquid, just enough to see the grounds settling on the bottom.  Suspicious, he opened the filter basket to see it was filled almost to the top, enough to allow the grounds to float up and over the filter when the water didn't drain fast enough.  "Yeah, just a bit."  Shaking his head, he poured out the coffee, dumped the filter and grounds and started over, counting out loud the scoops of coffee for Ziva's benefit and ignoring DiNozzo's snicker.

By the time the second round of coffee was done, Tim was making his way downstairs, dressed for work.  "I'm going with you."

Gibbs leaned against the counter, eyebrow raised.  "Who said I was going anywhere?"

"Custody is being transferred today, there's no way you're going to sit here and not make sure you're satisfied with the plea bargain that gets signed."

"Busted."

Glaring at Tony, Gibbs answered Tim.  "Just want to make sure she doesn't have another chance to hurt you."  Stepping closer to him, Jethro smoothed the lapels of his jacket.  "And that means not letting her near you again."

"I need to see her."

"Tim..."

"No, actually I need her to see me.  I need her to see that after everything she did, she didn't touch anything important.  Jett's fine, I'm fine," McGee leaned closer and rested his hands on Gibbs' chest, mirroring the hands still fingering his jacket.  "We're all fine."

Their foreheads now touching, Gibbs laughed softly.  "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"Nope, besides Ducky needs to run the tests he promised Dr. Silbey and I'm sure Tony would rather not have to take those samples in his car."

"Well..."  The two men looked over at Tony, who had a sheepish look on his face.  "Yeah, Boss, he's got a point.  Besides, we don't have any evidence cups for him to pee in."

He couldn't give in too quickly.  "Breakfast first."  Considering that Ziva was dishing up the scrambled eggs while Abby was seasoning the potatoes, Gibbs didn't get any argument.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Vance looked up at the group as they came out of the elevator.  McGee was still pale, but he looked determined as he walked arm in arm with Gibbs.  Tony, Ziva and Abby were a step behind them.  "Why am I not surprised?"

"We won't be here long, Director."  Tim smiled before looking over at Gibbs.  "I promised Jethro that I wouldn't overdo it, but I want to see this finished before I make our reservations for this weekend."

There was still some defiance on Rebecca's face as she was lead into the interrogation room, stopping the conversations in the hallway.  Vance just rolled his eyes when Gibbs, McGee and Abby took up residence  in the observation room, but he was surprised when DiNozzo made to join he and Ziva in the interrogation room.  Remembering Tony's need to stay away from Rebecca when she was first arrested, he carefully studied the other man.  "Are you sure, DiNozzo?"

"I'm sure, Sir."

Once inside,  Vance droned on about the charges and the prison term she'd agreed to in exchange for not being charged for domestic terrorism, while Rebecca stared over his shoulder.  Tony didn't pretend to not know what Rebecca was trying to see through the two-way mirror.  "He's healthy and happy, they both are.  You destroyed your own future, but you weren't more than a blip on their radar."

"How long can you pretend, Agent DiNozzo?"  Getting some of her nerve back, she smirked at Tony.  "We all know how you feel about Agent Gibbs.  I guess that makes Tim your new step-mom.  How soon before Daddy doesn't have any time for you?  Maybe this weekend?  After all,  Tim's taking him away for a romantic getaway."

Tony glared at her, but those that knew him could hear the faint thread of uncertainty in his voice.   "I'm a big boy, I don't need to tag along on the honeymoon."

Vance decided to step in before it got ugly.  "Guess you'll never know, Miss Warren, since you'll be your prison cell before they have time to pack."  He looked up at the fourth member of the MCRT, watching from her post by the door.  "The Judge has already signed off, so Officer David will escort you out to the prison transport.  You're on your way to Carswell."

Rebecca looked over at Ziva for a second before turning back to Vance.  "But Carswell is maximum security and it's half way across the country."

"I don't recall offering you a choice of prisons."

Before the Director could add anything else, Ziva leaned close with a reminder.  "It is still better than where you would have gone if the choice had been mine."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Abby sat on the corner of Ziva's desk, waiting for her next errand.  She was thrilled with Tim's plans for Gibbs' birthday weekend and happily looking forward to staying at the house and taking care of Jett.  Jackie Vance had arrived earlier and was helping Tim plan out the details of his and Jethro's weekend in Chicago, her old hometown. 

Despite his argument that he was all right, McGee was looking tired and pale, so the women had forbidden him from moving other than trips to the head.  Another reservation confirmation was being printed out so Abby bounced over to the printer to wait for it just as McGee's phone rang.

The rest of the group came into the bullpen just as Tim set his phone down.  "My publisher came through."

Jackie smiled as the last piece fell into place.  "That's wonderful, did she get you guys good seats?"

"Better than that, she got us a private box."

Unnoticed by the planners, Vance grinned as he leaned closer to Gibbs.  "Box seats in Chicago, looks like you're going to the opera.  Jackie's been trying to get me to take her for months."

Behind them Tony snickered while Ziva tried to put it in a positive light.  "I am sure it will be a wonderful performance."

Gibbs ignored the amused faces, squared his shoulders and walked over to Tim's desk.  "How are the plans coming?"

"Just made the final reservations."  Tim looked pleased, but tired, as he leaned back.

"So, do I need a tuxedo?"  As Gibbs asked, Tony and Ziva returned to their desks and Vance leaned against a file cabinet, the three of them eagerly anticipating the show while Tim frowned in confusion.

"Why would you need a tuxedo?"

"For the opera."  When he was met with a blank expression, Gibbs tried again.  "The box seats?"

Tim rubbed his mouth, trying to conceal his grin.  "Well, you can wear a tux if you want, but I think you'd be a little overdressed.  Our box is on the fifty yard line."

"Fifty yard line?"  Gibbs started to smile as he put it together.  Tony might not have been quicker, but he was much more vocal.

"Chicago?  Fifty yard line?  That's Soldier Field, and this weekend that means the Bears vs the Redskins on Friday night.  Damn, that's a heck of a birthday present, Boss."

Vance shook his head.  "You lucky dog."   Listening to DiNozzo list off facts about the two teams, he missed the adoring look on Gibbs' face as he watched McGee send the last of the confirmations to the printer.

By the time Tony had run out of stats he was sitting at his desk with a wistful look on his face.  Rebecca's words had hurt more than he'd ever admit as he thought back to all the times his father would dump him in a boarding school to set sail with the most current Mrs. DiNozzo.  "So, are you going to bring me back a souvenir from Soldier Field?"

It was a reasonable request, but before Gibbs could offer a sweatshirt, McGee spoke up as he stood.  "Nope."  In the stunned silence, Tim crossed over and sat on the corner of Tony's desk.  "That was kinda a low blow from Rebecca today, you didn't deserve it.  I'm sorry that you got caught up in her obsessive need to hurt me."

Tony didn't know what to say so he just shrugged, not knowing where McGee was going with it.

"You know," Tim picked up Tony's stapler and started playing with it.  "When you watch your dad start a new life with a new wife and the first thing they do is shove you off on some relative so they can go have a great honeymoon, it really sucks.  I only had to do it once, but that was bad enough."

"Had a lot of step-moms over the years, you get used to it."  The flip tone didn't quite match the look on Tony's face.  "Besides, like I told her, I'm a big boy now."

"Yeah, you are."  Tim set the stapler down and tapped Tony on the chest.  "That means you're going to pay me back for the plane ticket and you and Ziva are getting your own hotel rooms on a different floor."

"Really?"  The surprise on Tony's face quickly changed to a joyful smile.

"Yep, the football game on Friday and a jazz club Saturday night for Jethro's birthday, but the rest of the weekend, you two do your own sightseeing, alright?"

Tony stood and pulled Tim into an awkward hug across the desk.  "Yeah, that's more than alright.  Thanks, man, this means... this means a lot."

Smiling softly, Tim clapped him on the back as he whispered in his ear.  "I know how important he is to you, Tony, and I'll never try to take that away from either of you.  I promise."

If anyone else had heard him, they would have been surprised at how rough Tony's voice sounded as he whispered back.  "For someone with no boobs, you're a pretty cool step-mom, McGee."

Tim had to smile at the comment and out of the corner of his eye he saw the approval on Gibbs' face and knew he'd done the right thing.


	38. Chapter 38

  
It had been two hours since Gibbs had taken McGee home to rest and Tony was still bouncing off the walls, much to Ziva's amusement.  When he paused at his desk he was studying and researching the information the younger man had given them.

"Ziva, we're going to the Green Mill for Gibbs' birthday."

It was the third time he'd told her, but she just smiled.  "Yes, Tony, I know.  McGee made reservations for the four of us."

"The Green Mill Jazz Club, Ziva.  Al Capone's right hand man was part owner at one time.  They made a movie about it with Frank Sinatra."

"Of course they did, Tony."  With Gibbs out of the building, it fell to Ziva to keep him on-track.  "But we get to see the real thing... if... we get all this paperwork done before our flight leaves."

The reminder of Vance's orders got Tony back on track, but she could hear him talking to himself as he worked.  "Mmm, Chicago style pizza, gotta have that.  We need to go to Wrigley Field, for sure.  The season's over, I wonder if we can still get a hot dog there?  The Sears Tower, gotta do that, oh and we need to go to the Navy Pier and ride the Ferris wheel."

"Trolley car,"  Vance's voice startled them both.  "Get an all day pass and it's good for both the trolley cars and the double decker buses.  They go to all the major attractions.  Much easier and quicker than getting a cab or using the city bus."

Tony grinned as he nodded.  "That's a great idea; thanks, Director Vance."  

Vance didn't slow down on his way through the bullpen.  "Do the Navy Pier on Sunday.  There's a killer Sunday Brunch Cruise but I'm serious about making sure your paperwork's done before you leave, DiNozzo."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Ducky set his medical bag down on the table as he came downstairs to join Gibbs in the kitchen.  The other man looked up from the late lunch he was warming on the stove.  "How's he doing?"

"Quite well, actually."  A cup of tea was waiting for him at the table and Ducky gratefully sat down to enjoy it.  "The labs we ran this morning were right on target and I think this trip is just the ticket."

"It won't be too much for him?"

"Our agreement is that after lunch he rest the remainder of the day and I'll check his blood levels again in the morning.  If that is fine, as I expect it to be, then the two of you are free to enjoy yourselves."

Gibbs joined him at the table, his own cup in hand.  "Yeah, I don't know all of what he's got planned for us, but I'm looking forward to finding out.  Almost as much as DiNozzo."

"Yes, I heard about Tony's excitement."  Ducky turned serious for a moment.  "I know you want to wait until the Sutton situation is over before  discussing your future with Tim, but perhaps this weekend might be a good time to explore your relationship in greater depth."

"Talking's not my strong suit, you know that, Duck."  Gibbs shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  "I don't want to screw this up before we even figure out what this is."

Ducky tried to hide his amusement behind his cup, but knew he was failing miserably.  "McGee is a practical, honest man, Jethro.  He doesn't need the flowery speeches.  When the time is right, just tell him what is in your heart.  That is all he needs to hear."

Gibbs knew Ducky was correct, but he still couldn't quite silence that little voice in his head that reminded him daily of every broken relationship, every doomed marriage.  "I hope you're right."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."  Ducky stood and patted Gibbs' arm.  "Now, dish up some of those good smelling barbequed beef sandwiches that I've been hearing about and feed Timothy so he can sleep.  I will take Jett out again and lock up when I leave."

"You hungry?  There's plenty."  The team had barely made a dent the night before and after Gibbs had two plates filled with the hot sandwiches, cole slaw and chips, there was still plenty for another person.

Ducky had never eaten real food at Gibbs before this had all started and he was looking forward to sitting McGee down and getting some recipes from him.  "Well, as a thrifty Scot, I certainly can't let food go to waste."

"Appreciate that."  Smirking, Gibbs took the two plates and headed upstairs.

Alone in the kitchen, Ducky piled the meat high, making sure to get plenty of the sauce before adding the top half of the bun.  He tucked a paper towel into his shirt to protect his bow tie and took his first bite standing over the stove.  "Oh yes, Timothy McGee, you and I are going to have a long talk about your cooking."

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Hey, can you stay awake long enough to eat something?"  Gibbs set the plates on top of the dresser before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Sleepy green eyes opened as McGee rolled onto his back and rubbed his face.  "I can't seem to stay awake for more than ten minutes at a time."

Gibbs moved the pillows as Tim sat up, giving him plenty of support behind his back before handing him his plate.  "Well, use this ten minutes to eat and then you can sleep as long as you want."

They ate in silence, enjoying each others company and the rare peace after the events of the last few days.  Tim ate most of his food before giving in to exhaustion.  Gibbs took his plate but didn't let him lay down yet.  "Let me get you some juice and you can take your pills.  You've got what, two doses left?"

Tim blinked as he forced himself to stay awake.  "Yeah, so I don't have to worry about taking any while we're gone.  Which is good, because I'm not going to one of the most famous old time jazz clubs in Chicago to drink Ginger Ale."

"Amen."  Gibbs cupped the side of his face for a moment before going back downstairs.  Since he hadn't heard the door, he wasn't surprised to find Ducky still there, but he was surprised to find him sitting at the table, still eating.  The three remaining buns were gone and now Ducky was eating more of the spicy-sweet beef on sandwich bread.  Gibbs smirked as he leaned against the door frame.  "Getting enough to eat there, Duck?"

Ducky jumped slightly before taking the last bite of his sandwich, slowly and methodically licking his fingers clean and pulling his paper bib off to wipe his mouth.  Finally, he looked up as he dropped the towel onto the table.  "Jethro."

"Told you he was a good cook."  Gibbs crossed over to the refrigerator and poured a glass of juice.

"Yes, well, at one time someone who could reheat pork and beans without burning them was a good cook in your opinion.  As wonderful as the potluck was, I wasn't sure just how much of that was actually McGee's cooking."  Ducky thought back a moment.  "He made those cinnamon rolls from scratch, didn't he?"

"Yep, and do you remember the cook-out we had here on the fourth of July?"  Gibbs saw the exact second that Ducky remembered the elaborate cake Tim had brought in an unlabeled bakery box.

"Heavens, he made that?  When you four get back from your trip to Chicago, Timothy and I are going to have a serious talk about cooking, starting with how he made that cake.  I want his recipe.  In fact, where are his cookbooks?  I'll just take a moment too..."

"Good night, Ducky."  Gibbs was smiling as he herded the elderly man away from the binder Tim had on the counter.  "You and he can cook to your heart's content when we get back."

Ducky took the hint.  "I suppose you're right.  Between he, Ziva and I, we will have quite the Thanksgiving feast this year."

"Counting on it."

Also smiling now, Ducky picked up his hat and bag.  "Well, I hate to eat and run, but you both have quite a day ahead of you tomorrow.  Jett was out a few minutes ago and is settled in his bed."

They were at the door and Gibbs squeezed Ducky's arm in appreciation.  "Thanks, Ducky, for everything."

"It has been my pleasure, Jethro.  Have a good evening."

Finally alone, Gibbs went through the lower level of the house, turning off lights and making sure all the doors were locked before taking the juice upstairs.  It might still be early, but a few extra hours of sleep sounded pretty good.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Vance returned to the Yard in a foul mood after a long and unproductive meeting on the hill.  Every session, budget talks seemed to get worse, and having to tell the SecNav that one of their lawyers had been arrested hadn't helped the meeting.  His assistant met him at the door to his office with a cup of coffee.  "Good evening, Director Vance, how did it go?"

She laughed softly at his grunted answer.  "Well, Sir, at least Agent DiNozzo and Officer David got through the paperwork you assigned them.  It's on your desk for your approval."

"Already?"  Vance looked down at his watch.  "I expected DiNozzo, at least, to be pulling an all-nighter."  He walked into his office and stopped to stare at the mountains of file folders covering his desk and Pamela burst out laughing.

"I guess he was well motivated, Sir."

Vance sat at his desk to discover that he couldn't see over the stacks.  "Apparently so."

  
\---NCIS---

  
After two nighttime trips outside with Jett, Gibbs woke at his usual time of 05.00.  He made no effort to get up right away, instead relishing the quiet as he watched Tim sleeping.  Comforted by the fact he was in his own bed and Rebecca was out of their lives for good, Tim's sleep was finally deep and restful, his face pressed against Gibbs' shoulder.  Deciding that they didn't need to be up for at least another hour, Gibbs softly kissed the top of Tim's head and started to close his eyes when he heard the distinctive sounds of Abby's roadster pulling up in front of the house.

Tim stirred and smiled, but didn't open his eyes.  "She's early."

"Very early."  With a sigh, Gibbs slid out from under McGee and pulled on his jeans before straightening the blankets over Tim.  "You don't need to be up yet.  Wait until I bring you your pills, okay?"

"With coffee?"  One hopeful eye opened up and Gibbs grinned and shook his head.

"Yes, with coffee."

By the time Gibbs opened the front door, Abby had quite a pile on the porch.  As she arrived with what he hoped was the last load, he leaned against the porch post and crossed his arms.  "It's just for the weekend, Abs."

"I know, Gibbs."  She sounded so excited that he just sighed and started collecting the bags and boxes as she continued to talk.  "I mean, I hated to turn McGee down when he invited me to go to Chicago with everybody, but I'd already promised the nuns I would help them tonight and so when he asked if I wanted to stay here with Jett instead, it was just perfect."

"Okay, but what is all this stuff?"

"Just what I need for the weekend, Gibbs, and a few new toys for our big guy."  Abby dropped to her knees and started pulling squeak toys and rawhide bones out of the first bag Gibbs had set down.  "I don't know why McGee never gets him any of these."

Jett trotted out of the den and immediately pounced on the hamburger shaped toy Abby tossed at him.  He happily plopped down in the middle of the hall and started pressing on it with his nose.  After about five minutes of constant squeaks Gibbs had a pretty good idea why there had been no squeak toys in the house.  Coffee in hand, he glared at Abby as she continued to unpack.  "He better be bored with that by the time we get home."

Upstairs, Tim was now sitting up in bed, laughing at what he was hearing, when Gibbs came in.  Closing the door muffled the sound, but not by much.  "I tried to tell her."

"We'll be out of here soon and she'll get to listen to it, not us."  Gibbs gathered his clothes as they listened to Abby try to entice Jett with something else from her stash.  "I can tell why he doesn't get those, but why no rawhide?"

"You ever step on a piece of cold, wet, slimy rawhide when you're barefoot at two in the morning?"

Gibbs couldn't quite stop the shudder.  "Good point."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Tony and Ziva arrived just as Jethro and Tim were coming down the stairs, Gibbs carrying both of their bags.  They had both packed light enough that they could have combined into one carry-on bag, but Tim insisted that Gibbs not see what was in his bag.  Tony had a similar bag tossed over his shoulder, while Ziva's was a rolling suitcase.

Gibbs had to poke fun at Abby just a bit.  "See, this is how we pack for a weekend."  She just stuck her tongue out at him and went back to trying to coax the toy away from Jett.  Tony had to almost yell to be heard over the loud and constant squeaking.

"I parked in the driveway, is that going to be okay?  I mean, you're going to remember that it's there, right?"  He just grinned when the expected headslap made contact.  "So, McGee, when will your car be finished?"

Tim was trying very hard not to laugh.  "Sometime next week, there's some parts that are backordered."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes and concentrated on getting Abby away from Jett long enough to give her the necessary instructions.  She listened carefully as Gibbs explained about checking the ground for anything that might harm Jett before giving him privacy in the yard, nodded as he reviewed the contents of the doggie first aid kit with her and even managed not to laugh at the very long list of emergency contacts he not only had written out, but made her put in her phone.

It wasn't until he started telling her about adding ice cubes to the water bowl if it got too hot outside that she put her foot down.  "Gibbs, go.  We'll be fine."

Jimmy with an agency sedan, courtesy of Vance, was their ride to the airport, but he quickly handed the keys to Gibbs and climbed in the backseat with Tony and Ziva.  There was never a lack of traffic on the road to the airport, but even with the detour to the Yard for McGee's last blood test they arrived at the airport well ahead of schedule and once they were through security, had plenty of time for a leisurely breakfast.

It wasn't until they were waiting for their food that Tony noticed their seat assignments.  "We've got first class seats?"

Apparently, Gibbs hadn't noticed either because his head swiveled around to look at Tim.  "Really?  I don't think I've ever flown first class before."

"It is much more comfortable."  Ziva considered it almost a necessity when flying between DC and Israel, but for such a short flight it was quite a luxury.

Tim blushed slightly at the happy faces and gave a shrug.  "Let's face it, coach is designed for  short people who were sardines in a former life and I couldn't think of a better time to use my upgrades."

For a man quite content with flying halfway around the world in the back of a cargo plane, Gibbs quickly adapted to the pleasure of first class with the leisurely boarding and wide, soft leather seats, but the best part was the arrival of the mimosas and pastry platters the moment the seat belt sign went off.  He stretched out his legs as the soft music played and gently tapped his glass against Tim's as he leaned close.  "This is already one of my best birthdays, thank you."

Tim tilted his head enough to lightly brush his lips against Gibbs'.  "I'm just getting started, Jethro."

Across the aisle and another row up, Tony was too far away to hear what was being said, but he smiled at the happiness he saw on Gibbs' face before he checked out the other passengers.  One row in front of him, a heavy-set man was staring at the happy couple and Tony leaned closer.  "You got a problem with them?"

If the man thought about causing a problem, it ended quickly as he turned to look at his questioner.  "No, no problem."

Tony stared until the other man blinked.  "Good."


	39. Chapter 39

 

  
Smiling happily, Jackie Vance closed her phone.  It had been a simple thing, really.  Even though they'd had a policy to not give gifts to the agents that worked for the agency, she was sure Leon would agree to this exception.  After all, Jethro and Tim were more than just agents, they were now friends and what better way to surprise them?  Tucking her credit card back in her wallet, Jackie returned to the kitchen to finish the breakfast dishes.

  
\---NCIS---

  
"How can you be hungry again, Tony?  You ate the entire flight here."  Ziva shook her head while Gibbs and McGee smirked in the background.

"We're in Chicago, Ziva.  We have to have a Chicago style pizza and a Chicago style hot dog.  That's just for a start."

"We are still in the airport, Tony."  Ziva waved her arms around, almost hitting another passenger as they walked down the gangway.  "Could I at least get my luggage first?"

"If you'd had carry-on like the rest of us, we wouldn't even have to go to baggage claim."

Tim decided to step in to stop the squabbling, plus he didn't want DiNozzo eating too much right now.  "We don't really have time right now, Tony.  We need to leave for the stadium pretty quickly after checking in at the hotel."

"Really?"  Tony checked his watch, trying to remember the time difference before checking the clock on his phone, which had already reset itself.  "The game doesn't start for quite a while."

"I know."  McGee had picked up speed so he was walking next to Tony.  "But I got us tickets to the pre-game VIP buffet.  They're honoring a bunch of the Hall of Fame members today."

Tim continued to walk, smiling at the stunned expression on Tony's face as the other man stopped and dropped his bag in shock.  Gibbs picked it up as he went by.  "You coming, DiNozzo?  That's one party I don't want to be late to."

It took a few more seconds before he started moving, but Tony quickly caught up with the group.  After they'd retrieved Ziva's suitcase and found the hotel shuttle, he didn't even complain about being wedged in the back row with Ziva and all the bags.

At the hotel desk, it was Tim's turn to be surprised.  The clerk handed over key cards to Tony and Ziva before smiling at couple.  "Welcome back, Mr. Gemcity.  Your room's been upgraded to the Honeymoon Suite, compliments of Leon and Jackie Vance.  Enjoy your stay."  Tim blushed as he took the offered key cards and Gibbs felt something inside him relax.  The group parted ways on the eighteenth floor.  Tony and Ziva got off the elevator to find their room while Tim and Jethro continued on up to the Honeymoon Suite on the twenty-second floor.

Tony bounced on his heels as he waited for Ziva to open the door.  Inside, he gave a low whistle.  "Nice room, I'm glad we opted to get a double instead of two singles."

"It was nice of McGee to give us the option but you are right, this is much better.  Neither of us would have had much of a view on the third floor."

The heavy drapes were already open, but Tony pulled back the sheers to better see outside.  "Which bed do you want?  Because if you don't care, I'd kinda like the one closest to the window."

"That is fine."  As she spoke, Ziva set her suitcase on the other bed and started unpacking.  By the time she had finished hanging her clothes, Tony was in and out of the bathroom, changed and ready to go.

"Come on, Ziva.  It's Friday, we'll probably have to wait forever for a cab.  We need to get the doorman to put us on the list."  Tony paced while Ziva changed her blouse and touched up her make-up, but he stopped her when she started to re-do her pony tail.  "Leave it down."

She turned and gave him a questioning look.  "Why?"

"That buffet is going to be filled with rich business men and former football players, so live a little."   When she returned to the bathroom to apply some eyeliner he called McGee's cell.  No point both of them ordering a cab for the four of them.  

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Wow."

"Wow is right."  Gibbs set the bags down on the sofa as he made his way over to the wall of windows.  One of the floor to ceiling windows was actually a sliding glass door and he pulled it open to step out onto the balcony.  "Tim, you've got to see this."  When McGee hesitated at the doorway, Gibbs reached out and took his hand.  "It's okay, I've got you.  Don't look down, look out."

"That's amazing."  Hand in hand they stood, looking at the view.  The suite was high enough to see over the adjacent buildings and into Millennium Park.  Past that was more of Chicago's well known skyline.  "This will be spectacular at night."  Anything else he might say was interrupted by his phone.  "Hey, Tony... nope, don't worry about it.  Really, my publisher has arranged for a car and it'll be downstairs in about fifteen minutes."

Gibbs smiled as Tim ended the call.  "I've never seen him this excited about anything.  Thank you."

"One thing I've learned in all this is how your childhood can affect you in ways you don't even realize.  You've helped me put so many of my demons to rest, I was glad to do the same for Tony."  Tim squeezed the hand he was still holding before letting it go and stepping away.  "We better get ready because this is one time I'm sure Tony won't be running late."

While Tim used the bathroom first, Gibbs detoured past the large fruit basket, intending to check it out.  An envelope tucked between some bananas caught his attention and he pulled it out to read.

"Jethro, take a look at this tub."

Distracted, Gibbs stuck the envelope in his jacket pocket and followed Tim's voice.  The showpiece of the suite's bathroom was an oversized whirlpool tub.  "Damn, you could almost swim laps in that thing."

"I know, that's the biggest tub I've ever seen and look at this."  Tim walked over and opened a door to show a private sauna, just big enough for two people.

Gibbs couldn't help but grin as he thought of all the things that could be done in both the tub and the sauna.  Time apparently got away from them as they explored all the features of the suite because it seemed like just a moment later Tim's phone was ringing again.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Tony and Ziva were waiting on the sidewalk, people watching, when a limo pulled up in front of the hotel.  The driver climbed out and circled around to stand on the sidewalk, leaning against the front fender and nodded at the doorman.  "Car for Mr. Gemcity and guests."

The doorman nodded back.  "Would you like me to have the concierge let him know you've arrived?"

"I'll do it."  They both looked over as Tony gave a half wave.  "We're the guests, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David."  He'd already hit the speed dial on his phone as the limo driver checked his orders and started talking the moment McGee picked up.  "Hey, man, the limo is here waiting for you.  You're not breaking in that Honeymoon Suite yet are you?  We got a game to get to, so get your clothes back on and come down here."

Ziva leaned close to be picked up by the speaker.  "You had better hurry, the Indian is getting restless."

Once he'd closed his phone, Tony was correcting her.  "It's native, Ziva.  The natives are getting restless."

"Indians are Native Americans, are they not?" 

"She's got you there, Mr. DiNozzo."  The driver couldn't quite hide his amusement as he opened the door.  "Sounds like it'll be a few minutes, so you might as well wait in comfort.  Would you like me to pour something from the minibar?"

  
\---NCIS---

  
Ten minutes later Gibbs and McGee exited the hotel, still laughing about the call, the card from the basket forgotten in Gibbs' jacket.  They still had enough time for the driver to take them on a more scenic route to Soldier Field, giving them time to enjoy a glass of champagne.

Once there, the limo parked at the owner's entrance and the driver opened the door for them before offering a hand to Ziva.  She enjoyed the attention, not only from the chauffeur, but from several of the men standing near the entrance.

"I'll be parked here about thirty minutes after the last quarter ends, Mr. Gemcity.  If you need me sooner, just call the office."

"Thank you, Adam.  We will see you after the game."  Tim smiled and lead the group inside. 

Gibbs didn't have a clue how much Tim paid for the dinner, but whatever it was, it was worth it.  He considered himself a simple man with simple tastes, but that meal was a once in a lifetime experience.  Plate piled high with grilled flank steak, glazed salmon, king crab legs, garlic shrimp and a fresh apple and peach minted salad, Gibbs found himself sitting between Tim and the general manager of the team, while one of the state senators rounded out the foursome at their current table. 

A quick glance around the large room showed that Ziva had several of the local businessmen eating out of her hand, while Tony was in the lounge area, plate balanced on his knee as he traded football stories with several of the retired players that would be honored during half-time.

Dinner companions came and went as people milled around, returning to the various food stations as the mood struck.  Tony joined them at one of the window tables for a while, having progressed from the appetizer bar to the prime rib and pork loin from the carving bar.  They didn't see much of him after the cheerleaders arrived to pick at the salads, but Ziva joined them for a few minutes at the mural wall to share a plate of desserts.  It wasn't until the chime that announced thirty minutes until kick-off that the four of them were back together.

"Thank you, McGee.  This was an amazing experience."  Ziva raised up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Tony nodded, still flying high from meeting so many of his idols.  "When we get back to DC, Ziva and I will start going through old files for cases you can write about, Probie, because if this is the end result, you can write about Agent Tommy all you want."

Tim laughed with his partner.  "I'll keep that in mind, Tony."  His face softened as he turned to the man whose arm was wrapped around him.  "What about you, Jethro, did you have a good time?"

"I have gotten to sit and talk with the team's manager, three members of the Hall of Fame, a senator, two Super Bowl champions, over a dozen elected officials and the Ambassador from Sweden."  Gibbs' grin widened with each person on his list and at the end he laughed and shook his head.  "I've rubbed more elbows today than Vance does in a month and not a rubber chicken dinner in sight."

"And you're going to tell him that every chance you get."  Behind them, Tony and Ziva both snickered, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Damn straight.  Now, let's go watch some football."  Already planning how he was going to drop those little bits of information onto Vance, Gibbs tugged on Tim's hand.  "Come on, where's this fancy box you got us?"


	40. Chapter 40

 

Leon Vance glared at his image in the mirror as he tried to straighten his bow tie.  He was well aware that life wasn't always fair, but still...

"Here, let me do that."  Jackie came up behind him as he turned around.  It just took her a second to make his tie perfect and even.  "I know how much you hate these boring political dinners, but Saturday will be better.  You know, I was going to turn down Natalie's invitation, but Jethro's confusion yesterday reminded me how long you've been promising to take me to the opera."  She kissed his cheek before returning to the bedroom to put on her shoes and Vance had to shake his head.  The only thing that could make this weekend any worse would be if his mother-in-law showed up.

Jackie's voice filtered in through the bathroom door.  "Oh by the way, Leon, my mother called today.  Her trip to Florida has been canceled and... Leon, what's that thumping noise?"

  
\---NCIS---

  
"This is a box?"  Gibbs looked around slowly as he stepped further inside.  Dark mahogany paneling set off the glass, crystal and chrome, making them sparkle even in the dim light.  Rows of leather club chairs gave a perfect view through the glass wall, while slightly simpler seats awaited anyone who wanted to sit outside to watch the game.  Two sofas were further back, a perfect place to relax during half time, and along the opposite wall was the mini-bar with a granite countertop, stacks of plates, utensils and glassware ready to use on the shelf above it.

The steward smiled, knowing these were first time guests of the box owners.  "Actually, we refer to these as the executive suites."  He continued to show them the rest of the amenities as two women from the catering division arrived with a large cart piled high with food. 

"Good evening, Mr. Gemcity.  Compliments of your publishing company."  A large basin filled with ice and bottled drinks was set on the counter first while the other waitress set up the chafing dish and then filled each section with various hot appetizers.  A platter of cold appetizers was laid out next, then a tray of assorted desserts and a basket of candy rounded out the display.

"Mmm, sliders."  Tony picked up one of the tiny burgers and took a bite as the taller waitress explained the choices. 

"That is a Kobe beef slider with bleu cheese, bacon and micro-greens.  You also have chicken satay with a peanut dipping sauce and chicken fried lamb chops with a black pepper aioli.  On the cold platter you will find our version of a BLT - pancetta, lobster and tomato on toasted sourdough with a chili mayonnaise.  Next is a Gorgonzola cheese mousse with toasted walnuts on raisin toast, then Ahi tuna with wasabi cream, pickled ginger and tobiko.  Last are the artichoke hearts that have been stuffed with eggplant caponata and toasted pine nuts.

"The dessert platter includes lemon squares, cheesecake, a chocolate decadence cake, tiramisu and fruit tarts."  She bent down and lifted two silver carafes off the bottom shelf before setting them on the small console next to the sofas.  From the console she pulled out a tray of cups and individual packets of creamers and sweeteners along with a wooden box of imported teas.  "If you need anything else, just pick up the house phone and press the button for catering.  We can deliver until the beginning of the last quarter."

"Thank you."  As he watched them leave, Tim had to admit Lyndi had outdone herself.

Tony was already opening a beer and checking out the rest of the food.  "Man, McGee, do you always get these kind of perks?"

"Usually I would just fly into a city on the red-eye, spend the night in whatever hotel they book me into, and be out at a book signing the next morning.  She's pushing right now because she's hoping I'll stay under contract and write another book.  You know, I've always kept the book tours pretty low-key because the perks aren't really fun if you're by yourself, but now..."

"But now, an occasional weekend like this would be pretty fun."  Gibbs stepped closer to Tim with a smile.  "Now that I know what I've been missing."

Anything else he might have said was interrupted when Ziva bounced out of the attached private restroom.  "Can you believe it, there's even a plasma TV in the bathroom.  Tony, are you eating again?  We are going to have to roll you onto the plane when we leave."

While the other two men laughed, Tony's voice was slightly muffled until he swallowed.  "It's good, and it'd be silly to let it go to waste."

Gibbs reached over and grabbed one of the skewers that held the chicken satay.  "We're all hitting the gym on Monday, Ziver, so enjoy."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Vance was staring at the artistic little assortment of baby vegetables that was apparently the first course, wondering what brilliant chef first came up with the idea to drizzle the sauce on the plate instead of the food, when his phone vibrated once.  Grateful for the interruption, even if it was just a text, he eagerly pulled it out to read before glaring even harder at his food.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, Sweetheart, just Gibbs checking in.  He had dinner with the Ambassador from Sweden along with a couple of Super Bowl champions."  He looked at the text again and sighed.  "And some members of the Hall of Fame."

The Undersecretary sitting across from Vance stopped poking at his own plate.  "Gibbs, Agent Jethro Gibbs?  You sent him to meet with an ambassador without supervision?"

"No. No, he's out of town at the Redskins game, and apparently quite a dinner."

The man next to the Undersecretary raised an eyebrow.  "Apparently.  So how'd he pull that off?"

"It's a birthday present from his life partner."  Jackie spoke up before Leon could.  "VIP dinner, then a private executive suite for the game."  The nudging of her foot by his stopped anything else she might have said.

A second text gave Vance something to fill what could have been an awkward silence as he read off the highlights.  "The buffet included prime rib, flank steak, pork loin, shrimp, king crab, a whole roasted salmon and a twelve foot long wall of desserts."

The men were salivating and the women were giggling.  "What, no vegetables?"

Vance rolled his eyes at Jackie's question, but automatically typed it out in a responding text.

  
\---NCIS---

  
It was warm enough that the four of them started the game out on the balcony, plates of food and bottles of beer spread out on the ledge just under the railing.  Gibbs enjoyed a piece of the tuna before feeding his second piece to Tim, who automatically licked the remaining spicy cream off Gibbs' fingers before it could drip.

Tony and Ziva exchanged a smile.  As the day had progressed they'd both noticed how much more relaxed the couple had become.  Obviously, being away from the strain and worry from Rebecca and Sutton was good for them.  The official stepped out onto the field for the coin toss and they all settled in to watch the game.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Three baby carrots threaded through a hollowed out slice of zucchini was apparently the highlight of the meal as Vance stared morosely at the chicken breast sitting on bright yellow rice.  He suspected it was overcooked and the thin sauce over it was an attempt to moisten it back up.  Judging from Jackie's face when she sampled it, the sauce had little or no taste.  The meal became even more disappointing when the next text came through.

"Well?"

Vance read it off, as most of the table was now fascinated with what was going on in Chicago.  "Ignored most.  Ziva had asparagus salad.  Apple Peach Mojito salad excellent, Tim promised to duplicate."

With a grimace, the Undersecretary pushed his limp broccoli to the side of the plate.  "Are they still serving?  I can get my hands on the jet."

"No."  A sad expression on his face, Vance slowly closed the phone.  "The game is starting and they've moved to their private box, where another buffet is set up, just for them."

"Is it too much to hope that they have a lousy view?"

"Oh, no, they're right above the fifty-yard line on the visitor's side.  Close enough to wave at the Redskin's general manager, who also had dinner with them."

"Damn."

  
\---NCIS---

  
The end of the first quarter found them on their feet, cheering as a last second field goal pulled Washington ahead.  "Man, did you see that, Boss?  Forty-three yard field goal and it was dead center.  Who's ready for another beer?"  Not even waiting for an answer, Tony went inside the suite to grab four more bottles.

Gibbs had his phone out before he sat down and Tim fondly shook his head.  "You've sent more texts in the last hour than in the entire time I've known you."

"Just keeping Vance updated on the score."

"Right."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Abby bounced back into the house after a burger run.  She'd been surprised that the barbequed beef was already gone and wasn't in the mood to cook for herself.  It was okay, because she had a plan.  Pulling out a second burger, one without lettuce and tomato, she unwrapped it and set it in Jett's bowl.  "Here, boy, come on." 

There was a break in the rhythm of squeaking before she heard Jett coming down the hall.  She was all prepared to dash into the den and grab the obnoxious toy, but he brought it with him, dropping it next to his bowl.  There was a long, drawn out squeak as he set his foot on it and began to eat.

"Shoot, time to come up with plan B."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Jackie and the other wives at the table had retired to the ladies room for a moment before dessert was to be served, but the men leaned closer when Vance's phone vibrated once again.  He read the message before snapping it shut.  "Redskins are ahead at the end of the first quarter, ten to seven."

"Yes."  The Undersecretary pumped his arm and grinned as he had fifty dollars riding on the outcome of the game.

"I bet you wish you were with them this weekend."

It was a strained smile, but Vance couldn't help it.  "Of course not, after all I'm taking my wife to the opera on Saturday and my mother-in-law is arriving on Sunday."

The elderly man sitting next to him reached out and patted his shoulder.  "You have my deepest sympathies."

  
\---NCIS---

  
By the end of the second quarter each team had scored an additional touchdown and the spread remained three points as they went into half-time.  Tony handed Ziva a stack of bills.  "Here, since you're already going down to the souvenir booth, would you get me a sweatshirt?"

She opened her mouth to tell him that she wasn't going down to the souvenir booth, but something in his eyes caught her attention.  "Sure, Tony, besides I could stand to stretch my legs."

Sitting on one of the sofas with Tim, Gibbs had caught the exchange and wasn't surprised when Tony came over and sat on the opposite sofa.  It was obvious that Tony was working up to something, so he waited, mellowed by good food, good company and good booze.

"Boss, I know what you say about apologies, and they are and I was, but I need to say this anyway, especially to Tim, okay?"

The other two men looked at each other before straightening up to give DiNozzo their full attention as he stared at McGee.

"That day, when I... you know."  If they didn't already, Tony's touching his face to mirror the bruise he'd left on Tim's would have told them.  "When I was there earlier and Gibbs wouldn't let me in, it kinda pissed me off because I've always just walked in whenever I wanted and when I was trying to figure out what he didn't want me to know, I saw you going up the stairs.  I mean it was pretty obvious you were on your way to bed, but I just didn't want to believe that.  All I could think of was why you and not me.  First, Vance had assigned you to work on something with Gibbs instead of me and then you were sleeping in his house.

"I kept driving in circles, trying to figure it out, so I went back to prove to myself that you were tucked away in the guest bedroom and everything was the way I wanted it to be."

"But I wasn't."

Tony gave a small shake of his head.  "No, you weren't.  I sneaked upstairs and heard voices and laughter, and then I heard my name.  I looked through the door and he was rubbing your knee and then he got out of the bed and pulled the blankets up over you.  I don't know what hit me worse right then, how loving that moment was, or the fact that he didn't even realize I was in the house.  When I attacked you, all I could think was that I was losing everything and now that I know... especially now that I know..."

Gibbs carefully watched them.  Tony was leaning forward far enough, elbows resting on his knees, that Tim was able to reach out and rest his hand on Tony's shoulder.  The other man seemed to appreciate the anchor because he nodded slightly and continued speaking, his hands echoing his words.

"We've always been been a family, but it was like we just sort of circled around each other and then when you and Gibbs locked together... it's like the rest of us finally had a place to fit into perfectly and I'm so grateful..."  His voice broke for a moment and Tim squeezed his shoulder as he took a deep breath.  "You could have sent me away and nobody would have argued.  I thought I was losing both my dad and my best friend but instead I got more than I ever thought possible, more than I ever thought I deserved.  I'm just so grateful that you thought I was worth a second chance."

"Ah, Tony."  Tim let his hand slide down Tony's arm, until both his hands were grasping Tony's forearms.  "Let me tell you something.  You've probably figured out a lot, but let me fill in the blanks.  I was kidnapped by a child molester when I was young.  He hurt me in ways that I still can't find the words to describe, but what hurt me the worst was how angry my father was.  At me.  He was convinced that I was too damaged to save and he never forgave me for surviving, not to this day."

"Tim..."  For once Tony didn't have words as he saw a glimpse of the intense loneliness that was usually hidden away.

"The one thing I decided a long time ago was that if I cared about somebody, then they were always worth one more chance.  We might argue and snipe at each other, but at the end of the day, we're okay, always will be."

"Thanks, man."  Tony nodded and started to sit back, ready to pull his public persona back up around him.  "It's funny, it's only been a few weeks but now I can't imagine you guys not together."

"Yeah, I know."  Tim turned and gave a shy smile to Gibbs.  "Half-time is almost over, I'll make sure Ziva didn't get lost."  Gibbs mouthed a thank you as Tim moved away to give them a moment of privacy.

Now alone with Tony, Gibbs rubbed his chin before starting to talk in a low voice.  "That night, after you left and after I took Mrs. B. home,  I went back upstairs and Tim was already on the phone with Ziva, making sure you had someone looking out for you.  He reminded me how important trust is to us, to you, and that we had broken that trust by not telling you before you found out the way you did.  Tim was right, you deserved to have been told.  Before anyone else knew about us we should have told you, and for that I am sorry."

Tony leaned back all the way, stunned at the rare apology.  "Wow, thanks, Boss, that means a lot."  Feeling brave, he ventured on.  "Being together has changed you both, you know."  The raised eyebrow nudged him on.  "I guess it's because you two fit so well together, I guess you just rub off on each other." 

Realizing how that sounded, Tony groaned and covered his eyes as Gibbs snickered.  "Okay, not like that.  Well, maybe you do, but I don't want to know about it.  I mean it's like he got some of your backbone and confidence and you've, I don't know, you seem more relaxed, more comfortable in your own skin, if that makes sense."

"Yeah, it does.  Thanks, Tony."  
 


	41. Chapter 41

  
Tim made sure to make lots of noise before coming in with Ziva, but the other two men didn't comment and she knew enough not to ask as she watched them.  The three of them seemed fine, if just a little introspective, so she concentrated on the game.  Oddly, the Redskins seemed more reserved as the game resumed, also.  Chicago quickly took control of the ball and began moving down the field.

Ziva had studied about football since the neighborhood potluck and was enjoying it much more than she expected as she now recognized the strategy behind many of the moves.  The Bears had made one touchdown and were again in control of the game after they held the Redskins at the forty-two yard line.  It was about eight minutes into the third quarter that the Chicago quarterback did something she did not understand.

"Why did he throw the ball to the other team?" 

She barely had time to get out of the way before Tony jumped to his feet.  "Interception, yes, we got the ball back."  As the Washington Redskin ran the ball back the other direction all three men were on their feet, cheering and yelling.  When he crossed into the end zone, Tony and Tim were hugging and slapping each others backs while Gibbs was pulling out his phone.

The interception and resulting ninety-six yard touchdown lit a fire under the Washington team  and they scored another touchdown just as the third quarter ended.  The four of them went back inside during the break, dividing up the desserts onto individual plates.  Beer was replaced with coffee and tea, and Tony and Ziva both latched onto the rock candy sticks they had to sweeten the drinks.

From inside the suite the view was just as good as from the outside, so by an unspoken agreement, they remained indoors for the last quarter.  Cheering and laughing, they watched as the Redskins continued to pound the Bears, finishing the game with a seventeen point lead.  At the end of the game, none of them were in a rush to leave.  Tony and Ziva pulled out their phones to take pictures of the luxury suite and Gibbs quickly joined in, much to their surprise while Tim shook his head at their antics, knowing that Gibbs' pictures were on their way to Vance.

Eventually, they made their way down to the waiting limo.  As Adam was opening the door, Gibbs pulled Tim close.  "Thank you, this was the most amazing birthday I could imagine."

"Nope."  Tim smiled as he touched Jethro's chest.  "This was a family day for all of us.  You get your birthday present in the morning."

Tony stopped halfway into the car.  "Damn, I don't know how you're going to top this, McGee."

"Do I at least get a hint?"

Tim started laughing and shook his head.  "No, you don't get a hint.  Since when have you been so nosy?  You're sounding like Tony."

"Umm, hello."  Tony waved his arms around at the opulent surroundings.  "Hell yeah, if this is the warm up you can't blame him for being curious."

Ziva was already sitting in the limo, but she leaned past Tony so they could hear her.  "Give him one hint, McGee, to make them both happy."

Thinking for a moment, Tim smiled as he decided what to say.  "Tomorrow is quieter, more... personal."

Tony turned to Ziva.  "Ah, that explains why us kids can't tag along."  In answer, Tim just snorted and shoved him the rest of the way into the limo.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Vance reported the next score update to his table companions and the mood darkened when Chicago pulled ahead.  A strangled moan could be heard when the Redskins failed to move the ball and the Bears took it back in good position to score again, but it was all Vance could do not to shout when the text about the interception came through.  As the speaker finally finished droning on about workplace efficiency the occupants at the next table began to migrate over and by the end of the game their table was quite crowded.  Even the waitstaff stopped their cleaning to swing by the table every time a new text came in.

As they walked out to the car, almost an hour after the banquet finished, Jackie couldn't help but laugh.  "Usually you can't wait to leave one of these dinners."

Leon made sure Jackie was settled in her seat before circling around to the driver's side.  "Well, when an admiral pulls a chair up to wait for the next score, I couldn't exactly walk away."

"I guess you have a point."  Jackie turned serious and he knew what was coming.  "Leon, why didn't you want anyone there to know about Jethro and Tim?"

It was a discussion he didn't want to have at all, and certainly not on the freeway at midnight.  "Let's talk about it at home, alright?"

  
\---NCIS---

  
Another bottle of champagne was opened as Adam drove them through Chicago, showing off how beautiful his city was.  They were amazed at the size of Buckingham Fountain, while McGee was fascinated by the technology behind the Crown Fountain.  Either way, they all agreed that the massive park system had to be one of the finest they'd seen and for an inland body of water like Lake Michigan, the waterfront was most impressive.  Adam offered to take a group picture of the four of them and they quickly handed over their phones.  Finally the evening wound down, the limo arrived back at the hotel and they found themselves in the elevator, heading for their rooms.

"Tonight was really special."  One look at Tony's face and both men knew he was talking about more than the game and the dinner and when he offered his hand Gibbs pulled him close and thumped his back while Ziva hugged Tim first. 

Ziva moved over to hug Gibbs while Tony stepped closer to Tim, grasping his shoulders and pulling him closer so their foreheads were touching.  "Have a good time tomorrow.  You guys deserve every happiness in the world, okay?"

"Thanks, Tony."  The chime sounded just before the doors opened and suddenly Tim found himself alone with Jethro.  "Hey."

"Hey yourself."  Gibbs took his hand and tugged him close.  "Tony was right, tonight was really special, in every way.  Made me feel very,"  Gibbs struggled to find the right word until he remembered something Tim had said to him the day Sarah showed up at the Yard.  "Very cherished."

Tim laid his hand against Jethro's chest, feeling the heartbeat against his palm.  "Even the strong deserves a chance to feel that way and you're the strongest person I've ever known." 

The elevator chimed again and the doors opened to their floor.  Hand in hand they walked to the door of their suite.  Both suddenly hesitant, they fell into their nightly routine as they entered the bedroom of the suite and Tim continued on into the spa bathroom first to get ready for the night.

While he waited Gibbs wandered through the suite, pausing to watch the skyline before he hung up his coat, remembering the envelope as he did.  He shoved it into his jeans just as McGee came out of the bathroom still flushed from the hot water, eyes sparkling in the light.  He wasn't wearing a t-shirt and Gibbs got a good look at the toned body he'd developed over the years.

"All yours."

It took a second to remember that Tim was talking about the bathroom.  "Yeah, I'll just... I'll just be a minute."

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Here, take my picture."  Tony tossed Ziva his phone as he posed by the picture window.  She snapped that one and several more as he moved around the room.

"Tony, you have been in nice hotel rooms before."

"Yeah, but this time is different, you know."

She thought about what he said for a moment before tossing him her phone.  "You are right, it is different.  My turn now."  Smiling, she moved to the window for her own pictures.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Gibbs leaned back against the marble countertop and stared at the envelope in his hands.  Their room number was handwritten on the quality paper with a fountain pen, that much he could tell just by looking.  He opened the envelope, reading the card twice before letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.  Smiling, he read it again for a third time.

Love is a precious and rare gift, all the more special when it finds you.  
To two men who truly deserve such happiness,  
Leon and Jackie Vance      

Gibbs turned and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  "Guess I was the last one to figure it out.  Okay, now what?"  He started to pace back and forth in front of the large tub.  "What do I say?  Hey, Tim, let's just keep going, alright?"  Gibbs stopped and shook his head.  "Yeah, like that's romantic.  Tim, tonight was like a fairy tale... hell, Gunny, you're no Cinderella."  Raking his fingers through his hair, he resumed pacing as he remembered Ducky's words to him.

 _He doesn't need the flowery speeches.  When the time is right, just tell him what is in your heart.  That is all he needs to hear._

"Is it really that simple, Duck?"  He went back to stare at his reflection.  Surrounded by the marble, crystal and bronze, he saw every line, every scar that reminded him of the hard journey life could be.  "I love you, Tim.  God knows you could do better, but I do love you."  He continued to face the mirror, but seeing the possible future instead of his surroundings.  Satisfied with his plan, and hopeful, Gibbs hurried through his nighttime routine before he lost his nerve.

  
\---NCIS---

  
"You did what?"

Jackie blinked at the horrified tone in his voice.  "I know we don't normally give gifts to your agents, but they've become good friends and this weekend is possibly the closest they'll get to a honeymoon.  No one will see it as setting a precedent and if you're worried about the money..."

"No, it's not about the money and it's not about the precedent."

"Then what, Leon, what is the problem?"  Jackie rested her hands on the kitchen island as she stared across at her husband, trying to figure out his objection.  "They're a lovely couple and after all they've been through they deserve some happiness."

"No."

"No?  What on earth do you mean, no?"

Her voice was getting shrill and Leon was glad the kids were at friends for the night.  "No, they're not a couple."

"Not a couple?  Why, because they're men?"

"Because it's a cover."  He pushed on in the stunned silence.  "They're two straight men undercover as a gay couple."

"You can't be serious."

Vance nodded slowly as he moved closer.  "It wasn't a great idea, but it was the only one we had at the time."

"Are you stupid?"

"Jackie..."

"Because you'd have to be either stupid or blind to not see that what they're feeling is real, Leon."

She was still leaning forward, against the island, so he stood next to her, his back resting against it.  "They're in too deep, but it's too late to stop it.  Not until the op is over."

"So what?  You can't tell me that they're the first agents to fall in love during an assignment."

"It's not real, Sweetheart."

"It is to them and that's all that matters."

"Jackie, Gibbs is a great agent and a good man, but when it comes to relationships..."

"Look at them, Leon.  Really look at them.  The way they fit together, it's so seamless, like they've been waiting for each other their whole lives."

He shook his head.  "The op will be over soon and without that, they'll fall apart.  It's my job to take care of my people and I promised Gibbs before all this started that I would make sure McGee was protected."

"And just how do you propose to protect him?  By destroying the life he'd build with Jethro?  What gives you that right?"  Jackie didn't wait for an answer before storming off to the bedroom, the slamming door echoing through the house.

Vance poured two fingers of whiskey and slowly sipped it, giving her time to calm down.  When he finally entered the bedroom, she was on her side, her back to him.  Vance carefully hung up his tux before climbing into bed.  He knew she was awake from the stiffness of her shoulders.

"Jackie, honey?"

She didn't move.  "What are you going to do, Leon, when this operation is over and  you try to break them up.  What if Gibbs tells you to go to hell?"

"Honestly, I hope he does."  His answer caused Jackie to roll over and look at him in the dim light.

"What?"

"I wish I could believe in the fairy tale, Jackie, but that's not the world we live in.  The truth is that Gibbs' first wife and their child were murdered and he's never moved past that.  There's a whole string of ex-wives to prove it.  Letting himself fall into the role for a while is one thing, but to stick it out in the long run, that's a whole different thing.  If we let the op just slide under the rug so no ones knows about it, what do you think will happen to McGee when Gibbs' ghosts tear them apart?"

Jackie wanted to prove him wrong, but the only ones that could do that were far away so all she could do was close her eyes and believe very hard that fairy tales sometimes come true.

  
\---NCIS---

  
The bathroom light cast a soft glow into the bedroom, so Gibbs left it on as he walked through the doorway.  Combined with the bedside lamp, he could clearly see the large bed.  On his side, the bedding was folded back, waiting for him to climb in.  On the other, Tim was curled up, sound asleep.  "Ah, Timmy."

By his positioning, Gibbs could tell that Tim had been waiting for him before finally giving in to exhaustion,  the long day, the excitement and plenty of food and alcohol having combined to exhaust the still recovering man.  Gibbs dropped his chin down onto his chest as he chuckled.  He was a man of few words, but he'd talked himself out of this chance tonight.  Quietly he slid under the covers.  Tomorrow was his birthday and he was going to give himself the best birthday present he'd had in a very long time.

Turning off the light, he tugged Tim closer.  Without ever waking, Tim moved easily, allowing himself to be settled on Jethro's chest.  His deep breathing tickled slightly as it stirred the hair on Jethro's chest.  After so many lonely years, the words still felt strange on his tongue, so he whispered them again.  "I love you, Tim."

  
 


	42. Chapter 42

 

  
Hours before dawn Abby tip-toed into the den, intent on retrieving that noisy toy.  Jett had not settled down after his evening walk and it had been well after midnight when the squeaking finally stopped.  It was just her luck that this toy was high pitched enough to cut through even the wildest of her heavy metal music.  Finally in the den, she turned on the pen light and started looking for the offending item.  Not finding it, she got down on her hands and knees and started checking under the furniture.  Finally she spotted the edge of the plastic hamburger under Jett's muzzle.  The moment she touched it he woke up and scrambled to his feet, knocking her over.  By the time she was sitting up, Jett was standing in front of her, toy firmly grasped in his jaw.  He stared at her for a minute before dropping it in the middle of his bed.  He let out a very offended woof and circled around twice and laid down on his treasure to protect it.

Abby knew she'd just been scolded.  "Time to come up with plan C."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Dawn in DC meant it was still dark in Chicago, but Gibbs was already awake, lightly stroking his fingers up and down Tim's back.  Tim hummed slightly as he shifted, but didn't wake up.  Smiling and content, Jethro closed his eyes and drifted back off. 

The sun was starting to come up the next time Jethro woke.  They had shifted in their sleep and were now facing each other, their noses only inches apart.  As he was enjoying the view, sleepy green eyes opened and Tim smiled at him.  "Mmm, happy birthday.  Have you been awake long?"

"No, not long."  Gibbs raised up onto his elbow, supporting his head on his hand.  "You slept really hard, how do you feel?"

Tim took a moment to take stock of how he was feeling.  "Good, really good actually.  Just need a good cup of coffee and a brisk walk to be a hundred percent."  As if on cue, a discreet knock sounded at the door and he smiled.  "It must be 06.00."

Tim sat up and Gibbs instinctively followed, picking his watch up off the nightstand to check the time.  "On the nose.  Coffee?"

"Coffee and some pastries.  I figured that and the fruit basket was plenty after last night."

"After last night we could go a week and not eat anything."  Gibbs ducked into the adjoining bathroom and grabbed one of the robes before heading to the door.  As per McGee's instructions, the breakfast cart had been left by the door so he wheeled it in.  "Where do we want it?  How about breakfast on the balcony?"

Barely hesitating, Tim nodded.  "That sounds good."

That far up, the early morning street noise was dampened as they enjoyed a leisurely breakfast.  Several cups of coffee each and then Tim pulled out two paper cups with lids, the size Gibbs usually carried.  "We could take a cab, but it's only about a mile if we go through the park."

A Saturday morning stroll through the park sounded like a perfect way to start his birthday.  "I can go for that.  Anything special I need to wear?"  He wasn't hinting, it was a practical question.

"Casual and comfortable."

Still clueless, Gibbs followed him inside as they started their day.  McGee was serious about casual and comfortable as he pulled out a pair of shoes that he often wore for work and a t-shirt to go with his jeans.  The saying across the front had Gibbs rolling his eyes and laughing.  "What the heck is a PEBKAC?"

Grinning, Tim paused on his way in to get ready.  "It's an IT acronym."  When he got the eyebrow he explained before darting into the bathroom.  "Problem exists between keyboard and chair."

"Problem exists... hey, you better not be talking about me."  Gibbs was grinning from ear to ear as he pulled out his own clothes and divided the remaining coffee.

When they were both dressed and ready to go, McGee surprised him by pulling two backpacks out of his duffel bag.  Gibbs took the one that was handed to him, surprised by how lightweight it was. 

"Empty?"

"For now."

He got no other clues as they enjoyed walking through the park.  Not even a couple of skateboarders yelling nasty comments could wreck their moods.  Eventually they ended up at an exhibit hall and Tim stopped, pointing up at the sign and Gibbs' eyes widened as he read it.   "A woodworking convention?"

"This year's focus is on hand tools and traditional techniques."  As they walked closer, Tim pulled a packet out of his own backpack.  "Here's an all-inclusive weekend pass that includes any of the classes or workshops you want to take, plus a voucher you can spend at any of the vendors."

Gibbs looked down at the packet and saw the amount on the voucher.   "Tim, this is too much."

"Not if you enjoy it."  The happy smile on Tim's face told Jethro that this was one argument he wasn't going to win.

They had walked past the first set of doors and a small cafe.  Through the doors on the right he could see a treasure trove of tools and exotic woods and Gibbs felt like a kid getting ready to enter a candy store.

"Okay, but what about you?  Won't you be bored stiff?"

"You know how we both work in the basement?"

Those evenings had been some of the best moments since Tim had moved in.  Side by side, Tim tapping away on his typewriter as Jethro sanded and carved, soft music coming through the speakers Tim had strung down there.  Some nights they talked quite a bit, some nights they just enjoyed each others presence.  Other than Shannon, the women in his life had just tolerated his time down there while Tim had made it work.  "Yeah, but..."

Tim pointed again, but it was at the set of doors to the left.  Like most convention halls, this one had multiple rooms for more than one activity.  The second hall was filled with some kind of technology that would have Gibbs rolling his eyes before he even stepped in the door.  "You enjoy your wood, I'll play with the new gadgets and we'll meet at that little cafe for lunch and whenever we're ready for a break."

  
\---NCIS---

  
"You are joking, right?"  Ziva stared at the hot dog Tony was about to inhale.  Spending the weekend with someone who was notorious for arriving at the last second at work, he had been up surprisingly early and dragged her out for breakfast before 07.00.  She would have been perfectly content with a smoothie, but he insisted she split a platter of assorted types of hash browns.  It was amazingly good, and probably the reason the restaurant was named Hashbrowns,  but now he was pushing a hot dog onto her.  "Tony, just because I do not keep kosher..."

"We're in Chicago, Ziva, these are all beef hot dogs."  He held it out as if presenting a fine wine.  "Look at it, gently steamed and resting on a poppy seed bun, lovingly caressed with yellow mustard and surrounded with chopped white onions and a true, Chicago style relish.  Look at that color, Ziva, that is a work of art, and then we have the tomato wedges, the pickle spear and the peppers.  Lastly, is a dusting of celery salt to tickle the taste buds."

"Tony, are you going to marry that thing or eat it?"

"One bite, that's all I ask.  Take one bite so when we go back to our ordinary lives in DC you can say that, yes, you had a Chicago Dog."

"Fine."  She took a bite and moaned as her eyes closed.  Tony just grinned and held two fingers up to the cart vendor. 

  
\---NCIS---

  
Just like their evenings in the basement, the dual activities worked for Gibbs and McGee as they met every few hours for a coffee or a light snack.  By lunch time Gibbs had filled his backpack with brochures and catalogs from dozens of new suppliers, and already had two boxes of tools and wood being shipped home.

McGee was just ordering lunch for both of them when Gibbs arrived at the now busy cafe.  Instead of threading his way through the crowd, he spotted a small table opening up and claimed it as soon as it was cleared off.  Tim joined him a moment later with two drinks and a plastic number on a tray.  "How was the workshop?"

"It was great.  I've got copies of the plans so I can make a Moxon double-head screw vice at home."  He leaned back as the waitress delivered two sandwich baskets to their table.

"Alright, very cool." 

Gibbs knew that Tim didn't have the slightest idea what that was, but he was happy that Gibbs would enjoy making it.  Sitting there, eating a sandwich that he wouldn't remember, he fell even more in love.  "What about you, find any treasures on your side?"

Grinning, McGee pulled a small object out of his backpack.  Gibbs had to study it for a minute to realize what it was.  "It's a charger?  For one of those computer thingies?"

"Yep, USB charger.  It fits flush into a car's cigarette lighter so you can still use the drink holder.  With more and more of the hand held devices going the USB route, it'll be handy to have.  Even our portable fingerprint scanner charges through a USB port."

"The agency could use those in the sedans."

"I know.  I bought two, one for each of our cars, but I got the company's information for Vance.  So, what have you got set for this afternoon?"

"Well, I've always wanted to learn how to do the fancy inlay and I managed to get the last spot in the advanced class."

"Nice."  Tim couldn't help but think that all the work and expense of planning this trip was worth it just to see Jethro this happy and carefree.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Convinced that her plan would work, Abby pulled another toy out of the bag.  Jett was obsessed with the squeaking hamburger because it was such a rare treat, so by giving him a second one, they'd be ordinary to him soon and he'd stop with the constant squeaking.  Plan and toy in hand, she entered the den.  Jett looked up at her, but there was no change in the rhythm. 

"Look what I've got, boy."  She swung the plastic rolled-up newspaper over her head, squeezing it to get his attention before throwing it to the other side of the room.

Instead of abandoning the first toy, he took it with him as he scrambled around the sofa.  Dropping the hamburger next to the newspaper, he started to alternate between the two, pressing each with his nose.  The slight difference in pitch made it even worse than before.

"Darn it, Jett."  Abby covered her ears with her hands as she realized that she didn't have a plan D.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Half way through the class, the instructor gave them a ten minute break.  It wasn't long enough to meet up with Tim, so Jethro continued to work, preparing his piece of wood for the mother of pearl oak leaf he was going to set in it.  Most of the other men stayed in the classroom also and he could feel one of them watching him work.

"Never met a woodworker that was queer before."

Gibbs was enjoying his day too much to get angry as he remembered other conversations he'd heard from the other table.   "So, how big of a honey-do list is today going to cost you?"

The heavy set man with the ruddy skin grimaced and shook his head.  "Damn, don't remind me, I'll be paying for today for the next two months.  What about you?  Do gay men even have honey-do lists?"

The question caught the attention of several of the closest guys, so Gibbs turned to face the group.  "This whole weekend is a birthday present."  Enjoying their reactions, he told of the flight, the VIP dinner, the executive suite at Soldier Field and the football game in great detail.

"Damn.  You're a lucky son of a gun, you know that?"

"Yep.  By the way, he cooks like a professional chef and do you know what the best part is?"

"What?"  The question echoed throughout the room.

"No PMS and he doesn't care if I leave the toilet seat up."

There was a great deal of laughter and one voice called out from the back of the room.  "Does he have a brother?"

Gibbs smiled as he thought about it.  "Nope, my Tim is one of a kind."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Abby paced, waiting for her visitor.  Plan D had become Ducky, as she was convinced he was her last hope.  Finally, she saw the familiar car pull up in front of the house and threw the door open for him.  "Ducky, I'm so glad you're here."

Ducky winced as he came into the house.  "Abigail, my dear, what on earth is wrong and what is that horrendous noise?"

She just stepped back out of the way and let the kindly man follow the sound.  Jet had managed to get both toys in his mouth and was chomping down on them happily.  "I haven't been able to distract him long enough to get the away from him, Ducky.  What do I do?  Gibbs and McGee will kill me if he's still doing that when they get home."

"Just take them away from him, Abby."

"I can't do that, Ducky.  I can't make him sad."

Ducky just rolled his eyes before walking over to stand in front of Jett.  He snapped his fingers and held out his hand before speaking in a firm voice.  "Jett, give."  There was some whining and whimpering as Jett shuffled his paws, settling in front of Ducky with a soulful expression, but the Medical Examiner remained firm.  "Now, boy."

The first toy dropped into his hand and Ducky immediately put it up on the bookcase before holding his hand out again.  "Give."  The second toy joined the first and Jett  laid down in front of the bookcase, whimpering.

One look at Abby and he knew she would cave the moment he left so, after a nice visit, he took both squeak toys with him, plus the unopened ones still in her bag.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Laden down with plenty of purchases, samples and catalogs, Jethro flagged down a cab for them without even asking Tim.  The younger man certainly didn't argue as he shifted his own, bulging, backpack.

"Looks like you had a good time."

"It was great.  The guy that taught the tool making workshop is doing one tomorrow on more tools."  He turned serious and took McGee's hand.  "Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before, thank you."

Tim squeezed his hand.  "You deserve it."

Arriving back at the hotel, Tim called Tony to set a time to meet for the evening.  "Our reservation is at 21.00, but since they don't serve dinner we're going to grab something to eat first at a sports bar called Crew.  It's down the street from the club, but I'll warn you, it's a gay-friendly club."  He listened for a minute before ending the call and turning back to Gibbs.  "They'll meet us up at our room in about an hour."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Abby sat cross-legged on the couch, watching TV as she ate.  Instead of waiting for her to drop something, Jett was still sitting in front of the bookcase, looking over at her occasionally to whine.  Eventually, she gave in and pulled a different treat out of her bag.  "Okay, now I know why Tim won't let you have squeaky toys, but what could be wrong with a rawhide?"


	43. Chapter 43

Tony grinned at Ziva as he closed his phone.  "You're probably not going to get hit on a whole lot tonight."

"That is quite all right."  They waited for the light before crossing to the hotel.  "I did not come to Chicago to find a man, I came to spend time with family."

"I know, it's great, isn't it?  By the way, I get the first shower."  Before she could react, Tony ran and ducked into the elevator.

Exactly sixty-four minutes later, Tony and Ziva were knocking on the door.  When it opened, Tony had his hand across his eyes.  "Is it safe to look?  We didn't interrupt anything, did we?"

"Would you get in here you goofball?"  Laughing, Tim closed the door behind them.  "Ziva, you look beautiful as always.  Did you guys have a good time today?"

"We did.  We went everyplace on our list except the Navy Pier and we are going there tomorrow."  She saw a flat piece of wood on the table and walked over to take a better look.  "This is lovely.  Was this a present to Gibbs?"

"Kind of."  Gibbs walked out of the bedroom to stand beside McGee.  "Tim took me to a woodworking convention and that is from one of the classes I took."

Tony joined Ziva to take a closer look.  The main wood was a dark, purplish color with a border of lighter wood inlaid near the edges.  A metal branch with leaves of various materials made up the rest of the design.  "Wow, that's really nice – different from your usual projects."

"It was fun to learn something new."  Gibbs stepped closer to Tim and wrapped his arm around his waist.  Ziva was still distracted by the artwork, but Tony couldn't take his eyes off the couple.  He'd certainly seen Gibbs in a black suit with a black shirt before, but today the tie was the exact color of his eyes and also the same as the designer silk shirt McGee was wearing. 

As Tony continued to watch, McGee leaned even closer to Gibbs, until his lips were almost touching the other man's cheek.  "You deserve to have some fun in your life, Jethro."

Seeing the two of them like that convinced Tony that the gang had bought the perfect birthday present for the man and he cleared his throat to get their attention.  Ziva knew what he was going to do, so she moved to stand next to him.  "We wanted to do something a little more special this year instead of each of us buying you a coffee card, so we all went in together.  This trip has been amazing and the fact that you were willing to share it with us, that's something we're never going to forget.  Anyway, as happy as we are to be here, we still feel a little bad that you guys haven't gotten much alone time, so here."  He handed the thick envelope over and bounced on his heels waiting for Gibbs to open it.

It was obvious how much the gift meant to Tony and even to Ziva, so neither men joked as Gibbs carefully slid his finger through the flap, opening it.  The card showed a beautiful Victorian home surrounded by fall colors.  Inside was a certificate with the same home printed on it.

Tony gave a shy smile as he started to explain.  "It's a bed and breakfast in Vermont.  They've converted the entire attic into a romantic retreat so it's really private.  Everything's set, all you have to do is call and reserve the dates you want.  There's enough on an account there for you to either do two separate weekends or one full week, whatever you guys decide."

Gibbs was stunned.  "Tony, Ziva, thank you.  This is... this is really something."  He turned and looked at Tim, "and we will put it to very good use."

Tim smiled back at him.  "Very good use."

"Good.  Now, since Ziva has promised to protect my honor, let's go to this gay sports bar you picked."

Recognizing Tony's need to be back on less emotional ground, Gibbs slapped him gently on the head.  "Well, then, let's go."  He handed the gift to Tim who carefully tucked the card and certificate under the inlaid wood before following them out the door.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Abby knew she'd finally been forgiven when Jett faced her as he gnawed on the large piece of rawhide.  One of the knots that made up the barbell shape had already softened enough to come undone, but Jett had promptly switched to the other side.  One ear swiveled around as she started to talk to him.  "See, there's nothing wrong with a big ol' rawhide bone."  Deciding to touch up her fingernail polish, she went upstairs and Jett picked up his new treasure and followed behind.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Much to Tony and Ziva's surprise, the sports bar was populated with an almost equal number of gay and straight couples.  Sitting at one of the tables, sharing plates of cheddar fries and chicken wings, they were able to watch the tail end of several sporting events on the TVs that hung over the bar.  Ziva had been worried about being overdressed, but it turned out that Crew was a popular stopping off point for many of the nightclubs in the area.  One of the best things about the place was that it was only two doors down from the jazz club, so it was a quick transition and soon they were standing in the reception area of the Green Mill.

For Tony, this was like standing in a living history museum.  "Look at this place.  It's been restored to look exactly like it did during the prohibition."

"It's not only a beautiful example of art deco design, it's the oldest, continuously running jazz club in the country.  Just think, Tony, Al Capone probably sat in those very same booths."

Gibbs and Ziva let the two jazz enthusiasts have their moment before encouraging them further inside.  After the subtle reminder, Tim took the lead and checked them in with the host.  "Gemcity, party of four."

The elderly man with the knowing smile beamed at the new arrivals.  "Mr. Gemcity, it is an honor to have you and your guests here this evening.  Right this way."  The place was packed, with a line of people hoping to get in, but the Gemcity name got them one of the top tables.  When their waitress showed up with an order pad and a book to be autographed, Gibbs watched proudly as Tim scribbled his pen name on the inside cover.

Drinks were served and they settled in as the music started.  A local group with a strong following kicked off the evening.  Before Tim moved in, Jethro had never spent much time listening to jazz, but he found himself tapping his foot along with the music.

As the group played, Gibbs looked around, content.  They were sitting at one of the best tables with a perfect view of both the stage and the small dance floor.  Tim was leaning back against him, enjoying the songs while Tony was obviously trying to take it all in, both the ambiance and the music.  On the other hand, Ziva was working towards the edge of her chair and Gibbs could tell that she was about to grab DiNozzo and drag him out onto the dance floor. 

Tony was saved when the opening act finished their set and took a break.  He used the drop in volume to speak.  "They were really good and that bass player was wicked.  I wonder if they've got a CD out yet?"

The waitress was arriving with the next round of drinks and heard the question.  "Sure do, they'll be available in the lobby after the show."

After a fifteen minute break, the headline act took the stage.  While the first group had played contemporary jazz with a touch of reggae, this band was traditional, old school jazz.  Rich with soulful saxophone, and the throaty wail of trombone, the instruments were a solid foundation for their singer.  Tall and striking, the ebony-skinned alto had a stage presence that captivated the audience.  Reminiscent of a young Ella Fitzgerald, she had the audience eating out of the palm of her hand with a classic rendition of _Stormy Weather_ as her opening number.

When the applause died down after the first number, she introduced the principle members of the band before looking over at their table.  "A little birdie told me that someone is celebrating his birthday today.  Jethro, this song is for you and I hope your day has been magical."

There was a smattering of applause as Gibbs smiled and ducked his head before pulling Tim even closer.  Foreheads touching, they listened as the drummer laid down the rhythm first before the trumpets joined in.  The first measure of high brass was finishing as the low brass came in softly, building in intensity.  The lead sax burst through with a lick that had everyone in the nightclub swaying with the music and then it all softened slightly to allow the singer to shine.

The stage was only one step above the dance floor and she came down to move closer to their table as she began to sing.

 _I've got you deep in the heart of me.  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.  
I've got you under my skin.  
I'd tried so not to give in.  
I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.  
But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well  
I've got you under my skin?_

 _I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality.  
But each time that I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin._

The last phrase signaled a slight lowering of the tempo, making it just right for a slow dance.  As the instrumentals took over she waved several couples out onto the dance floor and moved back onto the stage, smiling at Jethro and Tim.  Gibbs instantly knew that had been done to take the focus off them, allowing the same-sex couple the privacy of being part of a crowd if they wanted to dance.  It might be their one chance, so he stood and took Tim's hand.  Seeing the look on Tim's face as they made their way out to the floor, he knew he'd made the right decision.  Allowing Gibbs to lead, Tim wrapped his arms around Jethro's neck as they began to sway to the music.

Tony almost choked in surprise when Gibbs lead McGee out onto the dance floor, but he instantly knew he was seeing something special.  Even after all the moments he'd witnessed, seeing the two of them out on the dance floor, totally wrapped up in each other, took his breath away.

Ziva seemed to have the same reaction.  "They are really beautiful together."

It wasn't an adjective he'd ever associated with McGee and certainly not with Gibbs, but at the moment it fit.  "Yeah."  He caught the eye of the nightclub's photographer and the man nodded, making sure to capture the memories of the evening for the happy couple.

The band played through the melody one more time before the singer raised the microphone one more time. 

 _I would sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats - how it yells in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
Why not use your mentality - step up, wake up to reality?  
But each time I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop just before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin.  
Yes, I've got you under my skin.*_

Neither Jethro nor Tim seemed to notice when the song ended and the band easily slid into the next.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Under the pretense of buying a CD from the first group, Tony quietly purchased every picture the enthusiastic photographer had snapped of both the couple and of the four of them.  Once they were outside, Ziva made a decision.  "Tony has promised me ice cream, so we will see you tomorrow.  We are leaving the hotel at 19.00, yes?"

Gibbs looked to McGee who was the keeper of the weekend schedule.  "That sounds about right.  Our flight leaves at 21.20 and Jethro and I'll have to check luggage on the way back.  You sure you don't want to share a cab?"

He didn't look at all disappointed, so she didn't feel bad about lying.  "Our destination is the opposite direction, but thank you."  She kissed both his cheeks, "for everything."

A pat on the back from Tony and the two men were in a cab, pulling away. Once it turned the corner, he looked at Ziva.  "Ice cream?  After all the complaining you did about how much we're eaten, you want ice cream?"

"No, I do not want ice cream.  It was the first excuse that popped into my head.  I am sure they have plans for the rest of the night that do not include us."

"Well, yeah, Ziva."  Tony thought for a moment.  "But now I want ice cream."

"You are going to explode before we get home."

"So, what have I eaten that you haven't?"  He knew the second the realization hit her.

"Tony, if you have made me fat, I will kill you."

"So, no ice cream?"  A distant conversation about a near-by dessert shop caught his attention.  "How about a cannoli?  I'll split one with you."

"Fine, but tomorrow we are going running."

"Deal."

  
\---NCIS---

  
The cab ride back to the hotel was quiet as they just enjoyed the peace and each others company.  Upstairs, Gibbs was determined to tell Tim exactly what the younger man meant to him as they stood in the sitting room of the suite.  The third time he opened his mouth, Tim started to smile and Gibbs dropped his head down.  "I even practiced what to say to you last night in the bathroom."

"Is that what took you so long?" 

Jethro had to chuckle at that, but he stopped laughing when Tim reached up and touched his lips.

"We're men, we suck at talking."  Tim cupped his face with both hands before letting them trail down to take Gibbs' hands.

Gibbs rubbed his thumbs across Tim's palms.  "You're a writer, Tim.  You deserve to hear the words."

"All the years I've worked at your side, Jethro, I've learned so much from you.  You've never used words to express yourself."  Tim pulled their joined hands up to pepper kisses across Jethro's knuckles as he talked.  "These hands have always told your story.  So strong when you're protecting the people you care about, so gentle when you're comforting a child.  Let them do your talking now."

"You're been through so much, I don't want to remind you of..."

"You won't, you can't."  With a last brush of lips to knuckles, Tim let go to lay his own hands against Gibbs' chest, stroking with his thumbs before leaning in for a kiss.

As their kiss deepened, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him closer.  One hand instinctively slid down to Tim's ass while the other tenderly cupped his head. 

Tim took his time before pulling back to lovingly smile at the man that held his heart.  "I know the safest place I could ever be is right here, right now, with you.  Tomorrow we go back to DC and all the problems, but tonight I want you to make me yours."

"Mine.  All mine."  Kissing him again, Gibbs reached up and slowly began to unbutton Tim's shirt, realizing that he was unwrapping his best present yet.  

  
* I've Got You Under My Skin written by Cole Porter, 1936 and nominated for the Academy Award for Best Song that same year.  Recorded by Frank Sinatra and Ella Fitzgerald, among others.


	44. Chapter 44

 

It was the middle of the night when Abby crawled out of bed to use the bathroom.  She knew the layout of the house and didn't want to be blinded by a bright light so she ignored the bedside lamp.  Halfway to the door, she stepped on something cold and slimy.  It squished up around her foot as she squealed.

"Oh, yuck.  Gross, gross, gross." 

She hopped back to the bed, not even noticing when mystery item finally came off of her foot.  Fumbling around, she finally turned the light on and looked.  The mangled and well-chewed remains of the rawhide was directly between the bed and the door.  Jett woke up from the commotion and stared at her before rolling onto his back and stretching out across the bed.

Still feeling the residue on her skin, Abby scrubbed her foot on the small rug next to the bed as she glared at the dog.  "This is the thanks I get for letting you sleep on the bed?"

  
\---NCIS---

  
Afraid it was all a dream, Gibbs didn't move when he first awakened, but a tender kiss centered on his chest told him it was real.  "Mmm, good morning."

"It certainly is."  Tim rubbed his cheek against the skin that was his pillow, delighted with the feel of the crisp hair tickling his face as he pressed his groin against Jethro's thigh.  "It's a very good morning."

"The best."  Gibbs let his fingertips stroke down Tim's back slowly to cup his ass just as Tim started laughing.

"What?"  Laughter certainly wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

Tim raised up on one arm before kissing the frown off Jethro's face.  "I think we owe Sutton some flowers or at least a thank you card."

The older man couldn't help but laugh at the suggestion.  "Brat."  He turned serious as his hand traveled back up to touch Tim's face.  "My brat."

Twisting slightly, Tim kissed his fingertips.  "How much time before you have to be back at the convention for your workshop?"

Gibbs thought for a moment.  He'd already spent the voucher and then some and didn't feel bad about missing the one demonstration when he had something so much better to do.  So, in answer, he wrapped his arms around Tim and rolled them so that he was able to cover Tim's body with his own.  "Tell you what, how about we stay right here and you can buy me his book for Christmas?"

  
\---NCIS---

  
After a good run through the park, Tony and Ziva were headed back to their room to clean up before the breakfast cruise.  Just as the elevator doors were starting to close, Tony held them for a room service tray.  The young man pushing the cart smiled in thanks while Ziva checked out the silver ice bucket and bottle of champagne.  "Looks like someone is going to have a good morning."

"Well, honeymooners, you know."

Realizing what room the tray was destined for, Tony grinned as he lifted the silver tray cover to reveal strawberries and whipped cream.  "Oh, yeah, a very good morning."  In their room he let Ziva have the first turn in the bathroom and when she came out, he was on the phone.

"I'll send it in just a minute... yep, just remember they don't know about them yet."  As soon as he disconnected the call, he used his camera phone to snap a copy of one of the pictures from last night.

"What are you doing, Tony?"

He watched the phone until he got the message that the photo had been sent.  "Mrs. Vance called to see if Gibbs and McGee were having a good time."

"That was nice of her, she really cares about her husband's people."  Ziva tied her damp hair into a high pony tail while Tony quickly showered and changed.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Grateful that Jared has showed her how, Jackie immediately transferred the photo to her computer and printed it up so it was ready when Leon came home.

"What's this?"  As the kids tore into the box of fresh donuts, he picked up the page she'd set next to his cup.  Some of the crispness had been lost, certainly, but there was no mistaking the two men lost in the moment as they danced.

Jackie was limited with what she could say in front of the children.  "They look very happy, don't they?"

"Uh uh."  An idea started to form, and Vance stood, needing to put it into motion.

"Leon?"

"I'll meet you and the kids at the park later.  I'm going to see if I can stop Sutton from dragging them through the mud."  Snagging the last buttermilk bar, he strode into his office, pulling out his phone.

Alone, Vance started printing out the pictures he'd received over the weekend.  Once the printer was working, he dialed his phone.  "Fornell, it's time to force Sutton's hand."

  
\---NCIS---

  
"I cannot believe how high we were."  Ziva turned around and looked back at the Ferris Wheel, her cheeks flushed with the excitement of the day.

Tony's eyes widened as he realized what she wasn't saying.  "That was your first time on a Ferris Wheel?"

"Yes, well," she shrugged her shoulders, slightly embarrassed.  "In Mossad, such frivolity would be frowned on."

"Have you ever stepped foot in a carnival?"  He didn't wait for an answer.  "Come on, it's about time you learned to live a little."  Grabbing her hand, Tony threaded his way through the crowd to the ticket booth.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Fornell didn't have a clue what Vance had planned, so he let the Director take the lead without question.  For his part, Vance looked determined, but rather amused as he sat down across from the man that had caused so many changes.

Marcus Sutton was escorted in a few minutes later.  Even after years behind bars he'd still managed to maintain the illusion of power.  Vance and Fornell knew that his position in the underworld was weakening, but only his lawyer knew how tenuous his hold on power really was.  Twenty years as the attorney of record for hundreds of cases from money laundering to racketeering had proven to Graham Winston that there was always a bigger fish in the ocean.  He watched his client closely.

Sutton looked bored as Vance started to speak.  "I don't believe we've ever met.  I'm Leon Vance, the Director of NCIS."

"So, you're Morrow's replacement."

"Hardly.  You've been fighting these charges for a long time, Sutton.  After Director Morrow moved on, Director Shepard ran the agency for several years.  Yep, the world's moved on and left you behind.  I must commend you though.  You've cost my agency a lot of money."

Looking smug, Sutton sat back, waiting for Vance to propose a deal, cutting his losses.  Instead, Vance smiled as he opened the file folder he'd brought with him.

"Before your little plan, Gibbs was quite happy to stay in the closet, was worried about how people would react to he and McGee being a couple.  Once you forced them out, apparently there was no going back.  Now, I'm sure you saw the pictures your man took, but I don't think he's been able to keep up with these two."

Vance started laying out the pictures, starting with the barbeque Gibbs and McGee had hosted.  Next came the pictures from the Friday night football game in Chicago, continued on through the pictures Adam had taken as they toasted each other in the limo and finally concluding with the picture of Gibbs and McGee wrapped in each others arms, slow dancing at the club.

"They both had a lot of leave time stored up and now they're having a grand old time partying it up every weekend." 

"Glad to oblige."  There was a strain to the sarcastic comment and Sutton shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well, if nothing else, HR is happy.  They tell me that when Gibbs is happy, all the field agents are happy."  Vance slid his chair back as he stood, letting it scrape against the concrete floor.  He knew how sensitive to noise prisoners became after long stints in solitary.  Sure enough, Sutton flinched at the sound.  "If that's the best you can do, I guess we'll be seeing you in court after all."

While Vance smirked at the suddenly subdued prisoner, Fornell gathered the photos, getting a good look at them as he did, before following the Director out the door.  Back out in reception their weapons were returned to them.  "Now what, Director Vance?"

"Now we let him stew for a day or two."

Still inside, Sutton turned on his lawyer.  "Damn it, they were suppose to fold, not start wearing matching clothes and dancing in public."

"Sorry, Marcus, I guess it wasn't a stick that Gibbs had up his ass."

"Jokes?  You're making jokes at a time like this?  I am not spending the next twenty-five years locked up like some animal, Graham.  Do something, file to suppress their evidence, anything."

"We've spent years fighting them over every single piece of evidence, every witness they came up with.  It's time to face it; we're out of ammo."

"Not quite.  Call the DA, tell him I want to make a deal."

"Based on what?  They know everything and have the evidence to back it up."

"They may know everything about me, but I know more.  I know stuff they'd love to know about."

Winston stared at his client.  "Are you crazy?  Do you know what will happen to you if he finds out?

"By the time he finds out, I'll be on the other side of the country with a new name.  Make the call, set it up."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Just to be safe, Graham Winston waited until he was miles away from the prison before he made his call.  Unfortunately, for one client, it wasn't the call he'd promised to make. "We have a problem, Sir." 

 _~What would that be, Mr. Winston?~_

"Marcus Sutton wants to make a deal and he believes that his information will earn him a new life away from the family." 

 _~So now he is desperate enough to turn on the rest of us.~_

"Yes, I thought you'd be interested in that information.  He's forgotten that it's Sunday and no one is available at the DA's office to take my call today."

 _~Apparently, that's not all he's forgotten.  Thank you, Graham, you'll find a little extra in your weekly retainer.~_

  
\---NCIS---

  
The bedding scattered, Jethro waited while Tim signed for the lunch they had ordered.  Ignoring the cart, Tim brought the tray over and set it on the bed before dropping his robe and straddling him.  Long, elegant fingers dragged a prawn through the sauce before holding it over Jethro's mouth.

"Mmm, good."  Jethro enjoyed the taste of the shrimp and the sauce, but mostly the taste of Tim.  "We're going to get messy doing this."

Tim leaned forward and licked some sauce off the corner of Jethro's mouth.  "Then we'll just have to try out that big tub.  After all, since the Vance's went to all the trouble to make sure we had the honeymoon suite, it would be a shame not to use all the amenities."

Gibbs scooped up some of the cocktail sauce and dripped it on Tim's wrist before licking it off.  "A shame?  It would be almost a crime and we have taken an oath..."

  
\---NCIS---

  
When Ziva raised an eyebrow at the carnival's idea of a rifle, Tony explained the secret.  "Look, it's designed to shoot crooked, kind of their way of making sure the house always wins.  It's for fun, Ziva.  If they catch you adjusting the sights, they're just going to make you change guns.

She was not impressed with their version of fun, but Tony was having a good time wasting money attempting to win little trinkets he didn't want.  Instead of commenting, she studied how far off the sights were and after plunking down more money she began to compensate.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Dan McGee slammed the phone down, then picked it up just to slam it down again one more time.  He couldn't remember Tim's cell phone number and Sarah wouldn't give it to him.  He hadn't answered any of the five voice mails left on his work phone nor the nine on his home number.  Tired of waiting, the elder McGee threw the whiskey bottle in the trash and stormed out to his car.  The little freak had to come home eventually, and daddy was going to be waiting for him.

  
\---NCIS---

  
It wasn't his weekend for custody, but Diane happily sent Emily with her father when Fornell offered to take her shopping.  No matter how much child support and alimony she received, Diane never seemed to buy enough school clothes for Emily.  Father and daughter had a fun afternoon and Emily returned home with a stack of new clothes, shoes and her favorite group's latest album.  Diane let Tobias stay for the fashion show, and they sat in the living room while Emily changed.

"So, did you take Jethro out for a beer yesterday?"  For someone who claimed not to be interested, Diane kept close tabs on her ex-husbands and their activities.

"For his birthday?  Nah, he got a much better offer, believe me."

To say she was surprised would be an understatement.  "Oh, don't tell me he's dating again."

"I think it's safe to say they're past the dating stage and closer to the picking out china stage."  Fornell carefully schooled his features as he enjoyed watching her flounder over the new tidbit of information.

"So, is this woman blind or stupid?"

Fornell immediately jumped to his friend's defense, not thinking through what he said.  "Neither,  and she is a he."

"He?  Are you serious?  Jethro isn't gay.  I should know, I was married to the man."  She was turning red, not a good sign as Tobias was well aware.

"Believe it or not, this has nothing to do with you.  Maybe he's a late bloomer, I don't know.  What I do know is that he's happy, so leave him alone, Diane."  Tobias was pretty sure she had more to say on the subject, but Emily's arrival in her new dress stopped the conversation.

  
\---NCIS---

  
"You're going to have to buy that thing its own seat."  Tony watched as Ziva struggled to navigate without being able to see past the huge pink bear she was lugging.

She had doubts that the large toy would even fit in a first class seat.  "Perhaps I did not think this through enough, but I wanted to wipe that smug expression off his face.  He assumed that I could not shoot because I am a woman."

Tony had to admit it was funny when Ziva started nailing every target and worked her way up to the largest prize available on the midway.  "Yeah, but now what?"

"Now..."  She looked around and found a little girl in a pink dress looking wistfully at the prizes hanging over her head while her father was checking his wallet.  She recognized the duo as ones that had been cheering her on at the shooting gallery.  Ziva walked up to them with a smile.  "As much fun as I had proving that girls can be winners, I have no way to take this bear back to Washington.  Would your daughter like to have it?"

He flashed Ziva a grateful smile before turning to his little girl.  "What do you think, sweetie, would you like to take the bear home with us?"

The smile and arms held out would have been enough of an answer.  "Thank you. What's your name?  Mine's Stacy."

Setting the bear on the ground, Ziva knelt down.  "Hello Stacy, my name is Ziva."

It was bigger than her, but Stacy managed to hug the pink bear.  "I'm going to call her Ziva."

Tony, being the smart senior agent that he was, kept quiet until they were away from the bear and her new owner.  "We've got about a half an hour before we need to leave for the hotel.  How about one more ride on the Ferris Wheel?"

Ziva took the offered arm as they changed direction.  "And after that, I will buy you one last Chicago Dog."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Jethro and Tim arrived in the hotel lobby to meet Tony and Ziva, breathless, but only five minutes late.  They thought they'd gotten away with it until Tony took a closer look at Tim as they all climbed in the airport shuttle.

"Why, McGee, is that a hickey on your neck?"

*whack*

Unrepentant, Tony grinned.  "The more things change, the more  they stay the same."


	45. Chapter 45

 

It wasn't even daybreak and nobody answered when he banged on the door, so Daniel McGee forced it open.  Even with some of the furniture remaining, the apartment had an abandoned feel to it.  Determined to find his son and the pervert he obviously lived with, McGee started to go through the desk, looking for any clue.  Nothing showing another address was there, but a copy of the cell phone bill gave him a way to track down his wayward son. 

  
\---NCIS---

  
Monday morning came way too early for Jethro Gibbs.  He woke at 0500 as was his norm, but for the first time in many years he wanted to call in sick and spend the day in bed.  It wasn't until the alarm went off at 0600 that he even moved, turning it off before it could wake Tim.   He contemplated using the excuse that their flight got back so late, but a tapping on the door brought reality back with it.

Abby was tempted to open the door, but restrained herself.  Instead, she knocked softly and leaned against the door to be heard.  "Thanks for letting me stay here last night guys.  I'm gonna head out so I can go home before work.  See you there."

Sensing that Tim was now awake, Gibbs listened as Abby clomped away and then down the stairs.  He kissed Tim's forehead just before the other man shifted back.  "I guess we have to get up."

"Yeah, I suppose it's time to face the real world."  Tim climbed out of bed and stretched, smiling at how attentively Jethro watched as he touched his toes.

Gibbs was definitely enjoying the view.  "Joint shower?"

"You do want to be to work on time, right?"

Laughing, Gibbs pulled on a pair of boxers before going down to start the coffee.  Just as the first drops of water hit the grounds, there was a banging at the front door.  Expecting Vance, he didn't look before throwing the door open.  "Diane?"

  
\---NCIS---

  
Tim was still smiling when he jumped into the shower.  He'd certainly learned just how much fun a joint shower could be, but that would have to wait until they had more time.  As he dried off, Tim looked around the bathroom.  It was rare for a house of this age to have a master bathroom, but he wondered if they could change the layout enough to fit a tub up there.

He heard his phone ringing and wrapped the towel around his waist, hurrying to catch it before it went to voice mail.  "Hello?"

 _~You let him tap your ass yet, boy?~_

"Dad?"

 _~Well, have you?~_

"I'm happy, why can't that be enough for you?"

 _~With a man?  You're fooling yourself if you think it's going to last.  Fags don't love, they just use.  What'll you have left when he dumps you?  Nothing, that's what you'll have.  You'll just be another lonely fag waiting for someone to hurt, just like I always knew.~_

Recognizing an argument that couldn't be won, Tim quietly disconnected before throwing his phone on the bed.  He paced around the room for a while before dressing, the insecurities rushing back.  All he could hope for was that Jethro would be ready and willing to give him the support he needed right now.

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Diane, what are you doing here?"  Not wanting Tim to hear whatever she had to say, he marched her back out to her car.

"So, is it true, you turned gay?"  She twisted free of him and glared.

"My personal life hasn't been any of your concern for a long time."

"What, did you run out of women that would put up with you, so you had to cross the fence?  Do you really think you're any more capable of keeping it going with a man than you were with women?  The low hiss of her voice wasn't attracting attention, but it did tear through Gibbs.  "It won't last, Gibbs, with you it never does.  If he's lucky, somebody will save him before you suck the life out of him."

"Get out of here, Diane, before I lose my temper."

She took her time getting into the car as Gibbs paced in the driveway, remembering every failed relationship and the angry accusations that came before the loneliness when they gave up on him.   Once she was back on the road, he stormed into the house to get dressed, passing Tim on the stairs.

"Jethro, what's wrong?  What happened?"

Before he could answer, a sound at the door caused him to spin around with a curse, ready to physically remove Diane, but it was Abby standing there.

"My car's making a funny noise, can I ride in with you guys?"

Gibbs rubbed his face in frustration.  "Yeah, sure, Abby.  Just let me get dressed."

When he disappeared upstairs, she turned to McGee.  "What happened?  Everything seemed fine last night, did you guys have a fight this morning?"

He forced himself to sound calm, not wanting to admit to her what his father had said to him.  "No, we didn't have a fight."

"Then what..."

His father's words still echoing through his head, Tim shuddered.  "Just don't, Abby, please."

It was a strange ride to the Yard that morning, as Abby sat in the back seat, watching the the men as they seemed to withdraw from each other.  As soon as they arrived, she texted a 911 to Tony.  He'd know what to do.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Leon Vance was barely at his desk when his assistant rushed in, not even spending the time to activate the intercom.  "Sir, you've got a call from the Attorney General's office.  He said it was important."

Frowning, he picked up the call, listening closely.  "Would you repeat that, please?"  Finally he smiled in relief.  "Thank you very much."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Tony and Ziva arrived in the lab just as Abby was turning on the lights.  "Abs, what the hell happened this morning?"

"I don't know, Tony."  She dropped her bag just inside her office.  "I told them I was leaving this morning – they didn't answer, but their alarm had just gone off and I heard the bed squeak.  Then when I was driving home, my car started making a funny noise so I parked it and walked back.  The front door was open, but I know I closed it when I left.  Gibbs was really, really mad about something and Tim..."

Ziva had been listening closely.  "What about McGee?"

"He looked shell shocked and just told me to leave it alone, but I don't even know what **it** was."

"They had too good of a weekend to be fighting.  Something else must have happened.  Come on."  Tony started for the stairs, unwilling to wait for the elevator.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Convinced that Tim must have heard Diane's rants, Gibbs wanted to get a few minutes alone with him, but the beginning of the shift meant that the elevator was crowded with people chatting about their own weekends.  He tried to make eye contact, but Tim was staring at the floor as the elevator arrived at their destination.

For his part, Tim struggled to keep breathing steadily as his father's cruel words bounced around in his head, not understanding what had changed Jethro so much in the time it took to make a pot of coffee that they hadn't even had.  The sounds of pounding feet forced him to look up as the rest of the team rushed towards them, but it was the booming voice of Director Vance that stopped all of them.

"It's over, Sutton's dead.  Congratulations on a well-played operation, you two.  You pulled it off admirably."

The silence lasted only a moment before chaos broke out.

"What?"

"An op?  No way."

"It wasn't real?"

Gibbs only had a glance at McGee's heartbroken face before he was surrounded, but he didn't have a clue what to say. 


	46. Chapter 46

Gibbs sat at his desk, staring at another desk, this one empty.  When his view was blocked, he didn't have to look up to know who it was.  "Back to work, Tony."

"Doing what, Boss?"  Tony waved his arms around as he talked.  "Ziva and I are all caught up on paperwork, remember?  We had to get it done to go to Chicago with you and McGee."  When Gibbs stiffened at the sound of Tim's name, Tony leaned forward, resting his hands on Gibbs' desk.  "You know, McGee, the man you fell in love with."

"Tony, don't."  Gibbs still wouldn't look at him.  "Just... just leave it alone."

"Leave it alone?  You want me to just leave it alone?"  Tony slammed his hands down on the desk surface before straightening up.  "I don't think so.  Tell me, what it really an op?"

"Yes, it was an op."

"When did you stop pretending?"

Gibbs shook his head, closer to tears than Tony had ever seen him, his voice breaking.  "It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't." 

"Leave it alone."

When Gibbs suddenly stood, Tony followed him into the men's room, chasing the other occupants out.  "Do you think you're the only person to ever fall in love undercover?"

"Tony..."

"Because if there's one thing I understand, it's falling in love while you're living a lie.  When you hit that moment where you realize that the life you're living undercover is a whole lot more real than the empty life you left behind.  The difference," Tony stared up at the ceiling for a moment as he struggled to stay in control.  He took a deep breath and started again, deliberately keeping his voice low.  "The difference is that you weren't lying to the person you fell in love with.  You get a chance to have it all, Gibbs."

"Tony..."

DiNozzo was not going to back down.  "When?"

"What?"

"When did you finally look at him and think to yourself 'I love him'?"

Gibbs was leaning against the sink and laughed as he shook his head.  "When Sarah was a suspect and he stood up to me."

The confession stopped Tony cold.  "Wow, really?  That was, like, years ago.  All this time and you never told him?"

"Couldn't."

"Rule 12, which, by the way, doesn't count in this case because the two of you never actually dated."

Gibbs started pacing again.  "It wasn't real."

"Bull."  Tony stepped into his path, forcing Gibbs to stop again.  "Chicago was real.  Don't insult Tim by saying otherwise."

"He deserves better."

Tony had to agree, up to a point, and poked Gibbs' chest to emphasize his words.  "He deserves the world, but what he wants - is you.  You, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, warts and all."

Diane's words were still running through his head.  "I'll screw it up.  I always screw it up."

"And he'll forgive you, but maybe, just maybe, this time you won't screw it up because this time you're not trying to replace Shannon."

Suddenly unable to breathe, Gibbs staggered back to hit the wall, sliding down to land on his butt on the tile floor.  "You don't understand."

Tony dropped to his knees in front of him.  "That she was the love of your life?  That the stream of red-heads never lasted because they were all poor substitutes?  No secret there, Boss, we've all known that.  Probably for as long as we've known about Shannon and Kelly."  He studied the older man's face.  "You weren't trying to replace them when you fell in love with Tim, and that makes it as real as it gets."

Finally, Gibbs was listening, so Tony started rambling, hoping to get through to him and keep their family together.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Ziva followed McGee as he tried to slip away, Abby right on her heels.  They caught up with him in the garage.  "McGee, are you all right?"

"I don't think so, Ziva."  Tim leaned against one of the agency sedans, keys tightly grasped in his hand.  "I'm not sure I ever will be."

"Was the Director telling the truth?"  Abby twisted her pigtails as she chewed on her lip.  "Was it all really just an assignment?"

When Tim dropped his head down onto the roof of the car, Ziva had her answer.  "It might have started that way, but it became much more than that, am I right?  You are truly in love with Gibbs."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it matters.  If you guys really love each other, who cares how it started.  If anything, it makes me feel even better about it."

"What?"  Tim twisted his neck to watch Abby as she picked up steam.

"Yeah, because that means that I didn't miss it since you guys didn't even know how you felt yet and you weren't hiding it from us."

Ziva was having trouble keeping up with Abby's logic.  "Whatever is going on, you need to talk it out with Gibbs.  Come, let us go back upstairs."

"No, I need to think, Ziva, and I can't do that here.  I need some space."  He climbed into the car and started it up without rolling down the window.  Ziva tried to stop him, but Abby grabbed her arm.

"Let him go, Ziva."

"Abby!"  Frustrated, Ziva watched him pull away.

"If we corner him, he'll just dig his heels in."  Abby turned her towards the elevator.  "Trust me, he'll drive around in circles before he ends up someplace he feels safe.  Then we send Gibbs to him."

"But, how will we know?"  Ziva broke off when she saw the look on Abby's face.  "You're going to track his cell phone?  What if he turns it off?"

"He won't, he's too conscientious to do that, and while we're at it, let's see if we can figure out what else happened this morning."

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Was that really necessary, Director Vance?"  With a rare show of anger, Ducky stormed into Vance's office and slammed the door behind him.

"In my opinion, it was.  I believe I am repeating myself when I say that I promised to protect McGee when this was over."

"From Jethro?"

"I didn't see him jumping up to argue with me."

"After you blindsided them like that?  Very well, Director, you continue to protect McGee from the man that loves him if that's what you think is best.  I just have one question for you."

"What's that?"

"Who is going to protect Timothy from you?"  After another hard look, Ducky turned and left, heading for the bullpen.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Double checking, Abby refreshed the screen before she said anything.  "He's going back to his old apartment."

"Are you sure?"

"He's not there yet, but he's going in that direction.  We'll wait until he stops before we send Gibbs."  When there was no answer, Abby looked up at Ziva who was staring at another computer monitor.  "Ziva?"

When she finally looked up, the other woman appeared even more worried.  "I believe I have found this morning's trouble.  McGee received a telephone call from his father at 0620 this morning."  She continued to track Daniel McGee's outgoing calls.

"Is that bad?"

"That is very bad."

Abby automatically started tracking down the location of the phone owned by Daniel McGee.  She didn't understand the latest problem, but Ziva's reaction was proof enough for her.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Tony was good at talking, but he knew he was going to run out of words soon.  Nevertheless, Gibbs was smiling softly as he listened to Tony's retelling of the potluck and impromptu neighborhood football game.  "It was a special day, Boss, for everybody."

"Yeah."

Now that Gibbs seemed a little more receptive, Tony decided to take a chance.  "So, what went wrong this morning, before Abby came back?"

Gibbs gave a pained laugh as he closed his eyes, still sitting on the bathroom floor.  "Diane showed up, reminded me what a screw-up I am in the relationship department."

"Oh, come on, Boss, you didn't actually listen to what she had to say."

"I didn't want Tim to hear her, but when I saw the look on his face..."

"That was not what upset him, Gibbs."  Ziva's arrival startled them both.

"What?  Then why..."

"He received a phone call this morning from his father."

"Crap."

Ziva knelt down next to Tony, in front of Gibbs.  "I spoke to Sarah.  He tried to bully her into giving him McGee's cell phone number while we were in Chicago.  She refused."

"But he found it anyway."  His gut was telling him that Tim's conversation with his father was probably even worse than the one he'd had with Diane.

She hated to tell him the rest.  "Abby and I checked, over the weekend he made thirty-seven calls to McGee's apartment landline and his work number."

Gibbs was already climbing to his feet.  "I have to find Tim."

"Abby traced his cell, he's going back to his apartment."

Tony beat him to the door.  "We're going with you."  

Once the door was open, they could hear the heavy clumping of platform boots running as she passed Ducky.  "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, I tracked Tim's father.  His cell phone is already at Tim's apartment.  He's waiting for him."

Gibbs ran to his desk for his weapon, as did the others.  "Call him, Abs, warn him."

She was almost in tears.  "I tried, he's not answering."


	47. Chapter 47

  
Hurting and confused, instinct pulled McGee back to his apartment, the one place he had left.  He detoured to collect the catalogs and junk mail that filled his box, desperate to think about anything except what had happened that morning.  Distracted, he didn't notice anything was wrong until he pushed his key into the lock and the door opened from the pressure. He dropped the pile of mail to pull out his weapon, but a hand reached out and grabbed him, yanking him forward.  Slamming headfirst into the edge of the door dazed him, but it was the blow to his temple that put him out.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Ducky watched in growing horror as the three agents ran for the stairs, weapons in hand while Abby stood in the middle of the squad room in tears.  "Heavens, Abby, what happened?"

"Oh, Ducky."  He barely had time to brace himself before she threw herself into his arms.  "They were so happy last night and now it's all falling apart.  I don't understand, why does it matter that it was a case that brought them together?  They're so happy together and I missed so much of it and now.... I don't understand what went wrong."

"There, there, my dear.  I'm sure things will work out if Jethro and Tim are just given a little bit of time."  Over her shoulder, Ducky glared at Vance, who had come out of his office.  "Once calmer heads prevail, I'm convinced true love will win out."

"That's so romantic, Ducky."  Abby straightened and wiped her face.  "But who was at their house this morning and what's wrong with Tim's dad?"

The question about McGee's father caught Vance's attention just as the elevator opened to reveal a very flustered looking Tobias Fornell.  "Dr. Mallard, let's take this upstairs.  Agent Fornell, join us please."

"Is Gibbs here, I think I owe the man an apology."  Fornell looked around for his friend as he followed Ducky and Abby up the stairs.

"What did you do, Fornell?"

"Abby," Fornell sighed and dropped his head when he saw the expression on her face.  "I let it slip to our ex-wife that Gibbs was in a relationship with a man and that he was happy."

Ducky had heard enough about Diane to put the pieces together.  "She took it personally?"

"Yeah, I forgot how vindictive she could be.  Apparently she confronted him this morning."  Fornell ran his hand over his head.  "She wouldn't tell me, so I can only guess what she said to him."

Abby was putting the pieces together.  "If she was tearing into Gibbs while McGee's dad was talking to him, it's no wonder they were acting the way they were when I went back to their house." 

Now that they were in his office, Vance encouraged Abby to sit down.  "I need you to tell me everything you know about McGee's father."

  
\---NCIS---

  
Tim bit back a groan as awareness returned.  Taking stock, he quickly realized that his own handcuffs were holding him tightly in his writing chair.  He opened his eyes to find his father standing in front of him with both a knife and Tim's SIG Sauer in his hands.  "Dad?  Dad, what are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago, Timmy." 

Even if he hadn't smelled the booze, the red eyes and shaking hands were a dead giveaway.  "Whatever is going on, we can talk about it.  We'll have some coffee and you can sober up and we can forget this ever happened."

"It's too late for that, boy.  There's always been something about you.  That freak that stole you could see it, your new boyfriend can see it, hell, I can see it.  Shouldn't have let them talk me out of taking care of it back then."

Tim could see where this was going.  "Dad, don't do this.  You'll never get away with it.  Just let me go, alright?"

Daniel paced back and forth in front of Tim, waving the weapons around.  Tim noticed other things in his father's movements.  Instead of the stumbling he'd expect of a drunkard, one of Daniel's feet was dragging and when he started yelling, Tim could see that one side of his face barely moved, slurring his speech.  "If I'd taken care of this back then, your mamma would still be alive."

"Mom died in a car wreck."  Tim's eyes widened at the new accusation.

"Yeah, coming back from the job she took to pay for all your fancy doctors."

"That wasn't my fault.  You wouldn't let the Navy doctors treat me."

"And have it show up on my record?  The Navy didn't need to know any more details.  You'd screwed up my career enough already."

Tim couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "I was a kidnapped dependent, Dad, they knew.  When I was put into foster care, they knew."

"Shut up."

He wasn't an emotionally starved child anymore, he knew what it was to love and be loved, so Tim straightened up defiantly.  "If you want to look at who screwed up your career, then look in a damn mirror."

The blow, when it came, wasn't a surprise.  The only surprise was that it was the butt of his gun and not a bullet that impacted with his head.  "I said, shut up.  Now, I've got an errand to run so I'm gonna lock you in the bathroom while I go take care of that man of yours, then I'll come back and finish with you."

"What do you mean, take care of him?"  Tim couldn't believe how far out of control his father had become.  "You don't even know who he is."

"Oh, I know exactly who he is, and I'm going to gut Leroy Jethro Gibbs like the pig he is and then you're going to blow your brains out."  Daniel leaned close, grinning at his plan.  "Yeah, they're going to find you with your gun in one hand and the knife that killed your man in the other.  One fag killing another, no great loss."

While his father was gleefully telling him the details of how Jethro would die, Tim frantically thought about how to stop him.  Any hope of calling for help ended when Daniel smashed Tim's cell phone and yanked the landline out of the wall.  When his dad stopped in front of the window, Tim saw his chance. 

In wrestling, it was all about the center of gravity when you took down an opponent, so he bent forward, pressing down with his feet.  Cuffed to the chair, he couldn't stand upright, but he only needed a few feet to slam them both into the window, the glass shattering from the combined weight of two grown men and the heavy wooden chair.

 _Forgive me, Jethro.  I love you._  

  
\---NCIS---

  
With Ziva driving, they made it to McGee's apartment in record time.  Both Gibbs and DiNozzo were out of the car before it came to a complete stop and the sound of shattering glass drew their attention up.  Two figures, one still in a chair, flew out of the upper level window to land, unmoving, on the sidewalk below.  Gibbs stumbled as he ran.

"Tim, no!"

  
\---NCIS---

  
Without knocking, Vance's assistant burst through the door, a horrified look on her face.  Vance was instantly on his feet.  "Pamela, what is it?"

"Dispatch just received a call from Agent DiNozzo, sir, they're at Agent McGee's apartment.  He's requesting both an ambulance and..."  Helplessly, she looked at Ducky and they knew what the other request was.  Abby's scream brought security running.


	48. Chapter 48

 

 

"No, no, no."  Gibbs ignored the other figure and ran straight to Tim, dropping to his knees as he took in the damage.  The chair had shattered on impact, but a large piece of one of the broken spindles had gone completely through his arm, pinning it to his body.  Tim was coughing up blood as he struggled to speak.

"Couldn't... couldn't let him hurt you... love you."  His eyes started to drift shut.

Behind him, Gibbs could hear Tony calling for help.  "Stay with me, Tim, stay with me."

Tim's voice was so weak that Gibbs had to lean even closer to hear.  "Not sure I can, Jethro."

"No, no, you have to.  You made me fall in love with you, Tim.  You can't leave me now.  You hear me, I love you."

Tim's lips moved, but no sound came out before his eyes closed.  Gibbs pressed his fingers against his neck and found a pulse, but it was weak and getting slower.

"I won't get left behind again, Tim."  Gibbs gently kissed the bloodied forehead.  "If you can't stay with me, then I'll go with you.  Together, forever, my love."

Unnoticed by Gibbs, Tony watched the confession as he blinked back tears.  He'd never seen the older man so raw, so broken and knew without a doubt Gibbs was serious.  The ambulance pulled in and he backed up to give them room to work.  "Ziva?  Ziva?" 

She was staring at the body of Daniel McGee, the knife he'd fallen on still protruding out of his chest and it wasn't until Tony touched her arm that she responded.  "What?"

"I need to go to the hospital with them."

"Tony, this is a crime scene, we can't just leave."

"I know, that's why I need you to stay here until another team gets here."  He could tell she didn't understand and knew she hadn't heard.  "If McGee dies, Gibbs will eat his gun, he's already planning on it."

"No."  One look at Gibbs tenderly touching McGee's face as the paramedics worked on him told her that Tony was right.  "Don't let him out of your sight, Tony."

"I won't."

Moments later, Tim was loaded into the ambulance, and Gibbs was helped into the passenger seat.  There wasn't room for Tony to ride with them, so he left in the sedan, riding the bumper of the ambulance.

  
\---NCIS---

  
If he'd thought about it, Fornell would have thought the idea of driving to Silver Spring with a hysterical Goth and the Director of NCIS an impossible occurrence, but impossible wasn't an option when Gibbs was involved.  Whatever happened, if Diane's involvement had somehow led to McGee's injury or worse, he knew he'd never forgive himself.  The rarely used lights tucked behind the grill helped clear their path, but one more look at the woman rocking in the back seat and he mashed down even harder on the accelerator. 

  
\---NCIS---

  
Several blocks behind the FBI sedan, but in front of the secondary NCIS team, Jimmy was pushing the Medical Examiner's van to its limits also.  "I don't understand, Dr. Mallard, how did this happen?  How could Director Vance think that they didn't love each other?"

"I wish I could give you a simple answer, lad, but the truth of the matter is that Director Vance thought he was doing the right thing.  He had no idea that Jethro harbored such strong feelings for our Timothy and none of us had any inkling that McGee was quietly pining away for Jethro."  Ducky tightened his grasp on the door handle as they sailed through another red light, barely slowing.  "Mr. Palmer, you do realize that technically we are not considered an emergency vehicle?"

"Sorry, Dr. Mallard."  Even with the apology, they didn't slow down in the least.

  
\---NCIS---

  
Local LEO's were at the scene when Fornell pulled in.  He and Vance waved their badges to get past them while Abby stayed tucked in between the two men.  There was no sign of Gibbs or DiNozzo, but Ziva was standing over a sheet covered body.

Vance had his hands full with Abby, so Fornell knelt down to pull back the sheet, gasping in relief at the unfamiliar face.

"His father?"

"I believe so, Agent Fornell.  He and McGee both fell out of the apartment window just as we arrived.  McGee was handcuffed to a chair.  Daniel McGee apparently fell on his own knife."

Fornell had questions since the deceased man was flat on his back, but it was a panting Ducky that voiced them first.  "Ziva, why did you move the body?"

"He was still alive when we reached him."  She didn't look up at all.

Ducky gave the body a closer look.  "You rolled him to render first aid?"

"It is what we are required to do, is it not?"  Ziva rubbed her hand against her pant leg, remembering the feel of another fabric against her hand when she pressed Daniel McGee further onto his knife as he breathed his last.  "Luckily, he died before the medics arrived and they were able to concentrate all their efforts on saving McGee."

Suspicious that more than luck had been involved, Ducky decided to let it go and concentrate on the living.  "I assume Jethro went to the hospital with Tim, but where is Tony?"

"Also on his way to the hospital."

"Were he or Gibbs injured?"  Vance didn't like the idea that only one agent maintained the crime scene until back-up arrived.

Ducky listened carefully as he examined the body.  Even with witnesses, protocol had to be followed and he accepted the liver probe from Jimmy while the new team started photographing the scene.

"Tony went with them to..."

"To what, Officer David?"

Ziva turned to Vance, taking a deep breath, knowing what affect her words would have on Abby.  "To stop him if necessary.  Gibbs... he said something that convinced Tony he would end his own life if McGee died."

"Noooo."  Abby would have fallen if Vance wasn't holding onto her, but it was Jimmy that gently took her away from the scene, glaring at Vance as he moved her back to Fornell's sedan.

  
\---NCIS---

  
"Boss?"  Tony reached out and turned Gibbs away from the doors to the surgical unit, forcing the devastated man to look at him.  "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

"No, I... I have to stay here."  Gibbs started to pull away, but Tony held on.

"It's okay, Boss.  The nurses know where we'll be.  They'll come get us if there's any word.  See, they even got you something to change into."  He held up the scrubs he was holding and eventually Gibbs nodded, allowing Tony to lead him into a restroom.

Gibbs was docile as Tony emptied his pockets.  It wasn't until Tony started to remove his holster that he reacted.  "No, I need that."

Tony froze, his hand on Gibbs' weapon.  "It'll just be in my jacket, okay?  The scrubs don't have belt loops."  When Gibbs didn't respond, Tony slowly pulled the weapon clear and tucked it into his pocket, zipping it closed.  Next, he tugged the polo shirt up over his head and quickly shoved it into the plastic bag the nurse had also given him. 

He waited a moment, but Gibbs made no effort to remove his pants, so Tony carefully undid the buckle.  It wasn't until he had the blood stained jeans down to his ankles that Gibbs helped at all, just stepping out of them as Tony balanced him.  The blood hadn't soaked through the knees of the jeans so Tony concentrated on washing away the blood that was on Gibbs' hands and the bloody smear across his cheek.

First one hand, then the other, Tony carefully scrubbed and rinsed until every bit of blood was washed away.  Eventually satisfied, he soaked a length of paper towel and began washing Gibbs' face.  It wasn't until he was finished that he saw Gibbs' eyes focus, but the devastation in them was heartbreaking and Tony had to say something.  "He loves you, Boss, and he won't leave you if he's got any choice in the matter.  You know that, right?"

"Yeah."  It was a ghost of a whisper, but Tony was happy to get any response and even happier when Gibbs was able to help dress himself.

The waiting room was full when they returned and Abby ran to them to throw herself in Gibbs' arms.  With the older man distracted for the moment, Tony pulled Ziva into a hug, burying his face in her hair.  She was shocked, but stilled as he began to whisper.  "Right jacket pocket.  Unload the gun and put the empty clip back in it.  Don't let Gibbs see."

Understanding, Ziva clung to Tony with one arm while the other hand was busy.  Eventually, her own pocket was filled with loose rounds and she pulled away.

The hours ticked by.  Fornell tried to apologize to Gibbs, but one look at his haunted face dried up the words.

Gibbs remained stone faced and unmoving until Sarah arrived, brought once again by Balboa.  One arm lifted and she burrowed against him, sobbing out her grief and fear.  Gibbs kissed the top of her head and turned to press the side of his face against Abby's head as she rested against his shoulder before returning his undivided attention to the doors.

Needing a few minutes away from the hurt and angry expressions, Vance escaped to find a coffee machine only to find Jimmy Palmer already feeding the machine quarters.  At first Jimmy ignored him, but then he turned back, pointing at Vance.  "Why?  Just tell me why."

He'd been asking himself the same question for hours.  "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Yeah, well, if you ever have the chance to do the right thing for me, please don't."  Shaking his head, Jimmy pushed past him to return to the waiting room.

Finally alone, Vance pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial.  "You were right Sweetheart.  I screwed up big-time."  Not giving her time to respond, he closed the phone, leaned against the vending machines and prayed.

  
\---NCIS---

  
When the doors finally opened it was Ducky that came out to see them.  He walked straight over to Gibbs who scrambled to his feet the moment he saw his old friend.  "Ducky, is he..."

"It was close, Jethro, but luckily he's as tenacious and stubborn as you are."  He smiled as he continued.  "It won't be a quick recovery, but we expect it to be a complete one."

"Thank God, oh, thank God." 

Being nearly crushed by the combined hugs of Sarah and Abby, Gibbs didn't see Tony slip away, but Vance did.  He found the other man in the stairwell, leaning against the wall, his shoulders shaking.  Expecting to be punched, Vance laid a hand on one of the trembling shoulders.  "He's going to be all right, DiNozzo."

"Yeah, they both are."  Visibly pulling himself together, Tony turned around to look at Vance.  Vance waited, knowing he probably deserved whatever was about to be said.  "It doesn't matter, Director Vance.  It doesn't matter when they fell in love.  It doesn't matter when they admitted it to themselves, or to each other, and it sure as hell doesn't matter when they told anybody else.  What does matters is that they truly, deeply love each other.  And that's all that matters, you got that?"

"I've got it, DiNozzo, I've got it."

Tony stared at him a minute more before walking past him to return to the waiting room. 

Abby and Sarah finally released Gibbs to let the rest have a turn.  Tony was the last one to come to Gibbs, his hug a little tighter than what most realized.  Gibbs pulled him close to whisper in his ear.  "Thank you, Tony, for not giving up on either of us."  He patted the side of Tony's face before leaving with Ducky to see Tim. 

Just before they reached the door to the surgical and recovery units. Vance came out of the stairwell.  The two men stared at each other before Vance slowly nodded.  "Like I told DiNozzo, I get it now.  Take care of him and... and just be happy, all right?"

Gibbs smiled as he looked back at his family before looking through the doorway where they were moving Tim to a recovery room.  "You know, for the first time in a long time, I am."

 

  
Epilogue – two weeks later

"I know you'll be glad to get Tim home from the hospital, but are you sure about driving him all the way to Stillwater?"

Gibbs smiled at the man driving him.  "I'm sure, Tony, and the doctors agree that it will help him."

Jack had been serious about Tim having family in Stillwater, and was looking forward to pampering his new son-in-law, while the doctors believed the added support would help Tim with both his physical recovery and dealing with the guilt over his father's death.  Even Ducky's discovery of a brain tumor that had been slowly destroying Daniel McGee's mind could not totally erase the pain of what had happened.

"Okay then, but does Tim know you're picking up the Porsche?  I mean, he knows that you're going to be driving it?"

Gibbs didn't roll his eyes, but it was a close thing.  "Yes, DiNozzo, he's the one that sent us down here, remember?"

"Just checking, Boss."  Grinning, Tony pulled up in front of the body shop and shut off the car.  "I wonder what part took so long for them to get?"

The owner of the shop looked up as they walked in.  "Agent Gibbs, good to see you.  If you just sign this, she's all yours." 

Gibbs took the papers as he stared at the Porsche in the showroom.  "It's red.  When it was towed in here, it was silver."

"Yes, well," the owner grinned as he handed Gibbs a pen to sign with.  "Agent McGee requested the color change.  He said something about the visibility factor and that you'd understand."

With DiNozzo choking in laughter, Gibbs signed and received the keys while the large doors were opened.  He fired up the motor, feeling the thrill as the car vibrated with power.  It wasn't until he left a strip of rubber down the street that he let himself laugh.  Life with Tim was going to be an adventure and he couldn't wait for it to begin.

  
\---NCIS---

  
This is it, the final chapter, one that has been in my head since I first started writing NCIS fanfiction.  While this might be the end of the story, this universe is far from done.  Yep, those dangling threads were there for a reason.  Thanks for sticking with me, you guys are the best.

Em


End file.
